


The Fourth Hokage's Secrets

by WingedLadyColette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Rebirth, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 97,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedLadyColette/pseuds/WingedLadyColette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Timeline. The house of the Fourth hokage holds many secrets behind it's locked gates. Secrets that would alter history itself. Naruto and Sasuke sneak into the Fourth's estate and discover a monumental secret that will alter the course of the entire Shinobi world. The Fourth has been studying a secret enemy for a long time. An enemy that was up till now called "friend".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Find a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Yes, another story. This one I actually have a plan for! Exciting stuff! Oh, and don't worry, the chapters will get longer. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.
> 
> Word Count: 3,628

Hiruzen Sarutobi paints quietly in his office. The room is silent, the paper work on his desk is in a neat pile on the side designated as "finished". The ANBU in the ceiling watch the Hokage with never wavering gazes. The room reeks of smoke, but it filters out the many opens windows. Hiruzen grasps the pipe and pulls it from his lips to let out another whoosh of smoke. In his right hand, he holds a paintbrush steadily. Staring at the abstract painting before him. The old man coughs softly before sticking the pipe back into his mouth.

Birds can be heard chirping outside the window, mingling with the sounds of city life. A single blue bird rests on the window sill closest to the old man. Chirps a few times before expanding its wings and flying off. A loud scream of glee from children just outside the gates surrounding the Hokage Tower gives the old man pause. He listens for a moment to see if those shouts of glee turn into ones of horror.

A moment later, the screams return but further away and still filled with joy. The weather outside is warm, normal for being in the fire country. It's not blistering hot year 'round like Sunagakure no Sato. Nor is it always blistering cold like it is in the Land of Iron. Konoha is one of the few places that has all four seasons clearly. Sometimes their winters are longer than they'd like, or their falls are colder than they'd like, but for the most part, they have all of the seasons.

The kids are out enjoying the temperate summer they are in the middle of. It has stuck between the mid to high 70's and low to mid 80's thus far. Good weather for the joyous younglings, in Hiruzen's opinion. And his shinobi are enjoying the good weather too. Hiruzen glances out the window and sees the bright blue of the sky and the sun shining down on the world signaling high noon.

Turning back to his abstract drawing, he brings down the blue coated paint brush onto the paper with a sloppy, yet satisfying slap. He moves the brush robotically, letting his hand make the art, not his mind. A cool breeze ruffles his thinning hair, the faint sound of papers rustling behind him before settling back into place.

A swift knock at the door stops Hiruzen's mindlessly moving hand. He blinks a few times slowly, wondering if he had actually heard the knock or if it was just in his head. Hopefully it was just in his head, and not Shikaku with arms full of more paperwork. Rarely did that man every make his presents known without bringing something that Hiruzen didn't want to hear or see.

Another knock.

"Come in," Hiruzen calls, voice crackling more and more with age.

The door opens, but Hiruzen doesn't turn to see who's there. A heart beat later the door closes and soft footsteps make their way over to the old man, standing respectfully a few feet behind the Hokage, waiting to be acknowledged. Settling the paint brush onto a napkin, Kiruzen turns on his pillow to see the ever stern faced Fugaku Uchiha.

Mildly surprised, and a bit worried, by the visit the old man nods. "Good afternoon, Lord Uchiha."

Fugaku nods. "My lord. I hope you're having a good day so far."

Hiruzen settles back onto his pillow and stares at the man hard. More often than not does Shikaku come in with bad news, but as far back as Hiruzen can remember, Fugaku never was one for good news. Which in and of itself is bad enough.

"I am," Hiruzen says smoothly, letting out another lungful of smoke, "but you've come to change that, haven't you?"

Fugaku shifts slightly, looking almost sad about that, before the emotion falls away to indifference. "My apologies, my lord."

The third hokage waves away the apology. "No need. What can I do for you, Fugaku?"

Fugaku sighs, looking almost as old as the third hokage. "You'll never guess who I found scrounging around in our garbage."

Hiruzen slumps in his seat, feeling like twenty extra years have been added onto his life. He interlaces his fingers on his lap and looks up at Fugaku sadly. "Naruto, I persume?" Fugaku nods. "Why was he doing that?"

Fugaku crosses his arms, glaring at the floor. "He wouldn't tell me right away, but when I finally got him to talk, he told me that he wasn't allowed back in the orphanage for the next two weeks."

Hiruzen's mouth drops in shock, barely able to catch his pipe before it spills on his lap. Taking a moment to regain his composure, he says, long and drawn out, "And why is Naruto not allowed to go back to the orphanage for two weeks?"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he knows the answer. "The demon hunt," he and Fugaku say together.

Each year around the day of the nine tails attack, corresponding with Naruto's birthday, the civilians would ban together to chase the poor boy through the city, or even outright attack him. More often than not, Naruto is the topic of conversation in the council chambers. Everyone having a different say on the matter of what to do with the boy. Kick him out of the village, put him to death, give him to Donzo and let him deal with the boy as he sees fit, so on and so forth.

Hiruzen presses his lips together tightly. "Fugaku..."

"Lord Hokage, I have held my tongue since that boy has been born. Minato would be positively livid if he found out that his child is being treated like dirt by the people of this village," Fugaku says chillingly, eyes narrowing.

Hiruzen sighs. "I understand, really I do. But if I want to keep protecting him, no matter how minute it is, I have to keep my job as Hokage. One wrong move and I'll get kicked out of office because I'm getting old and senile. Or at least that's what they'll say. I still don't have anyone in minds as a successor. Without one, I won't be able to take all the needed steps."

"I know we have to protect the boy from Minato's copious amounts of enemies, but let the Uchiha clan look out for him. Let him stay with us, it's no problem at all. In fact, Mikoto would be practically jumping with joy if we can get that boy into our care," Fugaku says, rolling his shoulders slightly.

"I want to, Fugaku, believe me I do. I want Naruto to get into a home where he will be well taken care of, but people fear that if I give Naruto to one family or another, they would somehow be able to tip the delicate balance of the families. If no one spoke up about it, I would have no qualms about letting you take care of him, but people have expressed their concerns. And trust me, if it wasn't the Uchihas, it would've been the Aburames or the Akimichis. Even Tsume Inuzuka has offered to care for the boy but I can't Fugaku, can you understand that? I can't." Hiruzen looks up at the Uchiha leader steadily. His eyes narrowed like a hawk's.

The heat, the anger simmering in those depthless black eyes cools down with understanding. "Yes, my lord. Somebody far worse could be at the helm of Konohagakure. I'm sorry if I made it sound like I am ungrateful for all you have done to help Minato's child."

"Naruto, Fugaku. His name is Naruto. The official story is that Minato sealed the nine tails into an orphan boy, not his own child. Never forget that. The shinobi side of the council that really knew Minato could see that boy as his splitting image but not many really knew the fourth hokage. And even less understood him," Hiruzen says softly, eyes distant. Remembering the young man with bright, wild blond hair and cunning blue eyes. And the young boy, Minato's mirrored image as a child.

Fugaku shakes his head, walking around aimlessly for a moment before turning back to the hokage. "Fine, but at least let him stay with us for the next few days. Minato's... Naruto, deserves to be treated like he's human. Can we at least do that?"

Hiruzen nods. "That would be fine."

Fugaku makes a strange, indescribable gesture before nodding. "Alright. Thank you, my lord. I'll be going, then."

Hiruzen nods, watching as the man goes to the door, shutting it firmly behind him. The old man sits there in silence for a long time, pulling the pipe from his lips. He stares at the wall across from himself, blankly. Hiruzen rises his eyes to the ceiling. "Captain."

A panel on the ceiling moves aside and a man draped in a white cloak falls to the floor in an effortless crouch. He raises his head slightly, revealing a white porcelain mask with red and blue stripes along with a black 1 on the center of the forehead. "You summoned me, my lord?"

"Yes," Hiruzen says, turning around to face his painting once more. "Bring the Orphanage owners to me, at once. Leave someone there to watch over the children."

The captain bows his head before flickering away with a quiet, "As you wish, my lord."

 

"Naruto, this is my oldest son, Itachi, and this is my youngest, Sasuke. Sasuke is your age," Mikoto was saying, smiling down at the small boy. The little blond boy turns to look between the two boy in front of him. A shy look on his face and a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Hi," Naruto says softly. He waves his hands a little.

Itachi, settling his hands on his little brother's shoulders, nods politely at the younger boy. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," Sasuke waves back, face red from exertion. Just moments before his mother pulled him and his brother away, they were playing ninja, chasing each other around in the yard. Or at least, Sasuke was chasing Itachi around. The older boy isn't even out of breath. Not in the slightest.

"Sasuke? Itachi?" Naruto tests the names on his own lips, like they were strange.

Sasuke grins up at his brother, than back to Naruto. "Call him Itachi-nii. I do!"

Naruto's eyes, cobalt blue, flicker toward a glowing Mikoto. She nods like a proud mother. Naruto looks a little uncomfortable at the appeasing gaze of the older woman, not seeing in himself what she sees. Her best friend. A woman with firy red hair and cobalt blue eyes. She has to rapidly blink the image away for fear of sadness and tears coming to her at remembrance of her lost friend.

"Can I call you Itachi-nii too, Itachi-nii?" Naruto asks, a tentative smile crossing his lips.

Itachi, a little confused, nods. "If you want." His voice is light, airy almost. Whether he wants to question it or not, his face doesn't reveal it. But he does give his mother a look, like he's trying to see something. Like he's given up, he lowers his gaze back to the little blond haired boy. "Do you want to play ninja with us? Sasuke is slowing down."

The raven haired boy glares up at his brother. "No, I'm not! You're just really fast."

Itachi holds out a hand to Naruto with a blank expression. "Would you like to join us?"

Naruto nods, smiling brightly. "Yes! I would love to! How do you play?"

"Before that," Mikoto interrupts when Itachi opens his mouth to explain. "Are you boys getting hungry? I'll be making lunch soon. Naruto?"

The little boy nods. "Yes, please!"

Mikoto smiles lightly. "Anything in particular?"

Naruto shakes his head. "I'll eat anything, Mrs. Uchiha!"

"Mikoto, Naruto. Call me Mikoto. Now you boys go off and play." She smiles brightly.

The three boys nod and run off. Mikoto turns and makes her way toward the house, her dress swaying at her ankles in the breeze. Itachi watches as she disappears into the house before turning turning back to the two boys as Sasuke finishes explaining how to play with Naruto. The two boys turn toward the eldest of them with identical mischievous looks on their faces.

Itachi looks between the two of them, rising a delicate eyebrow and bracing himself for attack.

 

Jiraiya stares over at a collection of tadpoles swimming around in the pool in front of him. Gamabunta rests beside the white haired man, also watching the tadpoles in silence. The air up top Mount Myoboku is chilling this time of year and thin. But Jiraiya is already used to it and his thick clothes keep his body warm and protected. He watches silently as the tadpoles swim around in the pound, too young to fear the outside world but old enough to know to stay close to Gamabunta.

Jiraiya's eyes slip closed, his heart beat thumping loudly and rhythmically in his ears.

"No! No! Not my baby! Not my son!" Her screams echo in his head. In his mind's eye he sees her, dishevelled with wild hair and even wilder eyes. Tears streaking down her puffy, red face. Intermixing with the water and sweat. She becomes dead weight in his arms, unable to support herself. Brown eyes unable to open any wider as she screams unintelligible nonsense to the heavens.

She's shaking so violently he almost drops her. Nurses surround her, trying to calm her down. There is still wailing in the distance-alarms. The fire alarms. Screeching like a banshie over and over and over again. Never ending. And she slips from his grip, hitting the floor hard. She's bleeding again. She's opened her stitches. He tries to stop her, grabs her face to make her look at him, but it's too late. Her eyes find the blood and horrible war flashbacks cloud her vision.

And she won't stop screaming.

Jiraiya is pushed out of the way by doctors. No, he's pulled away. By Orochimaru. By Sarutobi-sensei. They hold him tightly as she's sedated. They try and lift him up for some reason. No, they're holding him up. His knees have buckled. All he can do is stare at the woman he loves fall to pieces before his very eyes. Hear her screams of anguish and pain die as she loses conciousness. But before she slips away, those brown eyes settle on him, the eyes that he has stared longingly into many more times than he would ever admit.

And he knows that she hates him.

And he can't bring himself to blame her.

"Jiraiya," Gamabunta says, bringing the white haired man from his thoughts. He grips his hands together tightly, trying to stop the residual shaking, hoping the old toad didn't see it. But that's too much to hope for. The old toad chieftain has known Jiraiya since he learned how to summon toads. "It's been a long time, Jiraiya. I'm sure she isn't still angry at you."

"Perhaps," Jiraiya says, voice cracking slightly. He clears his throat, shifting a little on the rock he's currently sitting on.

Gamabunta grunts. "Not perhaps, Jiraiya. You do remember what you told me back then? There was only a single thread that held Tsunade to that village. Besides, who's to say that she was going to even stay in the village regardless of what happened? She never liked it there since her brother died and that boy toy of hers was the final straw."

"Maybe," Jiraiya says, pressing his thumb and forefinger into his eyes. "I just... I can't stop thinking about him. About the look on her face when she found out. It was horrible to witness, Gamabunta." A long pause. "I don't think she will ever fully recover."

"I never thought you would either, Jiraiya," Gamabunta says. "You were down in the dumps for a very long time. That is," two yellow eyes turn to the white haired man, "until that boy came into your life."

A faint smile crosses Jiraiya's lips, one of both affection and sadness. His hand drops onto his lap. "Yeah. Minato." Jiraiya shakes his head, white hair swaying with the movement. "That boy was something else, wasn't he?"

Gamabunta laughs. "Yeah, cute kid. A little strange, but nothing I couldn't handle."

Jiraiya's lips quirk even more at that. "Good lord was he a weird kid!" Jiraiya laughs. It sounds weird to his ears. He hasn't heard his own laugh in a long time. Not much to laugh about since his star pupil and possibly best friend passed away. "There was just something about that kid that was always off."

Gamabunta grunts, smiling a bit at the sound of his old friend's laughter. His eyes lower back to the pound to watch the tadpoles playing around in the water. "There sure was. That kid wouldn't stop summoning me until I agreed to battle him. What was he? Thirteen at the time?"

Jiraiya laughs again, shaking his head. "Fourteen. It was a birthday present from me to teach him how to summon. He was so excited." Jiraiya adopts a far away look, the smile still plastered to his face. "You beat him good."

The old toad snorts. "Yeah and then every year that followed he would summon me on his birthday to do battle until he could beat me."

Jiraiya nods. "Took him five years. But he did it." Gamabunta makes an indignant noise.

"Beaten by a runt."

Jiraiya shakes his head, blinking back into the present. "Not at all, 'Bunta. You were beaten by the future fourth hokage."

That gives Gamabunta pause. "Yeah," he says after a moment of silence, "I suppose I did."

The two sit in silence just looking around at all of the collection of toad statues and statuettes and all of the toads, big and small, hopping around and going about their daily lives. Gamabunta lets out a long drawn out sigh, releasing a lot of smoke from his pipe.

As if mustering up the courage to say anything, Jiraiya straightens. "He has a boy. Minato, I mean. He's be around six by now. I've wanted to go back to the village to see him. Him, Shibi and Choza. And their kids. I'd like to meet them. Old man Third, too, I suppose. But..."

Gamabunta looks back down at the toad sage, waiting for him to continue. When he doesn't look like he's able to without prompt, he says, "But what?"

Jiraiya grips his hands together again, so tightly the knuckles turn white. He focuses on the pain in his hands from the nails biting into the palms instead of the emotion coiling in his stomach and chest. Weighing on his heart heavily. "Sensei says he looks like Minato. Splitting image of him. I don't know if I'm strong enough yet to go back and meet him. Not while my raw pain for Minato still remains. It wouldn't be fair to the boy to be part of his life and then just leave when I can't deal with how much he reminds me of Minato. Right?"

Gamabunta stares at him with a tilted head. "Jiraiya, there is no need to rush to see the boy. You will meet him one day, it is inevitable. Just take your time."

Jiraiya jerks his head to face Gamabunta, eyes wide. "But, 'Bunta. This is Minato's son! I should have been there, day one! I just don't want to make the same mistakes that I made with Minato. Or with my own son..." his voice gets low and his eyes darken. "I was always going off for one reason or another and Minato would always wish me a good journey and to come back home soon." Jiraiya's eyes soften at the memory. "What if he hates me now? For not going back to see his son. Minato was always okay with you wronging him, but not those he loved."

Gamabunta, a little shocked, says, "Jiraiya, that boy could never hate you. He loved you an awful lot, you know that right? All that boy ever wanted to do was to please you. You were like an idol to him."

Jiraiya wilts a little, shoulders slumping. "I could do no wrong to Minato. That's what hurts the most. No matter what I did, Minato would forgive me. I have no doubts he would forgive me for this too."

Gamabunta grunts, shifting slightly. "I hate people like that. I feel like shit when I let them down. I hate feeling like shit."

Jiraiya's lips quirk slightly. "Yeah, 'Bunta. Me too. As for Naruto, Minato's son, I'll go see him one day. I'll tell him all about his mother and father and I'll stick by his side for as long as I can. Until that boy no longer needs me, or asks me to leave himself. I will. But I can't today. Maybe not this year. But one day."

Gamabunta nods. "And that's okay. If any of Minato's compassion passed on to his son, Naruto will forgive you too."


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Okay, so, just so everyone knows, there is a very good chance that this story will not always be updated this fast. Also, there is a bit of a time skip so don't miss that. I like the attention this story is getting so far so I thought I'd treat myself and you guys! Thanks for everything so far! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.
> 
> Word Count: 4,649

"Come on, Naruto, you'll sleep with Sasuke." Mikoto waves for the young blond boy to follow her. Naruto, wrapped in a plain blue towel around his waist, trails her into the younger Uchiha boy's room. He can hear Sasuke and Itachi playing in the next room- Itachi's. The blond is eager to join them. Mikoto digs around in Sasuke's drawers, pulling out underwear and pajamas. "Here, change into these. Then you can go join the boys." She hands him the clothes and makes her way out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

Naruto drops the towel and quickly changes, admiring the lack of holes in the clothes. He plucks the towel up and rushes out of the room into Itachi's. "Hey, where do I put this?"

Itachi, holding a giggling Sasuke by his ankles over a pile of blankets and pillows, glances up at the blond boy holding up the towel. Still holding Sasuke's ankles, Itachi carefully steps up onto his bed, being sure not bang Sasuke's head off the bed frame. Sasuke's face starts turning red from the blood rushing to his head. Holding the boy over the pile, he says, "There is a bin in that corner there. Do you see it?"

Naruto twists around, not seeing anything. "No."

Itachi's eyes flicker up. "It's right- never mind. I'll do it." He drops a squealing Sasuke into the pile and jumps over his wiggling brother and the pile to land silently on the other side. Naruto blinks rapidly at the older boy's elegance. Itachi makes his way over to Naruto, taking the towel and putting it in the dirty clothes bin behind his door.

"You're really cool, Itachi-nii!" Naruto says awestruck, big blue eyes wide and innocent. He runs up to the long haired boy, rising his arms. "Me next!"

Itachi nods. "Okay, lay down." Naruto is quick to obey, laughing already. Sasuke finally manages to pull himself from the collection of pillows and blankets to laugh at an upside down Naruto. Holding the boy with the sun kissed skin carefully by the ankles, adjusting to his weight before slowly making his way over to the pillows and blankets. Then, like Sasuke, he steps up onto his bed and holds Naruto over the pile.

Mikoto walks by saying, "Itachi, you better not be holding Sasuke by his ankles over that pile of blankets and pillows again, you hear?"

Itachi nods to himself, his mother already making her way past without looking in, already knowing. Naruto covers his mouth with little hands to hold in his laughter. Sasuke grins by Itachi's side as the oldest of them says, "I am not, mom." Quieter, just so the two boys in the room can hear. "It's Naruto." And then he drops the blond.

Both Naruto and Sasuke laugh loudly. Sasuke jumps down onto the pillows next to Naruto, grabbing a small white pillow and hitting Naruto with it. The blond boy grabs a larger black one and hits him back. Itachi lowers himself on his bed and crosses his legs, watching his little brother and his little brother's new friend wack each other with a pillow.

They stop once both are breathing heavily and glaring competitively at one another. Itachi watches both of them curiously, not wanting to interrupt whatever connection seems to be forming between them. Itachi is no fool. He doesn't understand why Naruto is treated badly, but just that he is and he doesn't deserve it. Mikoto and Fugaku sat Itachi down about a year ago when he asked them why the villagers were so mean to the little blond boy.

"Naruto is... special," Mikoto said, looking a little put off by her own words.

"Being special doesn't mean everyone should be so mean to him, does it?" Itachi asked, not all that sure he wanted to hear the answer. What would he do if his parents said yes? Itachi wasn't so sure he would be able to be mean to the poor little boy. The boy went around all day every day with his head hung down low and shoulders slumped. If he wasn't outright ignored, he was ridiculed and Itachi wasn't sure which of the two was worse.

Apparently Naruto would rather be ridiculed than ignored. That's when he began to act out, pranking anyone and everyone. No one was really safe from him. It got him into a lot of trouble and get people the excuse to use a little more excessive force than needed on the boy.

"If you see someone being mean to that boy, come tell me," Fugaku said sternly, pulling Itachi from his thoughts. "That, or stop them yourself."

Itachi blinked in surprise at that. Never before had his father outright given him permission to hurt someone. Especially someone of the village. Mikoto looked at Fugaku sharply.

"Fugaku!"

"Mikoto, I didn't say Itachi should kill them," Fugaku said evenly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just stop them from hurting that boy."

Mikoto looked like she wanted to argue, but Itachi spoke before she could. "I will, but why?"

"Why what?" Fugaku asked.

"Why do you want me to help?" Itachi asked, the words sounding weird to his ears and even weirder on his tongue. One wouldn't normally question the morality of simply helping a boy younger than even his own brother should he need it, but for some reason, Itachi had to ask. Not that he wouldn't help regardless, especially now that he has his father's permission.

Fugaku sighed, rubbing his forehead. "What I am about to tell you, you are never repeat to anyone. Do you understand?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes sir."

"Fugaku," Mikoto said warningly. That surprised Itachi a little. Rarely did his mother ever actually speak out against his father. This had to be something big.

The Uchiha clan leader gave her a level look, conveying something with his eyes. After a moment, Mikoto nodded submissively, and Fugaku looked back Itachi and said, "That boy, his parents were close friends of both your mother and I. They are your godparents. They passed before we could ask them to be Sasuke's too. That's why." Mikoto visibly relaxes.

"Yes, Itachi. I went to school with Naruto's parents. Now, you can't tell anyone this, do you understand? Not even Naruto." Mikoto stared at Itachi hard until the young boy nodded reluctantly. In all actuality, Itachi didn't understand. Why wouldn't he tell Naruto? Shouldn't the boy deserve to know his connection to the clan?

But thinking back on it now, watching as Sasuke and Naruto wrestle around on the floor, playing like they've been friends forever instead of just a few hours, Itachi realized that it didn't matter to Naruto. All he wanted was a friend and little bit of kindness. Perhaps later he would like to know that the nice people looking out for him knew his parents, but for now, that's not what matters to him.

Fun, food and friends are the only things Naruto wants right now. That's what Mikoto and Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha clan is offering to him and perhaps when he comes to them seeking information about his parents, Itachi can only hope that his parents will divulge that information as well. Until then, it's best to just let them play.

Let Naruto enjoy these times of happiness, something tells Itachi that he doesn't get them nearly as often as he should. That night, Itachi listens to the sounds of a storm rolling in. First a little bit of thunder off in the distance. A bolt of lightning here and there. But as the night progresses so does the the power of the storm. Soon it's overhead and the house is shaking practically with the power of the storm. The rain comes down hard, creating a lullaby for Itachi. But a nightmare for Sasuke and Naruto.

Itachi opens his eyes, feeling a presents in his face. Instinctively, Itachi wants to strike out against who ever is there, but his mind immediately registers his baby brother's big black eyes staring back at him when he jolts into a sitting position. Feeling like a boneless sack of meat, he falls back into the mattress. His eyes slip closed.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? You need sleep," Itachi murmurs. "I need sleep."

Sasuke scoots closer, reaching out with his little hands to grip Itachi's arm. "Nii-san, please. I don't want to sleep alone."

Itachi opens one eye to see a blond stock of hair over Sasuke's shoulder. Clinging to the black haired boy's shoulder, much like Sasuke is clinging to Itachi's arm. "You have Naruto."

A quick look over his shoulder at Naruto, and a tiny squeak from both boys at the sound of thunder booming above them, both boys jump into bed with Itachi. Naruto more hesitant than Sasuke. Itachi sighs, although not all that upset about the boys being in his bed with him. They both curl up against his sides and make themselves comfortable.

"Just for tonight," Itachi murmurs, putting an arm around both boys and slipping back into slumber.

"Yes, Itachi-nii," both boys say just as quietly, flinching a few times the thunder roars and the lightning flashes but eventually they too fall asleep. Itachi wakes up one more time to feel his mother pulling the blankets up around them.

Mikoto pushes Sasuke's bangs off his forehead to plant a chaste kiss there, then on Itachi's forehead and then, she hovers over Naruto. The light flashes outside and she sees Naruto curled up into her eldest son's side, burying his face into Itachi's shoulder. She smiles lightly, thinking of her best friend, her handsome husband, and the beautiful baby they made together. She leans down and presses her lips against his forehead too.

A moment later, she pulled away and makes her way to the door. Wishing all three of those lovely boys, a good nights rest.

Two weeks straight Naruto stayed with Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke. Day and night he was there. He became the unofficial member of the family. After he had to return to the orphanage, which was a lot nicer to him when he got there as opposed to when he first left, something about the Third's surprise visits probably helped a lot.

But almost every day that followed for the next two years, Naruto would find his way into the Uchiha compound and into the main household in the wee hours of the morning to late at night. Fugaku even paid the school fees to get Naruto into the academy when they turned eight. As the boys grew older, Itachi began to spend less and less time with them, being accepted into the ANBU Corps and pressure from Fugaku to be the absolute best heir he can be.

"Is Itachi-nii not going to help us today?" Naruto asks, walking with Sasuke into the forest to practice shuriken. Sasuke looks at Naruto from over his shoulder with a very boyish pout.

"No," he says angrily. "He just poked me in the forehead and said that stupid line he always says."

"Not now, Sasuke, maybe some other time," both Naruto and Sasuke recite. They both share knowing looks. The two trudge through the forest in silence, only the sounds of branches snapping under their feet, frogs croaking, crickets chirping and so much more. All the sounds of wildlife surround them like a blanket. If they weren't playing around in the Uchiha compound, they are out here, playing in woods. They either run around the forest playing one game or another, or they practice throwing their shuriken.

Naruto sets up all of the targets while Sasuke gets into position. Naruto makes sure to seek refuge behind a tree, less he become a statistic for what happens when your best friend misfires and sticks a shuriken into his chest. That wouldn't be so fun, especially since they probably wouldn't accept him into the hospital just short of him going in there holding all of his intestines in his hands. If he went in there on fire, they'd probably have him removed for making a public disturbance.

Mimicking the movements Sasuke has witnessed his brother do countless times, he jumps into the air, spinning around a moment to get all eight targets in his sights before throwing all the shuriken. Itachi used kunai but Sasuke and Naruto are advanced enough to use kunai effectively. Naruto ducks behind the trunk of the tree until he hears three distinctive thuds. Three?

Naruto peaks out from behind the tree to grin at Sasuke. "How'd you do?"

Sasuke gives him a dry look. "Shut up."

They walk around the targets making note that three of the kunai hit trees around the targets, one hit the last red ring. Three landed swiftly in the dirt and after about ten minutes of searching they found two further off in the forest, no where near any of the targets. Naruto gives Sasuke a smug look and the raven haired boy growls back at him.

"Shut up and go," Sasuke says, seeking refuge behind the same tree.

Moving to the same place Sasuke did, Naruto turns to look at the tree Sasuke is hiding behind. "I haven't seen you do this bad since we first started this training," Naruto notes. Sasuke half steps out from the shadow of the tree, not looking at the blond haired boy. Naruto moves the shuriken around in his hands making sure not to cut himself. "Sasuke, man, what's up?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto through his fringe. An unreadable look on his face. He studies Naruto's face for a long time before shaking his head and stepping behind the tree once more. "Just go, Naruto," Sasuke's voice is soft.

Naruto hesitates a moment, wanting to ask once again what the problem is, but knowing Sasuke as well as he does, the boy won't talk about it unless he wants to. There is no forcing him. Even though he doesn't want to, Naruto drops the case and prepares to make his jump. He crouches slightly, lets out a long breath and leaps up into the air, spinning around and pinpointing the targets.

For a moment, everything slows down, the browns and greens of the trees and bushes blur into one shape and then sharpen in a form of crystal clarity that he's never had before. His eyes burn and his pulse races but he sees all the targets and knows instinctively where the one hidden in his blind spot is. And after a short breath, he lets the shuriken fly.

Naruto's eyes burn slightly before it stops. He lands a little too hard on his feet but he manages to straighten up. Sasuke steps out of the shadow of the tree and walks over to Naruto. The two survey the targets. Excluding the one in his blind spot, all of the shuriken hit the targets. Two close to the second to middle ring and the rest on the third ring. The target in his blind spot was missed completely but within three feet of it.

"Good job," Sasuke says, genuinely happy for him. Naruto smiles, pulling the shuriken from the dirt to hand it to Sasuke. "Thanks," he murmurs. Naruto stares at him for a long moment with a look of understanding. Because he does. Naruto understands Sasuke. They are best friends after all and for the last two years nothing has come between them. Sasuke was Naruto's first friend. First best friend. First brother.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asks again.

The younger Uchiha brother looks at the blond with his lips pressed close together in a thin line. He shifts uncomfortable on his feet, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Nothing," he mumbles.

Naruto gives him a bland look. "Come on, it's not nothing. So what's up?"

Sasuke's impossibly black eyes waver back and forth, almost like it's vibrating. A few deep breaths and then finally, he turns to Naruto and his face is contorted in a way that is sad. Naruto steps closer, not close enough to touch but close enough to touch should he need to. Sasuke closes his eyes and murmurs something under his breath.

Naruto leans a little closer. "What?"

"My parents have been fighting with Itachi for a long time now. They really got into it last night. It's nothing."

Naruto reaches out and grabs Sasuke's shoulders. "That is not nothing! I didn't know that they were fighting. I mean, I guess I noticed that they weren't exactly getting along..."

The look Sasuke shoots Naruto is poisonous. "That's an understatement. They are fighting all the time and I don't know how to stop it." The vulnerable look returns, hands ferociously kneading the hem of his shirt. Naruto's grip on his shoulders tighten.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm sure everything will be okay. Have you talked to Itachi-nii about this?"

"No," Sasuke says. "I'm just waiting for it to blow over. I know they are trying to hide their fighting from me. They get really quiet when I walk into the room and they are up late at night. Prime time for arguing. Like I can sleep through that."

Naruto nods, not all that sure what he can do about it. If he can even do anything. As much as he likes to think of the Uchiha family as his own, they really aren't. Not by blood. As much as he wants them to get along, it's not his place to say anything. They are the only really nice people to him. If they can be nice to him when no one else is, why can't they be nice to each other? It just doesn't make sense to Naruto. All he can do is hope that the adults can work through this issue, whatever it ends up being.

Ten years prior: two years prior to Nine Tails Attack

"Minato!" Jiraiya burst into the room quickly followed by Shibi Aburame and Choza Akimichi. A bird-faced ANBU comes in too, looking at the Hokage.

"My apologies, my lord, I couldn't stop them," he says.

Minato stands at the opposite side of the room, by the window. The waning sun light washing into the otherwise dark room, bathing the single young man in the rays. Clad in a single, low riding blue scrub pants. The upper half of his body is bare, save for the copious amounts of bandages wrapped around his upper chest. The man usually seen as larger than life, stand before them, far smaller than one would normally think.

Minato is tall. Not as tall as Choza, but tall. He's very lean, all muscles, but his shoulders aren't nearly as broad as one would think. A nasty white scar peeking out over the bandages, running over the left shoulder blade and curving a little over the shoulder. He has a small waist and narrow hips, barely holding up his pants. All of his bone protrude: collar, hips, ribs. Minato is the pinnacle of physical delicacy.

But Minato is anything but delicate.

Beneath his thin stature is raw power. A silly man would be put off by his lack of visible physical prowess; bulging muscles, broad shoulders, wider build. But this delicate looking man is capable of eradicating armies numbering in the thousands on his own.

The blond twists around at the waist, hair like fire in the light. A shadow cast upon one half of his face. Blue eyes like pools of water nearly glow in the light. A small, tentative smile crosses his face.

"It's alright," he says to the ANBU, nodding to show he's not mad. His voice is soft yet easy to hear in the near silent room. Aside from the air conditioning going and the heavy breathing of the Hokage's teammates and sensei, who no doubtably rushed here when they heard the news. Minato's gaze moves to his team. "Master, Shibi, Choza, welcome."

The ANBU nods, bowing low, before leaving the room. He closes the door softly behind himself.

Jiraiya shakes his head, walking over to his student and putting a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Survived your first assassination attempt as Hokage. How do you feel?"

Minato's smile twitches a little as he turns completely to face them. "Like I broke almost every one of my ribs."

"Rare when someone gets the jump on you, Minato," Choza says mirthfully walking over to slap him on the back only just barely managing to catch himself before actually doing it. He smiles sheepishly at a glaring Shibi.

"Are you alright, Minato?" Shibi asks, dragging his gaze away from Choza to his other teammate.

Minato laughs, the sound is soft and airy. "Yes, I'm fine. I've been nearly assassinated before and no one's cared. It's just because I'm Hokage now that people are losing their minds."

The captain of team one, shifts slightly in the shadows. "That's not true, my lord."

Minato gives him a kind smile. "Don't bullshit me, captain. I know how this works." He looks back at his team. "Thank you all for coming to see me. I finally got Kushina to go home. She's got a mission early tomorrow morning."

"You wont get us out here as easily," Jiraiya says. Minato leans against the window, the glass is cold against his back. Goosebumps covering his skin. His arms cross over his chest.

"I know better than to fight you, master." Something crinkles. There's a small slip of paper in his left hand. He crunches it into his fists. The small smile on his face tells them that he wont answer if they ask so they just pass looks between them and say nothing.

Jiraiya squeezes Minato's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry Minato, I'll find out who did this. Just because he himself got away, doesn't mean we won't get him back."

The young hokage tilts his head slightly. "It's alright, master."

The toad sage looks appalled. "Are you kidding? No can do, Minato."

"Yeah, seriously Minato, just let Sensei look around," Choza says.

"He'll do it, regardless of what you say," Shibi tells him, giving Jiraiya a pointed look. "Sometimes Sensei forgets that we are no longer ten."

Minato looks thoughtful, debating over something before he finally nods. "Alright, that's fine. Whatever you can do, master. Just don't go overboard, okay?"

Jiraiya opens his mouth, probably about to insist to his protegé and other students that he means well when there is a swift knock at the door.

An amused look crosses Minato's face. "Come in," Minato calls.

The same ANBU from before pokes his head into the room. "My lord, Lord Uchiha is here to see you." The amused look on Minato's face falls. The captain's head tilts slightly at the reaction.

"One moment," Minato says, stiffly, his entire calm demeanor changing. The ANBU nods, closing the door.

"Minato, what-" Jiraiya stars but Minato holds up a hand.

He walks over to his bed and grabs the scrubs shirt off of it. Tentatively, as to not disturb his bandages and hurt his already wounded abdomen he slips it on over his head. Straightening out the shirt he says, "Do not tell Fugaku about the extent of my injuries."

Shibi and Choza share identical looks of confusion, which is natural. Fugaku Uchiha is Minato's best friend. Why would he want to keep this a secret?

"This is an order from your hokage and a request from your friend. Do not say anything about my ingeries other than what I say, do you understand?" Minato's face is neutral but his voice is stiff. A tiny crease between his eyes.

"Minato," Jiraiya says quietly. "What is this about?"

Minato's eyes lower in thought. He looks down at the crinkled paper before rising his eyes to his sensei. "I need you to trust me, master. Do not speak of the full extent of my injuries, okay? I'm sorry if this is rude but please." The crease between his eyes deepens. "Please, master."

"Minato," Jiraiya says, worry evident in his voice. He sighs a moment later, reluctantly. "Okay, fine. My lips are sealed."

Mouthing "thank you" before looking to the door, Minato calls out, "Come on in, Fugaku." The captain didn't miss Minato slipping the piece of paper into his scrubs pocket.

The Uchiha leader steps into the room, scanning it for a moment before his eyes land on Minato. A small, friendly smile crosses his face and he makes his way over to his blond leader. They shake hands.

"You look good, Minato. How are you feeling?"

Minato smiles lightly at Fugaku, the corners of his mouth straining a little. "I'm okay. Nothing that I can't handle."

The areas around Fugaku's eyes crinkle when he smiles. "That's good, I suppose. It'll take a lot more than a single attacker to take you out, huh?"

Minato nods. "Yes, and it would have to be a lot meaner too." The blond haired hokage looks at his captain in the corner of his eye, ignoring the looks his team mates and sensei are sharing behind his back.

Hours after they leave, Minato is resting in the hospital bed, sitting up and looking out the window. Minato's been lost in thought for hours, mouth moving but no words coming out. The occasional sigh would leave him but other than that the room has been silent. Unable to bare the silence any longer, the captain steps out of the shadows next to his lord's bedside.

"My lord, why did you not want Fugaku Uchiha to know about your injuries?" A pause. "Do you believe that he is responsible for the attack?"

Minato blinks out of his thoughts, turning his head to look at his first captain. "No. Fugaku is one of my oldest friends. He would never do this to me. I didn't want him to know about what really happened because I already know who did it."

The captain is glad that his shock isn't visible behind his mask. "You know who attacked you, my lord?"

Minato nods. "Yes. I won't say anything more. For now, I need to think."

"But-"

"Nothing more, captain," Minato says steadily, then looks up at the captain with knowing eyes. "Trust me, this isn't a problem that will easily be rectified. You will learn the truth soon enough, for now, let it go. Trust that while they may have gotten to me once, they will not again."

Wanting to protest but thinking better of it, Captain Sameda, his real name, respects his young lord's wishes and backs off. "You... you'll need to gather your strength to heal, my lord. Please rest."

Minato smiles is slightly cynical. "I'll rest when I'm dead, captain." His face turns to the window once more. After a few moments of silence before he whispers, as if lost in a daze, "Maybe not even then, either."


	3. Reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry for the wait. People still seem kinda interested but I am hoping for a little bit more feedback. I guess, the favs and stuff are feedback enough, I suppose. Thanks a lot so far. I know, there is another time skip, and there will probably be one more in the next one, but it will slow down for a while and get more into the nitty gritty. Thanks for reading so far! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.
> 
> Word Count: 5,569

Sasuke and Naruto make their way to the Uchiha main household. They wave to the Uchiha walking around in the compound. Sasuke's aunt working in her garden. Sasuke's uncle sweeping in front of his house. Two of Sasuke's older cousins, ones that work in the Uchiha police corps with his father, give little waves at the two boys as they pass by. Naruto and Sasuke walk so close together that their shoulders bump every couple of steps as they get closer and closer to the main house. As the boys get to the house, they stop.

Sasuke shoots Naruto a worried look to which Naruto smiles thinly. He puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, reassuringly. He murmurs, "We'll be fine" under his breath and nudges Sasuke toward the door. As soon as they open the door, they both flinch.

"Itachi, do you have any idea what you're doing? This isn't who you are at all," Fugaku snarls.

The silence that follows is tense. Naruto and Sasuke both freeze when Itachi's voice, deep with age and puberty, fills the room, "You have no idea who I am. You hardly know me and know even less about Sasuke. You remember him? You're other son?"

Naruto wraps his fingers around Sasuke's squeezing them so tightly he wonders for a moment if they hurt, but Sasuke squeezes back and the two step into the house. Fugaku's face is red with anger and Itachi's face has a chilling look that is capable of turning water to ice. Whatever Fugaku was going to say in response to Itachi's words are lost on his lips when he sees his youngest child and his best friend, hand in hand, in the doorway.

Fugaku's jaws snap shut at the sigh of the two wide eyed boys. Itachi turns to look at them. His entire demeanor is tense and cold. A chill that neither of the boys are used to. Itachi's black eyes flash red, faster than either boy can catch and not at the angle that Fugaku can see, but the young man is horrified. He turned his sharingan on his baby brother and Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy that he swore to help look after.

Itachi's trembling hands curl into fists. He gives one last unreadable look to his father before walking toward the door, trying his hardest not to stop like an indignant child. Naruto and Sasuke split so that he can pass between them. Sasuke watches his brother leave with a hopeless look on his face, wanting nothing more than to run after him. Naruto, on the other hand, watches the mixture of emotions flash across Fugaku's face.

The normally stern man, to which Naruto doesn't even know how to begin figuring out how to read him, looks the most emotional now then Naruto has ever seen him in the last two years. He's not sure how he feels about it. The man turns away before Naruto can try and understand the look that settles on his face. It's a mixture of sadness, hopelessness, confusion and even a little anger.

But Naruto doesn't understand. He was just in a fight, shouldn't he normally be completely angered? But doesn't look too angry. Just a little.

Sasuke hesitates for a moment before following after his older brother. "Nii-san! Nii-san, wait!"

Naruto looks between Fugaku's back and the open doorway. The door that Sasuke forgot to close, or perhaps he didn't care enough to close, behind him when he rushed out after his brother. Naruto blinks a few times at the older man's tense back, mumbling, "I'm sorry, Lord Fugaku," not all that sure what he's sorry about but figuring it was the best thing to say before running off after Sasuke.

Sasuke catches up with Itachi right outside of the compound. He grabs his brother's arm tightly. "Nii-san, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Itachi shakes his head a few times as if trying to force bad thoughts out. "I'm fine, Sasuke. You should go back home."

"No!" Sasuke tugs on his brother's arm. "I want to stay here with you! If I wanted to go home, I would have gone home! Now I'm staying here!"

Itachi rolls his shoulders a few times, almost as if wondering if he can dislodge Sasuke's hand without just throwing the little boy's little hand off. After a few moments of doing it and nothing happens, he turns to look down at Sasuke with a long winded sigh. "Sasuke, not now. I'm busy."

Sasuke glares cutely, his cheeks puffing out. "You aren't busy, Nii-san! You're going to just wander around until you aren't angry anymore. Please let me come with you. Just for a little bit."

Itachi shakes his head. "No, Sasuke. Not-"

"Me too, Itachi-nii!" Naruto runs up, clutching the older boy's other arm. Itachi looks down at the other boy, then to his own brother, as if fishing for some sort of argument. Just short of telling them to buzz off, he can't seem to shake them off.

"Please!" Both boys say, looking up at him with the best puppy dog eyes they can muster. Itachi weighs his options, fighting a battle internally. It makes it all the more harder to turn away from these boys when he's getting back in their lives. He needs to recreate that distance. But he needs something to get rid of the raw emotion filling him right now.

"Okay," Itachi relents softly, letting his tense muscle slacken.

They trio head to the main road that splinters off toward the villages' main market place. But there is a way, the left turn, instead of the right, that Sasuke has never taken before. He looks up at his brother.

"Nii-san, what's that way?" Sasuke points down the left road leading off into an unfamiliar part of the village.

Itachi looks thoughtful for a moment before looking back down to the two boys. "Down that way is the private household of the fourth hokage."

"Can we see it?" Sasuke asks, not wanting to have to put on a face for the prying eyes of the people of the village. He doesn't want them to see that something is wrong in the family. And Itachi is more relaxed when not surrounded by other grown ups.

Itachi shrugs. "Not much to see. There is a gate surrounding it."

"Please?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow at Sasuke. "I don't want to see a stupid old house."

Sasuke ceremoniously reaches over and smacks the back of Naruto's head. "Shut up. Then you can just go home."

"Ow! Sasuke! There's no need to be mean about it!" Naruto whines.

Itachi sighs, flicking Sasuke on the forehead with his newly freed hand. "Be nice to Naruto, Sasuke."

Sasuke huffs, grabbing Itachi's hand again. "So, can we go?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Itachi asks, relenting and leading them down the remarkably untraveled road. Itachi can remember from long ago, watching his father take this road a lot to the Fourth's house. The one and only time Itachi followed his father, all he did was hide behind a bush and watch his father stand in front of the only iron gates, staring at the house beyond with this unreadable look. He stood there for over an hour, murmuring something to himself before he turned and left. Yelling back at the young boy not to be out too much later or his mother will worry.

Itachi didn't follow after his father again.

"I don't want to face them," Sasuke mumbles, tugging half-heartedly on his brother's arm.

Itachi tilts his head slightly. "Who?"

"The people of the village. I don't want them to know that..." Sasuke trails off, kicking a loose stone on the less beaten path. Itachi's silence is one of understanding. He is a lot more in control with what people see from him. He has a better poker face and knows all the techniques to keeping people away. Keeping them guessing about just what is going on in his head.

But Sasuke... all of his emotions, his thoughts, his fears, are worn plainly on his face. Itachi can read him like an open book. His baby brother shouldn't have to be afraid to go out into the village just because he doesn't want his dirty laundry thrown at the feet of Konoha's finest. Itachi can understand that, but it also angers him. If his father wasn't so stubborn, they wouldn't have this issue.

Sasuke would never have to worry about the prying eyes of the villagers.

It's not the leaf village that's the issue. It's the clan. A clan filled with hypocrites and their own version of truth. They don't understand that the village, the people and the world will not bow down to the honor of the Clan. Not everything in the world revolves around the Clan. Just the mere thought of it sickens Itachi. How could someone be so naive.

"Okay," Itachi says quietly. "Let's go."

Itachi leads the two boys down the path, a boy hanging off each arm. They walk for a few minutes in silence, just the sound of gravel crunching beneath their shoes. As they work their way away from the village a bit, a building comes into view. A large iron gate and fence surrounds the property. On the outside, the gate is old and rusting, unmended for eight years. But on the inside, the house looks pristine and crisp, like someone just went in yesterday and cleaned up the place.

The grass is green, the shutters to all the windows are open. The tan house is neat and new. All the windows are spick and span. All three visible stories look to be well taken care of. Large floor to ceiling windows on the third floor don't seem to show a spec of dust, even from this distance. Nothing looks a touch out of place. This building big enough to be a mansion, bigger than the Uchiha main household even. The backyard, from what you can barely see through the gate, looks to be large but still well cared for. Even the flower bed in the front yard is blossoming.

"Wow!" Naruto says, awestruck, reaching out and grabbing the bars on the gate and staring inside with wide eyes.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Itachi asks quietly, done admiring the view to look at the two younger boys, still in awe. Sasuke grabs the bars next to Naruto, their little fingers wrapping around the thick bars. Both boys take a few minutes to admire the view.

Sasuke, naturally, is the first to realize what exactly is wrong. "Nii-san, why is the place so well taken care of? Is there someone in the Fourth's house?"

Itachi's lips quirk at the corners. "I was wondering when you'd notice. Good eye, Sasuke. Actually, if you look at the crease that separates the two doors of the gate, you will see a slip of paper. That is why it looks like that. There is a seal on the door."

Naruto looks over his shoulder at his older brother figure. "A seal? What's that?"

Itachi raises his gaze to the seal on the gate. "I'm not adept in seals myself, but from what I understand, this seal in particular is used to keep the activities going on inside the gate from being seen on the outside. What we are seeing is an image created by the Fourth's seals. For years people have been trying to break the secondary seal that keeps all but those approved by the seal master off the property. So far, it has remained sealed. No one has been in there for eight years."

Itachi steps forward, pressing his pointer finger to the seal, feeling the chakra humming, even now, beneath the complex characters on the paper. His finger moves along the elegant characters, the curves and sharp edges. Itachi, himself, has little to no knowledge of sealing, but all of what he knows comes from the whispers of his fellow ANBU. More often than not, the Fourth Hokage is the subject of discussion. And even more discussed than simply the Fourth, is his house.

An impregnable fortress, is what they call it.

Just short of Master Jiraiya, there is no one any of them can think of that would be able to open the gates into the Fourth's estate. And he hasn't returned to the village since word of the Fourth's passing reached him. At least as far as Itachi knows.

"So no one can open that gate?" Naruto asks, looking up at the seal, watching Itachi's finger move along the characters.

Itachi drops his hand, stepping back and closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't think so. But this is an important man's house. I do not want you boys to play around this place, do you understand? This isn't a playground. You listening, Sasuke? Naruto?"

"Okay, Itachi-nii."

"Yeah, okay, Nii-san." Both Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders drop, giving each other pity-me looks.

Itachi turns around and begins to make his way back down the way he came, holding his hands out at his side. "Let's go home, boys."

Both of the boys grin largely at one another and rush to the older boy's side and take one of his hands, letting him lead them back to the Uchiha household. Even though Itachi doesn't much want to g back right now, his baby brother... brothers need to. They need to be unsuspecting until it's too late. And maybe this ache in Itachi's chest can be lessened by providing them just this little bit of happiness before their worlds flip upside-down.

Itachi keeps his gaze straight forward, watching the road ahead of him, but he doesn't miss the look both Sasuke and Naruto shoot over their shoulders. Back toward the Forth Hokage's house.

"Did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"In room 25B. There is two eight year olds. Naruto Uzumaki-"

"The demon boy? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, the Hokage has ANBU posted outside the door. But he's not the only one in the room. There's one more."

A moment of pause. Then, "Who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

A gasp. "The last remaining Uchiha? I heard that the clan was massacred last night. But he survived? I heard it was the older brother that did it. The prodigy, right? The heir?"

"Yup. I heard that the two boys were playing out in the woods and fell asleep. They woke up and that boy rushed Sasuke home and then they saw that bloodshed. He was suppose to be in that house. If he wasn't out with that boy, there would be no more Uchiha. It would be over." The first nurse says.

The other one rubs her arms, as if a sudden chill has come over her. "That's so scary. I don't know what I would do if all of my family was killed like that. By my older brother." A pause. She shakes her head. "That poor kid. Having no one left in the world. I would never want to grow up, or have my kids grow up, like that. I have a three year old home. It's horrible to think about."

The other nurse nods. Shifting from one hip to the other. "I know what you mean. That poor boy. No child should be forced to live like that."

Both share sympathetic looks before the last girl glances down the hall at the door at the end, two ANBU stationed in front stoically. Not even swaying a bit, statue still. "That boy lost his entire family and is forced to share a room with that boy. Poor kid."

The first girl nods solemnly. "It's like adding insult to injury."

"Sasuke!" Naruto calls, running after his raven haired friend as fast as his short legs can carry him. "Sasuke, wait up!"

Sasuke throws his hands up over his ears and walks faster, wanting nothing more than to be alone. He was released from the hospital two days ago and has been doing everything and anything to keep away from Naruto. Just thinking about the blond brings his thoughts to the bloodied corpses of his family. And the unimaganably painful betrayal of his dear older brother.

All he wants to do is curl up into a ball, close his eyes and fall into the deepest sleep ever and never wake up again. Anything to stop this pain. Anything to make himself feel better. This tightness in his chest that appears each time he stops for just a moment to think, he wishes he could just rip out and toss away. Wishing he could literally just shut down and never have to do anything again.

"Sasuke, wait, come back!" Naruto calls again, pushing himself harder until that small boy gets closer and closer. Naruto reaches out and grabs the back of his best friend's shirt. "I said, wait, damn it!"

Sasuke whirls around, ripping his shirt from Naruto's grasp. "Leave me alone, Naruto! I don't want to see you!" Naruto doubles over to pant, hands on his knees.

"Why? What did I do?"

Sasuke glares, chest heaving from exhaustion. "This isn't about you. This was never about you! This is about me! I want to be alone. I want to crawl into a hole and die. I want you to back off! Can you do that, Naruto?" He snarls.

Naruto's hand drops to his side and a snide look crosses his normally innocent face. He straightens up slowly. "No, I don't think I can. Sasuke, I know you lost, Mama Mikoto and Papa Fugaku and I know Itachi-nii... I mean, Itachi did it, but don't shut me out." Naruto's features soften. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I love them too. I know they weren't my family. I know. But they were the closest thing I've... I've ever had to it. I miss them too." Naruto's eyes well up with tears. He quickly wipes them away.

All the anger and tension in Sasuke's body begins to loosen. Giving way for defeat. This looks of great sadness in his eyes. "You think you're sad? They were my family. I knew them far better than you. I loved them a lot more than you. And it was my brother who betrayed everything - everyone - for what? Power? You have no idea what I'm going through," Sasuke says bitterly, turning away.

Naruto takes a few moments to completely catch his breath. "I... I know. I know I can't begin to understand how you feel... but... I did love them, Sasuke. Can you understand that? I didn't have anyone before you and your family. Please... please understand that..."

Sasuke's shoulders slump in defeat, like all of the energy in his coiled muscles release and there is nothing left to hold his body up just short of sheer force of will. His hands hang loosely at his side as he battles internally.

A part of Sasuke wants to continue to milk "whoa-is-me" because it's easier to do that. Easier to blame everyone else in the world for his own short comings. Easier to blame the negligence of everyone else for the loss of his family. For him being the only survivor of the massacre. But was Sasuke really a survivor? He feels a hundred years older now than he did a week ago, eating his mother's freshly baked pancakes, naive to the terror just over the horizon.

But the other part of Sasuke is like a coiled snake in a hole, waiting for some unsuspecting bastard to get too close so that he can launch himself at him and end him. Wanting to reach out and strike everyone and anyone who gets too closes, asks too many questions. Because no one understands. How could they? How could any of them begin to understand what he's going through?

"I wish he would have just killed me too," Sasuke hears himself whisper.

Before he even understands what's happening, Sasuke is spun around and punched hard in the jaw. Pain blossoms on the right half of Sasuke's face, knocking him to his bottom. His hand flies up to the burning portion on his face, eyes wide and watering. He blinks rapidly, trying to clear away his blurry vision. Not sure if he's more in pain or in shock at what just happened.

Naruto stands over him, chest heaving, hands clenched at his side. Blond hair casting a shadow over his eyes. Naruto grinds his teeth angrily, tears streaming down his face. He shifts and two cerulean orbs of fire appear. "Shut up," Naruto snarls. "Shut up right now, do you hear me? You are my brother, Sasuke! And I never want to hear you say anything like that again do you understand? I'll beat the shit out of you myself if I have to! How dare you want to take the only person left in the world that I love away from me? Speak like that again, and I'll never forgive you!" Naruto's entire body is trembling in both anger and fear. Sasuke... he can't lose Sasuke. The only family he has left is Sasuke.

Sasuke blinks rapidly, letting the words sink in, finding that instead of making him feel more like shit, they in fact fill him with a touch of hope. Yes, Sasuke lost his family. But maybe not all of them. Naruto's erratic breathing slows down as the boy's posture begins to relax. Sasuke drops his head to his chest, hair covering his eyes. He shakes his head lightly, whispering softly, "Kami, I really hate you, Naruto."

All the tension fades from Naruto's body and he falls back onto his bottom in front of Sasuke, smiling tiredly. "I love you too, Sasuke."

The last remaining heir rubs his bruising chin tenderly, giving Naruto a dirty look. "Thanks for the hit, moron. I think it's gonna bruise."

Naruto cracks a weak smile. "Sorry, man."

Sasuke rubs his chin a few moments longer before dropping his hand into his lap and hunching forward, almost as if to make himself look smaller. He closes his eyes seeing the man that has plagued his nightmares the past three days behind his eyelids. "I'm gonna do it, Naruto."

"Huh? Did you say something, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looks up into Naruto's eyes. "I'm going to kill Itachi. I'll make him pay for what he did."

Naruto's eyes widen for a moment, processing what was just said. Before he nods solemnly, in understanding. "Okay. I understand. I got your back. We'll defeat him together."

Sasuke sighs exasperated, although he doesn't actually have the will to fight with his obnoxious blond haired friend, he says, "This isn't your fight, Naruto."

Naruto leans back on his hands and smiles tiredly. "It's more my fight than you give me credit for. You and me, Sasuke. Brothers from different mothers."

Sasuke nods, not having enough energy to sigh again. "I hope you don't regret this decision, Naruto."

"As long as we're together, brother, I won't." Naruto grins.

After a long time just relishing in their silence. Both of them thinking about just how they are going to get their revenge. Certainly a powerful shinobi such as Itachi wont be easy to beat. But if they work hard enough, the two of them could probably beat him together. But only if they work hard enough. And they will. When the two of them lock eyes, there is a mutual understanding between them. They will do this. Together.

Naruto climbs to his feet slowly, grinning down at his friend. He holds a hand out for Sasuke to take. Sasuke hesitates for a moment before taking it. They both brush off the dust on themselves.

"What should we do now?" Naruto asks, tugging awkwardly at the bottom of his shirt. This is weird. This is the first time that there has been a weird an awkwardness between them since the two became friends. They hit it off like friends right away, so this weirdness surfacing between them just feels wrong. They both shift around each other a little.

"We need to train," Sasuke says simply.

Naruto nods. "Yeah, okay. Shuriken training?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Yeah, sure. Let's do it." With that settled, side-by-side both boys head toward the woods, avoiding the main roads and keeping away from the crowds and from their prying eyes.

In perfect unison, they switch back and forth between throwing shuriken at the targets. Not really speaking to each other, just moving robotically. Mostly lost in their own thoughts. Occasionally they would comment on one thing or another but nothing like their usual banter. And when they finally got bored of the repetitive back and forth action of it all, they head back for the village.

They're feet bring them to the entrance to the Uchiha compound, both staring down the street, seeing the chalk lines on the ground. Unable to look for more than a second, both turn away and head back the way they came. The sound of the gravel crunching beneath their feet is very similar to a memory that they both shared before. Except both of them were hanging off a boy they both despise now.

And instead of turning right, like they have so often, for some reason they turn left.

Even though he doesn't have to, Naruto says, "We were told to stay away from the Fourth's house."

Sasuke's shoulder bumps Naruto's as they walk side by side. "Yeah, from a guy who's every single thought and opinion means absolutely nothing to me. So, at this point in my life, his entire "stay away" speech can go to hell with him."

Naruto snickers slightly, nudging Sasuke's shoulder with his purposefully. "Yeah, I guess so. And besides, how cool would it be if we could figure out how to get into that house when none of those adults could?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto with big, endless black eyes, a smile working it's way across his face. "Yeah, that would be pretty cool. But I don't know anything about seals, and neither do you."

Naruto deflates, eyebrows pulling together. "Maybe we could ask Iruka-sensei if he could help us."

Sasuke looks skeptical. "Sure, but I don't know if he'll want to help us. I mean, we are talking about breaking into the Fourth's house."

They both stop in the middle of the road to turn toward each other. Looks of contemplation on their faces. What to do? What to do? Naturally, it would be smart to seek help from adults but the two of them have had just about enough of dealing with adults. Iruka-sensei is one of the few people that treats Naruto normally. There is a bit of unknown reluctance but he is far nicer about it than most of the others.

Still, he's an adult and he will probably tell them to leave it alone.

Where's the fun in that? And besides if they brought it up to him and he tells them to back off, he'll probably get suspicious and tell the nosy Third. That's the last thing Naruto wants to deal with and he's sure Sasuke feels the same.

"Why don't we go take a look at it?" Sasuke asks. "We won't know anything until we at least look at it."

Naruto agrees and they make their way toward the abandon house. It only takes them five minutes off the beaten path to get there. It's the exact same as it was two weeks ago. Not a single thing is different. Like time isn't touching this place. Once they get there, both stand before the large gate and stare at the piece of paper, blankly. The symbols on paper mean absolutely nothing to the two boys.

"How do seals work?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke scratches his head. "Um... I'm not really sure. Well, I mean there is a normal shinobi tool that utilizes seals. It's the bomb tags. You just send a bit of chakra into it and then it sizzles and explodes."

Naruto stares wide eyed. "Wow! How come I don't know about it?"

"Because you're a moron."

Naruto glares, looking up at the seal, reaching out to barely touch the bottom of it, focusing his chakra to his finger tips. He groans with the excursion, sweat building up on his forehead.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasps. "Did you miss the part where I said that it explodes?" Sasuke screeches.

Twin yellow eyebrows pull together as the unused hand waves off his friend's concern. "Don't be such a worry wort... Sasuke," Naruto grunts. His breath getting more erratic with the effort.

Sasuke takes a few steps back. "Dude, don't you think if sending a little bit of chakra into the seal would be enough the ANBU would have thought of that already? I mean, seriously?" Naruto grunts again, wiping perspiration from his forehead. "Dude," Sasuke says blandly, "you seriously need to work on your chakra control. Sending a little bit of chakra to your hands shouldn't be this hard."

"Shut up!" Naruto says through gritted teeth. "I do what I want!" Yelling sends the surge of chakra to his hands, giving them a faint blue glow, most of it escaping from his pores. But it was enough. The chakra enters the seal and it sputters, the seal glows brightly, absorbing the little bit of chakra and then cracks in half down the center.

Naruto runs back, imagining it sizzling up and then exploding. But instead, the gate groans and forces open, just a crack. Enough for small fingers to fit in between the two doors. Enough to be opened and revealed to the world.

Naruto slowly turns his head to look at Sasuke, blinking rapidly. "Did that actually work?"

Sasuke shakes his head, dumbfounded. "I think it did. Why did that work?"

Naruto uses his shirt to wipe off his forehead and the back of his neck before stepping toward the gate again. "Should we go inside? This is really cool, in my opinion. We should check it out, like now."

"I heard you," Sasuke says dryly. "I'm just a little scared still about the chance of that seal exploding. I'm a little more concerned about the fact that you aren't so concerned with that."

Naruto grins at Sasuke over his shoulder. "Don't be a baby, Sasuke. Live a little, would you?"

The last of the Uchiha snorts indignant, although still hesitate to approach the gate just yet. "Shut up, moron. Unlike you, I can't afford not to live long enough to continue my family line."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto makes his way over to the gate and he tries to pry it open with his finger tips. The gate fights it, but yields, moaning loudly, as it's opened. But it doesn't explode, or star sizzling, which is good enough for Sasuke as he tentatively scoots closer to get a look.

Both of the boys' jaws drop at the sigh of the house with the naked eye. No longer projected as a thing of glory by the Fourth's seal, the true state of the house is revealed to both of the eight year olds. The paint on it is starting to wear, not to the point of chipping yet but still faded a bit from the illusion. The white door is dirty, the windows are impossible to see into. The grass is obnoxiously high in certain parts, the rest of it is dead. The garden is completely overrun by weeds. What used to be beautiful flowers are now dandelions and other weeds.

But, now, clear as day, a large oak tree sits between the house and the fence on the left side of the house and the backyard is unbelievably large. At least the size of a training yard, definitely a lot bigger than the fencing would suggest. Sasuke almost forgets to close the gate behind them, but he does and when it latches shut, the seal repairs itself, becoming one single piece again.

Naruto turns to look at Sasuke with a look of complete and utter glee. "This is awesome! Let's explore!"


	4. Boys that bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Reviews inspire me so much! I just had to write this all today! I'm so excited! Thanks everyone so much! I love it when you tell me your thoughts because, to be honest, not only does it motivate me to keep going but it also helps me plan out the little stuff that comes in between the big events! Keep up all the good work! :D Thanks again! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.
> 
> Word Count: 5,334

The two boys inch closer to the large house, amazed by it's size. It's large enough to be a mansion. Naruto doesn't know much about wealth, or people really for that matter, but it seems to be a little pointless to have such a large house for just one person. Itachi-nii... er, just Itachi... that man said it was just the Fourth that lived there and that there wasn't much known about him. How can someone be the hokage, yet no one know anything about them? What if people are just saying that no one knows anything about him but really that's all a lie?

Naruto scratches his head, looking at the door, seeing a similar seal but the design on it is different. Wanting to go and see if he can open that door too, but he catches Sasuke walking toward the oak tree. Naruto looks at the seal curiously, promising himself to come back to the seal again later. He runs off after the other boy, meeting him by the tree. Sasuke reaches up and touches something engraved in the bark.

"What is it?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke pulls his hand back. "M.N + K.U."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "What is that? Math? I really hate math."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, turning to Naruto. "No, moron. I think they are initials. You know. Between two people who are in love?" At Naruto's blank look, Sasuke sighs. "My cousin, Hima, told me that she engraved her initials and the one she loved into the wood of the bridge in the land of water. It was suppose to be like solidifying the relationship to the gods or something. I don't know. It's just something lovie dovey couples do."

Naruto blinks rapidly, not all that sure he understands but at the bland look Sasuke gives him, he's not too keen on asking for more information. So he looks at the two sets of initials with the heart engraved around it. Naruto reaches out to touch the rough bark, walking around the trunk. Feeling the rough ridges of the bark, casually stepping over think roots that peek out of the dirt before disappearing beneath it once more.

The blond stops on the back side of the tree, eyes finding an engraving in the bark here too. Except it's a series of numbers. "Hey Sasuke," Naruto says. "Come take a look at this."

"Huh?" Sasuke walks around the other side, stopping next to Naruto he looks at the other engraving. "2-5-14-5-1-20-8 20-8-5 6-21-6-20-8 18-15-15-20. What is this? Some kind of code?"

Naruto shrugs. "Hm. I don't know. Maybe? By why here on this tree?"

Sasuke shakes his head, shrugging. "I don't know."

Naruto steps back and shrugs too. He turns his head away from Sasuke to see the true expanse of the back yard. His eyes widen He takes off running toward it, unable to hold back his jubilation. "No way! Sasuke, come take a look at this!"

Sasuke follows at his heels, eyes widening too. He lets out a small huff of breath at the large open area, perfect for training in, in amazement. There is no way the land was this big on the outside. Could the Fourth Hokage's seal be doing this too? Concealing the actual size of this entire place? Is that even possible? Or is Sasuke reading too much into this?

"Wow! This place is huge! It's at least three times the size of normal training grounds!" Naruto says, not at all noticing that his friend's preoccupied with his own thoughts.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Maybe twice the size, but definitely not three times. Still," Sasuke looks over the wide open field. Large open space. A few trees, a big pond and three wooden posts. A smile of excitement crosses his face. "This place would be perfect for training. No one would know that we're here and everything we learn could be done in secret."

Naruto nods. "We don't want those pesky adults trying to stop us from completing our goal."

Sasuke rolls his eyes again, but the smile doesn't fade. "That's right. No one would be able to stop us. And most of all, no one, not even that brother of mine, will be able to see us in here."

Naruto grips his hands tightly, shaking with anticipation. The entire prospect of this place being like a secret club. Just for Sasuke and Naruto. The two of them can use this place to become powerful shinobi rivalling and even surpassing that of Itachi Uchiha.

The young Uchiha heir's eyes find a door in the grass next to the side of the house. They look to lead into a cellar, perhaps a wine cellar. But unlike the front door, this one doesn't have a seal on it. Sasuke nudges Naruto in the ribs. "Hey look. I think it's a wine cellar."

Naruto looks at the door, and then to Sasuke. "So what?"

Sasuke gives Naruto a bland look. "Perhaps there is another way of getting into the house without having to mess with that seal. For all we know, that one could explode for all we know." Sasuke's still very weary of dealing with the seals. Especially with the fact that they have no real idea what the seals even mean, let alone what they do. Best not to mess with them until they know more.

"Let's check it out, then," Naruto says simply.

Sasuke and Naruto both make their way over to the cellar door and just like Sasuke thought, no seal. Although it is partially covered by the grass and weeds there is still enough revealed to show that the wood is bare. Naruto grabs both of the rusty handles and jerks the wooden doors open. They groan loudly in protest but yield to Naruto's superior strength. They open all the way, slamming into the ground on either sides of the opening with a loud thump.

The dank smell of stagnant air, reaches their nostrils, eking out of the darkness of the cellar. Stone steps lead into the blackness. Sasuke takes a few deep gulps before stepping down onto the first step. Naruto's hands wrap around Sasuke's upper arm, squeezing so tightly Sasuke feels his arm start to lose all blood flow. Naruto gives Sasuke a frightened look, face pale as a ghost.

Surprised, Sasuke tries to pry the fingers from his arm. "What is your problem, Naruto?"

The blond boy shakes slightly, looking hesitantly down into the darkness. "N-Nothing's... wrong..."

Sasuke blinks a few times, looking between the shaking blond and the cellar's shadow, then back. He purses his lips slightly before an amusing smile crosses his face. He leans closer to Naruto, his smile taking on a touch of cruelty. "Naruto... you aren't afraid of the dark... are you?"

Naruto tenses, eyes watering slightly, nose running a bit. He shake shakes head, trying to appear less horrified. "N-No! Of course not, dummy!"

Feeling a bit playful, Sasuke steps aside slightly. "Okay, good. You first, then." The look the Uchiha heir gets is one of complete and utter horror, more snot running down his face. Sasuke can't help himself from cracking up at the pitiful look. Sasuke shakes his head and pushes Naruto's shoulder playfully. "I'm just messing with you, Naruto. Come on." Sasuke turns forward and heads into the darkness slowly.

Naruto grabs the back of the young Uchiha's shirt and follows him mutely into the cellar. Sasuke takes slow, tentative steps deeper into the blackness, his sandles slapping against the concrete stairs.

Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Step, step, step. Sasuke's eyes are slow to adjust. But he starts to see shadows in the darkness, taking shapes and if Sasuke has to guess, they look to be rows and rows of wine glasses. Sasuke gets to the floor, taking an awkward step after assuming there would be another one, before catching a string hanging from the ceiling.

Reaching up and yanking it hard, the light sputters on. Flickering a few times before finally staying on completely. The two boys squint around the room, Naruto finally releasing Sasuke's shirt, leaving behind wrinkles from his fist. Sasuke is right. There are rows of wine shelves filling the room with an opening walkway large enough to lead to a door with a seal on it too. A think layer of dust has already settled over the entire room.

On the left side of the room, beyond the rows of wines there is another door, one without a seal, and the same on the other side. Another door without a seal. Sasuke looks over his shoulder at Naruto. "Which side should we take first?"

Naruto looks between the two. He shrugs a few times, looking a mixture of contemplation and wonder. "How about the right?"

Sasuke nods. "Sure." The two boys make their way over to the door. They open the door and walk in, the light's already on in this room. It must be connected to the light in the other room. This room looks like...

"A whole lot of books..." Naruto notes. The room looks like a miniature library. Two bookshelves, one on each wall and a desk on the opposite side of the room from the door. The room is maybe ten feet by ten. Not too large, but not a really small room. The bookshelves are covered with books and the desk has a few on them along with strewn papers littering the wooden surface and the floor around it.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke steps into the room, walking toward one of the bookcases. "What is with this room? A library under ground? And it's unguarded? Why put seals on the house, but not on a library?" Sasuke scratches the back of his head, messing up his already messy hair. The books are stuff like "Training Novice" and "Simple Practice Techniques" and "Fast and Simple: Improvised Training". Other than the obvious, what the hell is all these for? If Sasuke had to be painfully honest, there is no need for training tools when the Fourth Hokage is... well, the Fourth Hokage. Why would he need this?

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto calls from over by the desk. In his hand is a single slip of paper. "Come look at this. This we could use this to help our training?"

Sasuke walks over to the blond, looking over his shoulder at the slip of paper. He skims over the strangely beautiful handwriting, if it can be considered that, and even though it is old and worn, it's still legible. Sasuke reads in silece for a moment before his eyes widen.

"Shadow Clone Training Technique?" Sasuke reads aloud.

The Shadow Clone Training Technique is a form of training I surmised would be able to increase the level of output power from a single shinobi. The theory is that with the use of a single jutsu, the shadow clone jutsu, one will be able to increase the level of training he or she is able to get in a single day. The theory lies in the idea that learning a simple jutsu whilst using clones along side the user will decrease the overall time needed to learn the jutsu.

It is believed that while using the shadow clone jutsu, whether it be in battle or for reconnaissance, a bit of the information that the clone has obtained during its lifespan (from creation to the act of being dispelled or taking enough damage from an enemy and popping) will return to the creator. This information is so minute that it isn't generally recognized and hardly makes much of a difference to the creator. But, the theory is, if one wishes to learn a jutsu, if the clone participates in learning as well, it will be learned quicker than if learned alone.

 

For example: If purposed a jutsu that would take 30 days to learn, if I were to create a single clone to help learn it with me and dispel it at the end of each day and gather the minute bit of knowledge that it learned about the jutsu to add to my own knowledge, then I should, in theory, learn the jutsu twice as fast, so in 15 days, I would have it learned. The idea is similar to if I had 29 clones working on it, along side myself, the end result should be, by the time I have learned a jutsu, after dispelling all of my clones, only a single day would have passed.

Now, expanding that theory a bit, the act of meditation increases the reserves of chakra in a single person's body. While meditating, the chakra in a person's body crunches together, creating more space, which the body then fills with more chakra, and when the meditation is done, the crunched chakra expands out again as far as it can without pushing any chakra out of the body. This is a difficult and long winded process. It takes a very clear mind and lots of dedication for one to being to notice the difference. But, by increasing your chakra supply, you also run the risk of straining the control you have over the chakra. Basically, the more you meditate, the more chakra you get, and the more chakra you get, the less control over it you have.

So why can't meditation be used by clones as well? Well, it actually can. A single clone, sitting off by itself, meditating will gather chakra into its own body. Once dispersed the gathered chakra will return to the creator, expanding their own chakra supplies. Down side: Not all of the chakra from the clone returns. I deduce it would be a little less than half. But it is a considerable amount and would easy replace the chakra lost while performing the jutsu if the clone meditated long enough.

Then the question: How to get more chakra without sacrificing the users control, came up.

The answer is simple: also focus on chakra control methods such as tree and water walking. There are multitudes of different forms of chakra control methods that one can be used that would be effective, however, you will need to do at least twice as much work on control than you will gathering. What that means is, if I have two clones working on gathering chakra, I need to have at least four working on control in order to keep the amount of control I currently hold over my chakra supply, regardless of it's growing size. Any more working on control and it will only improve what I already have.

If learned young enough, this could be an effective way to train our genin and get them to be more powerful shinobi even before they take the Chunin Exams. Trials must be run. But the theory is too new and if does prove to be as impressive as I believe it will be, the trials must be done in secret. I will have to practice with them myself, before introducing it to anyone else.

That was it for that portion. That writing is old, definitely older than Sasuke and Naruto are alive. But it seems like the Fourth came back to this a little while later, hence why it's still on the desk. This writing, while the same perfect lettering, is far newer, less worn than the rest.

A simple jutsu and enough training time could bring a shinobi's power to levels unexplored. I myself have begun using this training, and after a few years have come to see the fruits it's bore. My body has never had so much chakra, and I have never had such pinpoint accuracy and control over it. I'm learning jutsu in no time at all, even jutsu that go against my elemental base are relatively easy to learn using this form of training. I have set off into the world gathering any and all jutsu that I can. But I must in secret, careful of what I gather and who sees me do it.

I will leave this here, at the top, for you, Master. When you see this, I need you to give this to Lord Hokage, or perhaps the next successor if the Third doesn't return to reign. This is the most successful form of training in this library. We need to get this into circulation as quickly as possible. I know much doesn't make sense, Master, but I need this trianing to be utilized. We need to become strong. Stronger than we are now.

If you are reading this, Master, that means that my worst fear has come true. I was right, and so was Fugaku. Show no one but the Third this. There is people in the government that we can't trust. I know you might not understand, but all of the answers you need are within my house. I have made the seal on the gate only resposive to you and Kushina and my chakra.

Hopefully, if all goes well, my son will be able to use this training as well.

And then there is an intricate signature that looks like: Minato

Sasuke and Naruto both share confused looks.

"Do you understand any of that?" Naruto asks, tilting his head at Sasuke.

The Uchiha heir takes the piece of paper and reads over it again, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I think I do." He turns the paper over and his eyes widen even more. Written on the back is the jutsu formula for the Shadow Clone jutsu. And a list of different methods of chakra control at the bottom of the paper, just under the shadow clone jutsu formula.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you think we can learn this jutsu?" Naruto asks, looking at the paper, giving a strained look. "I'm not sure I understand how to do it."

Sasuke lays the paper down. "Yeah, we can learn it. Maybe not yet. I only know one jutsu and it's one my... my dad," Sasuke almost chokes on the word but immediately moves on, trying to quench the anxiety and sadness stirring in the pit of his gut. "My dad taught it to me. I didn't see the writing form of it, though. We have to find someone who has."

Naruto's eyebrows pull together. "An adult?"

Sasuke and Naruto both stare at each other, not knowing any other option. An adult would be the likely choice. They are sure to be able to understand all of the signs on the paper but what if they start asking questions? What are they going to say? They have to think of something else, then. No adults.

Sasuke shakes his head slowly, shoulders drooping. "No, I guess not..."

Naruto blinks a few times before looking into Sasuke's eyes quizzically. "You said that your dad taught you a jutsu right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why did he teach you that?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that, crossing his arms over his chest, being mindful of the paper still in his hand. "What do you mean why? He taught it to me because I asked him to."

Naruto deflates a bit. "Oh, I thought that if it was like an Uchiha family jutsu thing, that there would... uhh... I guess that doesn't make any sense..." Naruto rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, sorry."

The Uchiha heir blinks a few times, using his right hand to cup his chin in thought. Thinking over the blond's words before his face lights up. "Naruto! You're a genius! We do need help! But we don't need to go to adults to do it. We have other people we can go to."

Naruto perks up at that. "Really? We do? Who?"

Sasuke grins. "Other clan children!"

A single yellow eyebrow rises. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto, there is no jutsu that I know of in the Uchiha clan that passes on through the ages, but there are other clans that do that. Such as the Inuzuka and the Nara. If we can get either Kiba or Shikamaru to help us, we'd be golden!" Sasuke says, throwing his hands up in the air. This is the most fun he's had since before the problems started arising in his clan.

Naruto brightens even more. He jumps up into the air, excited. "No way! Let's do it! Who should we ask?"

"It has to be someone we can trust," Sasuke says, thinking strategically. "The last thing we want to do is show this to someone who will turn around and tell their parents about it."

Naruto nods. "So what should we do?"

"Hang out with them, see who we can trust." Sasuke nods to himself. "How does that sound?"

Naruto grins, large enough to split his face in half almost. "Awesome! That sounds awesome! Let's get started immediately!"

The black eyed boy grins back, nodding once, assuredly. "Yep, let's do it!"

With that, the two boys run out, leaving the piece of paper behind. Sasuke pauses at the last second by the stairs leading out of the cellar to turn the light off before continuing after the blond. They don't spare a second glance to the house as they run to the gate, open it, step out and leave, closing the gate behind them. The two boys run toward the main street in the village. They keep close and people have to dodge out of their way.

"To the academy playground!" Naruto calls up to Sasuke. The blue haired boy nods. He alters his course to head to the playground with Naruto at his heels. When they get there, only a few kids are there. A pink haired girl and a blond haired girl sitting on the bench on the far side of the playground. Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru play around on the swings. Another boy and girl hanging upside down on the spider web.

"You are so lazy, Shikamaru," Kiba says, letting his feet drag across the dirt while he swings.

The young shirker shrugs. He tilts his head back to look up at the clouds. It's getting late, soon he'll have to go home or the insatiable woman will send his father to come out looking for him. Like anyone in their right mind would want someone like him. "So what if I am?"

Kiba rolls his eyes. "Are you going to do the homework Iruka-sensei assigned?"

Shikamaru gives him a dry look. "Do you even know me?"

Choji sits in front of them, eating chips from a bag. He looks at them stoically, more concerned with eating then anything else. Shikamaru and Kiba both look at Choji with mixed looks of disgust. They look back at each other.

"Why is he here?" Kiba asks, eyes darting toward Choji, trying to be discrete.

Shikamaru shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He leans close so he's not so easily heard. "My old man and his are friends. They want us to be friends too, so my dad is making me hang out with him." Shikamaru shrugs. "Oh well. He's quiet so I barely realize he's there."

"What luck?" Naruto says in a mixture of excitement and wonder.

Sasuke nods. "Yeah, but we have to be cool about it so follow my lead."

Naruto looks at Sasuke indignant. "I'm cool."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Sure you are. Come on."

The two boys approach the trio slowly. Kiba and Shikamaru get quiet when they draw near and Choji looks over at them as they draw near. Sasuke and Naruto stop in front of the trio.

"You guys mind if we hang out with you?" Sasuke asks.

Kiba raises an eyebrow. "The high born and noble Uchiha and the village vagrant want to hang out with us?"

"Hey!" Naruto says annoyed and angered.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You don't have to be a jerk about it, Kiba. The easiest answer would have just been no."

Kiba purses his lips, digging the toe of his right shoe into the ground. "Sorry. I was just a little surprised is all. You guys seriously want to hang with us? I mean we aren't doing anything interesting." He shrugs, gripping the links of the chains. "Well, we actually could do something interesting, if you wanted." He leans forward with a cunning smile on his face.

Sasuke shifts slightly uncomfortable. Shikamaru rolls his eyes but Naruto on the other hand looks interested. "Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"Let's play a prank on Iruka-sensei tomorrow."

Shikamaru grins, giving Kiba a sideways glance. "What were you thinking?"

Kiba stops swinging to cup his chin in thought. "Umm..."

"Flour."

All four boys turn to look at Choji. He lowers the chips and stares at Kiba for a moment, then to Naruto, then Shikamaru.

"Flour," Naruto and Kiba both echo. "Flour."

"We make a sling shot," Choji says, "and fill it with flour. Get Iruka-sensei when he's doing role call in the morning."

Sasuke blinks rapidly. "Oh no."

"Perfect!" Naruto says.

"Oh no," Sasuke says again.

Kiba grins down at Choji, revealing two rows of sharper than human teeth. At least his canines are larger than normal humans. "You are brilliant, Choji!"

The young Akimichi looks a little shocked at first but then he smiles a little. "Thanks. Should we make plans?"

"Oh no," Sasuke exasperates.

Shikamaru, who was looking at Sasuke, laughs a little before grinning at Naruto, Kiba and Choji. "Yeah, I think we should. Man, I can see we are going to have some trouble filled times with one another." He huffs out another laugh. "This is going to be interesting."

"Oh. No." Sasuke says blandly, slow blinking once. Naruto looks at him, grinning.

 

The next morning all five boys sit up front, Sasuke being the most reluctant of all of them. He fidgets every couple of seconds, Naruto keeps nudging him and telling him to stop moving so nervously.

"You are going to give us away," Naruto says.

"Sorry," Sasuke grumbles. "I don't want to do this. Besides this is not what I had in mind when I said we need to make friends with them."

Naruto laughs. "I think this is the perfect idea to build our friendship. I seriously couldn't have planned this entire thing out any better myself. This is perfect. Shh! He's coming."

The five boys stare straight forward when Iruka-sensei walks in, clipboard in hand. He pauses half way to his desk, looking at Naruto, blinking rapidly. Shock evident on his face. "Naruto," he says, "you're here. I thought I would have to go out chasing you around the village again today."

Sasuke glares at the blond who laughs sheepishly. "Nope, Sensei, I'm here."

"For how long, I wonder?" Shikamaru mumbles under his breath. Choji nudges him.

"Shh, Shikamaru." The brown haired boy shrugs but watches curiously, not wanting to miss this.

Iruka eyes the blond for a moment, then the four boys next to him suspiciously. Kiba, in the middle holds his hands tightly under the desk, blinking at him innocently. Iruka narrows his eyes and stop in front of his desk and begins role call.

Kiba grabs two ends of rubber band and lays it on the desk in front of him. Shikamaru grabs one side and Naruto grabs the other. Both pinch the ends down onto the desk and Kiba pulls it taut. He reveals a water balloon filled with watery flour that was sitting on his lap and sets it to launch.

Iruka, with his eyes staring down at the clipboard, calling out the names of the children and them calling out "here" or "present" doesn't notice what's happening right in front of him.

"Here goes nothing," Kiba says lowly.

"Oh no," Sasuke says, eyes wide. He wants to cover them but his hands won't move. Naruto grins mischevious.

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

Kiba laughs. "I'm here, Sensei!" And he releases the balloon.

It hits Iruka in the chest, splattering all over him. Some drops paint the front his his desk and on the black board behind him. Iruka recoils slightly from the hit, he quickly regains his balance and lowers the clipboard to see what happened. Immediate following a 3-second dead silence, the class erupts into either laughter or gasps. Only a few, like Sasuke, stare with their eyes wide and their mouths drop.

After a brief moment though, Sasuke doubles over laughing just like Naruto and the rest of their band of no good doers. Iruka looks at himself, then finds the source of the assalt, a cackling Kiba and his friends, still holding the rubber band. Confusion melts into anger as his face turns red and the vein in his forehead begins to throb.

"You little brats! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Iruka snaps, making a leap toward them.

All five boys scramble, jumping out of the way. Shikamaru is the first that makes it to the window, throwing it open yelling, "Freedom!" And then leaping out. Choji, who was closest to him is the next to follow. With Kiba being the primary focus of Iruka's wrath, Naruto and Sasuke quickly make a break for the window. First Naruto, then Sasuke, both laughing uncontrollably. They spot Shikamaru and Choji running off the school grounds and make to follow them.

"Get back here, Kiba!" Iruka snarls somewhere behind Naruto and Sasuke.

Kiba laughs out loud. "Sorry, Sensei, got to catch me to kill me!"

After a few minutes of running, all five boys find themselves huddled up in a semi-circle, most doubled over and breathing heavily. They all grow quiet when someone runs by the entrance but doesn't stop. They all wait a heart beat before looking around at each other. Grins work their way across all of their faces and soon the laughter comes.

"My dad is going to kick my ass," Shikamaru laughs through his panting, shaking his head.

"Your dad isn't gonna do shit, Shikamaru," Kiba chuckles. "Hanna's gonna flay me when she hears. I'm glad mom's out again or she'd do worse!"

Choji, the only one sitting down. "I've always wanted to do something like that. I just never had the gall to do it before. That was awesome!"

Naruto laughs especially loud, thinking back to the way that vein bulged out of Iruka's neck. That will be a fond memory for years to come. "That really was awesome. And definitely something we have to repeat!"

Sasuke, still grinning, shakes his head. "Oh man, I knew this was going to be a mistake."

"You didn't have to come, Uchiha," Shikamaru says, finally catching his breath. "He had no way of knowing you would be involved. Or you, Choji, but both of you morons ran and now he knows."

Sasuke blinks a few times, thinking about it. His palm flies to his forehead with a loud slap. He drops his hand as a red mark appears perfectly center between his bangs. "Damn it."

"Too late now," Choji shrugs, grinning.

Naruto looks over at Sasuke with bright eyes. The blue haired boy stares back for a long moment before nodding. If these three kept this up, they'd be perfect.


	5. Add to the pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry for the wait! Thanks to everyone for all you've done so far; favorated, alert and community. But most of all, comments. I absolutely love it when I get feedback. Thanks so much! So, in this chapter, I wanted to show how they can't do everything on their own, that they need help from others and how familiar faces begin to work together to accomplish similar goals. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.
> 
> Word Count: 5,712

Two months pass. Naruto and Sasuke spend all of their free time with Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. The band of boys are rarely seen without each other running around the village causing trouble. The five of them got reprimanded pretty bad by Iruka. And the Hokage. And all the other teachers in the school. And every single parent. Kiba's sister. The list goes on and on. But it stopped being something to be ashamed over, and became something they bonded over. Occasionally causing mischief but per Sasuke's request, they settle down a little.

Sasuke and Naruto go back to the Yondaime's estate, just to play around, getting a feel for the land, but they haven't gone back into the house. They spend a lot of time playing around and having fun. Yes, they originally sought out Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba in order to use them to further their training, but they are actually forming powerful bonds. These boys are their friends. And they are friends with each other.

Kiba and Shikamaru, who were boarder lining friends before Naruto and Sasuke got involved, have only become closer. Choji is still the awkward man out when it's in groups of twos but him and Shikamaru try to be friends, for their parents' sake. It's slow going, and the two are very different, but at least they are making the effort. Kiba ad Choji bond over their next big prank. Choji is really a smart pranker and Kiba can respect that and even enjoys it. It's one of the things that pulls those two and Naruto together. Shikamaru and Sasuke occasionally share their annoyances with the girls in their class.

And Naruto and Sasuke? They are almost inseparable. They may not be solid friends in groups of two, but all together they get along perfectly,

"Do you think they are ready?" Naruto asks Sasuke on their way to the academy.

Sasuke considers, rolling his shoulders back. He slept weird last night. He was actually waiting for Naruto to ask because he too had begun to wonder of perhaps they were ready. There was really only one way to know for sure. To show them.

"Let's hope so," Sasuke says softly. He looks over and smiles faintly at Naruto. "Tonight?"

Naruto nods. "Tonight." He sounds more assured than Sasuke, which was good. One of them had to be sure.

When they get to the academy, Shikamaru is the only one of their bands of buddies that's there. He's got his head down on the desk, ignoring the sounds of the other students around him. Their talking and joking and laughing is all just background noise that he either ignores of lets it sooth him to sleep. Either way, the spiky haired boy is fast asleep when they get to him.

"Shika? Not get enough sleep last night?" Naruto asks, sitting between Sasuke and the shirker.

At first, Shikamaru doesn't move. Naruto wonders if perhaps the boy with the pineapple shaped head is asleep. Even more often than not, the boy is always asleep or drowsy. Naruto reaches out to touch the silent boy, opening his mouth to ask again when the brown haired boy slowly raises his head, eyes squinted in the brightly lit room. He blinks a few times slowly, looking around as if dazed before his eyes finally adjust.

He yawns, loudly, eyes watering slightly. He looks over at Naruto and Sasuke with half lidded eyes. "What?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "You okay? Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

Shikamaru yawns again, lowering his head down onto his folded arms, face turned toward them. "Not really, I played a long game of Go with my old man. He totally kicked my ass. He wouldn't let me go to bed until I put up a real fight. Man, he's so troublesome. Why can't he be a normal dad and literally not give any less of a shit." He pounds his head against the desk and groans for a long moment before abruptly stopping and turning his head slightly to look at them from the corner of his eye. "Sorry guys. Forget I said anything."

Naruto waves it away, having not had a father at all, it doesn't bother him too much anymore. But Sasuke just shrugs, acting like there isn't a pang of hurt in his chest and he's thankful that neither boy point out the sadness that flashes through his endless black eyes. It's there a moment then it's gone. Sasuke clears his throat and turns back to Shikamaru, determined to not let this possibly monumental day get ruined.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke says, a touch of stiffness to his voice. He pauses to regain his composure. "I was actually wondering if you were busy today after school."

The shirker shakes his head, eyes slipping closed. "No. I'm never busy."

"Are we doing something after school?" Choji asks, sliding into the seat next to brown haired boy. He looks over Shikamaru's spiky hair to Naruto and Sasuke.

The blond nods briskly. "Yeah. Would you like to come along?"

The larger boy smiles lightly, red coloring his cheeks. "Definitely. Right after school?"

"Yup," Naruto says.

Kiba is the last to walk in, whistling tunelessly. He makes his way over to Sasuke's right and plops down, leaning back on the bench. His strangely feline eyes, drag over to the blue haired boy next to him. "What's up?"

"Don't tell him, Sasuke," Shikamaru jokes, pressing his forehead against his arms, hiding his smile. Kiba jerks upward, looking over the two boys' heads between them with a raised eyebrow.

"Bite me, Shikamaru."

"Seriously, Sasuke, no. We don't want to involve dog boy with our fun, he'll just lift his leg and piss all over it," Shikamaru laughs quietly, shoulders shaking. Kiba's lip curls at the boy, taking the bait.

"Go to hell, Shikamaru. Who even said they wanted your lazy ass to go along?" Kiba snaps. Shikamaru lifts his head to grin at his friend. Kiba stares at him, annoyed for a long moment, before a cool smile crosses his face too. "You are such an ass. Now what are we doing?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the two and looks at Kiba. "We... Naruto and I, we want to show you guys something after school. Something you have to keep secret. Do you guys think you can keep the secret?"

Eyebrow raised, Kiba nods. Shikamaru mumbles something along the lines of "yeah, why not?" and Choji makes a positive noise. Sasuke and Naruto both share long looks. To be honest, that's all they can ask for from simple minded boys. Well, Sasuke and Naruto are no better, but at least they understand why this has to be kept a secret. If people find out that Naruto and Sasuke somehow managed to get into the Fourth's estate, they would probably lose their minds.

With that decided, the group of boys had one of their good days, were all of them obeyed Iruka-sensei and, for the most part, paid attention during the lesson. They had lunch together and got back to class right before the final bell. Throughout the entire day, all Sasuke could focus on was how exactly he and Naruto were going to explain what happened. Like how they got into the estate for instance, which they themselves didn't know for certain how they got in either. Some kind of freak accident, perhaps?

But that's the thing; they have no way of knowing for certain. Everything they've learned is merely through speculation. Sasuke has even given thought to the cryptic end of the Shadow Clone Training theory written by the Fourth. The beginning was formal, definitely written to explain the cold hard facts and theories and all that, Sasuke could tell, but by the end of it, after the time had passed, it almost sounded like a diary entry. The Fourth spoke of a master and how he wanted this to get to the Third. Normally, Sasuke would probably be more than willing to oblige, but then they would have to explain how they got it and may even be forbidden from using this power.

If it can truly increase their skills like the Fourth predicted, do everything he said it could. It would be invaluable while trying to gain enough strength to kill that man. The monster that he used to call brother.

But no matter how hesitant he is about going to the hokage about all of this. There is one thing that sticks with Sasuke, undoubtedly. Something that Sasuke can't bring himself to shake; he said in that letter that his greatest fear has come true. He has to be referring to his own death. But if he is, then that means that he somehow predicted it. And that also means that having both the knowledge of his possible death and this advanced training to back himself up, how did he die? How could the Nine Tails kill him? Is the power of a demon really that impressive?

Sasuke shakes at the thought, not sure if he really wants to traverse in that world of unknowns any more than he already has. He closes his eyes and slouches in his seat willing the thoughts to disappear. He didn't even notice the blue eyes of his best friend staring at him silently.

"Come on, it's not much further," Naruto says, walking toward the Fourth's estate, Sasuke and the other boys trailing behind them. The boys, excluding the young avenger, make noises of affirmation that they heard him. When the building comes into view, Naruto and Sasuke stop, turning to the three boys. Naturally, Shikamaru and Kiba have their heads together, planning out their next prank. Or more accurately, Kiba is blabbing ideas out loud, Shikamaru is just nodding occasionally or shooting down ideas. Choji, still a bit of a loner, stands beside Shikamaru quietly, sometimes throwing in his own two cents but mostly lets them talk and settles for listening.

The three boys stop to stare at the blond and raven haired boys.

Shikamaru's lazy gaze slides around the barren street, taking in the lack of care, overgrown weeds and foliage trying to take back the road. The lack of obnoxiously loud sound that comes with living in a big, lively village like Konoha. His eyes settle back on the two before him.

"This is the perfect place to murder someone. It doesn't appear to be traversed in a long time," he says drolly.

Kiba gives him a weird look. "Shut the hell up, Shikamaru."

"Just saying."

Naruto raises an eyebrow before shrugging it off as unimportant. "We have to show you guys something."

"But you can't tell anyone," Sasuke interjects.

Naruto nods toward the last of the Uchiha."Yeah, Sasuke's right. No telling. Like anyone. Not your parents, siblings, dogs," he says, leveling his gaze to the young Inuzuka. Kiba flips him the finger.

"We're serious. We could get into huge trouble for doing this," Sasuke says, glaring at the offending appendage.

That gets all their undivided attention. Even Shikamaru, being a trickster at heart. He tilts his head slightly to the side, eyes widening a little, the only real indications that he's listening.

"You have to promise us," Naruto continues. "You have to promise not to breath a word, or we will kill you."

Kiba drops his hand and raises an eyebrow. Choji shifts a little next to the shirker, seemingly uncomfortable with the unusually serious tone coming from the normally hyper-active blond haired ninja.

"Depends on what you have to show us," Shikamaru says simply.

"Shika," Naruto says slowly.

"I'm serious," Shikamaru says, tone flat. "So long as it doesn't hurt anyone, I don't care enough to tell, but if it does, there is nothing that you can say that would stop me."

Naruto hesitates, looking at his best friend with a quizzical look. Sasuke studies the shirker. The two lock eyes and stare blankly at one another. A few moments of silence, Sasuke blinks slowly.

"What we want to show you isn't illegal," Sasuke says slowly, "at least, I don't think so. Just... frowned upon and kinda impossible, if the rumors are true."

"What do you mean?" Choji asks, finally speaking after having been quiet for a while now.

Naruto smiles nervously, eying Shikamaru, flinching slightly at the narrow eyed boy. "Sasuke and I... uhh... kinda snuck into the Fourth hokage's house..."

The three boys just stared at the duo in shock. At first, none of them know what to say. Each study the two like they are trying to see if they are joking or not. It's Kiba that's the first to speak.

"What?" he yells shrilly. "Do you have any idea how dead you are just from playing around there alone? Don't get me started on actually stepping onto the yard. That's trespassing!"

Naruto snorts a little, still nervous, but bringing his gaze to the messy brunette. "Come on Kiba, you aren't exactly an angel yourself."

Kiba gives him a dry look, arms crossing over his chest. "Yeah, I play pranks on poor bastards that probably don't deserve it. But that'll only get my ass handed to me by my sensei and mom. This is ANBU territory. They will literally snap your neck just for thinking about kicking litter anywhere near the Hokage Tower. Imagine what they would do to you if they heard that you are trespassing on the Fourth's land?"

"Seriously," Choji says. "And not just that, but my dad said that the seal the Fourth put up on the gate is impossible to break by anyone here in the village. Only man he knows that would be able to break it would be the Fourth's sensei."

Naruto rubs the back of his head. "I know, but... it's just..."

"Cool," Shikamaru says, stuffing his hands into his pockets. A lazy smile spreading across his face. "Let's check it out."

"Huh? Shikamaru?" Kiba says, gabbing his friend's elbow. "You aren't serious about this, are you?"

Shikamaru gives him a level look. "Sure I am. It's not every day someone can see inside the house of a legend and besides, my old man told me that they basically gave up on this place. Choji's right. No one here is strong enough to get passes the defenses the Fourth put up. ANBU rare come near here so we should be good."

"But..." Kiba says, blinking rapidly, trying to find an excuse. "What about the ANBU?" he asks feebly.

Shikamaru considers for a moment before looking at Sasuke and Naruto with doe eyes. "Are you serious, ANBU-sama? This... this is the Fourth's estate? No way! That's crazy! I got to go tell my dad!" He stares at them for a long moment before his usual bored look falls back into place. "At least, that's my plan, should we get caught."

Naruto and Sasuke grin at each other and then to the shirker.

Kiba sighs, letting his hand drop. "You are hopeless. What about you, Choji? You think this is insane, right?"

When the brown haired boy turns to look over at the largest of all the boys his face turns bland at his sheepish look. "Actually, Kiba, I would love to see the inside of a manor." Kiba sighs.

"Okay, fine. I'm in. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you guys."

Naruto can barely contain his giggles. "Sweet! Let's go."

Sasuke opens his mouth, probably to further question the Nara, but decides it's not worth it. They have already spilled the secret, now they have to hope that the three boys won't reveal it. The group of five make their way toward the familiar old iron gates. Like every time they've come here, Naruto opens the gate. The last time Sasuke tried, he couldn't do it. For some reason, Naruto is the only one who can.

The three newbies in club Sneak-Into-The-Fourth's-House look around in awe. Sasuke and Naruto stand by the gate, after the latter closed it, and watched as the three others walk around, taking in the area. Shikamaru stops by the oak tree, touching the engraving for a moment before walking off. They walk around, taking in the wide open space and the house itself.

Kiba lowers to his hunches, arms dangling between his legs. He looks around the wide field, enjoying the wide space. This is definitely a big enough yard for... wait. Why are they here? Is this gonna be like a secret club house? A training yard? They just started school, they don't know much about training. Given, Hana has been showing Kiba the upmost basics of their fighting style but he can't get too in depth because he doesn't have a partner yet.

"What are we gonna do here, Naruto? Sasuke?" He calls over his shoulder to the two still standing idle by the gate. His eyes roaming along the wide lake, suddenly conscious of the heat beating down on the back of his neck.

"We want to use this place to train in secret," Naruto calls back, walking toward the crouching boy.

"Why?" Choji asks, reaching into his back pack to get out another bag of chips.

Sasuke steps next to him. "We want to get stronger. And this isn't exactly illegal but it's not... legal either... I don't think."

Shikamaru steps up next to the avenger, hands still stuffed in his pockets. "It's kind of a legal gray area, isn't it?"

Sasuke smirks at him, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Come on, we have to show you something. We need someone's help reading jutsu formula. Neither Naruto nor myself know how."

Choji shoves a handful of chips into his mouth, shrugging. "I don't know how to read jutsu formula, sorry."

"Neither do I." Kiba says, walking with Naruto toward them. The group creates a circle. Sasuke and Naruto both sigh, before the blond turns his head over to the last boy in the group.

"Shika?"

The Nara shrugs. "I can read basic jutsu formula, but I'm no expert on it. I've only read two or three. What do you need read?"

Naruto runs into the cellar, no longer afraid of the dark, although he did move faster than any of them have ever seen him move and is back in record time, with the Shadow Clone Training sheet. Shikamaru reads out loud the entire slip of paper, stopping a few times to think about what was written before continuing on. After he's done, he takes a couple of minutes to think about it.

"Okay... we can do this. But there is a few bumps we have to get over, first."

Naruto whines, eyebrows pulled together. "What?"

"First, does anyone here know how to water or tree walk? No one?" Shikamaru waits a moment, when all of the boys stare at him blankly. "There's that. And then there's the fact that we may not be able to perform the jutsu without killing ourselves. We need to have someone who can read chakra levels to tell us if we have enough chakra to even do the jutsu."

Sasuke and Naruto both groan. "What now?" They say together.

Shikamaru lowers the paper and taps his chin in thought. "Well, we would need to have someone to tell us if we can do this jutsu with the amount of charkra that we currently have."

"Who would we be able to ask to show us that who isn't an adult?" Choji asks.

"My sister..." Kiba says slowly, eyes widening. "My sister may be able to at least teach us the tree walking excercise. I've seen her use it while teaching the rest of the pack, as for the chakra thing... I'm not sure she would be able to tell us anything without asking what jutsu we want to perform. I can convince her that we just want a head start on training... but that last part she won't buy."

Shikamaru nods. "Okay, well that's one. But there is one last thing we can try. Or at least one last person we could talk to. You know, see if we can get their help."

"For the chakra thing?" Sasuke asks, skeptically. "Who's not an adult?" Shikamaru nods, eyes raising upward to the sky. The clouds float by peacefully. After a few moments of no one saying anything, Sasuke asks, "And that is?"

Shikamaru lowers his little eyes to Sasuke, leveling him with a look. "Hinata Hyuga."

"Huh?" Hinata slowly turns at the sound of her name, jumping slightly at the sight of five boys quickly making their way over to her. She looks around, wondering if there was a chance they could have been mislead. Perhaps it wasn't really her that they were looking for.

"Yeah, you," Sasuke calls, having been the one to yell her name in the crowded streets. People move out of the way of the group of boys.

As they draw closer, her entire demeanor changes. Her knees pull together, her spine scrunched up, shoulders curl inward. Her hands raise to her chest both of her pointer fingers poke without rhythm. Her nervous habit coming out again. Her eyebrow pulls together and her chin falls to her chest. A blush covering her face, especially when the blond haired boy she has been anxiously watching for years now is part of the group.

"W-what can I do for you...?" Hinata asks once they get close enough to hear her.

Sasuke steps close to the purple haired girl and lowers his voice so no one can ease drop on them. "We need your help, Hinata. Can we... can we talk in private?"

Hinata looks at the other four boys, unable to fight her curiosity. She nods silently and follows them toward the academy. None of them say anything more until they get to the far end of the playground, far away from the entrance and away from the school. They create a circle and all eyes turn to the purple haired girl. Her posture switches back to earlier, closing herself up, making herself look smaller.

"Hinata, is there any way you can determine if we can perform a jutsu with the amount of chakra that we have?" Shikamaru asks.

The white eyed girl blinks rapidly a few times, tilting her head. "Maybe... but what jutsu a-are we t-talking about?"

Sasuke and Naruto share a look. Naruto purses his lips, trying to decide what to do. Finally he leans closer to the soft spoken girl and asks, "Can we trust you, Hinata? With a secret, I mean."

The girl blushes deeply at being directly spoken to by her crush. "U-U-Uhhh... y-yes... N-N-Naruto-kun..." Her fingers poke together faster than before, eyes occasionally darting up to see all five boys staring at her. Her head drops a little bit more.

"We snuck into the Fourth Hokage's house," Naruto says. "We want to try out a new training method that we found in the hokage's house but in order to do that we need to learn the... the Shadow Clone jutsu."

Hinata stares at him for a few minutes before nodding slowly. "O-Oh... okay. I-I-I'll help."

Kiba sighs. "Come on, Hinata, this is impor-huh? Did you say yes?" Kiba asks, blinking rapidly. Choji And Shikamaru both share surprised looks.

Naruto glows, a smile nearly splitting his face in half. He steps forward and pulls the girl into a tight hug, not even noticing the young girl stiffens in his arms. "You rock, Hinata! Okay, what do we have to do next?"

Hinata, wraps her arms around herself, blushing feriously. "U-Um.. there is a problem."

"No!" Naruto yells, falling onto his back, covering his eyes with his hands. Sasuke rolls his eyes at the blond's behavior and steps to the side, closing him off from the circle.

"What do you need to do this, Hinata?"

She avoids eye contact, taking a moment to consider. She shifts her weight from one leg to the other a few times before finally saying, "I've never seen the Sh-Shadow Clone jutsu..."

"And you can't tell us if we have enough chakra if you've never see the jutsu in use," Shikamaru supplies, sighing loudly. He runs a hand over the back of his neck, turning away too. "Great, now what?"

The other three boys deflate, their shoulders slumping and they shift uncomfortably. No one knowing how to answer the shirker's question. Hinata blinks a few times, looking around at all of the distressed boys. Each of them looking around as if trying to find some sort of answer floating around their heads. Except Naruto, who is still laying on the dirt with his eyes covered by his hands, groaning loudly.

"Um... I might... have an idea..." Hinata says softly.

"What the hell, all of this for nothing?" Sasuke sighs, running a hand through his hair. Naruto lets out an unintelligent wailing noise.

"Um... I have..." Hinata starts again.

"Maybe we can tell my sister," Kiba says, shrugging. He digs his toe into the dirt. "There's a chance she'll be willing to help."

"And not tell your mom?" Shikamaru asks, dryly.

"Um..." Hinata holds up a hand, hoping to get their attention.

Kiba glares at him. "Hey, at least I'm coming up with ideas here. No need to get pissy with me."

Shikamaru drops down to his hunches, glaring up at the sky. He mumbles something incoherent under his breath for a few moments before saying, louder, "And I was just starting to get interested in this entire thing too. What a drag."

Naruto drops his hands beside his head and glares up at the shirker. "Shut up, Shikamaru. Sasuke and I have put a lot more time in this than you guys. This is a complete let down. We built our futures on this. Damn it." Naruto closes his eyes, letting out a long, drawn out breath. He weakly slams his fist into the dirt before all of the tension leaves his body.

"I have an idea!" Hinata shouts, her voice bouncing off the walls and echoing into the sky. All of the boys jump at her squeaky, high pitched voice. Shikamaru falls over onto his butt, staring up at her, wide eyed.

Hinata clears her throat, surprised herself by her own actions. She ducks her head down and pulls her shoulders in more, wishing to vanish right where she stands. She looks around like a dear in the headlights. Naruto sides to a sit and stares at her with wide eyes. Sasuke rubs the back of his neck and turns toward Hinata. Shikamaru squints up at the purple haired girl.

"Well," Kiba says, eyebrows hiding behind his bangs, "are you going to tell us what this idea is?"

"Kiba," Choji says, "be nice! She doesn't have to help us. Now, Hinata," he says, turning to Hinata, "what's your idea?"

Hinata fidgets a little. "Um... well... if I saw s-someone who kn-knew the jutsu perform it a few times... I-I would probably be able to give you th-the answer you seek..."

"We know," Shikamaru drawls. "We need someone who can perform this jutsu who isn't an adult." A pause. "Unless... you know someone who is an adult that wouldn't mind showing you this jutsu?"

Hinata shakes her head slightly. "N-No. I... know someone who has a jutsu similar to the Shadow clone..."

A pregnant silence. Finally, Naruto says, "Who?"

She kneads at the hem of her black shirt. "Um... the bug clone jutsu..."

"Bug clone," Choji echos, blinking.

"You mean..." Shikamaru says, leaning a bit closer.

Hinata nods. "Shino Aburame."

"And you want me to show you a technique of the Aburame family? How unwise would I be to have to say yes?" Shino says, looking amongst the five boys and one girl. They all stare at him, standing on the doorstep to his family household. They all stare at him, breathing heavily, having run all the way there from the academy playground.

"Please, Shino!" Naruto begs. "We've been running along all day. What can we do to convince you?"

The light reflects from his black shades. "What do you assume I would want?"

The group of six all look at each other, trying to silently communicate the fact that they have no idea what the bug boy would want. And it rings out loud and clear. Shino sighs, his hands twitching at his side.

"Do..." Sasuke starts, then he hesitates giving Naruto a blatant, I-don't-know-what-else-to-do look. "Do you want to join us in our training?" Naruto shrugs, now looking too down trotted to even think of complaining.

Shino stares, his emotions hidden from his face. The light glints from his shades. "You assume training is my desire?"

Sasuke looks around, at the other faces, eyes narrow. "Uh... I guess not?" He gives Shikamaru a look. The boy with the ponytail shrugs.

Hinata steps forward, smiling softly. "H-How about... friendship? You always s-s-s-sit alone. Perhaps company more often..?" Her smile drops and her face falls, shoulders pulling together even more. "I-I mean... o-only if you w-w-w-want..." Her face flushes from embarrassment. "S-Sorry..."

"Yes," Shino says. "That is what I would want."

Hinata smiles again, blush receding a bit. "O-Oh. I would be happy to b-be your friend."

Shino nods. "Very well. Then I will help you."

Kiba looks between them, confused. "You wanted a friend?"

Shino looks at him and for some reason, Kiba's skin crawls. He tenses.

"Is there anything wrong with that, Inuzuka?"

Kiba raises his hands up and waves them around wildly. "No, no. Nothing is wrong with that."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "Moron."

Sasuke and Naruto high five. This is it. Now, they can begin the preparations. Soon... soon they will be training and getting stronger. They will have all the elements they need to begin training and they even made some friends along the way. Itachi Uchiha may not have needed powerful allies to help him out. But Sasuke may be able to use this to his advantage.

"That's it. Thank you, Shino," Hinata says, her byakugan fading away. The bulging veins relaxing and disappearing beneath her flesh once more. She blinks a few times, trying to clear her vision a bit.

The bug clone of Shino disperses into a mist of bugs all flying around erratically for a moment before going back to Shino. Once the two new members of this strange band of boys, now with one girl, got over their shock at being in the Fourth's house and began working at once. Now, more eager than before to get started, Shino performed the bug clone jutsu five times before Hinata finally declared that she probably has enough information for the other boys to use.

She sits aside for a few minutes, thinking deeply on everything she has learned. Shino, now a little breathless and nearly completely drained of chakra, moves to sit under the large oak tree to rest. The other boys sit around, biding their time, waiting for the purple haired girl to finish with her thoughts.

Naruto turns to look at Shikamaru, the latter staring up at the clouds solemnly. Almost... peacefully. "Hey, Shikamaru... do you really think this Hinata girl can really help us?"

"Probably. Who knows?" Shikamaru says, staring blankly.

"Who knows?" Naruto echos, indignant. "What does that mean, you lazy bum! How can you say that after putting us through all of this?"

Shikamaru twists his finger around in his ear. "Holy crap, Naruto. Why did your parents make you with a volume button? You are so loud. Can't you just quiet down for a minute? You're unbearably loud. You are such a troublesome person. Shut up and wait." He looks over at the small girl's back, eyes narrowed slightly. Scanning the white eyed girl with a critical eye. "The power of a dojutsu isn't something to be easily trifled with." His eyes slide over to the only other dojutsu user in their little band of merry men.

Sasuke's back stiffens. His mind filled with a blackened out shadow with a pair of glowing sharingan red eyes. He shakes his head briskly, trying to dislodge the memory from the forefront of his brain, not liking the horrible, burning hatred coiling in his gut. That feeling is scary. Something he's never felt before the massacre. Something he's not sure he likes to feel.

Sasuke's hands curl tightly into fists, his knuckles turning white from the strain. Lips pressed together tightly. Naruto reaches out silently, not at all liking when Sasuke gets this way, and touches the young avenger's shoulder. He watches mutely as the boy's tense shoulders relax under his grip and his hands falls slack, a slight pain from holding his hands in one position so roughly.

The dark haired boy smiles tiredly at the blond. Naruto smiles weakly back. No words need to pass between them.

"I-I'm sorry for the w-w-wait," Hinata says, walking toward them. Her shoulders hunch together and her knees press together. Her fingers interlace and she smiles lightly. "I-I think I've gotten all the information I need..."


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto and the six amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. It's a little bit shorter than the last few chapters but the next one is going to time skip to when they are twelve, so this is like the final step before they become Genin. Thanks so much for everything so far, guys! I love the feedback I'm getting! Thanks again. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.
> 
> Word Count: 4,713

Naruto has a copious amount of chakra, more than Hinata ever thought was possible especially for a boy as small as Naruto, but his control over such chakra is very poor, in fact, he would use almost twice as much chakra to do a simple jutsu. So, by Hinata's belief, Naruto should be able to create 15 clones at once.

Sasuke, on the other hand, has significantly less chakra than Naruto but has far better chakra control. Not only that but Sasuke already disclosed knowing a higher ranked fire style technique. Which also means that he's capable of using higher level techniques. By Hinata's estimations, Sasuke should be able to make up to 7 clones all together.

Shikamaru has even less chakra than Sasuke but better chakra control. He's able to make about 3 clones.

Choji has a large amount of chakra, not as much as Naruto, but a far greater amount than Shikamaru and Sasuke. His chakra control is about average which would make him about 11 clones.

Kiba has an average amount of chakra, more than Shikamaru but less than Sasuke and has decent amount of chakra control. He'd be able to make about 5 clones.

Shino has more chakra than Sasuke and a little bit better chakra control. He, like Sasuke, also has more powerful jutsu in his arsenal. Plus he's also able to use a different but similar jutsu of the clone nature. Bug clone. He's able to make about 9 clones.

Hinata has about the same amount of chakra as Kiba but excellent chakra control. Having been honing her chakra control since she was young helps her out immensely by allowing her to create 9 clones too.

After that was figured out, the group made their way to Kiba's house to talk to his sister. Kiba managed to convince her that he and his friends were having playful competition to see who could learn tree walking the fastest. It was simple enough for Hana to believe. She's a genin that just herself learned how to tree walk from her sensei and didn't mind teaching it to her baby brother and his friends.

She was a kind and thorough teacher. She explained it in ways even the less intellectually brilliant. Like Naruto. Within two days, Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru had it down easily. The day that followed Sasuke and Kiba got it and then the next day Choji and Naruto got it. She stayed close to all of them, helping each of them equally, maybe with the exception of her baby brother. She watches him extra close, giving him a little bit more of an extra push.

Early the morning Naruto and Choji finally got it down, which was Monday, the kids went to school. Hinata and Shino met up outside the school, coincidently walking into school the same time. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say at first. They had agreed to be friends but now in a school setting, it's just weird. Finally, Hinata smiles lightly, head lowered timidly.

"Would you sit with me in class today?" she asks softly.

Shino nods. "Sure."

And then they went inside, side by side, and when they get to the classroom, the other five boys are sitting around waiting for them. They are laughing and joking, nudging each other and Kiba has that glint in his eye. The same glint that he's had every time he's got something conniving up his sleeve.

Naruto spots them at the door and waves them over, inviting them to sit with them. Hinata smiles lightly at Shino, shrugging slightly.

"Do you want to?" She asks.

He turns his head toward her but id he's really looking at her, she can't tell. "Why do you ask?"

"Be-Because we're friends..." Hinata says. "Isn't that what friends do?"

For a long moment, Hinata and Shino both stare at each other, neither knowing what to say. Naruto calls out to them, telling them to hurry. And both realize that neither have much, if any, experience with dealing with people and they don't know the proper etiquette when dealing with them. But both understand enough about people to know that it will come with time.

So they make their way over to the group of boys, ignoring the gazes of the other classmates, and sit near them. Kiba and Choji exchange a few words before the Inuzuka turns to the two of them, grinning.

"Watch Iruka-sensei closely," he says.

And so, confused, the two do. They watch Iruka walk in, give his good morning speech, go through attendance and as he drew closer to his seat, the messy brown haired delinquent and Naruto can hardly contain their laughter, if the trembling shoulders are anything to go by. And when Iruka sits, they both immediately know why. As quickly as he sits, he flies up out of his chair with a yelp of pain and butt full of tacks.

Shino grimaces and Hinata's jaw drops.

Hana chewed Kiba out good after school and almost threatened to lock him up for the rest of the school year but he batted puppy dog eyes and she let him off the hook with a stiff two month grounding that Kiba was quick to assure them that Hana wasn't going to keep them up with it for long. Hana snorted, turned to Naruto and Choji and told them to keep going.

"Thanks for the help, Hana," Shino says, bowing respectfully, mentally pulling back into the present..

Hana laughs, her anger from earlier seemingly forgotten, left had descending onto one of the three Haimaru brother's heads. He leans into her touch, ears lowering at the affectionate attention he's given. She reaches out with her other hand and pets the boy's hair down a bit. "You're very welcome, Shino. You kids have fun, you hear?"

All the kids bow respectfully, except Kiba, saying in unison, "Yes, ma'am."

"Later, sis!" Kiba calls, running off back toward the village with his friends in on his heels. Shino looks back, tipping his head slightly to the older girl before following after the others again. Hana watches them go for a moment before blinking rapidly and holding a hand out for her baby brother.

"Wait, Kiba! You're grounded!"

Kiba waves frantically, still running off. "Love you, sis! I'll be home soon!"

Hana considers running after him, telling him that he doesn't have a choice in the matter. That when their mother was away, she was in charge but then... then she just smiled to herself and shook her head. Kiba was still young, and prone to bad behavior and besides that, this is the first time he's really shown interest in the ninja profession. Besides, she'll have plenty of time to punish him when he's not bonding so well with his new friends.

Kiba has always interacting with Shikamaru, they were kinda friends, but that was only occasionally. But now... now he's spending day in and day out with these boys. Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi... and now Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga? Such a strange group of people all becoming friends? Oh well, this is the happiest Hana has seen Kiba in a long time. She won't mind going a little easy on him just this once.

She doesn't mind being a little bit of a push over. If only just for Kiba. And only Kiba.

"Let's hurry!" Naruto calls. "To our secret hideout!"

"Lame!" Shikamaru calls.

Naruto lets the small group into the Fourth's estate and they get right to work. Shikamaru gets the jutsu formula and beings explaining how to perform it. He had been doing a bit of side research these last new days. In his father's study there have been multiple different books on one hand seal jutsu formulas. And was able to deduce which two hand seals are mixed together to create the hand seal needed for the shadow clone jutsu.

Which took a little bit longer than Shikamaru would have liked considering the fact that he, Hinata and Shino had to train the rest of the chakra flow that comes with utilizing hands signs. Sasuke knew a few, the ones that make up the fire ball jutsu, but that was it. Shikamaru didn't want to later deal with them not know all of the hands seals so it's best to get them out of the way.

Although the detour didn't take long, a few hours at the most just to ingrain the hand seals and the chakra flow to memory, and then they began to learn the jutsu. It was a little harder to learn and with having to go home early in order to get decent sleep for school the next day, it was hard. Naruto was the first to get this jutsu down, and he surprised Hinata by being able to summon 17 clones. It leaves him winded and low on chakra but definitely impressive.

Hinata may not have the most powerful byakugan of her Hyuga brothers and sisters, but it's not easy to fool a byakugan regardless of who wields it. She's right about the rest of them, though. Once they all get the jutsu down, they begin training. It's Thursday, almost three days after beginning to learn the jutsu that they all get it down.

They switch off between meditating and walking on trees. This becomes routine, after school they would come to the Fourth's estate until their designated curfews and then all of them would run on home and go to bed. Only to get up early the next morning and meet up outside of the Fourth's estate, set some clones aside to meditate and then make their way to school, together. Every once and a while, they will deviate from the routine, go and eat out or spend some time playing in the park or just sitting around, talking.

It became common to see them together. Hinata has been pulled aside more often than not by her family with the stern, "Stay away from that boy?" And after a while, once Hinata began to realize who they were referring to, she began to ask, "Which boy?" And when they could come out a directly say who, she would smile coyly and run off to find her friends.

"Hinata."

The clear eyed Hyuga turns around to see a bunch of girls, standing behind her as she prepares to leave the school one day. Earlier Kiba, Naruto and Choji got into trouble and were chased off by Iruka again. Sasuke and Shikamaru were smart enough to claim innocence on the entire thing and were just pulled aside after school. Shino is out looking for the three run-aways, telling Hinata to head to the secret hideout after school with Sasuke and Shikamaru when they get out of interrogation room.

Now, Hinata just stares, wide eyed, at the opposing mass of girls.

"Y-Yes?" She looks between all of the narrowed eyed, scrunched up faces.

"We've been watching you for the last three months, always hanging around Sasuke," one of the girls says. "He's not interested in girls like you."

Truthfully, that was completely fine with Hinata. She wasn't interested in Sasuke like that either. In fact it worked in her favor for him to not be interested in her because he's not the one she's after. Her crush has always fallen onto the shoulders of someone a little more brash... a little less popular. Someone for whatever reason isn't well liked by her family.

"O-okay..." Hinata says, turning around slightly so that she could head out, the boys can make it back on their own. This is just extremely uncomfortable.

"Wait!" a blond haired girl reaches out and grabs her arm before she could really turn away. "Tell us something," she says. "Something about Sasuke."

The purple haired girl looks around, as if suddenly out of place. She doesn't know what she should do. She doesn't analyze Sasuke like all of the other girl's do. In fact, in her opinion, he's perfectly normal. A normal, almost nine year old boy. He is dedicated, a hard worker, very loyal and is Naruto's best friend. The two are unbelievably close. He's a real genius when it comes to school work and learning jutsu such as the shadow clone jutsu and walking on trees.

Hinata shakes her head. "I-I don't... I don't know... w-w-what...?"

"Tell us something," another girl says. "Everything."

"I-I-I..." Hinata stutters, shaking her head. She looks around helplessly, not knowing what to do. Her hands grip together tightly, wishing for anything else but this. Hinata never wanted to be involved with this crowd. These girls are scary. It like they run under a mantra of Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke and that's scary to Hinata. It's like their part of some strange cult. All they can think about is a pretty boy with blue hair and black eyes. He doesn't say much because his mind is often occupied with thoughts of training and things of the past. Probably his family.

Hinata has seen those moments. Seen in the midst of training, of speak, of class, he'll just stare off into nothingness, eyes growing sad. Hinata knows that Sasuke's family passed away a couple of months ago and she thinks that he often thinks back before his family's death. She doesn't approach him or ask him about it, but she sees the look he gets. She sees Naruto watching him too. A sad look on his face too, like he knows.

But Naruto doesn't say anything and so neither does Hinata.

"I... I d-d-don't know w-what to say," Hinata says, resorting to her nervous habit with her fingers. Gently nudging them together. Anything to draw her attention away from the female predators closing in.

"Anything," yet another girl says. "Tell us anything about Sasuke."

"I..." Hinata shakes her head again, looking around more helplessly than before. "I..."

Someone clears their throat. "You might want to just back off the Hyuga," Shikamaru says as the circle of girls starts to move back. Sasuke is at his side, looking a lot less than pleased. His hands are balled into fists at his side and there are heavy creases between his eyes.

"You want information about me?" Sasuke says, voice chilling. Hinata, along with all of the other girls flinch at the tone. "Come ask me. Don't interrogate my friends."

Hinata flushes, her face turning deep red. Sasuke thinks of her as a friend? To be honest, none of them have really clarified what this was. Are they just training partners? Are they all just around each other for convenience? What? Even though they spend time with each other outside of just training but that could mean just about anything. Hinata was scared to hope, but hearing it now, makes hope blossom like a flower in spring in her chest.

"Sasuke," One of the girls starts, a pigtailed burnet, but Sasuke shoots her a penetrating glare, silencing anything she'd have to say.

"Shut up," Sasuke snarls, "all of you." All the girls tense up, eyes wide like a doe's.

Shikamaru walks over, grabbing Hinata's elbow and pulling her away from the girls and back toward Sasuke. "Let's get out of here, Sasuke."

"I know," Sasuke says, voice still like ice. His entire body is rigid, cold, disdainful. The only warm thing about him is the glare. It's scathing in it's intensity. His lip curls slightly and to be frank, he looks completely disgusted. He gives each of the girls a once over, cold enough to chill them to the bone before turning away and stomping off with Hinata and Shikamaru stopping only once to look back at them with a angry, "You are all annoying."

Sasuke is still seething by the time they get to the Yondaime's mansion and nearly bites Naruto's head off when the ignorant blond asks him about why he's in such a sour mood. Naruto gives Hinata and Shikamaru a confused look as Sasuke stomps passed him and toward the cellar.

"Ino and some of the other girls were pressing Hinata for information about Sasuke and he just kind of freaked out," Shikamaru explains.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata murmurs. "I-I wasn't trying to... I mean I wasn't with those..."

"Don't worry, Hinata," Naruto says, patting her on the shoulder absently, looking off after Sasuke. He misses her deep blush. "Sasuke just can't stand the fan girls. They annoy him to no end, so he and I began spreading fake rumors about him." Naruto laughs, thinking back. "We made all the girls believe that Sasuke liked girls with long hair and guess who grew all of their hair out?"

Shikamaru laughs while Hinata blinks rapidly, trying to understand if she really heard what she thought she did.

"Sasuke likes girls with short hair?" Hinata asks, unable to believe it. She reaches up and tugs on her short hair, immediately willing it grow faster.

Naruto blinks a few times before shaking his head, still laughing. "No, Sasuke has no preference, all he cares about is if you're a hard worker and a strong shinobi. Looks mean next to nothing to him." Hinata lets out a slow breath, not sure if she should be relieved or not.

Sasuke sits in the Fourth's study, staring blankly around the room, his mind racing. He doesn't know why girls have to be so annoying. No matter what Sasuke does to try and shake them, they just don't get it. Not only is he too young to really care about any of that in the first place, but he's a warrior at heart. No giggly, primped up, girly girl is anything he would be interested in touching with a ten foot pole.

He can deal with them oogling him from a distance. He can deal with them always watching and whispering and giggling. That's fine. He can just tune that stuff out easy enough, but what really hits a nerve is them going after his friends. That's one of the many things Sasuke has come to like about Hinata, she's not like all those girls that are obsessed with him for reasons he can't seem to fathom.

And the best part of the entire thing with Hinata: that girl is helplessly in love with his best friend. That blond moron always hanging around him may not notice but Sasuke sure does and it's one of the few things that keeps Sasuke laughing on the inside.

He looks around the room. The Fourth's mini library has become something of a safe haven for Sasuke to come and think. He looks around the four walls, one being the open doorway, and think about the Yondaime spending time here. Writing up theories, hunched over this desk planning... something. Something to make the younger generations stronger than before.

Sasuke, sitting on the floor in the center of the room, brings his legs up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. He crosses his ankles and looks out the door, staring out the open doorway into the wine portion of the cellar. Beyond that is the other door. They haven't done much exploring of this place while they've been here. It's mostly been in and out in the beginning but now it's training, training, training. There hasn't really been much time to really sit back and soak in what has happened.

This is the Fourth Hokage's house. The house he had sealed off since the nine tails attack. The same house that people have been trying to get into for years that only Naruto can open the door to? It's a little weird.

"Hey."

Sasuke looks up to see Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Sasuke says, watching the blond walk into the room and sit next to him.

Naruto looks out the doorway to the rest of the cellar. He blinks a few times before looking over at Sasuke. "Haven't been down here in a while, huh?" Sasuke shrugs, not opening his mouth to speak. "We still haven't checked that other room. Wanna look?"

Sasuke looks into the blond's blue eyes curiously. Naruto probably has next to no interest in doing anything of the sort. He's probably only doing it to make Sasuke feel better. And Sasuke couldn't be more thankful to have such a good friend.

"Sure," Sasuke says. "Let's go see what is in that other room."

Naruto nods, jumping back up to his feet. "Okay."

Sasuke follows the blond through the middle section of the cellar, looking at all of the dusty wine bottles, looking at the sealed door leading into the house, Sasuke assumes before he slowly starts toward the other door on the opposite side of the room from the library. Naruto reaches for the doorknob before Sasuke gets there and opens it cautiously.

"Holy snot!" Naruto gasps, throwing the door open. "Sasuke, come look!"

The raven haired boy rushes over to the door, standing in the doorway with Naruto, looking into the room, his jaw dropping. Both boys take a few moments to mutely look around the room, eyes wide like saucers.

"Shit, Naruto..." Sasuke whispers, shaking his head.

Naruto laughs breathlessly. "Yeah."

"Seriously..."

"Yeah," Naruto says again airily this time, grinning at his best friend.

"We are so dumb," Sasuke laughs.

Naruto throws his head back, his loud cackle bouncing off the walls in the cellar. "Hell yeah we are! But we are the lucky kind of dumb."

Sasuke leans heavily on the doorway, arms crossing over his chest, wondering how their luck could be this good. "Yeah. We sure are." The Fourth Hokage sure made it possible to obtain some of his secrets without actually entering the house. Imagine what they would find on the inside. That is, assuming that they can get inside. That's the next part. But first. This room.

"Wow..." Kiba says, he shakes his head, stepping a bit further into the room. Hinata looks around with her mouth hung open. Shikamaru is holding his head, looking around in awe. Choji, standing in the threshold of the room, holds his bag of chips limply at his side. Shino, eyes hidden behind his shades, stares forward seemingly blankly.

"Gold mine," Naruto says, grinning.

Shino is the first to go all the way into the room. It's nearly three times the size of the other room. And all four walls, even the one with the door on it is covered, floor to ceiling with shelves. Like bookshelves filled with jutsu scrolls. Over the book shelves are letters.

"E, D, C, B, A?" Naruto says. "What does that mean?"

Shino turns slightly to him. "They are jutsu ranks. E being the weakest, simplest things to lean that even Genin could learn without any difficulty. A being more powerful, high level techniques. Sasuke's fireball jutsu is considered to be a C-ranked technique."

Naruto's eyes widen even more. "Cool."

Shikamaru runs a hand over one of the wooden shelves, wiping away little marks etched into the wood. "It looks like they are classified by rank and also by elemental style. So here's fire..." he takes a few steps further down the same shelve and wipes away more dust. "And here's lightning... yeah, so on and so forth. Looks like all of the basic elements are here."

Kiba scratches his head, grinning broadly. "When we get more experienced with chakra control and stuff, this is going to be so awesome!" None of them could deny it, this entire thing is definitely getting more and more interesting.

"Why is this here?" Hinata asks. "Why seal the house but not the scrolls of jutsu and training techniques?"

They all turn around and stare at each other. Their eyes roam around the room, looking at each other's faces. None of them had an answer for that. There is no clear explanation. If there is, they are all too young to be able to understand it.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto says, all eyes turn to him. "It doesn't matter why we were given this. It's ours now. We are going to use this to become the greatest shinobi this village has ever seen. And we'll do it, together. We are going to show this village, and every other village, what it means to be true shinobi! I'll do it, too!"

Shikamaru looks like he's going to say something snotty but then decides to say nothing, opting for just rolling his eyes playfully. Kiba leans heavily on one hip and makes a "what are ya gonna do?" gesture. Hinata looks to be the only one that's enraptured by Naruto's words.

"Yes, let's d-d-do it!" Hinata says, holding her hands up, fingers curled into loose fists.

Naruto grins at the clear eyed girl. "See? Hinata's up for it! Come on! Let's do this!" He looks over at his best friend, nudging him with his left elbow. "Come on, Sasuke. Come on..." he grins, nudging Sasuke again and again.

Sasuke swiftly elbows him back in the ribs making the blond gasp and step away. Ignoring the loud groaning from the blue eyed boy, he looks at the others. Hinata stares worriedly after Naruto, which makes Sasuke grin. "As dumb as it sounded, Naruto might be right. We could really do amazing things once we become shinobi. I don't know about you guys, but I have something I've got to prove to someone and I wouldn't mind the extra boost from the Fourth Hokage." Sasuke shrugs.

Naruto stands upright, glaring at Sasuke as he says, "Anyway, I do believe that we can really make names for ourselves with this. In that letter by the Fourth, he said he wanted people to use it. We are just doing what he wished."

"Keep in mind," Shikamaru says, "he wanted it to go into circulation with all the younger generation, but yeah. I could see where the entire idea could be manipulated to make us feel better about not quite obeying the final wishes of the Fourth's." He shrugs, ignoring Naruto's annoyed look.

Naruto holds his hand out in between them. "I'm all in. Naruto Uzumaki."

His hand hovers in the air, looking around for everyone else to join in. Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Kiba looks like he's about to laugh at Naruto but then a small, shaky hand hovers over Naruto's before gently touching the top of his.

"I'm i-in. Hinata Hyuga."

All eyes turn to the pale eyed girl. Except for one. "I'm in too. Shino Aburame."

Choji grins at them. "Me too. Choji Akimichi."

Kiba rolls his eyes and lays his hand on top of Choji's. "Kiba Inuzuka."

Sasuke shakes his head. "Why not, I guess. Sasuke Uchiha."

Shikamaru groans really loudly, rolling his eyes skyward. But his hand descends onto Sasuke's looking up into Naruto's eyes. Nodding genuinely. "I guess we're all in this together. My name is Shikamaru Nara and I'm officially a part of Naruto and the six amigos."

That earns him some smiles from the others. Naruto's smile is the biggest of them all.

"I like that," Naruto says.

Sasuke gives him a look. "I bet you do."


	7. Chapter 7: Team Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Okay, so sorry for the wait, although, good news: longest chapter ever! I have never written a chapter this long. Yay! So, things are starting to get interesting. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.
> 
> Word Count: 6,227

Over the years, their friendship rapidly evolves into something else. They became inseparable after they made the pact. All free time is dedicated to one another. What was once kind of friendship, mostly training, is full blown friendship and training. They keep their training a secret and down play everything they are capable of for fear of too many questions. But it has become painfully clear that they are superior to the rest of their classmates, hands down.

By the time the youngest of them, Naruto, turned twelve, they were all at least high genin level. And none of them had graduated yet. Naruto shared with them one of the biggest secrets he had, his birthday was October 10th. The day that the Nine Tailed Demon Fox attack. Kyuubi no Kitsune. That thing that was never to be spoken about.

They spent countless hours in the fourth's estate, looking over all of his jutsu and theories. It seems that Naruto isn't able to actually get into the house through either doors; the front door or the cellar door. Which Shikamaru found extremely strange and spent a long time contemplating. When asked what he was thinking about, the Shirker would just shake his head and grunt. But every time he entered the house he would glare at the seal on the door at the front of the house. But after a few weeks, Shikamaru just huffed at the prospect of studying it and gave up.

But occasionally... occasionally he would make his way back to that door. Back to that seal. And he would stare at it, contemplating. Looking for some way inside.

Kiba just gave him a knowing look and didn't comment. By the time they entered their last year of school and learned the clone jutsu (which was unbelievably easy to learn in comparison to the shadow clone jutsu) and the entire group passed with flying colors. And to be honest, Naruto got a sick bit of amusement out of the looks of shock on all of the Chunin's faces.

But he didn't miss the glow of pride coming off of his sensei.

Iruka Umino has become someone that Naruto has grown extremely close to. He's the only adult other than the Third Hokage that has really taken the time out of his day to spend time with Naruto. Yes, Iruka can't accommodate all the kids in Naruto's friendship group but occasionally he would take both Naruto and one of his friends out for a few bowls of ramen. Or in Naruto's case, a wallet full. But it just shows his infinite apatite and Iruka's shallow wallet.

The next morning, was the day that they find out who their teams out. For the first time since they began school, Naruto and the rest of his friends were the first ones to barrel into the classroom, all of them shaking with excitement. As opposed to nearly being late every day because they are too busy training in the morning at the Fourth's house. They all sit together again.

"Who do you think is going to partner with who?" Choji asks, bag of chips nowhere in sight. In fact, he's been cutting back lately, shifting his focus from eating to training.

Naruto shrugs, propping his head up on one hand. "Who knows? I hope it's at least one of you guys."

"Aww," Kiba says coyly, rolling his eyes. His new two-years-old puppy, Akamaru, wags his tail playfully in Kiba's jacket hood atop his head. "Ain't that cute, Akamaru? Naruto's getting a little sentimental."

Naruto playfully glares at the boy next to him. "Shuddap, Kiba! I'm just saying; I want to be with one of my friends. Come on, this is it. We are shinobi now. We are going to be put into teams with people we might just die next to! I want it to be with someone I actually like. Like Shikamaru for instance."

Kiba nods a little somberly, actually taking the blond's words into account, before considering his final sentence. He raises an eyebrow quizzically. "Shikamaru?" He asks dubiously. Both boys turn around in their seats to look at the boy with his head down directly behind them. The young Nara has his chin resting on his forearms, staring at the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"Why did you say that with such disdain, Kiba?" Shikamaru draws, blinking slowly at them.

Kiba grins while Naruto turns to look back at the boy and his dog. "I was just going to say; I think Shikamaru would be an invaluable part of the team. You know, as cannon fodder." Kiba and Naruto both break out laughing while Shikamaru just stares at the two of them blandly.

"Laugh while you can," he says lazily to the two cackling boys, "for I shall be the one laughing when I'm your boss and sending your asses into Hell."

Choji looks back at him. "Come on, Shikamaru, you're dreading that more than anyone."

Shikamaru makes a lazy ambiguous gesture before resting his forehead against his arm and makes a loud, obnoxious snoring noise before quieting down. Ino Yamanaka, from across the room, glares at the young Nara, annoyed. She turns back to her equal and opposite, Sakura Haruno. The two girls have had a weird history between them.

They started out as friends when Ino saved Sakura from a bunch of bullies when she was a little girl. Sakura began to admire Ino and followed her around everywhere. Eventually that turned into friendship until a few years prior to now, when both girls realized their crushes for Sasuke Uchiha and it created a rift between the two girls. They swore to be arch rivals in the journey to get Sasuke's heart. Every now and then, the two of them will find themselves next to each other, talking and bonding, like Sasuke Uchiha never came between them.

But that never lasted long and the blue haired boy would return to them and the rift would form once more. Filling with jeers and nasty words and even nastier looks. Almost like they are trying to convince both themselves and each other that what they had a long time ago is gone.

"Alright, class," Iruka says, marching into the classroom. He stops in the middle of the room between the door and his desk, turning to the students. "I would like to be the first to let you know that your entire class has graduated!" He says with a swell of pride. And Iruka is proud. These are children that he's practically watched grow up and become young people. But now is time for them to step out of the classroom and into the real world. Iruka is both extremely proud of them but also very fearful for each of their futures.

For it takes someone truly impressive to become someone of mention. Someone known by the rest of the shinobi world. But it takes next to nothing to be killed. Iruka is just afraid that one day he's going to be looking through the casualty reports, whether it be for a mission or whatever, and see names that he recognized and be able to see that person as a small child. And that scares him.

But this day is about congratulations, not fear. Not uncertainty. It's to be celebrated. Each and every one of them has earned it. So, mustering up his most prideful smile, pushing all his dark fears to the back of his mind, Iruka continues, "Listen up. I'm going to tell you who you are going to be teamed up with. Here in Konoha, we create teams of three genin and one jonin sensei. Of the three genin, two will be boys and one will be a girl. That's standard procedure. Yes, there have been exceptions and there always will be. So, listen up." And the Iruka proceeds to read off a teams and who are part of it.

Naruto kneads his hands apprehensively. His life has always been hard. Ever since his time with the Uchiha clan, life has been a little easier. People still give him those looks and mutter behind his back. But they attempt a lot less, especially with Sasuke constantly at his side. And it only got slightly better than even that when the rest of his friends came into the picture.

Naruto can remember, hanging out with Choji and Kiba, planning out their next prank on Iruka in one of the many restaurants that Choji's family owns. They are able to eat there for free because of Choji and plus they have a quiet little place in the corner to plan out their next jest. Naruto had separated from the other two and headed to the bathroom. It was almost a half hour before nine- Choji and Kiba's curfew. On his way back from the table some drunk civilians started calling Naruto a demon brat. Telling him that he didn't deserve to be alive.

Having heard all of this before, Naruto just shrugged it off and made his way back toward his friends, who were sitting on the opposite side of the small restaurant. One of the men grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck and slurred something incoherent into his ear. Naruto was only ten at the time and was barely able to wiggle away from the full grown adult when another man stepped in.

Choza Akimichi. Choji's dad. He snapped at the man holding Naruto, and pushed the boy behind him, becoming a human shield between the two of them. The man tried to sputter out something about the nine tailed demon when he was cut off. Choza had grabbed the guy by his collar and hissed something into his face before showing him away and ordering him to never come back to their restaurant again and if he ever saw the man anywhere near Naruto, he'd be sorry. After he was sure the man was gone, he turned back to Naruto, smiled friendly, and asked if Naruto wanted to bring some cake back for himself and the other boys.

Naruto agreed, dazed. He'd never really been stood up for like that and it was weird. But not something he didn't like. Sure Sasuke's parents stood up for him when out in public but they never said all that much. They just glared at the offending people so hard that Naruto almost believed their eyes flashed red. The other people must have thought that too because they would usually run off too.

But now that Naruto is going to be a shinobi, everything might change. He won't have people looking out for him like that anymore. What if he becomes unable to make more friends? What if he loses more of his precious people? Like Mikoto? And Fugaku? And Shisui? Sasuke's crazy cousin who always helped out in some of Naruto's pranks. How would he be able to deal with losing more people? What if he lost his best friend? What if he lost Sasuke?

Slowly he drags his gaze to the blue haired boy in front of him. So close he could reach out and nudge the back of his head. Something that became accustom to Naruto every time he sat behind his best friend. Sasuke would either ignore him, shoot him a dirty look or... or Sasuke would grin, not looking back at him because for some reason that day, Sasuke was in a good mood. He wasn't annoyed by all the everyday headaches that come from being around Naruto. He would glance over his shoulder slightly, as to not alert Iruka of anything out of the ordinary and shake his head at Naruto. Giving him that look that meant "I'm going to kick your ass later, moron."

And Naruto would grin back, because after they fought, they would lay side-by-side and talk about aimless things. Stuff that didn't matter. Their worries. Their thoughts and things that they had planned. Sasuke usually kept to himself, even around Naruto, but the two of them were undoubtably best friends and no one knew Sasuke better than Naruto and no one knew Naruto better than Sasuke.

"And for Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka says, pulling the blond from his thoughts, a faint smile on his face. He notice Sasuke looking back at him curiously.

"Huh?" Naruto whispers to him. "What happened?"

"You're part of Team 7, Naruto," Sasuke says, staring at him with impossibly black eyes. "Congrats."

Naruto wilts a little and Sasuke looks away. Both a little down hearted but also a little hopeful, there is still a chance as Iruka continues, "Sakura Haruno."

The pinkette in the corner of the room blinks rapidly at the sound of her name, wishing for anything but this. Ino can't contain her bark of a laugh at Sakura's misfortune and the girl slides down in her seat, wishing to melt into the ground forever. How could she-a genius- be stuck on the same squad as the last in the class? How was this even done? How could Iruka sensei do this to her?

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura blinks rapidly, processing what she just heard before her face nearly splits in half with a smile. She jumps up and lets out a loud whoop, throwing her hands up over her head in a cheer.

For a moment, Naruto has to wonder if he's hearing things. Did he say that Naruto is going to be on a team with Sasuke?

"Wait!" Naruto says as Iruka is about to move on. He jumps up to his feet, eyes wide. "Wait, sensei! Did you say I'm going to be on the same team as Sasuke?"

Iruka looks up at Naruto, blinking rapidly. "Yes, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes fall onto the boy in front of him again and lunges forward, raping his arms around the boy tightly from behind. Sasuke jerks with the foreign weight being pressed against him from behind but he looks over to see two blue eyes staring at him, watering slightly.

"You and me, Sasuke," Naruto says softly.

Sasuke scowls lightly. "Lucky you, moron. Get off."

Naruto laughs and pulls away like a huge wait has been lifted off of his shoulders. He falls back into his seat and sighs in relief. Kiba shakes his head at the blond's actions but looks genuinely happy for him.

After watching the exchange, he looks back down at his list and continues, "Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Hinata gasps lightly, turning to the boy next to her, who nods solemnly, a slight tilt upward on the corner of his lips. The two look over to find Kiba, grinning at them and giving them both a thumbs up.

"Naruto and Sasuke weren't the only lucky ones," Kiba says. Akamaru barks in agreement.

"Two more teams," Shikamaru says, reaching out to poke the side of Choji's head. "Enough students for two more teams. We still have a chance, Cho."

The larger boy nods, looking back over his shoulder at the skinnier boy. "Here's to hoping, Shika." He crosses his fingers as an added effect.

"And finally, Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi," Iruka concludes. He lowers the list and grins at all of the faces around the room, memorizing all of them. Saying a silent goodbye with his eyes. "Alright, come back here after lunch to meet your senseis. Good luck everyone. Dismissed."

All the kids get up and make their way towards the door, pulling friends aside to talk to them. Naruto and Sasuke wave goodbye to their friends before making their way out. They get about half way down the street before Sakura comes running up behind them.

"Sasuke-kun! Hey Sasuke-kun, wait up!"

Naruto grins playfully at his friend while Sasuke rolls his eyes skyward muttering, "Ignore her."

Naruto's grin widens a little. "That's not nice, Sasuke."

The look Sasuke sends Naruto is chilling, but Naruto is mostly immune to Sasuke's dirty looks. He turns around to walk backwards, facing Sakura. "Hi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's hand goes flying out, shoving Naruto out of the way to stand next to Sasuke. "Move it, Naruto!" She smiles playfully at Sasuke, big green eyes staring at him. A tinge of red under her eyes. "Hi, Sasuke. I was wondering, since we were a team and everything... that well, maybe we should eat together?" she asks, then quickly adds, "To get to know each other better, I mean."

Sasuke stares at her blankly, glancing away from her for a moment to make sure that Naruto was okay. He was, brushing the dirt off his butt from where he fell over. Sasuke looks back at Sakura with a very bland look. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Sakura nods, oblivious to the chilling edge in Sasuke's tone. "Yes, Sasuke-kun." Her eyelashes flutter in an attempt to appear flirtatious.

Sasuke's upper lips curls slightly in barely masked disgust. "You want to have lunch with me? You are seriously asking me that right after you just shoved my best friend over?" Sakura blinks rapidly, smile faltering.

"W-What?"

"Sasuke, it's okay," Naruto says. "It's not like it hurt or anything."

Sasuke shakes his head at Naruto, annoyed. "Shut up, Naruto." Then his eyes slide back to Sakrura, narrowing into tiny slits. "No, Sakura. The answer to your question is no. And it will continue to be no until you can pull your head out of your pretentious ass."

Sakura visibly pales, her smile completely falling, as Sasuke walks by Naruto, away. Naruto spares Sakura an unreadable look before walking after his friend. He doesn't say anything at first, just keeps pace with Sasuke's slightly larger steps. Once they get out of sight from the girl, their feet automatically taking them toward the Fourth's estate, Naruto turns to look at Sasuke.

He doesn't look back, his eyes straight ahead, a nasty glare on his face. Naruto's lips part, words at the tip of his tongue, what he's going to say... he has no idea, but Sasuke's mouth tenses, a sure sign that he'll snap if he says anything. With a single sigh from the blond to express his displeasure, he lets it go. They stop by Ichiraku's Ramen shop and eat on the way. Neither speak to one another. Naruto mostly chatters away with the shop owner and his daughter about his day, about his new team. Sasuke responds politely when addressed but otherwise doesn't go out of his way to speak.

They finish up quickly and say their goodbyes. They head for their secret hideout. They pop their clones when they get there, relishing in the feeling of their chakra coils expanding slightly before creating more clones to take their place. The more you use Shadow Clones the more one is able to tell what they are getting from the clones. Sasuke and Naruto and really the rest of them, are starting to get really good at it.

Naruto glances around the open field that is the Fourth's back yard to see different clones of all of his friends. Now, after two years of training. Meditating and chakra control almost every single day, all of their reserves have grown immensely.

Hinata is now capable of making 199 clones. She's spent a great deal of time dedicated to her control. Because naturally, with only one clone working on chakra gathering, two must work on chakra control to keep it at the same level. Hinata focuses on for every one clone meditating, three are working on chakra control, steadily improving her overall control at the end of the day. She is currently having 40 clones meditating and 120 are working on control.

Shino is now capable of making 225 clones. He's spent a great deal of time gathering a lot of chakra in a short period of time and then dedicating twice as long on chakra control. So, if he dedicates a week to purely gathering chakra, the next two weeks is hard core chakra control. He's currently got all of his clones working on their second week of chakra control.

Kiba has gone by the book, focusing on both chakra control and gathering at the same rate and is now able to make about 214 clones.

Choji has also been playing by the books, but he's been continuously eating Akimichi food which is laced with chakra increasing supplements which is also gradually helping him increase his own chakra control. Because of this, he has to focus on chakra control more than meditating. So, like Hinata, he's doing a three-to-one ratio with chakra control as his primary focus. He's now capable of making 247 clones.

Shikamaru fluctuates between by the book and Hinata's method. Because he had a small amount of chakra to begin with, he primarily focused on chakra gathering, but doesn't let his control falter even a little bit. He's now able to make 187 clones.

Sasuke, already having slightly more chakra than a boy his age should, without the assistance of this training method, has put a little more focus on his control over his chakra but he keeps up with gathering chakra as well. Now he is able to make 234 clones.

Naruto, on the other hand, has unbelievable amounts of chakra to begin with. His chakra control, while only getting slightly above what is needed, is still leagues behind the amount of chakra he has. Naruto is capable of making 302 clones.

The two boys look around the field filled with clones of themselves and their friends. Some straight backed, eyes closed and faces twisted into looks of serenity as they meditate and the rest are walking around, going from tree to water, or are twirling leaves around, a slightly more effected chakra control method that the hokage had recommended.

The two boys go sit on the porch, looking at the gate and around the well kept lawn. Hinata of the Green Thumb, began buying flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop and planting them in front of the Fourth's house and around both sides. She has brought it upon herself to take care of them and to keep the place looking somewhat decent.

"Sasuke," Naruto says softly, glancing over at Sasuke in the corner of his eye, "thank you for what you said. To Sakura, I mean."

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke murmurs, leaning back on both hands and closing his eyes.

Naruto turns his head to actually look at Sasuke, a small smile on his face. "I know, but you didn't have to say that."

"Yes I did," Sasuke says, eyes still closed.

"It didn't hurt, though," Naruto says.

Sasuke slowly shakes his head, almost lazily. The sun beating down on his pale skin, illuminating it in the light. His lips part slightly and he lets out a small whoosh of breath before saying, "That doesn't matter. You're my best friend, idiot." He looks over at Naruto, opening his eyes to stare at him evenly. "Regardless of how annoying you are."

Naruto's grin widens slightly. "I love you too, man. Regardless of how uptight you are." Naruto chuckles to himself.

"Alright," Sasuke says, heaving himself to his feet. "Let's head back. Let's meet this sensei of ours."

Naruto jumps up and follows after his best friend with a huge grin on his face. As they leave the Fourth Hokage's estate, Naruto holds his hands behind his head and looks over at Sasuke, "Do you think Sakura likes me?"

Sasuke gives him a bland look. "I'm putting my money on no."

Naruto pouts.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto sit in the classroom almost an hour later, still waiting for their sensei to show up. No words have been exchanged amongst the trio as they wait. Naruto lays his head down onto the desk, next to Sasuke and groans really loudly.

"When is he going to get here?"

"Who knows?" Sasuke sighs, leaning back in his chair and slumps.

Sakura looks between the two of them, before lowering her gaze to the floor. Her feet dangling over the side of the desk closest to the door. She mumbles something incoherent under her breath before turning slightly to look at the two boys. Before she can chicken out, she mumbles out something.

Sasuke doesn't react to the sound but Naruto raises his head slightly. "Huh? Did you say something, Sakura-chan?"

A tinge of red splashes beneath her eyes. She looks down at his hands on the desk. "I said..." she sighs, running a hand through her hair. "I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Naruto."

Naruto blinks rapidly for a few moments before he grins brightly. "Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan! I'm okay."

Sakura nods, quickly looking away. "O-Okay. Good. You're, uh... you're welcome."

The door opens and a white haired man steps in. Sasuke opens his eyes and the other two look over at the one eyed man staring in at them. His single black eye goes from Sakura to Naruto to Sasuke, then back. He steps all the way in and raises a hand. "Yo."

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura call out at once. They both look at each other a moment before looking back to their sensei.

"Sorry about that," he says, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. "Come on, let's go." He drops his hand and turns to leave without even waiting to see if they were going to follow. For a moment, all three students look to one another. Sharing annoyed expressions. Sasuke and Naruto can read each other so easily. They know the other just as well as they know themselves, but both notice that while very different from them and any of their other friends, they look at Sakura and see something they both didn't expect.

She looked like she could read them too.

"Okay, tell me your name, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future," Their sensei says, leaning against the rail across from the steps the trio are sitting on.

"Can you give us an example?" Sakura asks.

A single white eyebrow rises slightly and he looks at her blankly. "Sure..." He blinks slowly. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes... hmm... my dislikes... ahh, well... my dreams for the future... I don't feel like telling you that."

All three of them stare back at him like he's sprouted a second head. Sasuke lets out an exasperated sigh and rolls his eyes.

Naruto purses his lips. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes include ramen, training, and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes include people who are mean to my friends, waiting for anything, really and having to constantly deal with the huge stick up Sasuke's ass." He grins at the dirty looks Sasuke sends him. "And my dream for the future is to be Hokage."

Kakashi stares at him for a long moment before a little, "huh" escapes him and then he looks over at Sakura. "And you?"

"Sakura Haruno. My likes..." she giggles to herself, glancing over not-so-discreetly at Sasuke, before continuing, "...my dislikes are... Ino and-" she hesitates, the boy next to her name on her lips. But that's not true. She doesn't hate Naruto. Nor does she really dislike him. He's just a little annoying at times. "And... hurting my friends..." she mumbles. "And my dreams for the future...?" She giggles to herself and sends another not-so-discreet look toward the last of the Uchiha before falling quiet.

Kakashi stares at her for just as long as he stared at Naruto, making another, "huh" sound before looking over at Sasuke. "And you?"

Sasuke leans back on his elbows and stares at his sensei cooly. "Why should I tell you anything about me when you told us nothing about you?"

Kakashi tilts his head slightly at the young Uchiha, pasted that bored expression of his, the young sensei is, and has been, carefully analysing each little thing that the kids have said and what they exhibited whether they meant to or not. Evenly, he says, "Because I told you to and I am your sensei."

Sasuke's endless black eyes stare back critically. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are puppies and unicorns, my dislikes are annoying people and my dream for the future doesn't matter because you don't give a shit."

"Sasuke," Naruto says, looking back at his friend, nudging his knee. "Come on."

"What?" Sasuke snaps. "He doesn't give a shit about us, why should I give a shit about this stupid excercise when he's just going to forget about it in a total of twenty seconds?"

"What makes you think that?" Kakashi asks.

Sasuke sends him a dark look. "Call it intuition."

"Fine," Naruto says, turning around to face him. "Tell me. I want to know. And I'm sure Sakura wants to too."

Sakura nods and Sasuke about comments that he honestly didn't give a shit what Sakura wants but there's a look in Naruto's eyes that tells him that the blond is serious. Plus Sasuke knows Naruto well enough to know that should he refuse, the blond is going to make a big deal out of it and try to somehow express the importance of being honest with the teacher. So, he relents.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolls his eyes and blatantly ignores Kakashi to speak to Naruto. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha," his eyes flicker to Sakura to see her staring at him, before looking back into Naruto's familiar blues, "my likes include training and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are people wasting my time and stuff that hinders my training. My dream for the future is to hunt down a certain someone and make him pay."

Kakashi watches the exchange with an unending bored expression. He crosses his arms and makes a small humming noise in the back of his throat. "Alright. Come to training ground 7 tomorrow morning at eight." He stalks past them slowly before stopping and turning around slightly to look back at them. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it up."

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto watch him walk away in silence. After he's out of sight, Naruto looks at Sasuke, twin yellow eyebrows pulled together.

"Sasuke, are you ok-"

Sasuke stands up, cutting him off. He barks off a stiff, "No." And stomps away. Naruto climbs to his feet and follows after his best friend. Sakura stands up, making to follow as well, but then she stops and watches the two boys walk off. Side by side.

"Not only were you late, but now you won't let us eat lunch unless we get some bells from you. And here's the kicker," Sasuke says dryly, "but there is a very good chance that at least one of us won't get to eat at all? That and we only get until noon?"

Kakashi nods. "Yep. I couldn't have reiterated it any better myself," he says just as dryly.

Sasuke gives him an annoyed look.

"Oh great," Sakura says, her shoulders drooping. "I was so nervous I didn't even eat dinner last night."

Naruto and Sasuke share a look. Naruto's is more of pity and Sasuke's is blatant annoyance. Naruto raises an eyebrow at Sasuke look, silently conveying to him that Sakura is going to need the food more than they are. Sasuke sighs, running a hand through his hair, silently cursing his friend's big heart.

"Fine," Sasuke turns to Sakura, "You stay back, attack when you can, but leave the heavy hitting to me and Naruto. Okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry," Naruto gives Sakura a thumbs up. "Sasuke and I can take this guy."

Sakura nods, her face taking a slightly more serious look. It actually looks nice on her. Kakashi watches them, head tilted slightly. So they are going to work together? But, they did just say their plan out in front of their enemy. They have a lot to learn.

"And..." Kakashi says, staring at them blandly. "Let us begin."

Sakura takes a step back while Naruto performs a single hand sign and shouts, "Shadow Clone jutsu!" 30 clones pop into existence. Then a stampede of Narutos and a single Sasuke head toward the surprised sensei. Kakashi forces the thoughts tot he back of his mind to deal with later. He may actually need to focus a little for this fight.

Kakashi ducks away from a punch, and then jumps out of the way of another one going for his legs. He nails one Naruto with his elbow, making him pop. Knees another and he pops. Then kicks another in his gut and then punches another. Both of them pop. Another Naruto jumps up behind him and wraps his arms and legs around his sensei in the attempt to hold him in place. Kakashi's eyes widen a little more as another Naruto runs up, arms pulled back and ready to strike.

He does, and hits another Naruto instead, sending both of them flying. Both Naruto's pop. Leaving 24 behind to look around confused.

"Huh?" One of the Narutos says. "What just happened?"

"Naruto!" Sakura calls, pulling out a kunai. "Be careful! It's a substitution jutsu. He was able to get out of the situation by putting someone or something in his place. But he's got to be nearby!"

Kakashi stares down at the frantically searching blond and his many clones. He hunches down on the tree branch he's standing on.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu!"

Kakashi spins around to see a large fireball working its way towards him. He jumps back to get out of the way of the searing heat. A child knows a jutsu like that? But before he can analyse it, another presence tickles its way up his spine. He twists around to see another Naruto flying toward him armed with a kunai. Kakashi bends back mid-air to avoid a swipe.

His leg shoots out, getting Naruto in the gut and he goes flying into the group, hitting two other clones, all three popping. The fireball burns through at least 8 of the clones remaining, leaving 12. Wait, 12?

Kakashi's eyes search around for the original and the single missing clone and barely overlooks Sasuke spinning around on his heel holding the hands of another Naruto. Sasuke lets go, launching the boy off of the tree branch that Kakashi had only moments before occupied and sent him hurdeling toward the white haired man. Kakashi braces to avoid when he hears the sound of metal slicing through the air. His gaze flickers down to Sakura, throwing kunai and shuriken in an attempt to throw him off.

The white haired man chides himself for forgetting the last remaining team member. Kakashi quickly snatches two of the five flying weapons and tosses them at the clones chest, making him pop. Kakashi finally lands on the ground, right in front of the pond. The remaining 12 clones charge at the stalled man back him onto the lake, and then follow him out there.

Both Kakashi and Sakura watch in shock as the clones push chakra to their feet. Sasuke drops from the tree branch and also follows. Kakashi quickly works on blocking and then destroying the clones until only Sasuke remains. Sasuke aims a kick to the center of Kakashi's chest, he catches his foot. Then Sasuke goes to punch the man in the face, to which he also catches. Sasuke twists around to kick him with the other leg, Kakashi blocks his too.

Upside down, Sasuke is eye level with the chiming bells at the older man's waist and makes a sharp motion toward it. But he's not fast enough, Kakshi shoves him away before he can get too close. The raven haired boy skids across the water before slowing down. Another two kunai go flying over his head toward Kakashi. Annoyed, the white haired man uses the metal on the back of his glove to block both with two distinct ting.

Then, beneath Kakashi's feet, Naruto appears from under the water. Hand flying to the older man's waist, grabbing the bells. Kakashi barely sidesteps before swiftly kicking Naruto in the gut, sending him flying toward Sasuke. Knocking them both down. But surprisingly they were able to stay afloat.

Kakashi tenses when the bells sounds. Signaling noon.


	8. Chapter 8: Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks to everyone for your feedback! I love reading your comments. Thanks again for reading. Here's the next chapter. Getting a little deeper into what the Fourth is doing in the shadows! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.
> 
> Word Count: 5,449

All four people stood stunned. Well, three were stunned. The last, Kakashi, straightens up from his defensive posture and can tangibly see we didn't get the bells written on his students faces. Students. Yes, that's what Kakashi had thought of them. They weren't just some brats or burdens or-Kakashi's eyes flicker to the deflating blond, so much like Minato-sensei-whatever else Kakashi had muttered to himself when thinking about them in the days leading up to actually meeting them.

No, he thought something else. He thought: students.

"Well, crap!" Naruto groans, throwing his head back and falling into the water onto his back like it's solid ground.

Sakura face slightly pale, standing at the edge of the pond, sinks to her knees. Sasuke lets out a long sigh.

Kakashi shifts from one foot to the other, head tilted slightly. Naruto and Sakura both wilted like flowers in the blistering heat. Sasuke, on the other hand, looks a mixture of defiant and annoyed. They seem so sure, Kakashi thinks.

The eldest of them walks toward the boys, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Nice going, guys." As he approaches he sees all of them perk up. Naruto sits up, the back of his head and the rest of his body is soaked. His normally messy hair is flat to his skull. Kakashi waves for the boys to follow him over to Sakura. Sasuke helps Naruto up and they are over there by the time Kakashi steps up onto land next to the now standing pink haired girl.

"Alright, listen closely," Kakashi says evenly. "Lesson number 1: Team work. Lesson number 2: The battle isn't over until you're sure it's over." All three heads bob up and down. "If you can take those two lessons to heart... you pass." He smiles down at them. At first none of the kids said anything, taking the next couple of moments to process the words before they make sense. All three prepare to cheer before Kakashi holds up a hand. "Team work is the key. It is important. Probably the most important lesson I will ever teach you. Never forget it."

All three nod. "Yes, sensei."

Kakashi gives them all a meaningful look before straightening up and nodding. "Okay, commence with your glee."

Sakura and Naruto let out loud cheers and jumped around, doing wacky, rhythmless dancing. Sasuke smirks to himself and cocks a hip, crossing his arms to watch his teammates celebrate. He barely throws a hand up to reciprocate Naruto's sudden high five in time to save himself from getting a five star to the face. He looks to his friend annoyed but the boy's sheepish smile is enough to sate his minor agitation. Now is the time to celebrate.

"Now, let me be the first to welcome you all to Team 7. We will be working closely as the three of you learn the ways of the shinobi," Kakashi continues once the jubilant children settle down enough to be able to hear him. All three nod solemnly. The younger of the three, Sakura and Naruto, are still shaking with excitement and the look of deep and passionate determination in Sasuke's eyes is enough to give Kakashi a touch of pride in his chest.

A young, pretty kunoichi with a big brain and a lot of untapped potential. She didn't do much in their fight but once she finds her niche in life, Kakashi is certain that she will be able to blow them away with what she can do. So long as she starts to focus more on keeping herself safe and improving her skills as opposed to how she appears in front of the young Uchiha heir.

As for him, Sasuke is very impressive. The fight didn't last long enough for Kakashi to know all of the boy's abilities, but being an Uchiha it's expectant that he would be able to display talents beyond his years. Still, he was able to travel across water withe relative ease, which is a more advanced skill and not something taught in the Academy. But not just that, he was able to get behind Kakashi while he was distracted with the shadow clones produced by the blond boy.

Which brings Kakashi to Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. The Fourth Hokage's legacy. The holder of the Nine Tails. Was able to make Shadow Clones. So many! And so young! Definite the most impressive of the three of them. Especially considering that the boy, just yesterday was considered to be at the bottom of the class. So either he did some serious spartan training last night, or he's been holding back.

And something tells Kakashi, Sasuke was too. Sakura seems genuine in her low level of power. Definitely something that is going to have to be worked on.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way. How about lunch?" Kakashi says.

Kakashi watches amused as the three heads swivel over to the two bentos sitting innocently under a nearby tree where Kakashi put them. All three of their stomachs growl loudly. But none as loud as Naruto. The boy blushes a deep scarlet and groans loudly.

"I'm starving!"

Sasuke looks at him annoyed. "You ate an entire cow yesterday night, you pig. You can't honestly tell me you've burned that off yet."

"It's sympathy weight, Sasuke," Naruto grunts, glaring at the blue haired boy.

Sasuke snorts as Kakashi goes over and gets the bentos and returns. Sasuke stares at Naruto with narrowed eyes waiting for him to explain, when the boy stares back blankly he finally asks, "How the hell is that sympathy weight?"

"Sasuke," Naruto says slowly, turning to his friend. "I didn't want to tell you this... but over the last couple of months... you've grown fat."

The corner of Sasuke's lip quirks up slightly. He clears his throat to hide the motion. "You are such an ass."

Kakashi looks between the two curiously. He had heard around town that the boys were very close, and had been for years. Thick as thieves, those two. Have been ever since the Uchiha took the young blond in a few years ago. And it shows just how close they are just by the looks they share. Kakashi saw them a few times, once or twice. Even happened to be in a restaurant when they got there.

Kakashi remembered sitting with Gai and Kurenai in this little mom-and-pop restaurant a few weeks back. Asuma was up getting their food for them when Kakashi spotted them walking in. Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the back of the room and sat in a booth across from each other. This was before Kakashi figured he was going to have to be a sensei. The boy sat just two tables away, close enough to be within hearing distance.

He noticed something very strange right off the bat. Naruto ordered one drink, Sasuke ordered another. Once they were given their drinks, Sasuke gave his to Naruto and took the blond's for himself. He looks around for a quick second before dumping the drink in the nearby plant. The next time the waitress came by, he asked for a refill and a different glass, saying that his tasted like dishwasher detergent.

She was all too happy to comply, ignoring the blond completely. The two boys talked for a few minutes after she returned with Sasuke new drink. Kakashi, at that point, completely ignored Asuma when he returned with their food. He's too engrossed in their strange ritual.

The waitress returned again and Sasuke order two of the same dishes and Naruto ordered a simple dish with bread and meat. Then, they continued talking, unaware of the waitresses dry look directed toward Naruto. After a while, their food arrived and the waitress left. Naruto pushed his plate of, honestly pathetic looking food, and took one of the two plates. Then they exchange some food on it.

Sasuke takes Naruto's vegetables and Naruto takes Sasuke's potatoes. Then they go on eating like nothing is wrong. Like it's completely normal. Like this is something that has become a common act between them. Kakashi finally looked away, joining the conversation with his friends. But he looked back at the two quiet boys just once, and that was to see them box up Naruto's food and leave.

Kakashi blinks out of his memory, shaking hard to throw the flashback from his ears. He rolls his shoulders back and then relaxes into what Asuma calls the "lazy-Kakashi" posture. It's the stance that makes Kakashi give the outward appearance of not-giving-a-fuck when he actually gives-a-lot-of-a-fuck but without making it really obvious.

"Let's go out to eat," Kakashi says. The three walk with him back to town. "So, Sasuke, Naruto, tell me where you learned to walk on water."

"Yeah," Sakura says, slowing down to stand next to Sasuke. "How did you guys know how to do that? It was so cool!"

"Hana-sensei taught us," Naruto says, holding his hands behind his head as he walks. "About... two years ago?" Naruto looks over at Sasuke, who nods in confirmation. "Yeah, two years ago."

Kakashi nods thoughtfully. "Hana Inuzuka?" She became a chunin last year, as far as Kakashi knew.

"Yeah," Naruto says, "Sasuke and I are tight with her little brother, Kiba."

"Huh..." Kakashi stares straight ahead. He wiggles his fingers in his pockets, trying to decide what he wants to ask next. Finally, he looks over at the blond lazily, trying to hide his own interest. "So, how did you learn the Shadow Clone jutsu, Naruto?"

The blond falters. He stops for just a moment before continuing. Sasuke's shoulders tense up slightly. Both of the boys glances at each other. Faces contorting into looks of apprehension. Sasuke more difficult to read than Naruto's.

"No where..." Naruto says, rolling his eyes forward, avoiding his sensei and Sakura's look.

Kakashi stares at him bored disbelief. He mentally debates with himself with wether or not he wants to just come right out and say that bullshit like that couldn't even pass on a dairy farm but stopped himself at the last moment, opting for being more subtle about finding his answers. He blinks at the back of the boy's head slowly. "Uh huh..." Deciding to drop it for now but to keep it in mind to ask again later, he leads them into town to Ichiraku's Ramen. Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto's excitement.

"I love Ichiraku!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know. It's why you're so short, Naruto. Ramen isn't an essential food group," Sasuke chides, glaring at his friend, a little relieved to have the attention taken away front their training. Sasuke and Naruto have to sit down and discuss what they are going to be telling people about how strong they are and how quickly they got there. Sasuke can't even begin to imagine how much trouble they'll get into if anyone finds out that they snuck into the Fourth's estate without anyone knowing. It's one thing to claim ignorance as an eight year old.

But now they are twelve and shinobi. If the Hokage wanted to, he could make sure that neither of them ever become chunin. Or worse, he could have them killed.

An uncomfortable feeling twists in Sasuke's gut. They knew it was bad when they were younger, but if they are caught now, the Third Hokage will learn that they've been sneaking there for years and never alerted him.

Sasuke gives Naruto a meaningful look during lunch. They say their goodbyes after Kakashi pays for lunch, astounded by the amount of food a boy so small and skinny like Naruto could eat over a dozen bowls of ramen. Sasuke, while used to Naruto's brand of gluttony, is still a little put off by it.

Kakashi puts on a show of waving with an airy "tootles" before using the shunshin jutsu and disappearing with a poof of smoke. But he doesn't go far. He stays within sight of the children and watches as the three say their goodbyes. He silently trails after the two boys. They make a stop at Sasuke's place and come back out a few minutes later, stuffing what appears to be ryo into his pocket. Then they stop once more at the store, Sasuke runs inside and comes back out a few minutes later with a single bag of stuff, and then the two kids head down the street, none-the-wiser to the fact that they are being tailed.

At first, Kakashi couldn't believe that the boys were going to the Uchiha household, because of the obvious reasons. He figured that would be the last place Sasuke would ever want to be near, but then instead of taking a needed left, they headed straight, past the Uchiha street. That's when Kakashi's shock turned to blatant disbelief.

Especially when he watched them make their way toward the Fourth Hokage's house. Talking and chatting with ease, like this was a normal every day occurence.

The first time Kakashi was here was before the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Attack.

"What are we doing, sensei?" a young Kakashi asks, following obediantly behind his tall mentor. He drags his heels across the pavement, slowing down their process with stubborness. "Why did you pull me away from my ANBU work?" Kakashi stares at his sensei's back, at the kanji characters spelling out "Fourth Hokage" like they were the most interesting part of him.

Kakashi would never admit it to the goofy, yet cunning sensei of his that the white haired boy saw the blond as a sort of father figure since Rin and Obito's passing. Now Minato was all Kakashi had left and while he tried hard to hide his deep admiration-and maybe even affection, Kakashi never really analyzed it that in depth-from the seemingly oblivious blond man.

Sometimes Kakashi wondered if his sensei was really socially inept or if it was just some kind of charm that the man had. Either way, when he was uber formal with someone, he was a little dense about what is considered to be "socially acceptable". Kushina learned that too late, Kakashi thinks. Ever since his blue eyed sensei became Hokage, he hasn't changed much. If anything he holds maybe a little more confidence in himself, as if he even lacked any, Kakashi thinks.

But because he is so much the same, on more than one occasion Kushina would crack an inappropriate-for-the-mood joke and his dense sensei would laugh because he couldn't read the social mode in the slightest. So then, lady Biwako began to train Kushina on how to be a proper wife to the Hokage, thus to stop the ignoramus from laughing at grossly inappropriate jokes at the wrong time.

Kakashi raspberries to himself, lowering his eyes to his sensei's feet. "Are you ever going to answer me?" A few more steps in silence. They take the back road that Kakashi knows leads to the man's house. Ever since the blond became Kushina and baby Namikaze's bodyguard, he's been outside Minato's house more than the owner has. Why call him away from his protection duty-that Minato himself assigned-just to be taken to his house. "Sensei? What about lady Kushina? Shouldn't I be protecting her?"

"Yes, but just a moment, okay?" Minato finally answers, his voice soft. He glances back at Kakashi with an unreadable expression on his face. "I have something that I need to do first, and I need you, Kakashi."

Heat raises to the young man's face. Something about being told by not only your father figure/sensei that you are needed but this man is also his Hokage and as an ANBU, Hokage's word is law. But besides that, it is no secret to anyone that Minato was a very secretive person. He didn't trust a lot of people and from what Kakashi has heard from Shibi Aburame, a fellow ANBU but also his sensei's old teammate, Minato was secretive even as a child. He was quiet and preferred to stand at the sidelines and watch rather than to actually be a part of something. The only thing that Minato was always the first to jump at was battle.

"The way Minato sees it," Shibi had started, strapping his sword to his back, "is that the more he kills, the less people on our side that die."

And ever since he learned that, Kakashi swore to be the same. He would be the first into battle if it meant life or death for one or more of his comrades because, as Obito had taught him, "those that disobey orders are scum, but those that abandon their friends are worse than scum". To Kakashi, these one in the same thing. Companions and friends come first. Others before yourself.

It's a shame that it took Kakashi so long to figure it out.

"Here," Minato says, opening the front gate to his house, stepping aside to let Kakashi in like it was second nature. Like Minato let a lot of people into his home, which Kakashi knows for a fact isn't true. The only people Kakashi has ever seen go onto his sensei's land is Master Jiraiya, Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha and Shibi Aburame and Choza Akimichi. No one else has ever stepped foot on that land as far as Kakashi knew and only Master Jiraiya can enter without Kushina or Minato there to open the gate themselves.

"Sensei?" Kakashi says tentatively, not at all sure he's seeing what he thinks he's seeing.

Minato smiles kindly. "Come on in, Kakashi. Believe me, there is nothing to be worried about. I just need to tell you something private."

Slowly, still weary that his sensei would suddenly see the error of his ways and slam the door closed with the young sharingan user halfway through. But Minato doesn't bisect him with the iron door, in fact he closes it gently behind him. Kakashi takes a moment to appreciate the large three story building. The front yard is bustling with life, all the flowers in full bloom, enjoying the mid-summer air. The grass smells freshly cut. For some reason, Kakashi wasn't sure what he expected to see coming into his sensei's yard, but this wasn't it.

The man was so hard to read the best of times, but everything seemed a mixture of pleasantly monotonous and simple while beautiful in that same simplicity. Minato is so complex by himself so the outside of his house being so plain is a little-or a lot- of a relief. He's not some ethereal creature that people some times come to think of him as.

"What did you need to tell me, sensei?" Kakashi asks, finally drawing his eyes away from the house to his teacher. Minato is staring back with a gentle smile on his face.

"Expecting something different?" Minato asks.

"No," Kakashi grunts. "Now what do you want anyway?"

Minato laughs softly to himself before strolling past the white haired boy toward the front door, stopping in front of it, pausing to turn back toward Kakashi. "Are you coming, Crow?"

The young ANBU nods, more to himself than his mentor, and makes his way over stepping up all three steps onto the porch and over to the welcome mat and stopping next to the blond.

"Now what, sensei?" Kakashi asks, crossing his arms over his chest in a bratty pout. "I have a mission from the Hokage that I need to carry out."

Minato seemed a little confused by that before he laughed outright for a moment. His sensei had a nice, quiet laugh. Nothing like Kushina, who had a loud and boisterous laugh. His was more like puffs of mirth-filled air but then his signature wide grin would fall over his face. Occasionally, a little bit of sound would come out but just like most aspects of Minato, it's quiet, soft.

Minato sombers up after a moment to look at Kakashi with an unreadable expression. The thirteen year old boy stared back, trying to decipher his sensei's strange actions. To busy himself, Kakashi folds his hands behind his back. He waits for his sensei to work through something mentally. A mixture of emotions flicker across the young Hokage's face. Finally, a serene mask falls over his face and he focuses on his student.

"You will have broad shoulders when you get older," Minato says.

Kakashi quirks an eyebrow. Was that what he was thinking about? "Sensei, you are so weird."

Minato blinks rapidly at his student. His right hip pops out as he crosses his arms. He stares down at Kakashi, as if tying to see something that wasn't there. "I'm not weird. I was just thinking about how when you become an adult, you'll have broad shoulders."

Kakashi stares at his mentor with a half lidded eyes. "And that makes you weird, sensei. Why are you thinking about what I'm going to look like as an adult?"

The young Hokage closes his eyes, tapping his right foot, his face twisted into one of concentration. Kakashi sighs again, used to his sensei's weird behavior, and waits for him to explain himself. That's all he can do. Minato will never bend to anyone else's will. If he wants to keep something, no one can convince him otherwise. So, Kakashi just waits in silence while Minato works through some kind of mental battle.

Finally, Minato relaxes his posture and focuses on Kakashi again. "I was just thinking that people with broader shoulders are usually more capable of dealing with the crap of this world."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow again. "What are you talking about, sensei? How would you know? You don't have broad shoulders."

"I just mean-" Minato pauses, processing Kakashi's words. A put-off look crosses his face. "I do too have broad shoulders, Kakashi. Don't be a brat."

Kakashi feels a faint smile cross his face beneath his mask, happy to see the playful look on his sensei's face after so long of being stressed out of his mind. Yes, Kakashi could tell that something has been weighing down heavily on his sensei's not-so-broad broad shoulders. Watching as the days go back that those shoulders bow just a little bit more each time something new comes up. Kakashi has wanted to help and has offered many times to do so, but Minato would smiled tiredly and pet his hair down, telling him that he would have his chance.

"As much I don't want that," Minato would then say under his breath.

Suddenly a little worried that this may have something to do with the unbelievable stress weighing down on his teacher, Kakashi takes a small step closer. "What is all of this about, sensei? Is something wrong? You know I will die for you, right? You do know that, don't you, Minato-sensei?"

Minato smiles sadly, like those weirds bring physical pain to him. "Yes, I know, Kakashi. I do. I'm just covering all my bases. Now, look here. I want to show you something." Minato brings the loyal young ANBU's attention to the door where a half written blood seal is placed. "How much do you know about seals, Kakashi?" Minato asks.

Taking in the elegant twists and turns of the seal with his eyes, Kakashi shrugs. "Not much, sensei, just the basic stuff you taught me and what I learned in ANBU." He sees Minato nod in the corner of his vision. He turns to look at him. "Why?"

Minato closes his eyes for a moment, almost as if mentally talking himself out of something before shaking his head briskly and focusing on Kakashi with an intense look. "Do you trust me, Kakashi?"

"Yes," Kakashi says without hesitation. Minato nods again, and then quickly, as if to avoid something changing either of their minds, he grasps one of Kakashi's hand from behind his back and holds it between them.

"Are you sure?" Minato asks, giving Kakashi one last chance to oppose Minato's will. His eyes telling Kakashi that if he does, he wouldn't be blamed but this is an oppertunity to be of use to his Hokage and sensei. Kakashi nods again.

"Yes, sensei."

Minato produces a kunai with his own signature seal branded on it and slices open Kakashi's palm. The boy doesn't flinch and watches with mild fascination as Minato sticks his pointer finger on his right hand into the blood that has started to submerge the young boy's palm and began to finish the seal on the door with Kakashi's blood.

"What are you doing, sensei?" Kakashi asks, softly watching each of the delicate yet percise movements.

"I'm making it so that this door will open only for you and the other person, who's blood completes the seal," Minato says, softly, concentrating on the seal.

"Why?"

Minato pauses, looking at Kakashi with chilling seriousness. "Because I need to cover all my bases."

Kakashi gets a sickening chill down his spine. "What does that mean?"

"That means..." Minato hesitates before he returns his attention to the seal. "I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"What does that mean, sensei?" Kakashi asks, even more worried.

"In time, Kakashi," Minato says. "Everything will make sense in time."

Kakashi blinks out of his memory just as the boys walked into the yard, closing the gate behind them. He shakes his head. How did they get in through the gate? Minato had left a seal that only specific people were able to get in through. Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya were the only people Kakashi knew of that could get in there, and Jiraiya hasn't returned to the village since the Fourth's passing.

The retired ANBU has come back to these gates countless times after his sensei's passing, wondering why his sensei would make it possible for him to get into the house but not into the yard. What was the point of all that?

Kakashi straightens up, turning toward the Hokage tower. The Third has to hear about this. With that, Kakashi shunshins away.

Sasuke and Naruto sit with their feet in the pond. Both of them moving their feet around to create ripples in the water. They've been sitting there for over an hour, just staring off into the distance, lost in thought. Training is getting a little monotonous without a little bit of guidance, so they decided to just call it a day, relax a little before going home. In between them is a bag of groceries for Naruto. Just basic stuff. Some cups of ramen and chips and bread. Something to help him through the rest of the week until they start getting paid for missions. Their sensei has got to be considering for them to be taking missions soon, right?

Soon Naruto won't have to deal with trying to survive day-by-day by the skin of his teeth. He wont have to deal with the steep prices that people put on their stock when he comes around to buy stuff. He also wont have to always rely on Sasuke to make sure he doesn't eat food at a restaurant that has been spit in. Yeah, that's never fun.

"We should get home," Sasuke says, standing up. He picks up his sandals and slowly makes his way toward the gate, careful not to step on any protruding rocks. Naruto follows after, rolling down his pant legs. He plucks his sandals and the bag and rushes after Sasuke. The two pause at the gate, putting their shoes on.

"You think everyone are having fun with their teams and senseis?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke shrugs. "I don't know. Probably." Sasuke opens the gate door and steps out, Naruto closes the gate behind them and they take just three steps before ANBU drop around them, creating a half circle around them. Both Naruto and Sasuke yelp out in shock. Naruto holds his hands up, trying to put something in between himself and the masked warriors and -oh kami- Third Hokage.

The hunched man stands directly in front of them with his pipe hanging from his lips. Both boys tense up, staring at the Hokage with big eyes. No one moved for a long, drawn out moment.

Naruto began to laugh nervously, getting a weird look from Sasuke but everyone else's attention. "Hi, Jiji..." He rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, trying to brush all of this off as if there was nothing shady going on. "What's up...?"

"Naruto," Hiruzen states, grabbing the the pipe from between his lips, "Sasuke, do the two of you know where you have been playing?"

Both boys share sheepish, guilty looks. Making it very obvious to all of the adults that they know exactly where they were. And just how wrong it was for them to be there. Sasuke can't believe he was just thinking about this today, and here they are, hours later, caught red handed.

Even though it was obvious, the Third says, "Did you? Sasuke? Naruto?"

Both boys flinch. "Yes, sir..."

Hiruzen stares at them beneath the rim of his hat. "And how long have you been playing in there?"

"Just a few hours, Jiji," Naruto says softly, wilting beneath the older man's gaze.

"Don't talk down to me, Naruto."

Naruto flinches, eyes falling to the ground, kicking a rock about a foot. He swings the bag around aimlessly, trying to distract himself from one of the few adults he actually likes. He doesn't like to be under the old man's heavy gaze when he's done something wrong. Rarely did the Third ever get truly upset with Naruto, he would usually give him a stern look and then take him out to eat or play a game or something.

But this, he can't have Jiji mad at him. "I'm sorry, Jiji. We've been playing in here," he jabs a thumb back at the gate, "for a few years."

"Since my family died," Sasuke supplies.

The Third looks mildly shocked. "For so long," he murmurs, taking a long deep breath from his pipe. He lowers it and stares evenly at the boys. "It's alright boys, I'm not mad." Both physically relax. "Naruto, it was inevitable that you would come here, I just didn't expect it to have been so soon."

Naruto tilts his head to the side. "What does that mean?"

Hiruzen walks over to them, laying a hand on one of each of their shoulders. He smiles faintly at them. "Naruto, we need to go somewhere to talk in private."

"About what, Jiji?" Naruto asks, looking up into the man's kind eyes.

"Your parents, Naruto. I guess it's time to tell you about them." Naruto opens his mouth to ask more, but Hiruzen gives him a look that quiets him. He looks over his shoulder at one of the ANBU. "Send out a messenger hawk. Get it to Jiraiya, tell him it is time to come home." The ANBU bows and then teleports away. Then back to Naruto. "Come, let's talk in my office."

Naruto nods, and starts to follow, only to stop and look at Sasuke. "Jiji, can Sasuke come too?"

"This is very personal, Naruto. Are you sure?"

Naruto nods again, looking into Sasuke's eyes. "We're brothers, Jiji. He can come."

Hiruzen tips his head in acknowledgment. "Very well then, let us go." He waves his hand and the remaining ANBU shunshin away, then he turns, clasping his hands behind his back, heads off. Sasuke and Naruto, side-by-side, follow the old man down the street, making their way to the Hokage tower in silence.


	9. The Estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry for the wait! Thank you all so much for your comments. I love reading them! :D They really inspire me to keep writing. I'm so glad that you guys like this story. I'm sorry, though. I think this is going to be a long story. So bare with me. :3 Here's the next one. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.
> 
> Word Count: 5,816

Jiraiya always knew that he was going to get that call. The call from the Hidden Leaf telling him it was time to stop living his life the way he wants to and to return into the fold. The ninja fold. The basic circle of shinobi life. Live, learn, serve, die. He's been spending all this time, maturing and building up spy network. But like all things, his freedom must come to an end. Jiraiya always knew that he would be told to come home. He just thought he would have either made his way back himself or it wouldn't have been this soon.

"Twelve years is soon?" Jiraiya mutters aloud to himself. He quickly scribbles down a confirmation that he will return home within the week, hooking it into the hawk's leg parchment holder before sending it off back in the direction of the Hidden Leaf village. The hawk circles around for a moment, orienting itself before taking off for home. Jiraiya sighs, scratching his wild white hair, before turning toward the direction of the Leaf Village and trudging alone. Admittedly, dragging his heels, dreading the prospect of returning.

The last time Jiraiya was in the village of his own free will was the night before the Nine Tails Attack. October 9th.

"Minato," Jiraiya says softly, opening the door to the Hokage's office just a crack, knocking slightly when he doesn't get a response. He opens it all the way. "Minato, may I speak..." He pauses, staring at his student, with his head laying across folded arms on his desk. The room is dark set aside from a nearly burned out candle at the edge of Minato's desk. The light casting shadows across his face, effectively emphasizing the dark circles beneath his eyes. His breathing is heavy and slow. The ANBU Captain of Team 1 stands behind Minato loyally, watching Jiraiya walk into the room quietly.

"How long has he been working?" Jiraiya asks quietly, not taking his eyes off his slumbering student.

"This will be the completion of day two without pause, Master Jiraiya," the ANBU Captain says. At Jiraiya's inquisitive look, he supplies, "My lord wished to have a head start of everything so that he would be able to adequately take the time off for his child's birth without fear of the village falling into anarchy." A slight pause, and then, "his words."

Jiraiya nods. "Minato," he calls out softly, reaching out to shake his student's shoulder. Minato flies up, eyes wide and wild. Jiraiya jerks his hand back to avoid getting stabbed by Minato's signature three pronged kunai. It takes the dazed man a long time to finally relax, lowering his kunai realizing it's just his sensei staring back at him. The First Captain stands behind Minato, tense and alert. He's the last in the room to relax, which Jiraiya can't blame.

"Sorry, Master, you scared me. I must have dozed off," Minato murmurs, rubbing his eyes. He rolls his shoulders back, he cringes at a twinge. He's been curled over his desk too long.

"I scared you?" Jiraiya laughs loudly, filling the room with the pleasant sound. "Come on, kid, let's get you home and to bed. I bet Kushina's already forgotten what you look like by now," Jiraiya says mirthfully.

Minato smiles faintly, eyes dropping the desk, scanning to see if there is anything else that he needs to do right away. There is still a small pile of paper that remains but the thought of having to force himself to stay awake for it isn't appealing in the slightest. He puts his kunai away and stretches. "Why didn't you wake me, Captain?" he asks nonchalantly, not at all upset. He glances over his shoulder at personal protector.

"Judgement call, my lord. I debated which would be more devastating to the village, making sure you got the tax report done today or desperately needed sleep. I chose the latter as the more important," the Captain says stoically. Shifting just a bit into a relaxed state before falling unearthly still.

Minato stares at him for a long drawn out moment, considering something before smiling tiredly. "I see, thank you."

The Captain dips his head respectfully but says nothing. Minato licks his thumb and pointer finger on his right hand and pinches the flickering flame on the candle, bathing the room in moonlight, before walking, slowly and sluggishly to the door. Jiraiya stays close.

"Did you just come to check on me, Master?" Minato asks, as they walk down the brightly lit hallway, down the stairs and out of the tower and into the night. Minato pauses by the gate, taking in a big, deep breath of fresh air. He certainly wont miss spending twelve hours a day in that office doing paper work and breathing in stuffy air.

"Sorta. I was going to just leave you a note but I saw that your light was on. One of my contacts thinks they may have some information regarding that thing you inquired of me. The Apple of Eden."

Minato stops, more alert than before. He turns to his sensei, eyes wide and unreadable. "What kind of information?"

"Possible location of it," Jiraiya says simply, acting as if to brush this isn't all that important. Minato steps in front of his sensei, forcing the older man to stop walking. "I was going to leave tonight to meet with him and discuss it."

"Are you certain you may know the location of the Apple?" Minato's eyebrows pull together, chewing on his bottom lip, like this was a mixture of good and bad news.

Jiraiya blinks a few time, facing falling into a serious look. "Minato, what is this Apple of Eden anyway? All you told me was that you were looking for information regarding it. Well, I might have found something, so I think I'm owed an explanation."

Minato's sky blue eyes, lower to the ground in thought, battling internally. Jiraiya puts his hands on his hips and waits as the boy he's watched grow into a handsome man, look more conflicted than anything else. Finally, Minato sighs, tired, his shoulders bowed a little. "I don't wish to feed false information, Master. But I believe that the people who tried to assassinate me during the beginning of my reign want it. I need to get it before they do."

Jiraiya's eyebrows pull together. "Minato, who is it? Who is after you? Is it Iwa? Why are you defending them? Why are you being so secretive about it?"

Minato sighs, long and drawn out, looking so tired. He leans heavily on his right hip, rubbing his eyes roughly. Jiraiya has never seen him look so drained. Like the man, not even thirty yet, is aged by twenty years, just before Jiraiya's very eyes. Minato runs a hand through his wild blond hair before looking at Jiraya with a desperate and tired look.

"I'm scared, Jiraiya-sensei," Minato admits. Jiraiya and the ANBU Captain both tense. Hearing such an admittance from the usually unfazed man is a bit jarring. The young Hokage always looks so in control and calm, to hear this... Jiraiya isn't sure he knows what to do. He hesitates a moment, before stepping up to his student, the boy who has become like a son to him. And how long has it been since Minato dropped the "Master" and reverted back to when he was a child and called him "Sensei"?

"What's going on, Minato? What are you afraid of?" Jiraiya asks softly, tilting his student's face up to meet his eyes. "What is it, Minato? Please, just tell me what's going on."

Minato closes his eyes, as if unable to bare looking into the eyes of the man he admires most in the world. Which is completely unlike Minato.

"I'm afraid... I'm afraid to bring my boy into this world..." Minato says softly. Jiraiya feels a twinge of anger, annoyance and understanding. He knows what it's like to bring a son into this world, only to lose him before the day is even up. But he also knows that Minato's apprehension is much older than nine months. Before he can let his anger be known, Minato continues, "I don't want him to grow like I did. I don't want him to ever know the tragedies and hardships of war."

Jiraiya sees the ANBU Captain at Minato's back, stiffen even more at the words. War? "No one said anything about war, Minato," Jiraiya says, anger bleeding from his body and being replaced with cold emptiness.

Minato's shoulders sag even more and he sways tiredly on his feet. A weak, disbelieving smile, crosses his tired face. "I hope so... I hope my Naruto will grow up happy and healthy without fear... but I can't..." Minato's face twists into hopeless rage. The look alone chills Jiraiya to his core. "My son... Fugaku's sons... Choza's boy and Shibi's too... none of them... no one deserves this." His fists curl up tightly. He looks up into Jiraiya eyes, burning in his normally sky blue eyes now darkened by lack of light and anger. "Find that information, Master. I need to know if my fears are true. This might be the last step. If I'm right, and I hope I'm not, then..."

The Fourth Hokage turns away, face still twisted with unrestrained rage, angry tears building in his eyes, but not falling. His shoulders shake and his body is rigid. "I will do everything I can to protect the younger generation, make them strong enough to face this enemy."

"Minato, what are you talking about? Who is the enemy?" Jiraiya stresses.

The Yellow Flash turns slightly, so that Jiraiya and the First Captain can only see the young man's profile. "Go, Master. Leave tonight and get me that information. If it is right, we must prepare for the second coming of Sengoku Jidai," Minato says darkly. "The age of the country at war." He walks into the darkness, heading home, looking tired and upset.

A moment later, the First Captain follows, albeit hesitant and his movements are robotic. Minato's words obviously struck a nerve in him. Jiraiya watches as his student, a beacon of light in his life, darkens under the pressure of this possible war.

Sengoku Jidai.

Jiraiya left that night. He didn't even make it to his informant before news reached him of his student's demise. But it showed that the fear may truly be real, for when he finally reached his informant, a last order given to him by his beloved student, only to find that his informant was dead. Killed just a day or so before his arrival, same day as Minato. Warning signs going off in Jiraiya's mind, he quickly went underground and continued his search for this Apple of Eden.

But whatever his informant at the time heard, must have been something, because none of his other informants thus far knew anything about it. But even to this day, Jiraiya refuses to give up on searching.

He owes it to Minato. He owes it to the people of his home village. His students. Their children. The King. But most of all, Naruto. Minato died before he could find whatever he was looking so desperately for. And if another war is coming, then Jiraiya needs to make sure that Naruto is well trained and prepared to fight in it. A blackened out enemy hides in the shadows. But Minato saw them.

And they knew it. They knew he was watching. Jiraiya always wondered if they had something to do with his death. But he couldn't bring himself to return to the village to investigate.

Too close to home. Too close to Minato.

Shaking the dark and sad feelings off his shoulders, promising to mourn for his student once more -later- he begins his trek back home. But not before sending out a little birdy to his informants with a simple order: Keep an eye out for The Slug Princess.

Tsunade Senju.

Two days prior:

"What's this all about?" Naruto asks. "Are we in trouble?" He's asked that a million times now and each time the Hokage has shaken his head no and continued walking. When they get to the old man's office, the Hokage lowers himself slowly into his worn seat. He laces his fingers together and places them onto his lap, staring over his pipe at the two boys sitting in the two pulled up chairs across from him.

"One moment, boys, there is someone else I want present for this discussion," Hiruzen says in his gravelly voice. Both boys share a confused look until the sound of a door opening behind them is heard.

Naruto and Sasuke both look over their shoulders to see Kakashi standing there, scratching the back of his head. Lazy eye staring at the two boys and elder man in front of him. The younger white haired man was the perfect picture of relaxed and lazy but Hiruzen can see the haunted look on the younger man's face.

When Kakashi showed up earlier, he looked shaken. Not much can shake the last remaining student of the Fourth, but the look on his face when he told the Hokage that Naruto and Sasuke were somehow able to get into the Fourth's estate. The young man look haunted, dazed and confused.

Hiruzen then sent Kakashi away to freshen up, take some time to settle down. He looked like he needed it. Now that he's back, even hours later, his pallor is still gray and his face is a little wet, probably spent a great amount of time throwing water at his face, trying to calm down. Hiruzen feels bad for one of his best and most trusted shinobi. He's been haunted by the death of his teammates and then utterly crushed under the loss of his sensei, and then Hiruzen went and, even if for the boy's safety, lied to the Copycat Ninja.

"Kakashi, good, you are here. Come," Hiruzen says, waving the white haired sensei over to stand by the boys. He grabs the final chair and puts it next to Sasuke, lowering into it slowly. He glances at the two boys, shaken, like he's not too sure what he's seeing. He pulls his eyes away from the two boys and turns his attention to the Hokage. The Third holds up two fingers and mumbles something under his breath and the walls glow with seals.

Silencing seals. So no one can hear in.

"First off, I need to tell you Kakashi, that what I'm about to say, doesn't condone what you most certainly been going through," Hiruzen says gravely, looking at the young man. "I'm sorry, if it means anything."

"What are you talking about, my lord?" Kakashi asks, sitting rigidly in his seat. He's too focused on the Hokage's words to try and keep appearances.

Hiruzen hesitates, turning his attention to the confused young boys. "Sasuke, Naruto, your sensei, Kakashi is the student of the Fourth Hokage," he says, watching as shock flickers across the two boys' faces. They look at each other, then Kakashi, back to each other, then to the Third.

"Really? No way!" Naruto says, eyes wide, jumping to his feet. "That is so cool, sen- eh..." He blinks rapidly, slowly lowering himself back into his seat, face paling slightly. "Uh... sorry..."

Kakashi looks over at them, almost as if he's trying to stare through them. Like they are some kind of intricate math equation and he can't figure out how to solve it. Tiredly, he sighs, turning away. "It's fine, Naruto. There's no way you could have known, but what's bothering me isn't that. It's that this probably wasn't what we were brought here for." His single eye slides back over to the Hokage. He looks alert, but his voice is tight, stressed. "My Lord?"

"Naruto, the Fourth Hokage, died the day of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox attack, yes?" Hiruzen asks. Sasuke and Naruto both nod. The Fourth was Naruto's idol after all. And Sasuke actually paid attention in class.

"Yes, Jiji," Naruto says. He picks at the loose threads on his orange pants.

Hiruzen adjusts himself in his seat, staring at the three of them with hawk eyes. Years and years of training and keeping a watchful eye over this village has left his gaze keen. He pins the two youngest in the room with a hard look. "What I'm telling you two is top secret, am I understood?" Two heads bob up and down. Hiruzen's eyes flicker over to Kakashi to see a little nod from him too before returning to the boys. "There is only a handful of people in the village that knew Minato was married, and even less then that knew that he was going to have a child."

All three stare with rapt attention. Even Naruto, who is known for his unbearably short attention span. "For those that did know of the Fourth's child, were told of the baby's death along side his parents. You, Naruto, are the Fourth's legacy," Hiruzen says slowly. "You were the child he chose to be the bearer, the jailor perhaps is a better term, for the Nine Tailed Demon Fox." He pauses, giving them all a few moments for that to soak in.

Sasuke's head jerks over to look at his friend, seeing Naruto's face go pale. In his mind's eye, Naruto can see all of the dirty, mistrusting looks. He can see the children being pulled away by glaring parents. And in his ear, he can hear them whispers of demon and fox and it's like suddenly, everything made sense. Why everyone hated him so much. It always had everything to do with the monster that ravenged the village, years ago.

"I'm... the Demon Fox?" Naruto asks softly. He sinks into his seat, like he wants to disappear into the ground.

"No," Hiruzen says sharply. He stands up and makes his way around the desk to stand in front of the blond boy. He reaches down and grabs the two small hands on the orange clad lap. Hiruzen squeezes the small appendages tightly in his hands, waiting until the boy finally looks up into the old man's eyes before he continues. "No, Naruto, you are not the Nine Tails. There is a seal on your belly that holds the demon within you. It is not you, do you understand, Naruto?"

The blond nods slowly, not looking like he feels all that much better about the entire thing, which is to be expected. "Yeah, I guess, Jiji," he mumbles, kicking the floor. He lets out a long winded breath, sinking a little bit more. He perks up slightly, like a thought suddenly occurs to him. "Wait, why did the Fourth pick me?"

"Because you are his son, Naruto. It was a lie that the Fourth's son had died. In order to protect Naruto, I had to ensure that even those that knew about the Fourth, wouldn't use that poor boy. I'm sorry I betrayed you, Kakashi," the Third looks over at a pale faced Kakashi. "You were right when you said that he was so much like your fallen sensei, because he is. He is the Fourth's son."

Kakashi stares back mutely, disbelieving. Naruto, on the other hand, sits up ramrod straight. "I'm... the son of the Fourth Hokage?" His eyes flicker to the large windows behind the Third's head, seeing the mountain but is unable to see the Fourth's face from this angle. He looks back at the Third. "My dad...?" His mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water, trying desperately to breath, but no words come out.

Hiruzen nods. "Yes, Naruto. You are. I was going to wait until you were older to say something, but your curiosity over the Fourth's estate put that idea out the window," he says, smiling faintly at Naruto's little nervous laugh. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Jiji," Naruto says softly. He looks at the old man. "So... my parents don't hate me? I'm not a dumpster baby?"

The Third Hokage scowls at that while Kakashi looks abhorrent at the thought. He mutters, "Who the hell would say that to a child?" While the Third makes a mental note to hunt that person down.

"No, Naruto, you are not," Hiruzen sighs. "You are a sweet, kind, innocent little boy who was dealt a bad hand. Your courage and strength make me want to be a better person, myself. I can't stop those horrible looks but I am always here for you. And not just me, but you have Sasuke too." Turning attention back to the silent boy in the room. All three heads turn to look at the last of the Uchiha.

Sasuke stares straight ahead, lost in thought. His eyebrows pulled together. He blinks, registering the silence of the room and turning to look at Naruto. "What are you look at me for?"

"Are we still friends?" Naruto asks, his voice small. Suddenly afraid that the young Uchiha would climb to his feet, say no, and walk out of his life forever. He must have started shaking, because the Third squeezes his hands again, a reassuring gesture that Naruto is thankful for.

Sasuke turns to look into Naruto's big blue eyes. "I hate you for asking me that. You think that I would care about something like that? You're a really shitty friend, you know that? Don't talk to me." Sasuke makes a big deal of turning away from the blond. Hiruzen opens his mouth to tell Sasuke to be nice when a huge grin breaks across Naruto's face. He reaches out and touches knuckles with Sasuke.

"I love you, man," Naruto says.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. He smiles faintly. "Just don't cry, idiot."

"No promises," Naruto laughs, shoulders raising and then falling, like a weight has been lifted from them. He looks back at Hiruzen, the old man smiling fondly. "I'm... not sure if I know how to feel about all of this, but thank you for telling me." Hiruzen nods. "So, Jiji, what does this mean about the Fourth's... er... my dad's house." The words sound weird to his ear and taste even weirder on his tongue.

Hiruzen finally releases Naruto's hands, standing and walking back to his chair. He sits slowly again. He's getting too old to be standing around for so long. "Legally, everything that belongs to you," Naruto opens his mouth to talk but the Third holds up a hand to stop him "but when you turn 18. Until then it still belongs to the state. But, I will do nothing to keep you off the land. In 6 years it will be yours. And because it is going to yours, I thinks it's okay for you to bring whoever you want there. What I have told you is your secret to keep, Naruto." Hiruzen levels the boy with a stern gaze. "You tell who you want, just be sure they can be trusted. This is your life. Take charge of it."

Naruto blinks a few times, no one has ever said that to him before. This is your life. Take charge of it. Those words feel like they echo through the young boy's soul. It is his life. It's about time he's lived it the way he wants to.

"Thanks, Jiji," Naruto says, grinning widely. "I will. So, my friends and I can keep going to the Fourth's... uh... I mean, my dad's house?" He makes a weird face at that before shaking it away.

Hiruzen nods, saintly. "It is your decision."

Naruto nods, then abruptly turns to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, I have to be honest with you."

Kakashi, who was in a half daze throughout the entire thing, blinks back into reality. He looks back down at Naruto, now only able to see his own sensei's smiling face staring up at him. He shakes the image away to see Naruto.

"Uh, yeah, Naruto? What is it?"

"You asked me how I knew the Shadow Clone jutsu? Well, I learned it at the Four- ehh... I learned it at his house," Naruto says, waving his hand around abiguously, but they knew who he was referring to.

Kakashi, finally finding something tangible to latch onto, sits up a little. He hadn't even noticed he was slouching. "You did, huh? Mind asking me how?" Intrigued, the Third leaned in as well to hear.

So Naruto set off to explain. He told them about how he and Sasuke dared to go into the yard after the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke sat stone-still at that, not even blinking, so Naruto hurried on ahead. He told them about befriending Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru for the original purpose of getting their help. "Oh, I forgot," Naruto says, "we can't actually get into the house. It's got seals on it, but we could get into the cellar which had these two small rooms attached one held a whole bunch of jutsu and the other was like a little library."

"It was there that we read through one of the Fourth's theories about swifter training and improving overall skills. One of which, the only feasible one in the Fourth's eyes was what he refered to as the Shadow Clone Training method." With that being said, Sasuke quickly explained what the method entailed. Kakashi and Hiruzen both stared at the boy as if he had grown another head.

"But once we showed it to our new friends another issue came up," Naruto continues, oblivious to their surprised looks. "We needed to know that the jutsu didn't kill us." Then Naruto told them about searching for Hinata and then having to go look for Shino to recruit his help too. Then about them figuring out how much chakra each of them have and roughly how many clones they could make and then seeking out Hana for tree walking. Then in detail about their training.

After they were done, the room is silent. Hiruzen raises his gaze to the ceiling, knowing the ANBU from Team 1 are staring down at them but because of the silencing seals, they can't hear them. But he also knows, looking up at them is basically the equivalent of calling out their code names, their eyes have turned to him, watching his mouth, reading his lips.

The Hokage debates internally. If all that is true, not only is the ingenuity of the younger generation impressive, being able to learn all of these elements without the aid of adults, the oldest of which being Hana Inuzuka who was a Genin at the time, just using what they can get. The possibilities of Hinata Hyuga miscalculating are astronomical. Shino's bug clone jutsu, while similar, isn't the same as the shadow clone jutsu. The slightest miscalculation in both amount of chakra and levels of control could have killed them.

Impressive. Very impressive.

He lowers his head to look at Naruto. "You haven't been able to get into the house, but you were able to get onto the land?" Naruto nods. "Do you know why?"

"There is a seal on the two doors. Two different seals," Naruto says. "Shikamaru might know, he's been staring at them for a long time."

"Shika-" Hiruzen starts, about to ask why the Nara would know, but then remembers the story. Seven children have been playing in the Fourth's estate for years and no one knew. "Never mind. Well, Jiraiya will be on his way once he gets our message, and he's one of the best Seal Masters we have. Perhaps he'll be able to tell us more."

"Actually, my lord, I may know something. The seal on the door..." Kakashi says softly, single eye is far away. "Sensei brought me to the seal just a few months before he passed... he said it was a blood seal. Only myself and one other person together could open the door." He blinks once, twice, three times, pulling himself back into the room.

Hiruzen's gaze sharpens. "And why would he do that?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "I do not know, my lord. He wouldn't tell me. Only that he wanted to cover... cover all of his bases." Kakashi drops his chin to his chest and sighs heavily. He reaches up with his left hand and rubs the back of his neck.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asks. "'Cover all his bases'."

Hiruzen stares at Kakashi, trying to pick him apart with his mind. Like perhaps there is something else. Something that the young man is repressing but he doesn't look tense, like he's trying to consider whether to say something or not, he just looks tired. Hiruzen looks back over at Sasuke. "That is the award winning question, Sasuke. Definitely something we will have to figure out."

"I'm not sure if it's implied or not," Naruto says, looking around at the other patrons in the room. "But, do you want to come see what we've seen so far, Jiji? I mean all it is... is the cellar and that little library." He shrugs.

"Is that okay with you?" Hiruzen asks. Naruto smiles, a big, wide smile. And Hiruzen has to wonder once again, how anyone could not like such a sweet boy.

"Sure is, Jiji. I actually feel a lot better not having to keep this a secret anymore, come on! Let's go!" Naruto jumps up, grabbing Sasuke's arm, pulling the blue haired boy with him.

Hiruzen makes the hand seal to deactivate the seal around the room. He looks back up at the ANBU in the ceiling. "Looks like we are going to visit the Fourth's land."

Kakashi visibly pales at the prospect but follows after.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hiruzen and ANBU Team 1 make their way to the Fourth's estate. Naruto opens the gate for them and steps aside. The Third is the first to walk through, the ANBU team is next, then Sasuke. Naruto stares at his new sensei staring at the gate.

"Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks.

Blinking slowly, Kakashi smiles faintly down to the miniture Minato. He waves his hand around, like he's swatting away Naruto's concern. "I'm fine, Naruto. Just feeling a little nastolgic." With that, he walks past the small blond and into the Fourth's yard. Naruto follows, closing the gate behind them. When Naruto turns back around, Sasuke is standing by the cellar with the Third while Team 1 is looking at all the clones of the other children and inspecting the flowers Hinata planted and the perimeter of the house.

The only female on Team 1, long black hair sticking out from her cat mask, stands by the large oak tree, reaching out and tracing the initials carved into the bark. Naruto blinks rapidly, suddenly remembering something that seemed so trivial when they first showed up. He walks over to her, seeing Sasuke lead the Third and the First Captain into the cellar.

"There was something else carved, back here, lady." Naruto walks to the opposite side of the tree. The female ANBU follows him, stopping at the numbers. Her head tilts slightly.

"It's a code," She murmurs. "Could it be...? 2-5-14-5-1-20-8...? That's one of the most basic codes. The alphabet, perhaps? Beneath the... beneath the fourth... beneath the fourth root." She steps back, her head straightens up. She hunches down looking at the thick roots coming out of the ground. Naruto follows her, amazed.

"That was so cool!"

She hesitates, turning to look at him. "Thank you, but it was nothing really. If the Fourth wanted it to be hard to crack, I wouldn't have been able to do it. It was a very basic code to crack."

Naruto grins when her voice takes on a touch of embarrassment. He follows her mutely as she slowly and thoroughly works her way around the tree, until she finds a root with a single, vertical slash going through it. She runs the pad of her gloved finger over it before back tracking, clockwise, three roots. She starts to dig with her hands while Naruto watches. The hole is maybe a foot and a half deep when she finally finds something. She pulls her hand back and works on making the whole wider.

"Naruto, could you go and get one of the other ANBU for me? It doesn't matter which."

Naruto nods, jumping to his feet and running out from behind the tree. The first ANBU he spots is standing in the middle of the yard, looking up at the sky. "Hey!" Naruto calls, waving his hand around wildly. The ANBU looks over, head tilted slightly. "You're friend over here says she needs you!"

The ANBU's body flickers for a moment before vanishing and then reappearing right in front of Naruto. The boy jumps, eyes wide. The ANBU walks past him to the other still digging. Naruto makes to follow and witnesses the first ANBU pull out a mud covered ziplock bag. She lays down next to her and start to wipe away the caked on dirt.

"No way," she murmurs, holding out the bag to the other. "Is that the Fourth Hokage's ANBU mask?"

The male ANBU takes it, wiping away more of the dirt, holding it close to his face. "Yeah. I think it is. They don't make masks like that anymore."

"But why bury it?"

He shakes his head, short brown hair waving slightly in the breeze. "No clue. Let's get it to Lord Hokage."

The two ANBU head for the cellar with Naruto on their heels. The blond falters only for a moment, when he spots Kakashi standing at the doorway to the house, touching a rust red seal.


	10. Jiraiya's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: A little bit shorter than my last few chapters but I was out on vacation last week and I felt bad for not having updated recently. Thanks for all of your reviews, favorites and alerts. They really make my day and get me pumped up to write! I also love hearing your feedback. I love it when you guys speculate because it helps show me if I'm dropping subtle enough hints or not. Thanks again! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.
> 
> Word Count: 5,008

The Third Hokage wasn't sure to make of Minato's buried mask. When opening the harmless looking ziplock baggy around it, a foul odor emanated from the mask. So revolting that all the gagging occupants in the cramped cellar library were outwardly grateful when the old man closed it back up. Naruto fans the air around his nose, face still scrunched up in repulsion.

"What the hell was that horrible smell?" Naruto ask, gagging slightly when he inhaled impure air. Sasuke, who's nose was firmly pinched between his forefinger and thumb on his right hand looks slightly mortified by the act.

Visually mildly discomforted by the smell, the Third shakes his head. "It appears that the Four drenched the mask in some kind of conspicuously nasty smell and buried it... where?" He looks back over at the ANBU female.

Behind her mask, her face is contorted into one of disgust. "Beneath the large oak outside, my lord. The Fourth left a code depicting it's location with the intent of it being found."

The Third lowers his gaze back to the ziplock baggy, wondering what the purpose of such an act could be. Minato was always very secretive and even a little weird, so weird Hiruzen's lovely wife Biwako, had to assist in ensuring that as little of Minato's weirdness was shown but that was just beyond even what Hiruzen thought the strange blond was capable of. If there was a specific reason for this action, it was lost on the Third.

Still, Hiruzen had to wonder, did the Fourth just randomly go about his house hiding things just for the sake of hiding them, or is there a real reason for it? In the theories left behind by the blond man, it is clear that he was worried about something. That he was preparing himself and the village for whatever it was. He has multiple different training techniques in this room. Some a lot more obviously useful then other and so many books to help lead him in the right direction. Minato was adamant about the growing strength of the younger generation.

A naïve man would believe it to be fear over bringing his first child into the world, but some of these theories date back to even before he was considered for the position of Fourth. Sasuke had pointed out, at the end of the Shadow Clone Technique theory, that it almost appeared to be like a diary entry. The scribbles are significantly more sporadic, like he wrote it in a hurry. But why?

Hiruzen sighs, lowering the baggy to his side. Trying to figure Minato out always gave the old man a headache. It's one of the reasons he was chose as Hokage. One couldn't simply look at the young man and tell what was on his mind. He wore his emotions like a shield. Only using them to defend himself or to disarm someone else. It made him a perfect candidate in the old war hawk's eyes. But that choice is now coming back to haunt him. So many questions with no answers. Perhaps Jiraiya will be able to better tell them what is happening.

"That's all for today," Hiruzen says. He holds up the baggy and the slip of paper detailing the Shadow Clone training method. "You don't mind if I take these, do you Naruto?"

The blond shakes his head. "No, Jiji, go ahead." What was he going to need them for? A piece of paper with a training method he already knows and a stinky mask his father left behind for some ungodly reason? No, he could live without.

His father. That thought tickled Naruto's brain a little. This entire thing is so crazy. He's a shinobi with a family today? When yesterday he was just an unlucky kid lucky enough to get a decent meal once a week? That sort of thing doesn't just happen to someone like Naruto. Learning that his father was the Fourth is like something out of Naruto's greatest, most outrageous fantasies. But there is one thing that shadows even his glee over knowing that his family didn't throw him in a dumpster because they didn't like him. Or want him.

He has the Nine Tails inside him. His belly, the Third said.

Naruto watches as the hokage and the team of ANBU walk out, Sasuke follows, looking back at Naruto once with a nod of farewell. Once they're gone, he reaches up and touches his belly, wondering if he concentrated hard enough that he would be able to feel the demon within him, but he couldn't feel anything, just the rumble of his stomach.

That explained why he ate so much. He is eating for two.

"Don't let it bother you."

Naruto jumps with a loud yelp, spinning around to see Kakashi standing there. Naruto forgot that the man was there. He must have been staring at the seal on the front door this entire time. He relaxes a little.

"What, sensei?"

Kakashi nods with a lazy look on his face towards Naruto's stomach. "Don't let news of the Nine Tails being inside you change who you are. You are still the son of the Fourth. You are still Naruto Uzumaki." Then, as if uncomfortable, Kakashi looks away and makes for the gate, hands stuffed into his pocket. "Training tomorrow. Don't be late." He says over his shoulder, opening the gate slowly.

"Do you promise you wont be late?" Naruto calls after.

"No." With that, the iron gate groans closed and Naruto is alone. Standing the yard that used to be the Fourth Hokage's.

That used to be his father's.

 

The next week of training is nothing other than what Naruto would have expected. Kakashi focused a lot on the two boys, leaving Sakura a little to flounder. Naruto felt bad for her. Even though it kind of is her fault for not focusing on her training, it doesn't mean that she should be neglected. And it doesn't appear as though their sensei does it maliciously. He just doesn't seem to know how to teach her really.

He keeps telling her that there isn't much he can teach her until she has enough chakra to do anything. Naruto can see that, but still, he wants them to be able to work together as a team. Every time Naruto considers inviting his pink haired teammate to join him and Sasuke and rest of their friends at the Fourth's estate, he can feel Sasuke's eyes on him, telling him that it's a really bad idea.

And the thought slips away because Sasuke is right. They don't know if they can trust Sakura. Yes, they were quick to get Hinata and Shino's help, but that was because they had no other choice. Sakura's mom is one of the many people that can't tolerate Naruto's existence and if she found out that Naruto was sneaking into the Fourth's estate she would blow a gasket. She would go storming, ranting and raving to the Third and Naruto didn't want to put the tired old man through that so he would lower his eyes sadly and look away.

Kakashi visits the Fourth's house. A lot. At first he would stay only for a few minutes, just give the place a once around, then leave quickly, like he was uncomfortable there, but then his visits lasted longer and longer until he was there almost as long as Naruto and the rest of the six amigos were. He wouldn't say anything. Wouldn't interrupt their training, just stare at the door in silence, lost to his own thoughts.

It's been weird for Naruto and Sasuke. Ever since they've gotten their teams, the six amegos and Naruto haven't been able to all train together. All of them have been busy with training with their sensei's. At this point, Naruto is a little grateful. He's not so sure he knows how to explain to his friends what all has happened. About his lineage. About the Nine Tails. All of it just feels so surreal.

Naruto spent many of nights staring at the ceiling in his ratty apartment. Thinking about his life. Thinking about his burdens. His mind is constantly fluctuating between being ecstatic about being the son of the Fourth Hokage and feeling the heavy weight of the Nine Tails in his gut. Jiji has told him over and over again that he isn't the Nine tails, but now that Naruto is aware of the looks, of the murmurs, he's not so sure everyone else knows that.

Naruto has been assured by the Third that the Nine Tails, because of his father's seal, is asleep, unable to hear what is going on or react to the outside world. But even without it's consciousness controlling it, the Nine Tails' advanced healing chakra is the only thing from the Nine Tails that is naturally released into Naruto's body. Which explains why bruises that Naruto gets don't last nearly as long as they do with Sasuke, nor does he get sick all that easily. And when he does, it's never for long.

It's strange to think about something huge, red and angry slumbering inside of him. "In the seal, Naruto, not you," The Third had said. But Naruto's not all that sure he understands the difference. The seal is burned onto his flesh, his stomach, the Third had said, but every time Naruto pulled up his shirt to stare into the mirror, he didn't see anything that could be considered a seal.

After as long as he can stand, just staring at his flat stomach, wondering if the seal will just suddenly appear, he'll turn around and head back to bed. It's getting harder to considering getting back up again. Luckily, the training with his team and the constant missions are keeping him from thinking about it too much. Which is just the way he likes it.

 

"My lord," an ANBU appears in front of the hokage's desk. "Master Jiraiya has just arrived at the village gate. He's on his way here, now."

The Third nods, breathing out a lungful of smoke. "Thank you."

A single, crisp nod and the ANBU disappears in a puff of smoke. The Third leans back in his seat silently, closing his eyes and wondering how he's going to broach the topic of his student's dead student. He stays like that up until he hears the sharp knock slice through the otherwise silent room. Hiruzen opens his eyes and leans forward, calling for the outsider to be let in. He shifts the paperwork on his desk to the side so it doesn't distract him.

Jiraiya walks in looking no different than he did years ago, since the last time the Third saw him. His white haired student couldn't even bring himself to come to the Fourth's funeral. His and Kushina's.

"Welcome back, Jiraiya," The third greets.

The toad sage makes his way over to stand before his sensei, crossing his arms over his chest and giving a toothy smile. "Nice to see you again, Lord Hokage." He leans onto one hip, staring down at the old man fondly. "Perks of the job are evident on your face."

Hiruzen blinks slowly, knowing that that was a jab on his not-so-youthful appearance, but decides not to make a spectical about it. He interlaces his fingers together and leans on his desk. He stares at his student with a calm look.

"Jiraiya, I'm glad that you decided to show up on such short notice," he says pleasantly. Jiraiya perks an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah, not much else I can do other than come. It's not like I can say no. So, what did you need from me, sensei?"

Hiruzen stares back with keen eyes. "I am truly sorry about Minato, Jiraiya." That toothy grin wanes a little. Jiraiya looks a little surprised at his sensei's words and tries hard not to let the sadness deep in his eyes to flood into his face. He blinks a few times, forcing the emotions back. His smile strengthens again, trying to hide the pain still there.

"Thanks, sensei, but I'm sure that's not what you brought me here for, so," Jiraiya shifts his weight from one hip to the other, "what do you want from me?" He makes a face at that. "In a totally not rude sounding manner."

Hiruzen waves the words away. "I want to talk to you about Naruto." He watches his student flinch at the sound of his godson's name. "And Minato."

"Minato?" Jiraiya echos. "What about Minato?"

"More specifically, Minato's house. It's come to my attention that you are capable of getting inside."

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow, looking slightly suspicious. He shifts his weight to the other hip again. His smile falls and he stares at the hokage with an unreadable expression. "Why would you want to get into Minato's house? I don't think there is anything there that you would want."

"First off, Minato did take home work from the office before going out to see Kushina, so there is documents there that I would actually like to get my hands on. But most of all, Naruto has been able to get into the yard and it's only fair that he be allowed to get into the house too." Hiruzen says, staring back at Jiraiya with a level gaze. "Is that reason enough for you?"

Jiraiya looks like he wants to protest but the words die on his lips and he just looks down at the floor with an annoyed look. Then realization hits. He looks up sharply at the Hokage. "Wait, did you say he's able to get into the yard?"

Hiruzen nods. "Yes, I was hoping that you would be able to shed some light on that as well. It appears that Minato's seal on the gate is still as powerful as when he placed it on the metal. But it seems that Naruto is able to open it."

Jiraiya tilts his head back to stare up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He purses his lips and looks back to the Hokage. "I think... well, the only thing that I think could be the case that, Minato put a secondary seal on the gate that allowed Naruto to enter since he has similar chakra to Minato or Kushina. I guess I'd have to look at the seal to know for sure."

"Are you free to go now?" Hiruzen asks, standing up. He already knows the answer.

"Now?" Jiraiya echos. "Now's not a good time. I mean, I just got to town and my feet are killing me! I really had to hustle to get down here by the time I promised you." Jiraiya looks around desperately, fishing for something that he knows will just prolong the inevitable.

"And I am so glad you did," Hiruzen says, walking past his student toward the door. "I assume you know how to get there?" Hiruzen glances over at Jiraiya from over his shoulder.

Jiraiya deflates. "Aren't you busy?"

"Not at all, let's go." The old man turns and opens the door, walking out. Confident that Jiraiya will follow, he doesn't bother looking back. The younger white haired man sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. He grumbles something about a mean old man and makes to follow. A hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jiraiya drags his heels, hoping to buy as much time as he can before he gets to Minato's house.

By the time they get there, Naruto and Kakashi are already waiting for them in front of the gate. Jiraiya almost trips over his sandals, thinking he's seeing a mini-Minato. He blinks rapidly, rubbing his eyes roughly before confirming that -yes- Naruto is almost an exact carbon copy of his late father. Which doesn't stop the near crippling guilt twisting in Jiraiya's gut once more.

The Third must have sent shinobi ahead to get them while Jiraiya was lollygagging.

Kakashi bows respectfully to the two approaching men. "My Lord. Master Jiraiya."

The Third nods respectfully back and turns to short blond. "Naruto, I would like you to meet my student, Jiraiya, he's also your father's sensei and your godfather." He steps aside for the sage to step up in front of the boy.

Naruto looks up at Jiraiya curiously. He waves a hand nonchalantly. "Hiya. Naruto Uzumaki." He considers that. "I... uh, guess that you already know that, huh?"

Jiraiya, speechless, nods mutely. He did know that the Third had given Naruto Kushina's surname to protect him. Normally, he would have been mad at that, thinking that it was some sort of backhanded way of disrespecting his student but the more Jiraiya thought about it, the more it made sense. Minato didn't want anyone to know too much about himself so he kept a lot of his life a secret. Kushina being his girlfriend. Kushina being his fiancé. Kushina being his wife. Kushina being the mother of his children.

Minato is such a personal person, Jiraiya is willing to bet that even Kushina doesn't know everything about him. Jiraiya sure as hell didn't.

But Jiraiya doesn't doubt that Minato would have agreed to have Naruto take Kushina's name to protect the boy-at least until he was old enough to protect himself. From Minato's enemies, at the very least. And Minato had a lot of powerful enemies. An entire nation-Iwa- hates Minato's guts. Kumo has begrudging respect for the blond. Minato impressed Ay enough to not become public enemy number one. And Killer B, Jiraiya assumes.

"Nice, uh, nice to meet you, kid," Jiraiya says, feeling like he has to say something. This boy, looks so much like Minato, it would be hard to hide his connection to Jiraiya's fallen student.

"Shall we go in now, Naruto?" The Third asks.

Naruto nods, turning to the seal and touching it with his pointer finger. His chakra glows blue around the pad and the seal accepts it. The crease appears and the door opens. Sure, Jiraiya could open it too, but seeing someone other than Minato and Kushina opening it, is weird. It leaves a strange twist in his gut. But if there was any doubt that Naruto was Minato's son, it's squashed.

Jiraiya steps up to the seal and stares at it with a scrutinized expression. Analyzing the seal with a keen eye. He takes about a minute before he sees what it is. "He brought Naruto here before," Jiraiya concludes, turning to look at the old man, waiting saintly for him to do his thing.

"Oh?" Hiruzen says. A gust of wind flutters the cloth from his hat that is framing his face.

Jiraiya nods. "Some time after Naruto was born and before he... died, he brought Naruto here and the seal absorbed some of his chakra." A pause, and as if it wasn't clear, he adds, "That's how he can get in. He's part of the seal too."

"Just like you, Minato and Kushina are?" The Third asks, just to be sure. Jiraiya nods.

"Who's Kushina?" Naruto asks, looking around at the three older men. "Is that my mother?" He's surprised at himself. Never once had he thought about who his mother was. He was so wrapped up in who his father was. A bit of shame and guilt twist in his gut.

"Why would he do that?" Kakashi asks, not having really heard the blond. "Unless he suspected that he wasn't going to survive?"

Jiraiya cups his chin with his left hand, closing his eyes. He shakes his head slowly. "I'm not sure. Minato was paranoid to the point of obsession, even on a good day. Perhaps he was just covering all his bases."

Kakashi shivers at the words, remembering when his own sensei had said that same thing to him but pertaining to the seal on the door. Speaking of. "Should we go inside. Master Jiraiya, I'm assuming that you and I are the two that can activate the seal on the front door."

Jiraiya opens his eyes and drops his hand to his side. He looks morose. Eyebrows pulled together and head down a bit. The toad sage looks honestly unhappy but quickly steels himself. No more running. He's been doing that for twelve years. Time to face the music.

Jiraiya looks over at the one eyed man. "Yes, Kakashi. We are. Let's go."

As they make their way inside, Naruto asks his question again to the Third. "Is that Kushina person you guys kept mentioning my mother?"

The Third nods. "Yes, Kushina Uzumaki." A pause, then with a affectionate smile for the boy, he continues, "You are a lot like her, Naruto. Blunt, outspoken, free-willed. Stubborn, I'd dare say." He lets off a light chuckle.

"Got that from his old man, too," Jiraiya says, a gentle inflection in his voice. "That guys, jeez." He shakes his head, ruffling his mane. "No one, and I mean no one, could get that boy to do something that he was adamant against."

Kakashi rolls his eyes. "Tell me about it." He can remember more often than not, having a bone headed argument with his sensei, trying to get his way and Minato would spin around and back hand him with stubbornness and logic. That guys was a stubborn mule if nothing else.

Before the old seal, both Kakashi and Jiraiya make small cuts on their thumbs and, with Jiraiya guiding them, place it on the appropriate places on the seal. At first, there was no reaction from the seal. Then the paper shutters and cracks in half, not unlike the seal on the gate. But per Jiraiya;s instructions, Kakashi moves out of the way and the Sage simply rips the paper off of the door.

"One time use," Jiraiya explains, stepping back. All four of them stare at the now bare door in silence. No one knowing what to do next. This is territory that hasn't been tread in a little over a decade. The house that used to be filled with life from a student, a husband, a wife, a sensei, a soon-to-be mother, a soon-to-be father, a leader, a protector, a messiah.

Now it's empty but still filled with the stale aftermath of their deaths. Naruto tentatively leans forward to open the door before pulling back as if burned. A moment nothing happens and the darkness of the house remains. Then, stagnant air finally begins to circulate and comes out of the newly made opening. Naruto makes a choking noise and takes a step back.

"First thing's first," the Third says, "go around and open all of the windows. Let's get some fresh air in there, shall we?"

With a goal in mind, all four make their way into the first hallway. A door to their immediate left and a staircase to their right. Kakashi goes and opens the door, grabbing a handful of dust while he's at it. He makes a face at that but rationalizing that this isn't the most disgusting thing he's had the misfortune of sticking his hand in and opens the door.

It's a small study with a large desk, bookcase, and a couch in the corner. Behind the desk, on the wall that would be at Minato's back should he be in the desk, is lined with windows. Kakashi makes his way over there and begins the tedious task of opening all of them. There is five in total. Some of them are easier to open than others, some take a little bit of force to pry them open enough.

When he gets back into the hall he can hear the others walking around further down it, passing a few other doors in favor of finding his student, idol and hokage. Kakashi gets the the end and the hall opens up into a wide dinning room where on the far right side is the spacious living room and on the far left is a full kitchen. Naruto stands in front of the large dinning table, touching a baby high chair placed between the two tables. Jiraiya opens the small window above the sink in the kitchen and the Third stands in the middle of the living room looking around at all of the pictures hanging around the entire room.

"They were really preparing for me," Naruto murmurs, touching the plastic that was probably really bright at one point but is now dark and faded under the layers of dust. After a few moments, he pulls himself away from the high chair and turns to the screen door behind him, a look of confusion crosses his face. "When the hell did this door get here?" Racking his mind, Naruto tries to remember if he has ever seen it in the obnoxious amount of times he has been in this yard and isn't able to draw a single memory of it.

"I think it was put there in the construction of the house," Kakashi guesses, walking into the living room to open the windows. The idea of the Third doing it never even crossing his mind. The last thing he can imagine is making the old man lean over the couches and have to force the window open. The chances of the old man busting a hip is too scary.

"I..." Naruto pauses, reaching out and writing in the dust on the window: "Don't forget this bullshit window/door is here."

After that, Naruto walks into the living room and walks over to one of the many picture frames hanging on the walls and wipes the dust away, his eyes widen at the sight of a man, in his twenties with blue eyes and blond hair staring back at him. Naruto squints a little in the light, trying to see it better.

"Hey Jiji," Naruto asks, slowly pulling his eyes away from the picture. "Do you think that there is still power running to this place?"

The Third considers. "Hard to say. I know it's no longer connected to Konoha's power grid but there is always the chance Minato had back up generators someone on the property."

"He does," Jiraiya says, walking into the room. "Give me a second, let me go see if they still work." With that he turns and heads back down the hallway they originally came through. A moment later they hear the sound of a door opening and Jiraiya descending. Naruto turns back to the picture and pulls it off the wall to step closer into the light.

Minato has a big, crinkly eyed smile on his face. His arms are around a beautiful dark purple eyed woman with... yes, vibrant red hair. She has a big, cheeky grin on her face and she's holding onto Minato's arms. She's looking up at him with this wonderfully affectionate and loving look. Naruto can feel the smile on his face. It's blatantly obvious that the two love each other. This was it. This was the family that Naruto was suppose to have.

Unfortunately something really big, really mean, really red and really angry took his parents away from him. Naruto takes a moment to scowl down at his stomach wondering if the red fluffball can feel his anger toward it. It probably can and it's probably laughing an evil... manacle demon fox laugh.

"Hey, Jiji," Naruto says, turning to look at the old man. He's inspecting another picture about a foot away.

"Hm?"

Naruto looks back down at the picture again, taking in their happy faces, wondering what they would be like if they were there right then. He looks back up at the Third to see him looking at him. "Jiji, where you there...? When my parents...?" He waves his free hand around ambiguously. "Did they say anything or...?"

The Third walks over to Naruto and takes his free hand with both of his own. "Naruto, the day you were born, after the Nine Tails disappeared we were rushing to where you and they were. Kushina was barely alive, reaching out for you. When we got there, she told me what your name was. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, she had said. And then died there on the spot. Minato..." The Third closes his eyes as if he can see the scene behind his eyelids. "His body vanished before my eyes. It's speculated that he had a seal on his body to destroy it shortly after his death."

Naruto nods solemnly, looking down at their hands. "I get it. Thanks Jiji."

The Third nods sadly. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I know you would have really liked them. They would have been great parents."

Naruto smiles sadly at that. "You think so?"

Hiruzen hums in affirmation. "I do." A moment later, the sound of something powering up fills the room. Naruto looks into the kitchen to see the clocks on both the microwave and the oven flicker on and blink on 12:00.

"And then we got power!" Jiraiya calls from the darkness of the basement.


	11. The Demon seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So sorry for the long wait, we are preparing to move and have been working to the bone to get the house ready. We still have a few more weeks before we have to actually move so I will be able to update again before then but I just want to give a heads up that it won't be as soon as I usually do. Once again, thank you all so much for your comments and alike. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.
> 
> Word Count: 5,443

Roughly eighteen-to-nineteen years prior:

It was during one of the few times of fragile pause in the conflict. After years of raging before hand it lost a bit of momentum and was starting to slow down. The Yellow Flash had since begun to appear on the battlefield taking down countless enemy combatants in a blink of an eye. It didn't take much for young Minato Namikaze to gain near world wide renown in a short period of time. From being part of many recent victories, Kushina and Minato, along with Fugaku, found themselves all back in Konoha for a temporary leave while the higher ups continued to plan out the war.

There was a brief and heartwarming reuniting between Mikoto and Fugaku but they had been in each others arms just a few months prior so the reunion was a short one and once all were settled in, as per usual with their free time, all met up to have dinner together. About half way through dinner at the Uchiha household Mikoto, still smothering a laugh at one of Kushina's many jokes of the evening, lowers her chopsticks to her bowl and looks around the room.

Ever observant, Fugaku is the first to outwardly notice. Minato, always being the sort of person that has to know everything before everyone else, already suspected that something was on the young Uchiha woman's mind since they arrived, but out of respect for his long time friend, he kept his mouth shut. Kushina, last to know just about everything, doesn't catch on that something is amiss until she notices that both Minato and Fugaku are both staring at Mikoto.

"What's up?" Kushina asks, brushing a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. The gesture is subconscious. "Mikoto, love? Is something wrong?"

"No," Mikoto says, smiling radiantly. "In fact, something is right." She reaches across the table and takes Fugaku's hand. The two of them smile at each other. They stare into each others' eyes for just a moment before looking back over to their friends.

Minato looks from their joined hands to each of their faces, a flash of worry in his eyes but when they settle on the smiling faces of his two friends, he relaxes. Kushina looks at Mikoto intently as if trying to read what could be going on on the blue haired woman's forehead.

"Well?" Kushina says, sitting back a little. "What's up?"

"Fugaku and I," Mikoto says, her smile widening, pride shining in her eyes, "are going to be parents. I'm pregnant."

Minato blinks. That hadn't been what he expected. Kushina looks perplexed for just a moment before her eyes widen. She jumps up from the table and races around to the other woman's side, dropping down in front of her. Having already expected this, Mikoto lets go of Fugaku's hand and opens her arms for best friend to fall into. The two girls squeal happily.

"Oh my goodness! This is so great! We're pregnant! Well, you are," she quickly amends sending a sheepish smile to Minato. "But still! I'm gonna be an aunt! Sorta!"

Mikoto laughs, holding onto Kushina tightly. "Definitely. But," she pulls back, grinning from ear-to-ear, we want you to be the godmother and Minato to be the godfather."

Kushina shrieks loudly, hugging Mikoto tighter only to stop and reach out to rub the other woman's stomach. "Oh wow, the baby is already starting to grow!" Kushina shakes her head in amazement. "Isn't this great, Minato?"

Fugaku, who's been watching the emotions flicker across the eyes of his best friend, sees the blond man finally smile faintly. His eyes are miles away before they finally meet Fugaku's and genuine happiness appears. He reaches across the table and takes Fugaku's hand and they shake firmly. "Congratulations, Fugaku. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you, Minato," Fugaku says, knowing the blond man means every word he's saying. "I'm guessing you missed the part where Mikoto told you and Kushina that you'll be the godparents." He gives the man a knowing look.

Minato's eyes grow wide and the smile widens by miles. "Are you kidding? Please don't tell me your kidding! That would be too cruel of you if you were!"

"We're not kidding, Minato," Mikoto says, holding a cooing Kushina in her arms. "We need two names from you."

"Two..." Minato takes his hand back and rubs his chin. "You don't know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

Kushina pulls back a little to look between her two friends. "I figured someone as anal retentive as Fugaku would have to know whether his heir was going to be an actual heir or an heiress." Fugaku gives her a deadpanned look.

"That's the beauty of it," Mikoto says, beaming. Reaching out to pat Fugaku's hand. She's practically glowing. "It could be either. Fugaku and I are having twins! A boy and a girl!"

 

Naruto stops in front of another picture. He wipes away the dust and his eyes widen. "Is that... is that Sasuke's parents?"

Hiruzen steps back up next to look over his shoulder. He smiles. "Yes. You probably don't know this. Well, you don't know this," he murmurs to himself, shaking his head. "But yes, that is Sasuke's parents. They were best friends before yours passed away. Minato, Kushina and Mikoto were in the same class at the Academy. Fugaku, Mikoto's future husband, met them a few years later and they became inseparable ever since."

"Wow..." Naruto breaths, staring at the picture of the four of them, all linked together. Kushina and Mikoto in the middle, hugging one another with their faces pressed together and grinning widely. While Fugaku and Minato, standing behind their waives, Minato had an arm around Fugaku's shoulders with the other hand on his wife's back. Both men are smiling too. Fugaku's smaller, more refined, and Minato's could light up a dark room.

They all look so happy, Naruto thinks. They have no idea what ends up happening in their lives. None of them know that, one way or another, they all die because of their kids.

He puts the picture back and turns around. The Third makes his way over to the hall, stopping just before to look at both Naruto and Kakashi, who also took the time to stare at old pictures. A deep sadness in his single eye.

"We should explore more of the house," The Third says. Both nod and follow him to the only open door. They go down the stairs into a brightly lit room. It's mostly finished. The walls and ceiling are all done but the floor is still concrete. The room is large and branches off into at least five other rooms. One, right away, can be seen is a bathroom. The doorway to the room immediately in front of them is open. And sounds of someone walking around in there could be heard.

Inside, Jiraiya moves about the room with deft strides. When the rest of them peak in, they all stop.

"It's a giant seal!" Naruto exclaims. The entire room is covered in multiple characters all circling a single, large character in the center of the room on the floor.

"Yes," Jiraiya says slowly. "It appears to be a containment seal of some sort. A very powerful one. And see here," Jiraiya taps the toe of his shoe on the large character in the center. "It means: Uzu."

"Uzu?" Naruto echos. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Perhaps nothing, but you have to know seals before you can begin to understand the importance of certain seals over others. See, Minato was on a level far beyond even myself." Jiraiya shakes his head, rubbing his chin. He talks a long moment to look at the seal, circling around it, trying to figure it out. He looks over at Naruto's confused face and sighs.

"Okay, Naruto, let's see if I can explain it simply enough. In the most modern style of seals, the ones that most people use, there is roughly 204 different seal characters. Each character does something different depending on it's place. No, wait. Start simpler," Jiraiya tells himself. He runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, so let's use one character for example. For one character there is low balling 1000 ways that it can be used in one place depending on how much chakra you put into. And that's just with it facing one way. Multiply that by the other ways it you go around like a clock and there is roughly 12,000 different things that one seal character could do.

"So add a second seal and that's about 24,000 different way plus if one was on the top or either side of the other. So like..." he makes a face, mouthing the math in his head, "around 288,000 different things. So on and so forth and it only gets more complicated the more seal characters you add to the mix. In order to become a master of a seal character you must know everything about what that single seal can do, forwards and backwards. It's very difficult and tedious work and only the most dedicated end up becoming masters in their lifetime. You can know a seal character without being a master of it. I, myself was a master of 24 seal characters. The most complex seal I could make though is probably..." he squints, staring off over Naruto's head. "Is probably about 31 seal characters. I learned the proper chakra to use on the characters that I didn't know.

"Minato on the other hand, was a protegé. In his very short lifespan, he mastered 64 seal characters, last I heard, almost three times what I knew," Jiraiya says with pride. "He had always been good at seals but somewhere along the way he hit a point where it became so easy for him to learn them."

"Wow... complex," Naruto breaths, then his eyes widen. "Shadow clones."

Jiraiya pauses, staring at Naruto. "What did you say?"

Naruto turns to look at the Third. "My old man used that training method on himself, it's how he tested it. If you can learn jutsu really fast with it, why can't you learn these seal things?"

Hiruzen closes his eyes in thought for a second, considering. Finally, after a long moment of silence he opens his eyes again and nods. "I do believe it is plausible." Jiraiya looks around confused, waiting for an explanation. Hiruzen takes a moment to tell him about the training method. Jiraiya blinks a few times, humming, before finally nodding.

"The Third is right, that does sound about right. That would explain how Minato was able to excel far more swiftly than he usually did," he says, releasing his cupped chin. He turns his attention back to the seal, looking down at the "Uzu" character.

Kakashi leans against the door frame behind the hokage, easily able to see over his head. "What do you think that the Uzu word means?"

Jiraiya scratches his head. "I'm not sure. If I had to guess, it looks like a series of safety seals surrounding something. Perhaps... surround something with..." Jiraiya's eyes widen. He drops down and runs his fingers delicately over some of the characters. "Uzugakure."

The Third stiffens while Naruto and Kakashi look at each other in confusion. Hiruzen steps into the room. "What do you mean 'Uzugakure'?"

"The way he's got this set up, the seal is protecting something about location and information and it's surrounding the word so either it's the Uzumaki or it's Uzugakure," Jiraiya says, eyes locked on the seal. "I'm not sure. That's just preliminary analysis."

Naruto slowly backs out of the room. As interesting at that is... well it's not. Naruto is never really one for speculation. He would much rather just know what is going on for certain. Not a lot of what if's and possibly's. He heads to the room to his left. He opens the door and steps inside yelping in surprise when the floor beneath his foot lights up in a bright yellow light.

"Jiji! I think I broke something!" Naruto calls. A moment later, Jiraiya and the other two men are standing behind the blond. Jiraiya peaks around the small boy staring down at the seal. "Is it going to explode?" Naruto asks, voice squeaking.

"No," Jiraiya says, reaching out and pulling Naruto back out of the room. "It's a revealing seal. It reveals the seals on the body of the people who step on it-" he blinks at Naruto, seeing a glow coming from the inside of his left ankle. "Kid, lift your left leg, let me see your foot." Naruto obeys leaning against the door and lifting his leg. Kakashi, the Third and Jiraiya lean in to look at the small seal formula on his ankle. A simple, two character seal.

Kakashi's eyebrows pull together. "Is that some kind of repression seal?"

"Yes," Hiruzen says sharply, eyes narrowing. His voice is gravelly. "It's a chakra repression seal."

Kakashi looks up sharply. "What? You mean, someone sealed up Naruto's chakra?"

"A lot of it," Jiraiya says, "but over the years, it's weakened and it's starting to floor back out. This was definitely not done by a professional."

"What about my chakra?" Naruto asks. He looks confused.

"Get back," Jiraiya says. "This'll sting a bit, kid." The Third and Kakashi take a couple steps back. Jiraiya holds up two fingers, mumbles something before reaching out and touching the seal with both fingers. There is a sizzling sound and Naruto flinches as the seal burns away, leaving the skin slightly red. Jiraiya scoots back just seconds before a bubble of chakra forms around him. Bits of it pulling out of the bubble like tendrils and wave around a little before pulling back in.

Naruto's jacket opens up and his shirt rises a bit, revealing the Nine Tails' seal, etching itself onto Naruto's stomach. The characters glow yellow before finally turning to a burnt out black. The bubble of chakra pulls back into his body. Naruto's chakra system glows beneath his skin, all the intricate small spider webbing under the skin glowing brightly before fading away. But a moment later, a hard gust of wind spiral's out of Naruto and whips around the room.

Instinctually, Kakashi places himself between the gust of air and the Hokage. Immediately he regrets it when the full force hits him in the face, almost causing him to stumble, but thankfully his body was able to protect the Third. The only indication that he was hit was affected was the hanging pieces of cloth flapping slightly in the breeze.

Within Naruto's body is a complex set of hallways. Each and every hallway, one way or another, ends up connecting to one hallway in particular. The walls are covered in pipes and the bottom three inches on the floor is filled with water. The sound of water moving through the pipes and steam rising out of them into the blackened abyss that is the ceiling. It's got a complex pipe system up above before it turns into just blackness. 

In the special hallway where all hallways converge has a single room attached. And inside the room is a large cage. The doors to the cage stretch up passed the piped ceiling and into the blackness beyond. And inside the cage is a blackened out mass. 

But upon closer inspection one would be able to see the curves of it's back, the ears; long and pointed, jutting out of it's head and now flopped down a little lazily. Eyes pressed tightly closed, twitching slightly with movement beneath the lids. Two front paws crossed delicately with a large red head resting atop of them. Nose and whiskers twitching slightly. Back legs tucked neatly beneath it while nine tails, that stretch for miles lay around the cage and disappear into the darkness of the back of the barred prison. It's breaths are low and soft, lost in dreamland. All the anger and hatred that would usually be prevalent on it's face is one of childish ignorance and peace.

The Nine Tailed Fox dreams of a time where he was happy. When he remembered what being happy was and what it meant. There was eight other little creatures, no bigger than he running around with him. They were in a meadow playing around. Chasing one another and wrestling around. It was peaceful and sun was warm and calming. But it wasn't just them, there was someone else there.

He was an old man, even when they were young. He watched them play with a content look on his face. A staff in one hand, horns protruding out of his head. As if instinctively all of the little monsters stop, turn to the old man and run to him. He looks down at them with a loving look in his eyes. This wasn't just some random old man, it was their father. 

The Nine Tails is pulled from his long dream into his own reality. To the sounds of the sewer like place. His eyes open slightly, cat-like red eyes gaze dazedly around the room. The red eyes widen a bit more before finally drooping back closed again. Outside of the cage, the one crease that separates the two doors, is a paper seal. The very tip of the seal is pulled back just a little. Enough to pull the demon from his dream, slightly, but not enough to wake him completely.

The Nine Tailed Fox easily falls back into his previously uninterrupted twelve year slumber.

Naruto shakes a little bit before calling down. "What the hell was that? What happened?" He pats his stomach for a moment, before pulling his shirt up to look at his belly. The seal still showing. He looks up at the Third with wide eyes. "Is this it? Is this the Nine Tails?"

"Yes, this is definitely Minato's work." Jiraiya is the one who answers. He kneels down in front of Naruto to inspect the seal. "It looks like Minato made an Eight Tetragram seal with a Heaven and Earth Binding." He scratches his head. "Damn, Minato, quality work you've done."

"Does this mean the Nine Tails is going to get out?" Naruto asks once Jiraiya straightens up.

He shakes his head. "Not at all. The seal appeared because of the seal Minato put on the floor. The two butted heads but the one on your stomach isn't meant to be hidden. I bet anything the reason is was was because there was no outside chakra entry to power the seal. It was just what Minato put in there. Now that your actual chakra has been freed, the seal is being fueled again."

"Is that bad?" Hiruzen asks. "That Naruto wasn't fueling the seal?"

"From the way it was set up? No. Minato made it that Naruto wouldn't need to fuel it with his chakra, which thankfully he did because Naruto wouldn't have enough to constantly sustain it." Jiraiya glances down at the smooth sun kissed skin of the boy's ankle. Any redness or irritation is gone. "It just appeared because of Minato's seal on the floor coupled with Naruto's own chakra slamming into it, his seal on the demon is still holding strong. It'll fade away again in a day or so."

Everyone nods slowly, all looking relieved. "So why was there something holding my chakra back?" Naruto asks after a long silence.

Hiruzen's earlier anger appears in the form of a scowl on his face. "Yes, is there any way of telling who put that on him or how long it's been there?"

Jiraiya cups his chin. "I would say it was put on... maybe ten years ago? It's faded an awful lot over the years. That's why Naruto has any chakra at all. But now, all of chakra is back and if you had any semblance of chakra control before, it's gone now."

Naruto throws his head back. "Balls!"

Surprisingly, as tense as he's been since this whole situation with his old sensei has arisen, this is what breaks through Kakashi's haze. His shoulder's shake and his head falls to his chest. He tries hard to muffle the sounds of his laughter but it just slips right out of him. He waves his hand around apologetically when the other three occupants in the room stare curiously.

"Sorry, sorry, I don't know what has come over me, give me just a moment," Kakashi heads back for the stairs, laughing loudly as he does it.

Naruto grins in his wake. "I think that's the first time I've seen sensei laugh."

"Yes," Hiruzen says thoughtfully. "He hasn't been laughing too much recently, has he?" The way he said it, it didn't seem like he was actually all that interested in hearing a reply so no one replied.

Naruto walks into the room, the Nine Tails Seal glowing brightly again before he steps passed it. Inside the large room is another library, this one at least three times larger than the one in the cellar. This one has a desk, two large bookshelves, a couch, table and a television. There is a VCR with a black tape on top of it. Hiruzen walks over to it and picks it up. No label.

He turns on the television and puts the tape into the player. There is a long moment of fuzz before it clears away and a blond man is there, sitting on the rug that is in front of the desk in the back of the room.

"I'm not so good at things like this," Minato says slowly. He looks tired. He slowly peels his hokage cloak. The other two in the room huddle around the Third, staring at the television. Kakashi walks in a moment later, eyes widening at the sight of the the television.

Naruto's eyes widen as the man on the tv slowly raises his head, blue eyes reflecting the light from the room. "Is that...? Is that him?" Naruto's eyes flicker over to the rug that is in the shot. His dad was there. There, just years ago.

"Sensei..." Kakashi says softly.

Minato runs a hand through his shaggy blond hair. He pulls his headband off slowly, unraveling the cloth and smoothing it out. "I'm not good at this at all..." he mumbles. Then he looks up at the camera. "Okay... Master Jiraiya... I put this here for you to find. I know you are one of the few people I've allowed into my house. You can get into the yard and, with Kakashi's aid, you can get into the house. If you're seeing this, then that means that I've..." Minato's eyes lower, casting a shadow over his face. "Something has happened to me."

"Naruto," Minato says softly. The blond haired boy jumps. "You will be born tomorrow, Naruto. Hopefully." He smiles wistfully. "If I end up being wrong, I'll destroy this video and try to wipe this entire next few minutes from my memory. Okay, here goes: Naruto, I sent Master Jiraiya, your Godfather, away on a mission tonight so he wont be able to see you for a little while but I know he'll take care of you. I know he'll look out for you, just as he had done for me for so long."

Jiraiya's heart plummets and is once again filled to the brim with guilt. Naruto looks up at Jiraiya with an unreadable expression.

"I know I was coarse with you earlier, Master, and I am sorry for that. I know what I said must have frightened you and I'm sorry for saying it. I'm just tired," he smiles tightly. "I'll hopefully apologize to you properly when you return." His smile falls. "In the case that something does ultimately happen to me I need you to know that I have left clues around the house that will reveal everything. Nothing was place without deliberation and all of it can be decoded. I do not want anyone who I have not specified to be in my house." His eyes narrow and his voice is hard.

"The only people I approve of is the following: Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimitichi, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, the Third Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikaku Nara, ANBU First Captain, Hiashi Hyuga, Lord Fukasaku and of course, Kushina. Other's may be permitted so long as they have been thoroughly cleared by Fugaku."

Naruto blinks rapidly. "He knows I go by Uzumaki?"

Hiruzen nods. "Minato was always adamant about you not taking his name. He has so many enemies and he didn't want to risk them catching on to you being his son, so he wanted you to keep Kushina's name until you were old enough to protect yourself."

"Huh... oh, right..." Naruto mumbles, scratching his head.

"I have many secrets in my house, many of which I didn't even tell Fugaku about. All of the aforementioned people will each be able to get pieces of the story from the house. Not all the answers are in one place. You will need all of these people ad more to be able to figure out the entire story. No one that isn't absolutely trusted can be allowed to know what I know. It's not safe yet," Minato says. "Fugaku is still hunting the people we are... informants to our enemy within our rank. He will your best bet at who can be trusted and who can not."

Naruto visibly pales while Kakashi and the Third share looks. Jiraiya's eyes are honed in on Minato's face.

"Hopefully, I'm just freaking out over nothing, but just in case I put the most efficient training method into the cellar library. Get that into the Hokage's hands as soon as possible, " Minato says softly. "I love you, Naruto, if I can't say it to you in person... I love you." Minato's eyes water, but he blinks rapidly till the tears are gone. "Kushina, love of my life, you will be okay, even without me. You have so many people who love you and will help protect you. Master, everyone always says that Fugaku is my best friend, and he is, I love him with all my heart, but I never told you what you meant to me..."

He rubs his face, looking very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Master, I'm no good at this. Kushina and Naruto... I love them like none other. You and them, are the center of my universe. I will never be able to convey what all three of you truly mean to me. Master, you were like a constant pillar of strength for me since I was a little boy and I will never be able to make it up to you. Asking you to be my child's godfather was the least I could do."

Jiraiya shakes his head. The guilt in his gut intensifying a hundred fold. "Oh Minato, I am undeserving of your kindness," he murmurs. Naruto looks at him, taking in the deep sadness and shame on his face, and reaches out and touches the older man's arm. Jiraiya looks down at him and sees Minato's blue eyes staring up at him understandingly. Jiraiya puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiles faintly.

"Good luck everyone. Take of yourselves and each other." Minato gives them a meaningful look before nodding and reaching forward to turn the camera off. Tears spill out over Naruto's eyes.

"He loves me. My father loves me." With that, Naruto turns away, walking out of the room, up the stairs and toward the front door. He hesitates before walking out to head back into the living room to grab the picture of Fugaku and Mikoto with his parents and rushes out the door without a word.

 

Naruto let the other three men go about the house and spent so much of his free time when he wasn't training with his team and hanging out with Sasuke, staring at the photograph of his parents and the people that took care of him all those years ago. Now that all makes sense. Sasuke's parents would bring Naruto in because he was the son of their best friends.

Kakashi has set aside some personal training time with Naruto to help rebuild his chakra control. It was moderately okay before but after he got the new power up, it tanked again to piss poor. Naruto, who was able to make 302 clones by the end of his training with out the rest of his chakra being released but now, now Naruto is capable of making 804 clones. Jiraiya explained that once the seal started to weaken, Naruto's body began to produce chakra again. So basically, he an easy super charge from his chakra being returned to him, along with the added training (primarily focusing on chakra control) and now he's nearly going to break a thousand shadow clones by the time he turns 13.

Sasuke and the rest of the six amigos were floored by the levels of chakra Naruto had in his body. Sasuke and Naruto spent a lot of time talking about their parents after Naruto revealed to the young Uchiha of the connection they had. They would think about the life they would have had had the Fourth and his wife lived. Naruto and Sasuke would have grown up like brothers. More so then they already did. Their lives would have been so different.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto calls after the pinkette after training one day. "Can I talk to you?"

Sakura hesitates, looking around as if to see if anyone was watching but then immediately shook the action away. She had been trying hard to be more plesent around Naruto and for the most part it's worked. They are no where near friends but they are working together. She walks over to Naruto and Sasuke, looking curiously between them. To Naruto, she says, "What's up?"

"We were wondering if you wanted help with training?" Naruto says slowly.

"You're holding us back," Sasuke says simply. Naruto swiftly elbows him in the gut.

Ignoring the glare, he says to the frowning girl, "Sasuke didn't say that very nicely. You just don't have the same power as Sasuke and I and we were wondering if you wanted some help? Kakashi-sensei should be helping but he's more preoccupied with other things really. And I want to go on better missions but we can't if you aren't ready." He smiles sweetly. "What do you say?"

Sakura opens her mouth, probably about to tell them to shove off. It's not her fault that she isn't a very impressive shinobi yet. She just needs more time and practice, but then she stops. That is exactly what the two of them are offering her. And they are offering her the chance to work with them too. For them to build their team work.

Lifting her chin high, Sakura nods. "Yeah, sure. Let's do it."

Naruto grins. "Awesome! Now where we are going is a secret. You can't tell anyone, especially your parents..." And with that, Naruto and Sasuke led their female team mate to the Fourth's estate. Sasuke looking a little bland about the prospect but understanding that it is something that needs to be done. While Naruto can't get the words of his father out of his head.

Good luck everyone. Take care of yourselves and each other.


	12. Confusing passing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And here is the next chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm back! Let me know what you all think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really, maybe just language.
> 
> Word Count: 5,402

"Where are we?" Sakura asks, looking around the Fourth's yard with wide, curious green eyes.

"My dad's house," Naruto says illusively. Sakura turns around sharply to stare at him with wide eyes. She looks between Naruto and Sasuke, who still stares at her with impersonal indifference. While Naruto on the other hand, just looks a little happy.

"No offense," Sakura says slowly, "but I didn't know you had a father... er, I mean, I didn't know you knew who your parents were..." She runs a hand through her hair, working out the tangles in the long locks. "Uh, sorry. That sounded really bad..."

Naruto shakes his head and walks over to her. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan, I get it. I didn't know who my parents were until just recently. So, back to why we are here." He turns toward her, looking at Sasuke over her shoulder. Sasuke shrugs, hands stuffed into his pocket. Naruto pulls his eyes back over to the pink haired girl. "So we have a jutsu that will make learning more much easier, even getting more chakra which will encourage sensei to teach you more."

Sakura wilts a little. "So you noticed huh? I just... I don't know what to do."

Naruto smiles. "You just haven't found your niche yet."

Sakura shrugs a single shoulder and walks around a little, looking at the field. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is hung open. "This place is amazing! Is this why you and Sasuke are so good? You trained here?" She turns around to look at them.

Naruto and Sasuke both nod.

"Yeah, and we got a little help from my old man, he left behind a secret training technique. We should see if you can learn it," Naruto says, grinning broadly. "It's like an A ranked technique."

Sakura's eyes are as wide as saucers. "No way!"

"Wait, Naruto," Sasuke says, finally speaking. "We don't even know if Sakura has enough chakra to perform the technique."

Naruto tilts his head in confusion while Sakura deflates. "So, Sasuke?" Naruto says.

The young raven rolls his eyes. "I remember Kakashi-sensei saying that Sakura, while having the best chakra control of the three of us, has the lowest amount of chakra." Naruto stares at him blankly. Sasuke sighs. "If Sakura's control isn't enough and she ends up trying to use this technique without sufficient amounts of chakra, she could be hospitalized, or worse."

Naruto stares horrified. "What could be worse?"

Sasuke stares back deadpanned. "Death."

Naruto and Sakura both share identical looks of terror.

"What do we do, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke looks between the two of them before rolling his eyes again. "Simple, the same thing we did when we were getting ready to learn how to do that jutsu ourselves." He stares expectantly at Naruto.

"We did a lot of things trying to get ready to learn that damn jutsu," Naruto says, eyebrows pulled together.

"Get Hinata!" Sasuke snaps. Naruto jumps running out the door and out of sight. Sasuke rolls his eyes again before turning back to Sakura. "Until they get here, I'll show you the basics." Sakura listens with rapt attention as he explains the Shadow Clone Training Technique. Sakura nods in understanding, adding a quiet, "The more advanced version of the clone jutsu" to which the last of the Uchiha agreed to. Sasuke then shows her what she needs to do.

About ten minutes later, Naruto and Hinata make their way through the gate and toward the two other people in the yard. Hinata smiles lightly at Sasuke, who nods back at her in greeting, before she turned her attention to Sakura.

"G-Good evening... Sakura-chan..." Hinata says softly, poking the ends of her pointers together. She avoids Sakura's green eyes.

Sakura waves her hand a little. "Uh, hey, Hinata. So... should we do this?"

Hinata nods. She activates her bloodlimit. The veins in her eyes pulse outward as her Byakugan appears. She looks straight at Sakura, assessing her chakra system. And like Naruto was telling her on their way here, Sakura has a very pitiful amount of chakra. Vastly less than she or any of their friends, even years ago. She'll need near perfect chakra control to be able to create even one clone and that might not be enough.

"I'll... need to see your chakra c-c-control..." Hinata says softly.

Sakura goes through simple chakra control methods, moving her chakra around, to her finger tips, up her arms, down her stomach, to her feet before letting it go back into her system. Hinata nods, slowly, doing the calculations in her head before deactivating her bloodlimit.

"Well?" Naruto asks.

Hinata rubs her shoulder slightly in nervousness. "It'll be h-hard for her to perform r-r-right away and until she gets it... will only be able to p-perform the jutsu once a day. T-Twice if she's lucky. A single clone."

Naruto stares wide eyed while Sasuke flinches, cursing their luck. Sakura blushes deeply in embarrassment. Hinata looks around at them apologetically. "I-I had better go. I told K-Kurenai-sensei that I would o-o-o-only be gone for a few minutes..." She looks down at her shoes, noting the dirt that has collected beneath the nails from the days training. She makes a mental note to clean her feet extra well in her shower tonight.

"Thanks, Hinata," Sasuke says. Hinata nods and with a polite nod to all of them, she turns and heads back out with a soft goodbye. Once she's gone, Sasuke turns back to Sakura and Naruto with pursed lips. "So, we'll teach you the jutsu and hope that you can get it soon. Naruto, if you will?"

Naruto nods and performs the jutsu, creating three clones. Sakura nods slowly. Her attention goes to Sasuke as he too performs the jutsu, making two clones. All the clones pop a moment later. Sakura rubs her chin in thought.

"Do you think you can do it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke scratches his head. "Should we do some meditation first? Get her some more chakra first?"

Naruto shrugs. Sakura shakes her head looking determined. She will impress Sasuke with how fast she can learn this jutsu. "No! I... I just need to see one more time." Naruto looks a little concerned but nods, performing the jutsu again.

Suddenly, Sakura is nervous. All throughout her schooling she never gave much of a thought to what she actually wanted to do with her life after she became a shinobi. All that really mattered to her was the fact that she only had a limited amount of time to impress Sasuke. And then she graduated with him on her team and then the time extended. But now, now Sakura's life is on the line, she's a shinobi, but she doesn't know what to do. There isn't anything special about her. All that Sakura really has to her name is her smarts and her impressive chakra control.

She never gave it much thought. She doesn't really know what she can do in the way of a shinobi. So now, here she is, being trained by her teammates because, essentially, she's not worth her own sensei's time. And that's a low blow.

Sakura blinks back into reality when she realizes that both Naruto and Sasuke are both staring at her, waiting for her to try to do the shadow clone jutsu. Sakura mimics the hand sign she saw them use, feeling her chakra move accordingly, but hesitates again. "Um, maybe one more time," she says to Naruto. He blinks a few times before nodding, creating two more clones. They pop a moment later. Sakura steels herself and prepares to do it when she hesitates again, her back going stiff. Her chakra supply is so pitiful, she will only be able to do this once, today and if she fails, she'll need an entire night's sleep to get her supply back up again.

"Um, maybe one more time..." Sakura says again. This time Naruto doesn't hesitate. He creates two more clones. They pop. Sakura falters again, chewing on her lower lip. She opens her mouth to ask for him to show her again.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice is sharp, causing the small pink haired girl to jump. "Calm down. You can do it. If not now, later. Just..." he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Just try."

Sakura nods slowly, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She performs the hand sign and takes a few more deep breaths before performing the jutsu. She hears the poof next to her. She looks over to see a clone of herself staring back at her. Tentatively, she reaches out and touches the shoulder, feeling the smooth skin, so much like her own beneath the pads of her fingers.

Sakura and Naruto cheer at the same time, throwing their hands up in the air. Sasuke stares, wide eyed, not expecting that she would be able to pick that up so quickly. Her first time performing the jutsu and she managed to do it? That's crazy! Sasuke snorts a little, turning away slightly.

"That's amazing, Sakura-chan! You did it on your first try! That took us at least a couple days!" Naruto says, turning to his friend, grinning broadly at the disgruntled look on his best friend's face. Sakura falls back onto her bottom, dizzy from the loss of chakra. Naruto falls to her side. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Sasuke steps closer but doesn't reach out to touch the pinkette.

The female member of team 7 nods slowly, breathing heavily. "Yeah, just a little winded from chakra loss." She smiles faintly up at the blond. "I did it, though. Didn't I? Now what?"

"Now," Sasuke says stiffly, shrugging off his slight jealousy at the fact that the least experience of their team managing to perform an A ranked technique so easily, "we need you to build up your chakra supply. This one clone thing isn't going to do. So for as long as we deem necessary, you will spend your free time meditating." Sasuke nods to the clone still standing there.

Sakura looks over at the clone and nods. The clone sits down where she is and begins meditating.

"Do you have any more chakra?" Naruto asks, still kneeling next to the girl.

Sakura smiles stiffly, shaking her head. "No, sorry." She puts her hand over her chest. "My heart is pounding," she says breathlessly.

Naruto smiles comfortingly. "Don't worry. It'll get easier."

After Sakura and Sasuke leave for the night, promising to meet up again the next morning before training, Naruto goes into the house, for the first time since he walked out on the Hokage and that strange Jiraiya man that the old man had brought in to help look through his parents' things, and it's unearthly quiet. Instead of going downstairs to look through the rest of the stuff that he skipped out on when he ran away, he makes his way up the dark stairs to the second floor.

He reaches out and opens the first door, it's a bedroom. But it appears to be a guest bedroom. Neat, organized, but impersonal and covered in a thick layer of dust. Naruto steps out and makes his way further down the hall. The next room is a full bathroom. The room that immediately follows makes Naruto weak in the knees. It's a large baby's room.

Over the handmade wooden crib in large letters spell out N-A-R-U-T-O. At one point, they were probably bright letter but have faded as the dust has settled over them. Hesitantly, Naruto steps into the room and looks around. There is a toy chest, play pen, dressers and sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, is a blue book.

The young blond walks over to the book and picks it up, wiping away the dust. It's a baby book. Everything but his name written in is empty. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, with little hearts as the dots over the 'i's and another large heart at the end. Naruto lays it back down, hands trembling. He walks over to a picture on the wall and wipes the dust from that away. It's of Minato hugging a grinning, pregnant Kushina from behind.

Naruto puts it back and turns away, tears threatening to fall. He quickly wipes them away before they can become real. He walks out of the room, shutting it behind him. He's a mixture of happy and sad. Happy, because the evidence of his parents love for him pile up more and more with each inch of this house that he uncovers but he's also sad, seeing the life he could have had.

The young blond backs out of the room, softly closing the door behind him and walking further down the hall. The next door he opens makes Naruto sigh in exasperation. "Another library!" He cries out loud, throwing his hands up into the air. "Is this guy some kind of... of..." Naruto waves his hands around, not knowing the word for it.

"Know-it-all? Yes."

Naruto spins around to see Jiraiya standing against the wall just behind the blond with his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto didn't even know he was here!

"How long have you been here?" Naruto asks, willing his racing heart to calm down.

Jiraiya releases on hand to wave it around ambiguously. "For a few hours. I heard you kids show up a little while ago but I didn't want to bother you while you were training. It's interesting to see Minato's training in use. Thankfully, put to good use. I heard you walking around up here and decided to see how you were doing. You seemed kinda shaken since the last time you were here."

Naruto shrugs a single shoulder. "Maybe. Were you down in the basement?"

The older man nods. "I've been looking through more of the house. The basement to be specific. I've been... saving the upstairs three stories for later." His voice is even, as is his face, but Naruto caught the slight pause in his voice when talking about the rest of the house. Naruto is about to comment on it but decides not to at the last minute.

The two sit in silence for a few minutes before the young blond finally asks, "Were you... really close to my parents?"

Jiraiya nods. "Moreso your father than your mother, that was Tsunade's girl. Tsunade loved Kushina. Minato... he was my beloved student. So, I guess you could say we were close."

Naruto stares at Jiraiya with a look that is almost as keen as Minato's stare. The older man feels a pang of sadness in his chest at the shocking similarities between the two. But the sharpness in the boy's eyes fades away and is replaced with a dopey look much similar to that of one of Kushina's looks.

"Who's Tsunade?" Naruto asks.

"A distant cousin of Kushina's. They are related through Tsunade's grandmother, Lady Mito, who was an Uzumaki." Jiraiya says. "Tsunade was also my teammate a long time ago."

Naruto shakes his head, running a hand through his messy hair. "How come I've never met either of you? Or at least you, till now? And her, not, so far."

Jiraiya's face droops a bit in shame. He closes his eyes and feels very, very old. "Tsunade's life is a long and sad one. She's lost everyone that has every meant anything to her. She associates Konoha with death. Her family died here. Her brother. Her lover. Only per Mito's request before she died, did Tsunade return to be in Kushina's life, but once again, Kushina's death hit her hard and she swore to never return again. I doubt she even knows about you."

Naruto scratches the top of his head, not all that sure what to say to that. Naruto can't imagine what it must be like to associate your home with death, but he does know what it's like to lose so many important people. He's been able to build up new relationships with more people, so he can't imagine having nobody anymore. To be so alone and to have no home to return to.

"And what about you?" Naruto asks, looking at the older man with a tilt of his head.

Shame floods Jiraiya's chest and trickles out onto his face. He turns it down hoping the poor lighting would help hide it. "I don't have a good reason, Naruto. I wasn't here because I was a coward. I was weak. There is no good reason as to why it has taken me so long. I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto laughs. The noise shocks both him and Jiraiya, who looks back at him with wide eyes. Naruto waves the surprised look on Jiraiya's face away. "Sorry, sorry. Just because you knew my dad doesn't mean that you are obligated to do anything for me."

Jiraiya blinks rapidly before wilting back into a glum mood. "I may have... I was a friend of your father. I... I'm also the one who named you." He looks away.

Naruto's laughing abruptly stops. The words sink in and he stares at Jiraiya in confusion. "You... you're my godfather? W-What? Where have you been?" Naruto yells, throwing his hand up into the air. "Isn't a godfather suppose to take care of his godchild if the parents can't? Am I wrong?"

"No," Jiraiya says, flinching. "No, you aren't wrong."

Naruto lets out a long breath, all the anger going with it. "Did you..." his eyebrows pull together, his brain filling to the brim with all kinds of questions. He doesn't know what to ask first. And then he hears his own voice squeak out, "Was it me?"

"No!" Jiraiya says sharply, nearly jumping across the hallway at the boy, but manages to just walk over there jerkily and settle his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "No, it wasn't you. It was me. I was scared to come back after Minato and Kushina died and before I knew it, years had passed and it just felt... too late by then. I've been looking for a reason to come back when... well, when the Third called for me. And here I am." He gestures around his person.

Naruto stares at him for a long time, wrestling with some kind of inner conflict. It's so obvious but Naruto can't figure out what he's seeing. "You... my dad meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

Jiraiya sighs, letting go of Naruto's shoulders to step back. "Yes. And he would be rolling in his grave if he found out that I left his kid alone for thirteen years. Then he'd somehow bring himself back to life to kick my ass."

Naruto smiles shyly. "Would he?"

Jiraiya nods. "Yep, and I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't already half way here."

In fact, Jiraiya really wouldn't be surprised. The proud teach could sing the praises of his beloved student until his face was blue but Jiraiya was one of the few people that knew of the darker side of his student. The side that would do anything to destroy his opponent. As kind and caring as Minato was to those that he liked, and especially loved, he was cold and ruthless to those that got in his way. That threatened those that he loved.

As strict as he was about one thing or another, he was always fair. Even if he didn't like the person, he never treated anyone unfairly. And he had infinite patience for those he loved and saintly patience with those he didn't. Minato managed to immediately gain the respect of the village elders; Homura, Utatane and even Donzo, within two or three Council meetings. As much as Minato despised the councilmen complaining on and on about useless things, he had made it his business to know everything that went on in the village.

Minato and Donzo had a special bond. Minato shows respect to Donzo, knowing he wasn't an elder for nothing, while at the same time, challenging the older man when he didn't think he was right. Minato has made it blatantly clear that all he cares about is furthering and protecting the Leaf and it's future. As far as Jiraiya knew, there was only one person that Minato would forsaken everything for: Kushina.

She was his "light" as he put it. That girl who could do no wrong in Minato's eyes. To him, she was this perfect creature. She is perfect because she's imperfect. She doesn't try too hard to be someone she's not. Minato didn't mind Biwako trying to change Kushina, because he knows the red head so well, he knows that prim and proper wife-of-the-Hokage that Biwako was trying to make Kushina into, would never last.

Kushina is a strange and wild creature, that can't be controlled.

Not many people knew this, but Minato could be a very vengeful person. He has a very clear cut vision of right and wrong and was every watchful of people who walked a similar path that he did. Which Jiraiya has yet to meet someone else like the young blond, but Minato is a man of constant vigilance. And an excellent judge of character, very few people catch Minato off guard. But even though he's such a good judge of character, it's hard for Minato to trust people. He's always so secretive and weary of other's.

Which is why Fugaku and Minato's relationship is a spectical to all those that know Minato very well. Their first meeting was set up by Mikoto to get her two childhood friends meeting her newly met fiance. The two were polite with one another, for Mikoto's sake, but not overly friendly or all that interested in one another. But something must have caught Minato's attention, because before long, he was seeking out the older man for advice and talking about one thing or another and what started out as friendly interaction, turned into friendship. And then the two became inseparable.

They would hang out all the time and then it was just common to see them together. Mikoto and Kushina were originally best friends in the entire world, but then the men in their lives became best friends, and the quad was formed. Dinner together most nights. Going out to movies. Lots of double dates. They went into battles having each other's back and moving in sync.

"You should tell me sometime..." Naruto says softly, pulling Jiraiya from his thoughts. "About them... I mean."

The Toad Sage nods. "Yeah, I have a lot stories."

Naruto gestures toward the library. "Why so many libraries?"

Jiraiya walks past him into the large office, the walls lined with bookshelves and books. A large desk at the end, covered with papers, much like the others. A worn couch sits in the corner of the room. It looked like it was a new couch a few years ago, but something tells Naruto that that couch has seen a lot of miles. Something tells Naruto that his dad is a workaholic.

"I don't know. He just... liked to keep things separated, I guess," Jiraiya says thoughtfully, leafing through some of the mess on Minato's desk before stopping. He picks up a sheet of paper and raises his eyebrow.

Naruto brushes the dust off of the couch, cringing at the gray tinge on his hand before clapping it away. "What is it, old man?"

Jiraiya snorts at the name but doesn't comment on it. His eyes scan over the paper before lowering it slightly. He taps the edge of the paper to his lips in thought. Naruto calls out his question again, which brings Jiraiya back. "Sorry. I was just thinking about how he coded this house, and how I think I just found something with a coded message."

Naruto's eyes widen as he bounces over to the older man. "Seriously? What does it say?"

"I don't know. I'll need some time to decode it." Jiraiya folds the piece of paper and puts it into his pocket. "How about we check out the rest of the upstairs?"

Naruto deflates a little, but nods and follows the older man out of the room. Jiraiya shows him to the rest of the floor, another bathroom, another guest room, and Minato and Kushina's room, which has another bathroom attached to it. It was neat and clean beneath all the dust. A newborn crib by one side of the bed. Pictures all over the walls. But Naruto found himself standing by what he can assume is his dad's side of the bed because of the Fourth Hokage coat pinned up on the wall with a single, three pronged kunai right under it, eye level with Naruto.

Naruto pokes the end of the kunai tentatively. "Who's is this?"

Jiraiya steps up next to him. "Oh, that's one of Minato's special kunai."

"What's so special about it?" Naruto asks.

Jiraiya twists the kunai around to point to the seal around the hilt. "It has his seal on it. He uses it to utilize one of his most renown jutsu. The Flying Raijin or Flying Thunder God, as it is also known by. He uses those kunai so that he can rapidly transport from one place to another in a blink of the eye."

Naruto shakes his head. "That is amazing! My dad is so amazing! How cool! Having a technique called the Flying Thunder God? Awesome!" Naruto glows. Jiraiya nods.

"He was, wasn't he?" He steps back and turns for the door. "Come on, we have one more library to look at."

Naruto groans loudly. "Another? Where?"

Jiraiya turns slightly, pointing up. "The third floor. Minato's main office. His personal sanctuary. It's the only office where we will find the Hokage papers that he brought home before he... um..." Jiraiya scratches his head. "I'm sure the Third would appreciate getting those papers back."

Naruto nods, following after. He pauses at the door to give one last look around his parents room before leaving and closing the door behind him. Jiraiya pulls down a folding latter and climbs his way up. Naruto follows and steps back to let Jiraiya pull the stairs back up. Naruto walks around the room, it's not so much a library as it is just a study. Another couch, a t.v, a single bookcase, another desk, huge windows against the back side of the room, a small fridge on the floor by the desk and a door leading to another room opposite of the windows.

The young Uzumaki walks over to the desk to pick up the small, leather-bound book at the edge of the desk. It's one of those hand held, calorie counter books, but instead of counting calories, it's weight. There's dates and pounds attach to limbs. None of it makes any since to Naruto.

"Hey, old man, come take a look at this!" Naruto calls. He hands the book to the sage when he gets to him and watches as the older man puzzles over the book. After two whole minutes of silence, Jiraiya makes a surprised noise and leans back against the desk, like he can't hold himself up anymore.

"This..." Jiraiya mumbles, flipping through the pages. Two white eyebrows are pulled together tightly. "It's some kind of training regiment."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what were all those numbers for?"

Jiraiya flips to the front of the book, skimming it thoughtfully. He whistles loudly and shakes his head. "Minato was testing out another training regiment to give to the Chunin and up ranks. He created weight seals that depending on how much chakra is put into it, depends on the weight it added to the object it was attached to. Minato's been testing them for years, adding more and more weight as he got used to it. His last entry," Jiraiya flips to the end, he shakes his head in disbelief, "says that, before he died, he had 3,740 pounds on his jacket, 1,050 pounds on each arm, 4,610 pounds on each leg and 940 pounds on his chest."

Naruto stares blankly. "Bullshit. That would kill anyone!"

Jiraiya nods. "It would. But before that, it would make it impossible to walk, but it appears that he made a counter seal to it. And bone density seal. It toughened his bones to withstand the pressure of the added weight..." Jiraiya shakes his head. "No wonder getting punched by him was the equivalent of getting hit by a freight train."

Naruto stares wide eyed. "Seals are so cool!"

Flipping to the front page, Jiraiya studies the two diagrams to the seals written on the front page. "Yes, and they look relatively simple to replicate. Something like that is extremely useful to have circulating through our shinobi ranks." Jiraya puffs out a laugh. "Your dad was one smart man."

The blue eyed boy nods slowly to himself more than to the white haired man. "I think I'm starting to get that."

"Wait a second..." Jiraiya shakes his head. "What the hell was happening with you, Minato?"

"What?" Naruto asks, trying to look at the book but he's too short. "What do you see?"

Jiraiya's face twists into worry. "Minato had chakra seals on his body too. It's where you would put chakra in order to have a backup. Like, if you ran out of chakra, you would have an ace that holds your chakra in that you could release at any time."

Naruto stares blankly, not sure what the issue was. "And what exactly is wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that..." Jiraiya says slowly. "It's just that, according to this, the day he died, he had only 40% of his chakra supply in his body, the rest was in his seal."

"Like me?" Naruto asks.

Jiraya makes a face. "Sort of. But your chakra was suppressed so you couldn't use it. His was placed somewhere so that he would be able to use it in a moment of need. In case he runs low on chakra he has more than his entire body's worth of supply in his seal that he could use. And while Minato didn't have the world's greatest amount of chakra, he had a lot. Not as much as Kushina, but he was close."

The young blond scratches his forehead, trying to understand what the older man was saying. He takes a moment to process it. When he thinks he understands, he asks, "So, what's so interesting about this?"

"According to first responders," Jiraiya says slowly, "Minato died of chakra exhaustion and bodily fatigue. That is, before he vanished. They weren't exactly able to get him to a lab to give him an autopsy, but yeah..."

"If he felt himself tiring, why didn't he release that chakra seal thing and those weight seals?" Naruto asks.

Jiraiya lowers the book to stare blankly across the room, his mind racing. "That's a good question, Naruto. That battle with the Nine Tails... for how long it lasted... there is no way that would have been enough to kill him."


	13. Uzugakure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am so sorry for the wait! I'm a little excited for this chapter. As I said before; this story is going to be really long so please bare with me. Thank you everyone for all of your support thus far! I loved reading all your comments and they really spurred me into action. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think! Enjoy, my lovelies!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: I did a thing and gender-bent one of the characters to fit my own needs. Sorry.
> 
> Word Count: 6,021

By the time Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went on their first C-ranked mission with Kakashi and Tazuna to the Land of Waves about a week after Sakura began her training with Naruto and Sasuke, she is now able to make three clones. Their first real mission away from Konoha and they battled against the power Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi.

Later, after they thought that they had defeated Momochi and his body was taken away by the Mist Tracker Ninja only three years Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's elder, the three went into the woods and trained as hard as they could after Kakashi's warning of, "Momochi will be back. I'm sure of it." By the time that the two did return, this time as allies; Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had hashed out a plan. It went without saying that Zabuza, being the older and superior in strength than all three of the kids combined, he would be Kakashi's fight.

But what none of them expected was to meet with the tracker again, before he and Zabuza appeared to fight. All three were training out in open field surrounded by flowers and trees. A beautiful young lady had come to them and thanked them for everything that they were doing for the people of the Land of Waves. Sakura and Naruto were astounded by her beauty that all they could do was stare back in awe.

Sasuke was the one that noticed the way she held herself was strange. Her long black hair was familiar and her voice, soft and delicate, was also scratching at the forefront of his brain. Then she dropped the bomb on them.

She was a he.

Sasuke and Naruto were thoroughly embarrassed. Both of them were a little awestruck by the beautiful woman in the sleeveless pink kimono, only to find out she was a man all along. Although, that did gain Sakura's interest. Maybe it was just her, but something wasn't very manly about this supposed boy. After he left, the three were left to stare at each other in a bit a dazed state. All of them lost in thought.

"That was a boy?" Naruto asked, quietly.

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip. She played with the front flap of her dress for a moment before letting it fall back onto her lap from where she was sitting on the floor. "I'm not sure. She... er, I mean he, said it so plainly, but for some reason... I don't believe it."

"Think he was lying?" Sasuke asked quietly, watching where the mysterious person in the pink kimono walked off.

"I'm not sure," Sakura repeated, running her fingers through her long pink hair to remove any possible knots that formed since the last time she had done that exact same movement.

"You don't think..." Sasuke hesitated, black eyes narrowing.

Naruto looked at his best friend curiously. "Think what, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stepped closer to the two of them, kneeling to be at Sakura's level. Naruto followed suite, noticing easily when Sasuke was being sneaky. The black eyed boy lowers his head to obscure his face from people who might be watching them and hoping for an easy read of voice or lips. Sasuke speaks down, hoping to hide his voice as much as possible. "I think that person was the tracker ninja from before. The one from the Mist."

Neither Sakura or Naruto were willing to speak against him, and with that grim possible realization coupled with Kakashi's foreboding message, there was a great chance Sasuke was right on about his assumption. But if that was the case, they couldn't understand why someone working with Zabuza, who is working for Gato, would say that they were doing a good thing by protecting Tazuna. Unless she was suppose to say that. By why? What's the point?

"Lord Hokage," A chunin steps into the room and bows respectfully. Hiruzen nods for him to continue. "Kakashi and his team has returned from their mission, my lord. But they aren't alone."

The Third tilts his head slightly, trying to remember where he had sent them. Wasn't it a C-ranked mission? Yes! Protect the Bridge Builder, Tazuna, from the Land of Waves. Yes, now he remembers.

"He went to the Land of Waves, correct?" the Third says. The chunin nods. The Third hums. "Then where is Kakashi?"

"By now, I'm sure he's made it to the hospital, my lord. But you are needed at the interrogation building. Kakashi's unexpected guests are there waiting for you," he says slowly. The two ANBU on either side of the door share a look as the Hokage narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"And who exactly is waiting there for me?" Hiruzen asks.

"You wouldn't believe-" the chunin stops at the Third's try-me look. "It's uh... Zabuza Momochi and his young apprentice."

Hiruzen stares blankly. "The Demon of the Hidden Mist, that Zabuza Momochi?"

"Yes, my lord."

For a long moment, the Third sat there, lost in his thoughts. Not much has been heard of Zabuza since the time that the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen from the Mist traveled together under the banner of the Mizukage. Since the civil war between the Mizukage and loyalists against bloodline holders and rebels, the Swordsmen disbanded. As far as Hiruzen had heard of, only two or three of the Swordsmen stayed with the Mizukage, maybe one or two went with the rebels, but the rest went rouge.

Zabuza was one of the far latter.

Was is possible that he escaped to the Land of Waves in the chaos in the Land of Water? Yes, but for his shinobi to run into such a feared man? Now that was some form of luck. Good or ill, the Third didn't know. But they somehow crossed paths, and now the legendary man is now under the thumb of the Hidden Leaf.

The Third stands slowly, cringing at the ache in his far-too-old-bones. Sometimes it's his back, sometimes it's his hips, but always it's knees. Those damn joints are going to give out on him sooner or later. He needs to find a suitable replacement soon.

The Third goes to the hospital first to get the whole story from Kakashi. Ibiki can watch over their new guests for a few more minutes. Kakashi is still being looked over by doctors when the Third gets there but Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are sitting around in the waiting room.

"Hey, Jiji!" Naruto waves his hand wildly to get the old man's attention. He heads over to the three children, noting the annoyed looks the people in the room shoot the blond boy. His steady stare locking with theirs is enough to turn all eyes away.

"Naruto!" Sakura snaps, smacking the blond in the back of his head. He yelps in pain, ducking away from the pink haired girl to hide by Sasuke. Sakura glares at him as he cowers. "That's rude of you to say to the Hokage!"

The old man smiles mirthfully, reaching out to pat Naruto on the head. The young boy grins up at the Hokage without a hint of remorse even though he snickers out something that sounds like, "sorry, Jiji." The Hokage doubted that the blond was all that sorry about it.

"Don't worry, Sakura, you have to have thick skin about things like that," he says affectionately. Sakura smiles shyly.

"Yes, my lord."

"Now," the Third says, looking over at the slouching Uchiha, staring blankly off into the distance. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke doesn't respond, his mind is elsewhere. His black eyes stare unblinkingly out the wide glass window in front of him. The village is slowing down as night draws near. A quick peak outside shows the Third that there is nothing all that interesting going on out there that would warrant this kind of attention. Naruto waves his hand in front of the raven haired boy's face for a moment before kicking him hard in the shin.

Sasuke jumps up, putting a hand on his pulsating shin. "Ow! Son of a bitch, Naruto." He glares at the blond, curling his hand into a fist and punching the other boy hard in the shoulder. The blond then moves away from Sasuke to hide on the safe side of the Hokage, glaring playfully back at his friend. Sasuke rubs the afflicted area roughly. "God, dick. What do you want?"

"The Hokage is talking to you," Sakura says.

Sasuke sends one more glare to Naruto before looking at the Hokage. "Yes, my lord? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

The Third chuckles loudly, shaking his head at their childishness. Hiruzen will always love to see the goings on of todays youth. They are the king after all. Even if they don't know it. He mentally shoves the thoughts away. He pats Sasuke on the shoulder as the boy straightens up, but favors his wounded leg. "Can you tell me what happened on your mission?"

Sasuke tells him about their original battle with Zabuza, then meeting the Tracker Ninja again, and then meeting them both. Zabuza and Haku, who was the Tracker, managed to split the group into three. Zabuza fought Kakashi and Haku fought Sasuke and Naruto. Earlier, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto decided that Sakura, being the weakest of them, needed to be left out of the front line fighting, much to her dismay. Haku provided to be a difficult challenge but during their battle, they learned more about her. Her life, her loss and her dedication to Zabuza. It was then that Naruto decided that he was going to save her and Zabuza.

"He can't be that bad of a guy if he's willing to protect an orphan," Naruto had said. That little act of kindness was enough for Naruto. He wanted to help them, there was nothing Sasuke could say, or Haku could do, that would change his mind.

At the end of the battle, Haku managed to slip away, her speed superior to theirs, to go to Zabuza's aid. She jumped in front of Kakashi's lightning blade. She was willing to die for the man that took her in, that meant anything and everything to her. And Naruto didn't miss the horrified look on Zabuza's face as she threw herself between him and certain death.

Naruto, or more specifically; the rope of Narutos, managed to pull both Haku and Zabuza (and the eight dogs attached to him) out of Kakashi's way. The man stopped on a dime, but had Haku been there, she would have been impaled. Then Naruto proceeded to beat the shit out of both of them until they agreed that maybe their line of work was no longer in their best interest. And then Naruto made the deal.

"You said that they would be able to come and live here in peace?" The Third says, turning toward the blond haired boy with wide eyes. "What in the world possessed you into thinking that?"

"Aw, come on, Jiji, they have no where else to go. Besides, Zabuza was already nice enough to show us where Gato was hiding. We freed the Land of Waves! Aren't you proud of us?" Naruto asks, staring up at the Third with round blue eyes.

Hiruzen hesitates. "I am proud. Maybe I'm in shock. Naruto, it's not that easy for a Shinobi to switch alliances like that. Going from the Mist to us... most won't know what to think of it."

"Give 'em a chance, Jiji! Haku isn't safe anywhere else. She's got a bloodlimit like Sasuke," Naruto pleads.

"Not like me," Sasuke interjects. "But she is able to control ice. She's the last of the Yuki clan."

The Third strokes his beard in thought. It was thought that the Yuki clan was all but wiped out years ago during the civil war in the Hidden Mist. To have one on the Leaf's side would be invaluable, also keeping in mind that this Haku girl isn't coming alone. She has a very renown master at her flank that could provide a lot of information on the Hidden Mist, should they ever get on their feet again.

Not only that, but the Land of Waves has been freed of Gato's tyranny. That give the Leaf cookie points and a possible treaty in the near future.

Perhaps this could work.

"Can they stay?" Sakura asks. Naruto nods encouragingly.

"We shall see, for now, all of you go home, I will see how Kakashi is then meet our new guests. I'll let you know soon enough," the Hokage says, folding his hands behind his back.

Naruto frowns. "But Jiji-"

Sasuke covers the younger boy's mouth with his palm. "Thank you, lord Hokage. Come on Sakura, let's go." He leans in close to Naruto, trying to hide his voice but Hiruzen hears something that sounds distinctly like, "don't push our luck, Naruto. Let them go through their procedures." The blond looked solemn at that.

Sakura ndos, grabbing her bag and Naruto's. "Could you tell sensei goodbye for us, my lord?"

Hiruzen nods and watches all three children walk out, well, Naruto is still being held by Sasuke. With that, the Third turns and makes his way deeper into the hospital, easily sensing the jounin he's looking for.

She moved so fast in front of Kakashi. So fast. Too fast. Her brown eyes so similar. It was like the white haired man was brought back almost fifteen years to the death of someone he can now never get off his mind. All he can see is the blood on Haku's face. Her brown eyes so much like hers. The lightning blade would have gone right through Haku's chest.

Just like it did her.

Kakashi reaches up slowly. His hands are trembling. He can't seem the steady them. There is blood all over them. Wait, his hands are too big. These aren't the right hands. The bloodied hands are too small to be the hands he has now. Those were the hands of a child. Kakashi is no child now and has many years to grow since then.

And yet still, another person stepped in front of a lightning blade that wasn't intended for them. He almost killed another innocent girl. Just like he did way back when.

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault," his sensei had whispered to him as he clutched the older man close, burying his face into the blond's chest. His body was shaking so hard. He never meant to cry. Especially not in front of his sensei and his Hokage. But he had no control and the man couldn't just fucking blame him. Minato couldn't see how Rin's death could ever have been Kakashi's fault. And Kakashi couldn't see how his sensei couldn't.

"It is my fault, you stupid idiot!" Kakashi had screamed, pulling himself away. His sharingan blazing, tears streaming down his face. He's never lost control like this. Not in front of anyone. Especially not his sensei. "How can you not see that?" the young man yells shakily, his eyes are wide. "Why couldn't it have been me? Why could I have been the one to die?"

Minato's face falls blank. A moment earlier, all Kakashi wanted to do was to hit, scream, yell and even throw himself around the room. Anything to ease this horrible ache he has filling him up to the brim, but the lack of emotion on his sensei's face stops all those thoughts. All he could do was stare at the emotionless look on his father-figure's face. That look was meant for people Minato didn't have the time of day for. Not Kakashi.

Minato stands slowly from where he and Kakashi both sat on the couch to turn away and walk toward his desk. He stops in front of his desk and lowers his hands onto it. He stands like that for a moment with Kakashi watching his back. Hesitantly, the young boy calls out to Minato, "sensei?" The young Hokage doesn't move, doesn't respond. "Sensei, are you okay?" Kakashi calls out, standing up slowly, but making no move to further approach his silent sensei.

Minato's shoulders pull together slightly and start shaking. Was he crying?

Kakashi wipes at his eyes. "Sensei... are you okay?"

Minato lets out a long winded breath, turning around to look at Kakashi. He leans back on the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't crying. He was shaking in anger. That makes Kakashi sink back into the couch. Minato's anger has never been so displayed on his face before. At least, not as Kakashi had seen.

"Do you have any idea..." Minato says softly, eyes lowering to the ground. "I... I can't lose you too, Kakashi." And like a cord holding him back snaps, Kakashi blinks and the man is kneeling in front of him reaching out and cupping his face. He stares into Kakashi's eye with a pensive look on his face. "Obito and Rin were not your fault, Kakashi. You aren't meant to do the protecting. As your sensei, it is my responsibility to take care of you. All of you are mine to take care of and it is my fault that Obito and Rin died."

Kakashi shakes his head. "It's not your fault sensei... you weren't there."

"I know!" Minato says tersely, eyebrows pulled together. "I wasn't there and my precious students died because of it. I would have been able to take care of all the shinobi that would have tried to oppose us. No one... not Rin, not Obito... neither of them would have or should have died. I wasn't there, I couldn't protect them. I can't take you wishing you were dead, Kakashi, I really can't." Minato says hoarsely. His hands tremble and he drops them onto his lap, almost as if to attempt to hide the obvious. Minato looks worn and tired, his shoulders bowing inward. "Never wish death upon yourself, Kakashi, please." He looks into Kakashi's black eye with two blue orbs of sadness. "You are worth far more than you think you are."

Those words that, at the time, brought him great warmth, now leaves him cold and dead inside. It has been a long time since Kakashi has let such raw emotion play across his face outside of the privacy of his own home. Kakashi was so wrapped up in his own grief at the time that it never occurred to him that his sensei may be hurting too.

Minato said nothing more about the pain he must have been feeling instead helped console and heal Kakashi, ignoring his own needs for the younger man.

A knock on the door brings Kakashi out of his thoughts, he schools his features. He closes his sharingan eye and calls for whoever is outside the door to come in. The Third Hokage walks in. Kakashi has been waiting for him.

Nearly 40 years prior:

A tall man stands in the moonlight, staring up at the moon. He's bathed in moonlight. His black kimono is nearly hanging off of him as he listens to the sounds of the quiet neighborhood. His long black mane is hanging far down his back. It's thick and wild and gray in the light. He closes his eyes and lets his body relax. His body aches with stress and old age. His face is lined and the bags are heavy under his eyes.

A small woman with bright red hair all the way down her back, walks slowly and elegantly toward the man. She stops by his side and looks at the fluttering Sakura trees swaying in the breeze. The pink whirling around them is mystical. She stands next to her husband, her stomach heavily swollen as she stands nearly a foot shorter than the man. She leans against him and he accepts the weight unflinching.

"How are you?" the man finally asks, opening his eyes. His voice is low and soft.

She hums thoughtfully, reaching out to pull his hand from his kimono to hold it tightly between her two small hands. She spreads out all of his fingers ad lines her hands with his. War has created thick callouses on his hands and stretched his fingers until they are long and strong. The red head's are tiny in comparison. She smiles faintly at it.

"I'm alright," she says softly, her voice barely able to puncture the thickness.

"And her?" The man reaches out with his other hand to touch her swollen stomach delicately.

The woman laughs softly, covering his hand with hers. "She's okay. More active lately. She's going to be born soon, I just know it. I am so glad you were able to be back. I was worried you wouldn't be able to make it before she showed up."

"Nonsense," he says softly, looking at her as if she were something so precious, so one of a kind. And she was, to him. She was everything he didn't deserved and she loved him despite all of his many flaws. She took him into her home when she had no reason to and he had no where else to go. She didn't ask many questions, only what she needed to know, and nothing more.

He loved her. He didn't think it was possible. He didn't like many people, and loved even less, but he did. She effortlessly wormed her way into his heart and became his saving grace. She was there to rub his back soothingly when he woke alarmed, mentally stuck in war. She would wrap her small arms around him and whisper nonsense into his back. Normally such things would be more annoying than anything else, but it soothed him, pulled him out of his dark place and into the warmth and safety in the arms of the woman who loved him.

He would quietly confess his sins into the night. He wouldn't be able to look her in the eye, his shame near overwhelming. But she didn't care about his past, about his sins. All she cared about was that he was willing to learn from them ad move on with his life. He swore to her that she and their baby would be all that he would ever care for. They would come first. They were his number one, let the rest of the world be damned.

"Come to bed," the red haired woman says, softly tugging at her husband's arm. He hesitates for a moment before obeying and following her through their house, to their shared bed when she curled against his side. He held her close and laid a gentle had on her pregnant belly and feels the baby shift around inside before falling still once more.

His other hand runs through her long red mane, letting the silky strands fall through his finger tips as his listens to her soft breathing. Only minutes after his young, beloved wife slips into slumber, does he expand his senses once more to make sure that the house is in no immediate danger, before following after her.

They are both awakened by the sound of an explosion so close it shakes the house. The sky is lit up with fireballs. The man jumps out of bed, rushing to the window to survey the area. He listens to the sound of fighting and explosions. It begins to work it's way the opposite direction of them. He returns to his wife and helps her to her feet.

"What's wrong?" She asks alert, eyes darting around the room as if the battle has made it's way into their bedroom. "Is the village under attack?"

"Yes," he says, eyes narrowing, "you have to get out of here." He walks around the room grabbing a bag and filling it with money and supplies and clothes. He grabs her shoes and helps her put them on. She watches as he slings the pack full of their things, grabs his battle fan from the corner of the room and her hand before leading her outside. Now that they are out in the hot night air, they can hear the screams of the villagers.

"Honey, we can't just leave them to die. Especially if we can help them," she says. "Please, try? I'll get out of here, but if you can, try and help? Save as many people as you can." She looks at him with those eyes, those big blue, pleading eyes. Those big eyes that make her always get her way with him. He hesitates, torn between his loyalty to the woman he loves and the fact that she won't let him leave if he doesn't try to save someone.

The man sighs, then he hands her the bag which she slips over her thin shoulders and smiles. He grabs her by the shoulders and looks her deep into the eye. He kisses her before backing up slowly. "Go. Do not stop for anyone, do you understand? Get out of Uzugakure, Romaya." She nods and with that, he turns and runs off, armed with his gunbai fan.

Romaya turns and heads down the street away from the sounds of fighting. She puts a hand on her stomach trying to reassure herself that both she and her baby were okay. Her husband is strong. He is the strongest person she knows. He'll be okay.

She doesn't make it far before a home, just ten feet from her bursts into flames. She throws herself against the wall of another building, covering her ears. She hears the sound of armor clanking as someone rushes toward her, the erratic movements falter before she hears the sound of something crumbling to the ground. She turns, ears ringing, to see a blood pile of armor on the ground. Three kunai sticking out of the gaps in the metal around the neck.

Her eyes fly up and lock with the familiar dark eyes of her sister. Romaya blinks rapidly. "Mito!" She steps over the body and into the arms of her elegant older sister. Mito looks down at her stomach curiously before a dark look crosses her face.

"Who's is it?" Mito says chillingly. "Is it the runaway that you took in? The traitor from some village you wouldn't mention?"

Romaya frowns, her hand going over her stomach at the mention of her child. "Mito, please, is now really the time?"

Mito shakes her head. "No, you're right. Let's go." She takes her little sister's hand and began to lead the way.

"Who's doing this, Mito? What's happening? Why are we being attacked?" Romaya asks, trying to keep up with her sisters long elegant strides. Mito shakes her head, eyes watching hawk-like in her surroundings.

"I don't know, Ro, I'm just here to visit dad. I just got in when I saw the attack boats. They're expensive." Mito feels the tug on her arm and turns back to see Romaya doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Romaya squeezes her eyes shut and groans in pain for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Oh, Kami, it hurts, Mito. It hurts. What's happening?"

Mito grips her arm tightly, tugging her along. "If you are going to give birth, Romaya, you certainly aren't doing it right here in the open." Romaya, now pale as a sheet, nods slowly and tries her hardest to follow her sister as she skirts around the streets of her childhood home village. She maneuvers the streets of her home like she never left it. Mito is old now, graying with age, but there is still a fire in her eyes that Romaya recognizes.

Mito isn't going to go down without a fight. Her older sister, separated by years, has always been her idol. Mito is the wife of the powerful First Hokage, Hoshirama Senju. Yes, it was an arranged marriage but it's still special. Her sister's babies are that of a legendary man. And she is the perfect wife. Strong, obedient, and so self assured that any man would be a fool to deny her what she wants.

Romaya falls to her knees and lets out a shriek of agony as pain shoots down her legs. Mito works quickly, turning Romaya onto her bottom and spreading her legs open.

"I am no medical shinobi," she warns, "but I did learn a thing or two from Hoshirama."

Romaya fell flat to her back, her body burning. She closes her eyes and wills the pain to fade. There is loud screaming nearby. It's a woman's scream.

"Stop now, Romaya," Mito chides. "The baby isn't ready to come out. You still need to dilate. Stop pushing!" Mito snaps.

The pain ebbs down to an almost bearable level as Mito helps Romaya to her feet and pulls her along once more. Everything is blurry. She can hear explosions and fighting. Mito tries her hardest to get them to avoid all of the conflicts but they have broken out over the entirety of the village. Eventually, after what feels like hours of running, especially though the pain, Romaya falls once more letting out a moan of agony as something wet spills down her legs.

Something painful strikes her in the back, she cries out, falling forward onto her hands and knees. She's crying, her body is shaking. Cold sweat covering her body. Mito snarls viciously, her hands flying in a blur of motion before fire spits from between her ruby lips and past Romaya. The world is twisting and turning. The fire stops and Mito reaches around her baby sister and pulls something from her.

A bloody kunai.

"Mito, Mito, Mito," Romaya pants, face screwing up in pain. "I can't move anymore. M-My legs... I can't feel them..."

"I know," Mito says through gritted teeth. Her eyes scan over Romaya. "Oh Kami, Ro-Ro." Ro-Ro? It's been so long since Mito had called her such a childish name. It's been so long since anyone had called her that. She forsaken that name almost twenty years ago when she became a full grown adult. Romaya's mind travels as she stares up at the sky. Smoke filters into the air from the burning of the buildings. There is still the sounds of screaming and battle. Her village, her people, are still fighting back.

They are close to the sea, Romaya notes. She can hear the sounds of the waves brushing up against the rocks. It's a peaceful sound, one that Romaya has heard all her life and is just now appreciating just how calming it can be. Mito is talking to her, she can hear it, but she can't understand what she hears. Everything is getting fuzzy. Someone is gripping her hand. Tightly. So tight, it should hurt.

There is a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, baby sister," the lips say. There is something bloody and wiggly in her arms. Mito kisses her forehead and stands, carrying the bloody thing in her arms. She turns and leaves and everything begins to fade away.

Romaya listens as the sounds of fighting begin to fade away and is replaced by a sense of peace. She knows the feeling well. Her husband was never much of a talking man. He preferred silence. And so long as Romaya could sit there and enjoy the silence with him, she didn't mind. Something jars her. Shakes her so hard her eyes had nothing to do but to open.

"Romaya!"

She smiles faintly, cuddling into the warmth that has been keeping her bed warm for years now. His hand hovers over her, glowing green. She raises her eyes tiredly to look at his face, lined with concern and passion. She hadn't seen that passionate look since he found out he was going to be a father. That gave her the greatest surge of pleasure to know that her normally stoic lover was feeling something other than dread of overbearing sadness.

His lips are moving, but Romaya can't seem to hear his words, which disappoints her. He never says much and now that his lips seem to be unable to stop, she can't even hear him. In fact, she can't hear anything. She's just so tired. The doctor said that she would need to stay on bed rest for the entirety of her pregnancy. Does this mean she's dying? Oh no, he won't be able to take it. He'll blame himself.

Her baby!

It take Romaya too long to remember where exactly her baby was. Mito had her. Such a great sister, that Mito. Romaya may be unable to be saved, but she was willing to say her baby. But her husband doesn't know that.

"Our girl..." she rasps, " our girl is..." Why is it so hard to talk? Man, she's so tired. What was she saying again? He stares down at her pensively, his eyebrows are pulled together tightly. Is she even speaking coherently, she can't tell. "Our girl is... gone... our daughter... Mito... she's gone." Her words are slurred. Her brain is mush. He stares down at her as if he couldn't understand her.

Romaya's eyes grow heavy and they slide closed. She doesn't have the strength to fight. Her body is cold and tired and she slips into the blackness without a fleeting thought. Her bloody body grew limp in his arms and her shallow, light breaths stopped all together.

There is a moment of silence around them. Thousands of thoughts swirling around in his head. It's a whirlwind of noise and he can't pull his gaze from the dead face of the only woman, only person, he's allowed himself to love since the death of the only other person that meant anything to him. Now, just like his little brother, his beloved wife lie dead in his arms and all he can do is stare dumbfounded.

He couldn't understand. Couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that once again, Kami had taken away someone he loved. And it wasn't even just that. He had to take away the only woman who would ever love him unconditionally. The only one who was too pure for this world. Who only wanted to help others and bring about peace for the world.

So much like Hoshirama.

So much like Izuna.

Madara let out a scream of pain and anguish as a purple light appeared around his body, sharingan blazing. His four armed Susanoo ripples to life, filling out until I has materialized completely around him. Clutching his dead love to his chest, he wills the Typhoon god to call upon the heavens and space. A meteorite large enough to flatten the village descends from the sky.

And Madara watched in detached glee as the village was brought to life by the screams of fear. If Romaya and their unborn baby couldn't leave this village, no one could.


	14. She's where she belongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Here is the next chapter! And yes, it is the longest I've written in a while! Thanks everyone for all of your support! It has really helped me out. Thanks for letting me know how to improve, I do hope that it gets a little easier to read as time passes. I get that the style I write in is a little confusing. Thank you for everything! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: None really, just language and talk of death.
> 
> Word Count: 6,410

"...and just as I was about to do the finishing blow, Haku appeared, putting herself between Zabuza and myself. I couldn't stop, I was too close, moving too fast.." Kakashi closes his eyes, seeing Rin's death replay behind his eyelids again and again. He shakes the memory away before opening his eyes and continuing, "Naruto managed to pull Zabuza away without any issue, but my lightning blade clipped her side, the electricity paralyzing her for a short time as well as knocking her out. Zabuza pulled away from Naruto to check on the girl. It was then that Naruto told Zabuza something I don't even think he knew.

"He told him that he believed Haku didn't want to live this life. How Haku came to them and bid them to protect the bridge builder even knowing that she and her master would be the ones that would come to kill him in just days." Kakashi says, closing his eyes and seeing the memory play back like a movie behind his eye lids.

Zabuza stopped, for just a moment, a slight hesitation in his movements. Something that only someone as keen as Kakashi would have noticed. The pause is not seen by the three younger members of team 7. He pushes loose strands of Haku's hair away from her face before turning away toward Kakashi and the children of team 7, all staring back at him.

"You lie," Zabuza finally snorts, his voice gravelly.

Naruto shakes his head. "I'm telling the truth! Why would she do that?"

"Haku is a boy," Zabuza snarls, standing up far too slowly. He's out of chakra and strength. He won't last much longer. But still shouldn't be underestimated. Kakashi tenses his sore muscles.

"Haku is a girl!" Naruto yells. "An innocent little girl that you should be protecting!" Zabuza's face twists into a nasty glare and his body begins trembling in anger. "She doesn't want to do this! Don't you get it? Her loyalty to you would always keep her following you even though she hates doing this! She's not safe out here right? So why do you keep forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do?" Naruto spreads his arms out wide, staring at Zabuza.

Zabuza cracks his neck slowly, using the time to tapper his anger, his eyes flickering to the jounin sensei of team 7 knowing that that sharingan eye is spinning dangerously. "Haku is not force to do anything."

"Are you sure?" Naruto says, his voice is cutting, face twisted into anger. "Are you really sure about it? Then why did she come to us? She's not safe out here. She needs better protection than just you and some paid lackies that you have! This place isn't meant for someone like her. She's the last of her clan. Without her, her family name will die out. Don't you care?"

Zabuza snarls at him. "Don't try to impose your will upon mine, boy. You are a hundred years too young to be telling me what I should be feeling about a child I rescued." Zabuza's words are cutting and Naruto flinches at them. Sasuke recognizes the look Naruto makes as soon as his he's decided he's going to help someone. The small blond steels himself and looks back at Zabuza.

"Okay, you're right. But if you stay here, you and Haku will die," Naruto says, his eyes slipping behind the tired nuke-nin.

Zabuza laughs dryly. "Why, boy? Are you going to kill us?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, but I bet they would." He nods behind Zabuza and that's when the older man realized the presences at his back. He looks over his shoulder and snarls at the sight of Gato and a band of armed mercenaries.

"Come to Konoha," Naruto says. "We'll protect her."

"Naruto," Kakashi says sharply. "You shouldn't say that."

Sasuke turns his attention over to his sensei. "Are you saying that Konoha wouldn't protect a potential ally so long as they swear loyalty and fealty to the Hidden Leaf?"

Kakashi shakes his head, confused on how he suddenly became the bad guy. His eyes pass between his two male students. "There is no indication that Zabuza and Haku would even want to come to the Hidden Leaf," his eyes flicker over to Gato and his mercenary band making their way over to them, "let alone whether or not they would be able to even offer us anything we would want."

"Yet you would forgo the opportunity to learn something about another nation?" Sakura says slowly. Kakashi looks over at his singular female student standing protectively in front of Tazuna.

"Oh Sakura, not you too."

"Think about it, sensei," Sakura says, looking over at Naruto and Sasuke, both nod encouragingly. She looks back to the Copy-Cat ninja. "If we can offer protection to Zabuza and Haku, then we would gain powerful allies, one of which is a legend in the Land of Water and the other as the last of her clan. No one has seen Ice release outside of the Hidden Mist ever. There is rumors of it in the Land of Snow, but no one knew for certain. This could be our chance to expand our genetic horizon." She raises her eyebrows.

Zabuza looks hesitant, like he wants to tell them all where he thinks they should shove their words, but then he looks down at Haku and becomes indecisive. He narrows his eyes threateningly at Naruto. "You shouldn't be making promises you can't keep."

"But I can keep it. I will keep it," Naruto says. "I will never go back on my word. I swear it. Come and live in the Leaf, and we will protect you and Haku." He stares back at the older man with eyes like twin blue flames. Burning with a form of fierce determination that Zabuza hasn't seen in a long time. "Now, let us help you, dammit!"

With that, Naruto turns his attention to Gato.

"We had a scuffle with Gato's men for a minute or so until the villagers showed up and proclaimed that they would fight Gato too. With Zabuza's help, we finished off the last of Gato and his men and officially freed the Land of Waves from his tyranny. They finished the bridge without fear and deemed it the Naruto Bridge," Kakashi says softly. "Then we made our way back here with Haku and Zabuza. I sent word ahead to have ANBU waiting at the gate and to inform you of our arrival. And, well, you know the rest I hope."

The Third nods slowly. "Yes, I spoke with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura outside in the waiting room."

Kakashi nods mutely, not really sure what to say to that. He glances around the room for a moment, trying to think of something to say when the words just slip out of his mouth, "I'm sorry, my lord."

The old man tilts his head slightly from where he sat in the chair next to Kakashi's bed. He sat somewhere in the middle of the story, due to his weary old bones. "What are you sorry for, Kakashi?"

"I didn't know what else to do. I might have been able to finish him off, but not much else. The kids would have never let me near the girl. I had no choice but to go along with their silly plan. I'm sorry, my lord. I hope what I did wasn't wrong." Kakashi rubs his eyes tiredly. He drops his hands onto the stark white covers on his lap with a soft thump. "I hope bringing them here was not a mistake."

The Third Hokage looks down at his hands resting on his knees before looking back up at the Copy cat ninja. "It is alright, Kakashi. There was no harm done. You and the children are alright and Zabuza and his young companion have agreed to obey the laws of our village and give up any information we may ask for in regards the where they came from." He stops for a moment before continuing, "Although, next time, how about we not bring strange shinobi to the Hidden Leaf without the Hokage's consent first next time, yes?"

Kakashi bows his head as much as he can whilst sitting. "Yes, of course, my lord. Sorry, my lord."

The Third Hokage nods, standing up. "It's okay, Kakashi. Don't worry yourself over it any more. What matters is everyone is okay. We will see to it that Zabuza and the young girl are taken care of accordingly." He reaches out and puts a friendly hand on the young man's shoulder before turning away and heading for the door.

Kakashi bowed his head again until the Hokage was gone before lowering himself back down on his back and close his eyes.

 

Nearly 40 years prior:

"Grandma Mito?" A teenage Tsunade steps into the room, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. "You called for me?" Mito nods, staring out the window in front of her, the dawn light starting to pour in through the thin, parted curtains. She glances over her shoulder to her granddaughter, gesturing for her to come closer. Once the young girl is next to the tall red head, she sees the dark look on the woman's face. "Grandma, what's wrong?"

Mito folds her hands neatly in front of her. She lets out a slow, deep sigh. "As you know, I went to visit my clan last month, correct?" Tsunade nods. "Yes, well, it appears as though someone else had the same idea and went to the Homeland and started killing my clansmen."

Tsunade stares, shocked and a bit disgusted. Her grandmother Mito has always been so prim and proper and reserved that Tsunade often admired her level stare and calm voice while standing before even the scariest of opponents. But now, she could be any more appalled at how matter-of-fact she can be about the fact that her clan was in danger.

It takes a minute for the young blond woman to finally find her voice, and when she does, she manages to choke out, "And I hope you are here to get Konoha's armies. I'm sure the old man would send forces to Uzugakure. Shouldn't we go talk to him now?" Tsunade makes her way to the door, confused as to why that wasn't the first logical place for her grandmother to be. Tsunade almost trips over her own feet when her grandmother calls out her name.

"There will be no need for that, Tsunade. It is too late. Uzugakure was already destroyed. There is no chance of saving it." Mito turns around to face Tsunade, her face smooth and emotionless. "I will not destroy the sanctity of my family resting grounds by allowing more strangers to tread on that land. I merely returned to take some of the remaining Uzumaki here to take them with me to see if we can find any survivors and to talk with the Third; to let him know what is going on. Then I will be leaving again."

Tsunade shakes her head slowly. "Then, do you want me to come with, grandmother? I could help you. I could hear the wounded."

Mito stares at Tsunade with vacant eyes. "No, that will not be needed, Tsunade, but thank you."

Tsunade stares back appalled. "Then why? Why did you drag me all the way up here just to tell me that there is nothing that I can do? That doesn't seem even the slightest bit cruel to you?" She glares at the older woman.

Mito walks over to the aggravated blond with slow and measured steps. "I'm sorry, Tsunade. I wanted to be the one to tell you before the news began spreading like wild fire. I also wanted to let you know that your great aunt, Romaya was one of the casualties in the devastation. I saw her die myself."

Tsunade's anger sputters away, leaving her heaving and breathless, staring at the blank face of her grandmother. "I... I am sorry, Grandmother. What of her baby? You sister was pregnant, wasn't she?"

Mito nods. "She was. A little girl. But the child didn't even make it out of the city before it died in my arms. I buried it there, on the Homeland. I will go back and bury my sister as well."

"Grandmother," Tsunade says, stepping closer reaching out to take the older woman's wrinkling hands. "Please, let me help. Let me come with you. I can help, I know I can. I won't be a hinderance to you, I swear it! I will never speak of where Uzugakure is, I promise!" She squeezes the limp hands, still not used to seeing the woman who, even as old as she is, still hasn't been reduced to a bag of bones. Her youthful appearance leads many astray from her real age. Her hair is starting to gray and she has deep crows feet around her eyes from a time when she used to smile, Tsunade's sure, but she doesn't do that much anymore, especially since her grandfather Hashirama died.

"I know, Tsunade, I do," Mito reaches out to stroke her granddaughter's cheek in the most loving gesture she can muster. "But I can't risk you traveling in your condition."

"In my...?" Tsunade's eyebrows pull together before her eyes drop to her flat stomach for a moment before raising to look into Mito's wise brown eyes. "Grandmother, how did you know about..." She makes a gesture down her that Mito was able to easily interpret.

"Because I'm not a child and I know the signs. You puked this morning, didn't you? I smelled it on your breath and you are sexual active, are you not?" Mito asks, though it doesn't really sound all that much like a question.

"Are you ashamed?" Tsunade asks quietly, not so sure she wants the answer to that.

Mito shakes her head. "No, sweetheart. It is perfectly natural for a young woman your age to be having babies, you have already been bleeding for years. That is your body's sigh that it is ready. Do I prefer that you be married first? Yes, but there isn't much I can do about that at the moment, so I'll let it slide." she lowers her hands and folds them neatly in front of herself. "Now, my meeting with Hiruzen and the elders will start soon so I must go. Good luck and take care of yourself. I will be back in a few months."

Taking that as the universal sign for, get out, Tsunade turns to leave. She hesitates again for just a moment before turning back. "I'm sorry, grandmother, about your clan. About your family."

"Thank you, Tsunade," Mito says simply, making her way back over to the window of her and Hashirama's shared bedroom.

Tsunade opens her mouth to say more empty words, but then sighs and heads out, closing the door softly behind her. She stands outside the door, placing a hand over her stomach for just a moment, before dropping it and raising her chin. She has to find Jiraiya.

Mito, along with a group of the last remaining five Uzumaki, all very old, almost as old as the First's wife, make their way out of the village and the long trek back to Uzugakure. Everything is destroyed, the entire thing is nothing but ruins. Most of the bodies are blown into pieces or are buried beneath the huge meteor that Mito witness come crashing down over the villages. An attack that she recognizes all too well.

After hours of going through the rubble, Mito finds the ruins of her sister's home, half of it collapsed. As she nears the house she walks by a freshly made grave. She stops for just a moment to touch the unmarked gravestone before walking the rest of the way into the house. Everything is covered in dirt, even the form sitting on the floor in the bedroom has dirt all over him.

"Am I correct in assuming that freshly dug grave out there is my sister's?" Mito asks, glaring into the room.

"What will you do now, Mito?" Madara asks, staring out through the hole in the house to the moon and rubble beyond. "Will you kill me?"

Mito's face twitches slightly, trying to form a scowl, but she manages to control her facial features. "No, my husband already did that. You are nothing but a ghost to me now." Her words don't seem to affect him. He just stares off emotionlessly. "I saw her," Mito says. "My sister, before she died. She had a baby. Imagine my surprise when an astute family trait of red hair, one that my sister was a product of herself, produced a child with midnight black hair and eyes."

That gets a reaction. Madara's entire body stiffens and very slowly he turns around at the waist to stare at her. His face is pale and dirty and sunken in. "You mean... the baby. Where, Mito, where is my child?" He stands up and flies over to her, tightly gripping her arms. She just stares up at him with eyes devoid of emotion. He snarls and shakes her, eyes bleeding into the sharingan. "Answer me, dammit!"

Mito smiles cruelly. Her lips turning upward in the most iciest of looks. "Your little girl, Madara, is somewhere you will never find," she whispers chillingly.

Madara pins her against the nearby wall, cracking the drywall with the force used to shove her. Mito doesn't even flinch at the rough treatment. He holds her there by the throat and leans in close. "Are you that desperate to join Hashirama, Mito? That desperate to be with your dead husband?" he hisses.

"You will be silent now, Madara," Mito snarls, her demeanor shifting into an expressive one. Her rage written clear as day across her face. "You have lost the right to say my husband's name a long time ago."

Madara's face twists into one of chilling anger. "Where is my daughter, Mito?" Madara whispers dangerously, sharingan spinning in his eyes.

Mito's face relaxes and a look of pleasure and almost satisfaction crosses it as she whispers back, her breath very lightly fanning his face. "She's with my husband." The red haired widow takes sick satisfaction at the mixed look of horror and pain that crosses Madara's face at her words. "So is my sister, it seems." She whispers as Madara lets her go, stepping back a few feet before dropping to his knees.

"She's... dead...? How?" Madara whispers, staring down at the ground, unable to see clearly.

Mito shakes her head. "I am no doctor, Madara. I know not why my sister's baby was unable to survive. Perhaps it was her poorly made up genetic code." Madara didn't seem to hear the jab, his mind miles and miles away. "Goodbye Madara, I don't know how you managed to survive this long, or how you managed to fake your own death with Hashirama, but what I do know is that I hope you go to hell very soon. Goodbye Madara," Mito says softly, her voice emotionless and her face is blank as she stares down at the broken man without an ounce of pity.

The red haired woman steps away from the wall and makes her way out of the house and away from the mourning father and husband.

 

The Third looks between the two before him. The Demon of the Hidden Mist and his young accomplice. He interlaces his fingers onto the table in front of him, trying to keep their attention off of the team of ANBU and Ibiki stationed around the room and at his flanks.

"So," The Third says, "this is what we are going to do. So long as you will obey the laws of Konoha and swear loyalty, then we can move forward with this. I am under the impression that you wish for the protection of the Leaf, do you not?" He looks from the cold, calculating eyes of the Demon of the Mist and the blank eyes of the young girl at his side.

Haku's black eyes flicker over to Zabuza, reading his closed off posture, crossed arms and legs, jaw working, before looking back over to the Hokage. "Yes, my lord. We just want to be free."

The Third turns his level gaze to her. "You do realize that while I'm sure we are a lot more lenient than the Hidden Mist, what we offer is not freedom. If you swear yourselves to us, we will give you the freedoms that come with the position you end up occupying in Konoha's system."

"Meaning?" Zabuza says sharply, making the ANBU tense up. The Third stays calm and looks at him with a controlled look.

"Meaning, Mr. Momochi, that Ms. Yuki here, at the age of sixteen will be put on the CRA." At Haku and Zabuza's confused looks, he elaborates, "The CRA is called the Clan Restoration Act. It was put in place by the First Hokage years ago to protect dying clans after war time."

Zabuza's eyebrows pull together even more in confusion. "What does that mean? What does her being put on this list mean?"

"It means that at the age of sixteen, legally she will be able to take as many husbands as she wants and will be able to have tax breaks on all of her children and even incentives to encourage her to have more children until her family has reached the designated number of clan members. Married in members mean nothing, they must hold the bloodlimit of the dying clan," the Third explains.

Haku's eyebrows are raised. "And how many clansmen is that?"

"Twenty members," the Third says.

Haku's eyebrows raise even higher, if that's even possible. "Ow. I don't think I'm going to have that many children."

The Third nods, smiling faintly. "Yes, well, it was never meant to be put in play with families with only one member. But this will pass on to your children, so even if you only have one or two, it continues until you have twenty members in the family with the bloodlimit."

"Does this mean that she is going to be forced into this CRA thing? Will she be unable to leave the village or anything?" Zabuza asks, relaxing slightly. It's interesting to become part of a culture so different from their own. Where the Mist is purging clans, the Leaf is encouraging their growth. This was the type of future that Zabuza wanted for Haku. It just feels too good to be true.

"No," the Third says, "she can still leave the village. There is no restrictions. She can go on as many missions she wants and how high she wants so long as she has the clearance to go on them. But teams of ANBU will be following to ensure her safety until she can produce an heir or heiress."

Haku leans forward slightly, looking at the Hokage. "Does that mean that Sasuke will be placed on this list? Being the last of the Uchiha?"

Hiruzen nods. "Yes, at sixteen Sasuke too will be put on this list and should he chose to, he can marry more than one woman to produce as many children as needed to get off the list. Now, this doesn't mean that he, or you, have to marry multiple people, it just means you have the options to."

Haku looks over at Zabuza. "That doesn't sound too bad. I can have a male harem." Zabuza snorts at that, which causes the corners of Haku's lips to turn up before she looks over at the Hokage.

The old man looks between them, making note of their dynamics. "Now, what we do here in Konoha is a little different than other places. Here we value the differences between people and families and because of our roots as a village, I am inclined to at least hear you out. If you are serious about being part of the Leaf than this will be an almost seamless transition, but we are still a shinobi nation and betrayal is still betrayal regardless of how you look at it. It will be no more accepted here than it would be anywhere else. Do you understand?"

Both of them nod. The Third looks between them, nodding slowly.

"Now, this is how this is going to work out, Ibiki is going to put location seals on you so if you do betray us, we will be able to find you anywhere in the world. Until I deem it no longer necessary those will stay on, same as an ANBU team for both of you. This is just until we are sure you won't double-cross us, as I'm sure you understand," the Third says looking between them. "I am offering the chance for both of you to take up shinobi status as well, but you will be watched carefully. Haku," the young lady nods in acknowledgement, "considering that you have no official shinobi status but prominent skills, I will grant you the rank of genin and put you on a team with a jounin mentor."

Haku nods, smiling faintly, a hint of excitement in her eyes. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Zabuza," the Third says, turning to the swordsman, "you will be given previous rank of jounin but will be put on a squad of high ranking jounin to also add to your guard. Do both of you understand what I am saying to you. There will be no surprises in this." Both of them nod. "The state will provide you with a place to live up until you can financially sustain yourselves. Is there any questions?"

"Not right now," Zabuza says. Haku nods.

The Third stands up. "Good. Now Ibiki, if you will?"

The scarred man steps forward and walks around the table to the biggest threat in the room to the Hokage. "Stand and turn from me." Zabuza looks like he's going to argue but then thinks better of it, scowls and obeys. Ibiki puts his hand onto the back of the pale skinned man's neck and creates the seal, small circular seal that vanishes into the skin. "You're done," he says to Zabuza then turns to Haku. "Your turn, girl. Lift your hair for me." Haku obeys as well, lifting her thick black hair up for him to place the seal. Once he's done, he turns to nod to the Hokage.

"Alright. Now, Zabuza, you and Ibiki will stay here so Ibiki can gather any and all information that he can from you for me while I take Haku to my office and show her to her new sensei," the Hokage says, turning away and heading for the door.

"So soon?" Haku asks, suddenly unsure. She glances over at Zabuza but he gestures her to follow him. She hesitates a moment longer, staring into his eyes, trying to read him before bowing her head slightly and turns to follow the old man out the door. They walk down the hall in silence for a few minutes and it isn't until they walk out of the building and into the late evening sun before the young ice style user asks, "Are you going to hurt him?"

The Third looks over at her with raised eyebrows. "Zabuza? No, I'll keep my word. So long as you two keep yours." The Third waves over a passing chunin and he whispers something into his ear before sending him away. At Haku's weary look he chuckles. "I've sent for your new sensei."

Haku nods slowly. "So, he will be watching me." The Hokage nods. Haku looks over at him with fathomless black eyes. "Why are you putting me into a team so soon?"

"The Chunin Exams are coming up and there will be no graduating classes for another year. If you were able to take on three genin already then you needn't be made to wake that long, but we need to give you and your team adequate time to get to know each other and learn how to work together," the Third explains as they walk into the tower and make their way up the stairs and down the hall to the Hokage's office.

"That makes sense," Haku says thoughtfully once she, the Third and the ANBU First Captain are standing outside the office door. The Captain trailing behind them silently. "My lord," she turns to look at the old man. "Thank you for giving us this chance. I know Zabuza-san's personality leaves a lot to be desired but I owe him a lot and he's been looking after me for a long time. If he doesn't have to worry so much about me, I will be happy."

The old man nods slowly, studying the young girl before him with dark eyes. "You are a good girl, Haku. I'm sure you will do just fine. Come now, your new sensei awaits." As they walk in, the tall man with the wild dark hair in the middle of the room turns around to see them.

"You summoned me, my lord?" He asks, eyes flickering down to the long haired girl, studying her curiously for a moment before looking back over to the Hokage.

The Third walks over to his desk and sits. "Yes, thank you for coming so swiftly. Haku, I would like you to meet your new sensei." The girl walks up in front of the large desk and turns to the towering man.

She offers her hand. "Haku Yuki.

He takes it. His sun kissed skin a stark contrast to her pale white. "Asuma Sarutobi." He looks over at the Hokage after releasing her hand. "'New sensei', my lord? I already have a team."

"I know, we are adding a fourth member," the Third says simply, and then launches into the explanation as to why Haku was being added at the last minute. Asuma listens with rapt attention, gaze occasionally flickering to the small girl next to him, his face stone still. He nods once the Third finishes explaining.

"I understand, my lord. I will gladly accept this new addition," he says. The Third shows his appreciation to his son through his eyes. Asuma's lips quirk up slightly to show his father that he has received the silent thanks.

It was in that moment of silence that Haku made her presence known once more. "I would also like to be referred to as a boy whilst in the presences of strangers."

Asuma and the Hokage both look over at the long dark haired girl. "And why is that?"

Haku looks between the two of them with dark, wise eyes and her smile is small but chilling. "In my experience when you exhibit the abilities of a clan to people, you are less likely to be raped if they think you're a boy." The Hokage stares back with a hard look but Asuma's surprise and disgust dances across his face for a moment before he manages to get his emotions under control.

"I... see..." Asuma says. "Well," he shifts uncomfortably. "If that is what you want, Haku... you know, if it makes you feel safe then sure, we'll refer to you as a boy."

She smiles more warmly. "Thank you. I don't mind if we share it with the team." She bows respectfully to the Hokage before turning to Asuma. "Speaking of, when will we be meeting the team?"

Asuma sends a quick glance to the Hokage, who nods once, before looking back to Haku. "Right now. Are you ready?"

She looks down at her pink kimono and sandals before looking back up at him. "As ready as I'll ever be, sensei."

He nods. "Alright, let's go. I left them in training ground three."

 

Shikamaru stares at Ino as the girl paces back and forth, annoyed, her blond tail swinging around behind her each time she spins around. He sends a dull look to his friend and Choji just shrugs.

"How could he just leave like that?" Ino asks for the hundreth time.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "He was called away by the Hokage, Ino, the hell was he suppose to do? Say fuck you and not go?"

"Well, no!" Ino says, glaring at him, only pausing for a moment in her pacing to stick her tongue out at the lazy brunette before continuing. "Still, what do you think the Hokage wants?"

Shikamaru groans, letting his head roll back before falling onto his back to look through the branches in the trees to stare at the sky beyond. There are very few clouds today, and it's starting to get dark out. He looks over at Choji, the other hand, looks up happily at the night sky. He looks back down at Shikamaru and shrugs.

"Do you think Asuma-sensei will take us out for dinner tonight?" Choji asks.

Shikamaru closes his eyes. "I don't know, Cho, I really don't. You'll just have to ask him when he gets back."

"If he gets back," Ino says.

Shikamaru groans again, rolling his eyes so hard he wonders if they could roll out of his head. "He just went to see the Hokage, Ino, not off to war. He'll be back in a few minutes. Quit your incessant whining. It's annoying." Ino spins around, stomping over to the lazy Nara, leaning down to grab a fist full of his pathetic excuse of a shirt, yanking him up to be face to face with her.

"Say that again, Shikamaru, I dare you."

"Uh, Ino," Choji says, holding his hands up in a surrendering manner. "We shouldn't be fighting."

"Ino, Shikamaru," Asuma appears next to them, looking between the two. "Something wrong?"

"No," both say and Ino drops the shirker to the grass again.

"Welcome back, sene..." she trails off, looking past Asuma to the pretty girl standing behind him, watching them curiously. She runs a hand through long black hair thoughtfully. "Uh, who is that?"

Choji blushes and ducks behind the Nara as he sits up to see the newcomer. Asuma gestures for the strange girl to walk forward, pink kimono fluttering slightly with each step around her ankles. She's definitely older than them, taller than all of them, with the exclusion of Asuma. She steps up in front of them and smiles softly.

"Hi, I'm Haku." She gives a little wave.

"Ino Yamanaka," the blond says.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Choji Akimichi..." the larger boy says, hiding behind Shikamaru. Haku stares at them, reading them all up and down before making her way over to the two crouching boys, looking past Shikamaru to the bigger boy.

"Hi handsome," she says softly, holding a hand out to him. "Why are you hiding from me?"

Choji blushes deeply, avoiding her gaze. It's Shikamaru who answers, "He's never spoken to a girl before."

Ino gives him an incredulous look. "Excuse me, Shikamaru, but I'm a girl. And he's spoken to me plenty of times."

Shikamaru gives her a bland look in return. "My bad, Ino. I miss spoke. What I meant to say was; he's never spoken to a pretty girl before." Ino snarls something to him but Haku is too busy to listen as she reaches out to pat Choji on the head.

"You are going to be so handsome when you grow up," she says softly. He blushes even more, before smiling a little more confidently. She turns to look up at Ino, standing again. "I'm not so sure about pretty, but she is definitely the most beautiful kunoichi I've met so far." Ino pauses in her ripping into Shikamaru to blush bashfully.

"Oh, thanks, Haku, you are so sweet," she says, waving her hand as if to dismiss it. Shikamaru makes a noise of disgust. Haku turns her gaze to Shikamaru, black eyes twinkling.

"You see what I'm doing, don't you?" she says softly. She stares into his eyes through thick black lashes. Shikamaru grunts, but watches her closely with keen eyes. He certainly does know what she's doing. "But something like that would never work on someone like you."

Shikamaru looks back at her suspiciously. "Yeah... it won't."

"Flattery won't get me anywhere, I see," Haku says, blinking slowly. Shikamaru raises a single eyebrow.

"Um, yeah..."

"The only way to get you to accept me, would have to be something really complex. Something I wouldn't be able to just do," Haku continues, nodding slowly, more to herself than him. Shikamaru nods slowly, not really sure where she's going with this.

"Um..." Shikamaru says, watching her closely.

Haku smiles politely. "You are too smart for someone like me to get a fast one on."

"I am," Shikamaru says only to stop, blinking slowly. He stares back at Haku, eyes widening slightly. "Oh," a small grin works it's way across his face. "You are good."

Haku turns to look back at Asuma, who was watching the exchange with interest. "I like them, sensei."

"Sensei?" the three members of Team 10 echo, looking at Asuma quizzically. The scruffy man smiles.

"Yep, meet your new team member, guys, Haku Yuki."

Haku holds her hands behind her back, smiling playfully back to them. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I do hope that all of us can work together. Take good care of me, everyone."


	15. The Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So sorry about the wait! I just finished moving so I've been trying to update my stories. Forgive me. So here is the next installment. The ages are a little different from the manga and anime. So bare with me. :3 Things are kind of getting interesting now! We are drawing near to the point that inspired me to write this entire story. Yes there was a single scene that I thought of one night while lying in bed that gave me this idea. XD Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: None really, just language and talk of death of infants. :C
> 
> Word Count: 5,490

Sasuke and Naruto continue helping Sakura train in the Fourth's yard, steadily helping her improve. Sakura had poor levels of chakra to begin with and hardly any skill in any other area. With her near perfect chakra control it was hard for genjutsu to be caste onto her, and she was really smart, able to pick stuff up very quickly. Unfortunately, with such little amount of chakra, it is nearly impossible for Sakura to excel as quickly as the boys had. But she managed to keep trudging forward with Sasuke and Naruto to help her.

By the time of the Chunin Exams, Sakura was able to produce fifteen clones. Her time slowly started to drift away from meditating and chakra control to more physical aspects. Kakashi had actually come up with it when he noticed Sakura spending time with the boy in the Yondaime's estate. He off-handedly mentioned that while it was good that they were building reserves and solidifying control, it wouldn't matter much if they didn't have the stamina to keep participating in battling. Just because they had the chakra to continue battling, if they don't have the strength, it wouldn't mean much.

Unless they were Naruto who had an iron-clad will and determination.

That following day, Team 7, including Kakashi, all got up at the crack of dawn and went for a long run through the village. Kakashi got his hands on Minato's weight seal that Naruto told him about and managed to copy it. Giving all of them weights on their arms and legs. Sakura had three pounds on both of her arms and seven on her legs. Naruto had ten pounds on his arms and fifteen on his legs. Sasuke had ten pounds on his arms but seventeen on his legs. Kakashi had twenty-five pounds on both arms and thirty-five on both legs.

They continued their training until the Chunin exam came around about a month and a half later. Building up their stamina, physical strength, chakra supply and chakra control. Kakashi now much more invested in their training, seeing as Sakura's level of uselessness is starting to decrease. And the boys usefulness is ever improving.

Going into the exam, Naruto is now capable of easily making over a thousand clones. It is now getting too hard to keep count of them, all that they know is that Naruto's no where near done. Sasuke is able to make about 409 clones working hard to keep up with Naruto's ever impressively growing chakra supply. Kakashi saw them to the entrance to the first exam before bidding them farewell and good luck.

"Don't worry, sensei," Sakura says, smiling. "We'll be okay."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asks, looking over at the pink haired girl incredulous. "Come on, Sakura-chan! We will be awesome! Right, Sasuke?"

"Sure," Sasuke says, nodding.

Kakashi looks between the three of them with growing admiration and affection. They were starting to grow on him. They were so much like his team when he was a kid, except they were closer. Sakura was still the odd one out, but Naruto tried hard to make her feel less of an outsider when it came to Sasuke and him. Kakashi could appreciate an attitude like that.

"I'm sure you will do fine," Kakashi says, stuffing his hands into his regulation pants pockets. "Just don't forget what you learned and look out for one another."

Naruto's face falls somber. "Take care of ourselves and each other, right sensei?"

Kakashi stares back for a moment, thinking back to the video that his sensei left behind and his final words to them. It just sounded so right coming from his sensei's child. Kakashi nods, smiling faintly. "Yes, Naruto. That's exactly right." Sasuke and Sakura shake confused looks but don't comment on it.

"We'd best get going," Naruto says, shaking away the look for an easy smile. "Let's kick some ass!"

"Sure," Sasuke says again and Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Come on," the pink haired girl says. "We don't want to be late, right? Then let's go." The three slip by their sensei and head for the first portion of the Chunin exam as a united force. Kakashi watches them go for a moment before silently bidding them farewell.

 

"My lord," Shibi Aburame steps into the hokage's office, pausing at the sight of the Third talking with Jiraiya. "Oh, my apologies. I didn't know that you had company. I will return again later."

"No, Shibi," Jiraiya says, straightening up from where he was leaning on the Third's desk over the old man. "Come on in, I was almost done anyway."

The man with the glasses nod, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Long time no see, Shibi," the Third says as the man approaches silently.

"It has been," Shibi says. "I returned from my mission last week and wrote up my report, I hope you saw it."

"I did," the Third says, nodding once.

Shibi stops a few feet in front of the Third's desk. "That's goo-" he stops, tensing up. Jiraiya notices him freeze and calls out to him but the dark haired man doesn't seem to hear him. He raises his hands slowly, they are shaking uncontrollably but his face is neutral. He twists his arms around slowly, eyebrows pulling together. Bugs start crawling up from the holes in his skin and onto his hand.

"Shibi?" Jiraiya calls out. "Is something wrong?"

Shibi shakes his head. "I'm not sure. Something is riling up my bugs. There is something here that they want me to see." He tilts his head slightly. "It's driving them mad. May I, Lord Hokage?"

The Third looks weary. "Very well."

Shibi looks down at the black dots accumulating on his palms. They fly out into the air and head right for Jiraiya. The white haired man jumps out of the way with a "woah!" as the beetles hover around the Third's desk for a moment before settling on one of the drawers, calling out to Shibi. The bug tamer tilts his head from one side to another.

"My bugs say that there is something in there. A distinct smell," Shibi says.

The Third's eyes widen. "Yes, that's right." He carefully pulls open the drawer and Shibi calls back the bugs. The disappear back into his body. Hiruzen pulls out the baggy filled with Minato's stinky mask.

"Minato's ANBU mask," Jiraiya says after a moment of inspection. "Why do you have that?"

"It was buried under that large oak in Minato's yard. Naruto and an ANBU found it," The Third says as Shibi walks over and slowly takes the baggy, looking down at it intrigued. "I wouldn't open that," the Third says when the bug controller made to open the bag. The Third bends away, sucking in a deep breath.

"Why?" Jiraiya says, eyebrows pulling together before he gets a whiff and recoils. "Foul! What is that stench?"

"The mask," Hiruzen says. "It has some sort of oder attached to it."

Shibi looks inside, the light glinting off of his black shades. "It's the Kuazinishin beetle's musk. It's a very rare beetle found in the Land of Forests. It's amazing that Minato was able to get his hands on them. I had only briefly mentioned it to him. I'm surprised he remembered it." Shibi looks down at the baggy, curiously before reaching down and pulling it out. He lays the bag down and looks at the mask curiously.

Shibi's eyes widen when the mask absorbs some of his chakra, pulling it right out of his body. He opens his hand and the mask falls, hitting the side of the hokage's desk, before clattering to the floor. Shibi steps back and stares at it.

"What's wrong, Shibi?" Jiraiya asks.

"It absorbed some of my chakra," Shibi says slowly, kneeling down to look at the mask. A seal appears on the forehead before engulfing the entire mask in a bright white light. The mask pops and when the cloud disappears, a sheet of paper remains in it's place. Shibi lowers to his hunches and inspects the paper, slowly picking it up.

The Third and Jiraiya walks around the desk to look at it. The writings on the page makes no sense. Shibi's lips move slowly, as he mutters under his breath before shaking his head.

"I need Choza, I can't read the rest," Shibi says. He picks up the piece of paper tentatively, holding it between his pointer and thumb fingers.

"Choza?" Jiraiya says. "This some kind of code between the three of you?"

"Get Choza Akimichi," The Third tells one of the ANBU stationed at the door. He nods and disappears.

"Sort of, it was from our days in ANBU," Shibi says. "Minato and I had a code. Minato and Choza had a different code. Myself and Choza has a code unique to our partnership as well. None of them over-lap. It's a way to make sure that things keep orderly between us. That way if someone depicts code between one pair, it doesn't compromise the entire operation. So the important information is broken up into both codes, so you would need two of the three to depict the information offered by the third member."

Hiruzen shakes his head, rubbing his beard. "That Minato..."

"Typical Minato," Jiraiya says. "Always covering all his bases."

Choza body flickers into the room. "You summoned me, Lord Hokage." He looks at Shibi, then to the Third, then to Jiraiya. He tilts his head and then lowers his gaze to the paper pinched between Shibi's fingers. "What's that, Shibi?"

The Aburame holds out the slip of paper toward the larger man. "A message from Minato. It was found on his property."

"We are going onto Minato's property now?" Choza asks, eyeing Jiraiya before stepping up to his teammate and taking the paper, looking down at it. His eyebrows pull together for a moment before they raise up to his hairline. "I haven't read this code since our ANBU days." He laughs. "You remember, Shibi? When Minato made us make this?"

Shibi nods. "I do."

Choza shakes his head, looking down at the paper curiously. "God that sucked. It was easy with Minato. I just let him make it up and then learn it later, but then having to make it up with you sucked."

Shibi stares back at him blankly. "My apologies."

Choza waves his hand dismissively. "No problem, Shibi, so long as you remember your half, I think I can decipher mine."

Jiraiya turns to the Third as the two ex-teammates put their heads together to decode Minato's message. "So, I guess Minato might be a little more paranoid then I had originally thought," the white haired man laughs. "It's actually a little crazy."

The Third nods, looking over at the two ex-ANBU. "Very crazy," he murmurs.

"Hey, sensei," Jiraiya says softly. The old man looks up at him. "Have you ever heard of the Apple of Eden?"

Hiruzen strokes his beard in thought for a moment. "Hm... yes, I do believe I have." Jiraiya's eyes widen.

"No shit? What do you know about it?"

Hiruzen closes his eyes in thought. "It was actually something that I had over heard Lady Mito speaking of." He nods his head slowly, as if recalling the memory. "The Apple of Eden was said to be an orb of extraordinary power. Now, whether or not it was an apple shaped object or not, I don't know. But it was said to have the power of creation. Said that anyone who held it's power would be able to control... well, anything. It had amazing, unfathomable power, according to Mito. It was capable of doing anything that the wielder wished. It's power was limitless."

Jiraiya's eyes widen. "No way. I've honestly never heard of such a thing. Are you sure it isn't just a legend?"

Hiruzen opens his eyes and shakes his head. "I know not. All I know was that it was locked away a long time ago and was given to a single family for protection."

Jiraiya's eyebrows pull together, an ache forming in his stomach. "Which family was it?" He had an aching suspicion. "The Uzumaki?"

Hiruzen looks over at him sharply, wise eyes burning him to his core. "No, actually, it was the Senju." Jiraiya looks shocked. "But now that I think about it, there is but one remaining Senju in the world..."

"Tsunade," both men say at once.

"Why the sudden interest in the Apple, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asks, turning to his tall student curiously.

"Minato had me looking into it before he died. I kept my ear to the ground but I didn't know if what I was looking for was real," he admits. He cups his chin. "But I wonder how Minato even came to know of such a thing's existence."

Hiruzen shakes his head, sighing tiredly. "It hurts my head the way Minato weaves his webs. I can not understand it most of the time."

Jiraiya looks hesitant, shooting a look over at his two remaining students. He scoots a bit closer to his sensei, lowering his voice so only the older man can hear. "Minato also mentioned something else. He mentioned Segoku Jidai."

Hiruzen looks up at him sharply once more. Hawk like eyes narrowed and studying. "Tell me everything he said, Jiraiya."

 

Sakura reaches up over her head and stretches. All the passing teams are walking out the room high fiving one another and letting out sighs of relief. Sakura stands, dropping her arms and makes her way over to her other two teammates. Pausing next to two other Leaf Shinobi.

"I heard," the boy was saying, "that Lord Daimyo is going to make an appearance at the finals this year of the Exam."

"No way!" The other boy says, eyes wide. "Why would he do that?"

"To see the last of the Uchiha perform, of course!" The first boy says. "Why else?"

The second boy looks a little annoyed. "He's so sure that the Uchiha is going to make it? There is still two more rounds before the final! How could anyone even know that?"

The other boy shakes his head. "No clue, but he's coming. Or at least, I think so. My dad works in the capital as a merchant the last week of every month and he said that was the rumor going around. It's not official or anything but I'm sure it's true."

The other boy tilts his head. "Do you think Lord Hokage would announce it if it were true?"

"Of course!"

Sakura runs toward her two male teammates where they wait for her at the doorway to the room. She stops in front of them, doubling over to catch her breath for a moment. She straightens up and stares at them with wide eyes. "Have you guys heard the news of the Daimyo? That he'll be coming here to see the finals of the Exam this year?"

"I hadn't," Sasuke murmurs, cupping his chin thoughtfully.

"Who?" Naruto asks. Sasuke gives him an annoyed look. Naruto smiles sheepishly back. "Could you explain?"

"Sure," Sasuke says. "The Daimyo is the one who runs the country."

Naruto stares wide eyed. The three make their way out of the room and walk behind the crowd. "Wait, I thought that the Hokage controlled the country," Naruto says, eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Sakura shrugs her shoulders. "In a way, he does. The Hokage is trusted by the Daimyo to protect and lead the lands. There is only a little pocket of land that is controlled by the Daimyo without any assistance from the Hokage. And that is the capital city. The Daimyo rules there. The Daimyo knows what goes on in the land but ultimately leaves in the care of the reigning Kage."

Naruto stares at her blankly. "So, he rules these lands, but he does... rule these lands?"

Sakura stops. The two boys stop a moment later, turning to face her. "Let me see if I can explain this in a way you can understand."

Naruto makes a face at that. "Why does everyone say that to me? First Jiraiya and now you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura doesn't seem to be listening. "So, the Leaf is considered to be the Land of Fire's Hidden Village, right?" Both boys nod. "Well, the Land of Fire is considered to be the Hidden Leaf's Host Nation. What that means is that the Hidden Village provides everything it can to aid the Host Nation. The hokage controls the armies of the Nation, excluding the Daimyo's personal armies, that of samurai and his own branch of shinobi. We take all of the issues, big or small from all across the land and even some from other lands and provide taxes to the Host Nation.

"So, a tiny portion of the income from the missions we do every year is given to the Host Nation, namely the Daimyo and the Land of Fire. It's an agreement that was made between Hidden Villages and the Daiymo since each of their founding. We give the Host Nation a tax each year and they allow us to control all of the lands and the armies. The Hokage can rage wars all he wants. More often than not the Daimyo and the capital will stay out of shinobi affairs. So long as they get their tax, they allow us to do as we please," Sakura explains.

Sasuke and Naruto stare back at her wide eyed. Naruto slowly looks over at Sasuke. "Did you know that?"

Sasuke blinks slowly. "Uh... yeah..."

Naruto looks back at Sakura. "Liar."

"But that's not it, Sakura says, sticking her finger up into the air and swirling it around.

Both boys' eyes follow the motion. "It's not?" They both ask.

"Nope, see the Daimyo isn't the top of the chain of command. After the Daimyo comes the Shogunate. There is ten Shogunate in total. One here and the other nine are across the sea in the Imperial city. There, they create the council for the Emperor. The Emperor is the supreme leader. But because the Imperial city is across the ocean, one Shogun was left here, more specifically to the far west coast, past the Land of Wind and Earth, to the Land of Metal which is solely controlled by the Shogun and his samurai armies." Sakura drops her hands and looks between them, beaming proudly. "Do you get it?"

Sasuke nods slowly. Naruto scratches the back of his head. "I guess that makes a bit of sense," Naruto says slowly. "You're really smart, Sakura-chan."

Sakura beams. "Thanks! Now, should we go continue training?"

Sakura stalks past them, smiling to herself as both boys trail behind, lost in their thoughts.

 

Nearly 40 years prior:

Mito walks into Tsunade's room, slowly and quietly. The young blond sleeping, bathed in the moonlight filtering in through the windows. All the people were moved back into the hospital. She heard the news, returning from Uzugakure, that Tsunade had given birth and immediately following, she lost the baby.

A young man, with long white hair sits in the chair at her bedside, head resting on his arms, leaning over the bed. One of his ands holds Tsunade's. Mito makes her way over to her granddaughter and stares down at her with sad eyes. She reaches out and lightly touches the fifteen years old's face. She was never an overly affectionate woman, Mito, that is. And usually she didn't much care for it. But now she wished that it was different.

She wished she could hold her hurting grandchild in her arms and sooth the pain away as she was so certain Hashirama would, had he been here. Mito looks down at the glittering necklace Hashirama gave Tsunade when she was a little girl. Mito can remember, watching from the shadows as Hashirama held little Tsunade on his lap, quietly whispering to her how to play all kinds of games. Laughing and letting her play along.

Mito never doubted that Hashirama loved the two sons they had together, but there was just something about little Tsunade that made the old Senju melt every time. Tsunade could get away with murder if she looked up at Hashirama and batted her eyelashes. She was his angel.

Mito knew that she was a grandpa's girl, and never attempted to interfere. But after Hashirama's battle with Madara, it became too hard for him to take of himself. His injuries were great. But he managed to hold on for years, being able to see his grandchild be born, Tsunade, and teach her his horrible gambling ways, before dying in his sleep when Tsunade was six or seven years old.

No one in the village cried harder than Tsunade when Hashirama died. Not even Mito.

Tsunade hardly had any sort of relationship with Tobirama. The only one the man was ever really capable of loving was Hashirama. He was never even able to settle down with a single woman. Preferring to sleep around rather than tie himself down to one person. Mito always thought Tobirama and Hashirama were similar in that way. Tobirama was incapable of love and only cared for carnal desire, whereas Hashirama loved too much.

Mito turned a blind eye to the times when Hashirama would slip away to warm another woman's bed, because ultimately, he would return to her before the night was over. He may lay in another woman's bed but he never stayed long. It was part of the times. It was natural that her husband would have lovers on the side, all that mattered to her was that he was careful to never bare children with any of these other woman.

"That is something I will only share with my wife," he would whisper to her in the night, holding her close to him. He would run his calloused hand up and down her bare back, staring past her at the moon light. She lowered her head to his chest, hearing his heart beat strong, and stare out as well, the moon was full.

Just like now, bathing the granddaughter that Hashirama loved so much. Mito could see the dark circles under the young girl's eyes. Mito has lost children before, more than she cares to admit. But to lose one so young. The reason behind the way the child died is still a bit unclear. Could this, perhaps, be kami's way of retaliating for what Mito had done to the child of Madara Uchiha?

No, that monster got exactly what he deserved. He was lucky to have the minuscule amount of happiness that Romaya was able to provide. It sickens Mito to think that her sister would be ignorant enough to let such a man warm her bed. The thought left a bitter taste in Mito's mouth. Madara got as he deserved.

"Lady Mito?" the young man rasps, looking up at her through the darkness.

"Jiraiya," she says simply. The unpleasant twist in her face falls blank. "How is she?"

Jiraiya looks down at the girl he loved. "Sad and tired. No, perhaps heart broken is the better word."

Mito stares at him for a long moment. "And what of you? The child was yours as well, I assume?"

Jiraiya flushes a little, only to have his face fall into unbearable sadness. "Um, yes, ma'am. He was mine too. It... it's hard, but I'm coping better than Tsunade." There is a long pause before Jiraiya looks back up at the older woman. "It's nice that you're here, my lady. Tsunade will be happy to see you. You've been gone for a while..."

"Perhaps," Mito concedes, not sure what to do. Sit down? Touch Tsunade somehow? The girl is sleeping, she would feel nothing. It's at moments like this that Mito missed Hashirama the most. He made love seem so easy. In fact, he made everything seem easy. He would know exactly how to help Tsunade. He was good like that. Perhaps Mito should go search for that ungrateful brother of Hashirama's. He's probably sticking his baby maker into some whore. That wasn't a sight that Mito wanted to see.

Thankfully the man would be heading off to battle soon, best to get as much sex in before he has to restrain himself even the slightest bit. It's not like he has a heart-broken niece that could use a bit of comfort. Knowing Tobirama as well as Mito unfortunately did, he would have something very simple to say to that retort:

"She is by no way my spawn. You are a woman, Mito, surely such things would come easily to you."

"What happened to the baby?" Mito asks, shaking the nasty curl of her lip away.

Jiraiya looks down at the sleeping woman. "A fire in the hospital. In the pediatric ward. No one really knows what happened. They were in the process of getting the babies out and... the fire was everywhere. Dozens of babies were in that room," Jiraiya closes his eyes, face screwing up in apparent pain. "It was pure chaos. There was a total of three babies caught in the fire." He chokes, shaking his head a moment before bowing it, unable to continue.

Mito's eyebrows pull together in confusion. "A fire? But what caused it?"

Jiraiya shakes his head. "No idea," he croaks, the words thick with sadness. "They are investigating."

Mito looks down at Tsunade as the young girl breaths in uneasily, wetness appearing at the corners of her eyes. She sniffles lightly. Finally Mito leans down and lightly brushes the tears away. "Have you seen Nawaki?" She asks softly.

"He was here for a while but he has a mission tomorrow. Orochimaru made him head home to get some rest. Perhaps it's for the better. The last thing the kid needs is to be unfocused while on a mission. Fast way to getting him killed," Jiraiya says softly.

Mito nods slowly, pulling back. "What was it? The baby, I mean."

Jiraiya closes his eyes, pained. "A boy."

Mito stands there for a few minutes longer before nodding slowly, more to herself than Jiraiya before turning away and heading to the door. "Let Tsunade know that I will return in the morning, should she awaken."

"Yes ma'am," Jiraiya says softly. After the door whispers closed, Jiraiya reaches out and rubs under Tsunade's eyes with the pad of his thumb. She stirs a bit but doesn't awaken. Jiraiya sits up and lightly kisses her forehead, keeping his lips pressed there for a few long moments before pulling back and lowering himself back into his seat, wondering if that would be the last time he would ever get to do that.

 

"We've got it," Choza says, both teammates returning to the Hokage's desk. "We were able to get the message decoded." Hiruzen turns slowly to the other two, looking deeply troubled. Choza and Shibi both look between their sensei and their Hokage wondering what could have passed between them in the last few minutes. It didn't take them too long to decode the message left behind by Minato.

"Is something wrong?" Shibi asks, looking between the two older men.

Hiruzen shakes his head slowly. "No, Shibi, I'm sorry. What does the message say?"

Shibi doesn't look like he believes the old man but doesn't ask anymore. "It isn't really a message. It's a location. The location is: basement."

Jiraiya's eyebrows fly up. "As in Minato's basement. What the hell? Why go through all the trouble of..." Jiraiya waves his hand around them ambiguously before sighing and dropping his hand to his side again. "I've spent a good portion of my time in his basement," Jiraiya shakes his head at his own words, "so I guess we should follow this string because the rest of the house is pissing me off."

Hiruzen nods, smiling faintly to his student. "Agreed. Go and investigate. Let me know what you find out."

All three men nod and shunshin away.

Jiraiya opens the gate for the two and leads them to the house. They can hear Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all laughing in the backyard. Shibi and Choza share looks be neither say anything. Jiraiya leads them through the house, to the basement. It's only when they get there that Shibi tenses up again.

"It's here as well," Shibi says, holding his hands out. Bugs flood out from beneath his coat sleeves. They swirl around frantically, as if unable to locate what they are looking for.

"What's here?" Choza asks.

"Is it that beetle musk you were talking about earlier?" Jiraiya asks.

Shibi nods. "Yes, but it's a lot fainter, meant to be harder to detect. But my bugs can smell it. It's..." he watches the horde spin around the wreck room area before flying over to one of the unopened doors, sleeping under the door to the darkness beyond. Shibi makes his way over. Jiraiya and Choza follow.

"What's in there?" Choza asks.

"Nothing? It's an empty storage room, I assumed," Jiraiya says. "It's unfinished. Concrete floor and rock wall."

Shibi opens the door and sure enough, as Jiraiya said, it is all concrete and rock. The room stretches another ten feet in front of them to the opposite wall, and about four feet to either side of the door. The bugs rest against the far wall. They walk over to wall and Shibi leans up close to it, pressing his nose to the rock and sniffing, getting the subtle foul smell of the musk, before pulling back.

"There has to be something here," Shibi says and puts his hand on the wall, sending his chakra into the wall. The bugs move aside as the walls starts to shake and the sound of something moves behind it. Rock rubbing against rock. On the wall a yellow seal appears. Jiraiya leans in close as Shibi pulls his hand back. The seal has two kanji characters, one on each side of it and then a large one in the center.

"New," he says pointing to the character on left, then to the right, "butterfly." He points to the big on in the center. "This one is the character for parent." He nods, stepping back. "Choza, send your chakra to the one on the right, Shibi, the left."

"It's a goose chase," Choza says, but obeys. They both send their chakra into the wall and the seal grows bright before fading away. The wall shakes for a moment before five feet of the wall directly pulls inward before sliding away revealing darkness. And a stairway down. Jiraiya makes a face.

"This isn't the real basement?" Jiraiya asks. "Oh, Minato, why can't anything ever be easy with you?"

Shibi steps closer, holding his hands out, bugs fly off into the darkness. A moment later the darkness starts to twinkle with yellow light. At Choza and Jiraiya's confuses looks. Shibi simply says, "fireflies" before walking down the concrete stairs. They don't provide a lot of light, but they fill the air and two sit on each step, marking where the edge is. They stay close to Shibi and follow him deeper into the darkness. Choza and Jiraiya quickly follow.

"I could just run home and get some flashlights," Choza offers.

"This is quicker," Shibi says dismissively. Choza gives Jiraiya a bland look before following behind the Aburame. They walk in silence for maybe two minutes before the concrete levels off. Shibi steps onto the floor and a small white seal appears under his foot. The hallway lined with torches, sets aflame. Jiraiya shakes his head, marveling at his student's complex use of seals. Shibi calls back the bugs.

They walk around a small curve and stop. A large concrete door stands three feet in front of them. And burned onto it's smooth surface, a red and white Uchiwa fan.


	16. Slug Spotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And here it is! Thank you all so much for your encouraging words! Sorry for the wait! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: None really, just language.
> 
> Word Count: 6,065

"There is no way we can get that door open," Jiraiya says to the Third. "There is two seals. One for chakra, and one for the sharingan. Sasuke has the chakra but he doesn't have his sharingan fully matured. It has to be of Fugaku's bloodline. Fugaku, perferribly, but as you know, we can't get him." Jiraiya looks around the room for a moment, before his eyes settles on the hokage once more. "Well, I mean we could, but it would be really unorthodox."

Hiruzen doesn't even look slightly amused. "So, it has to be someone of Fugaku's direct bloodline."

"Yeah, so, Sasuke," Jiraiya says. "The only thing we can do is try it and hope that the seal doesn't have to be secret security seal on it. If it does, then Sasuke may need to have his sharingan fully matured before we try it. If we somehow mess this up, Minato's seal on the door best case scenario, would lock whatever may be behind it."

Hiruzen interlaces his fingers and leans forward. "And worst case scenario?"

"It could kill Sasuke," Jiraiya says so matter of fact, the Third stares at him for a second, wondering if he was serious or not. After staring into Jiraiya's dark eyes, reading the truth beneath those depths. He nods solemnly.

"Is there any way to know?" Hiruzen asks.

Jiraiya shrugs. "Probably. I could study it some more, but they are relatively simple seals. However, there is one other person that we could ask to assist us. With him, we wouldn't have to worry about chakra signature or fully matured sharingan. I could sneak him in and out without anyone knowing."

Hiruzen stares at his student for a long time, mentally warring with himself. On one side, it would without a doubt let them see what was beyond that door quickly, but while the Third trusted Jiraiya, he couldn't help but imagine the uproar that would ensue if anyone so much as caught wind of that boy returning to the Hidden Leaf. And under the protection of Jiraiya? The scandals would bury the Third and while he hates to admit it, he's gone lax over the years. It's getting harder and harder to stay on top of things in the Leaf. He's getting too old.

The corruption of the Hidden Leaf is the highest it has ever been and while he's aware of it, Hiruzen is unable to pull himself out of the compliant hole he's let be dug around him. If he was thirty years younger, the council wouldn't have gotten away with half of the things that they did in the last few years and despite all of his requests, his students wouldn't return to take the job. Tsunade threated to crack Konoha in half with her heel and Jiraiya was off running his spy network which provided too much valuable information for the Third to consciously decide in his right mind to throw away.

But, if Hiruzen stepped down from his seat without first finding a proper replacement, he knows who the council will vote in. Danzo. And there was no way the Third was going to let the warhawk Danzo take over control of the Leaf. While Hiruzen was sure that Danzo would do what he thought was right for Konoha. Hiruzen's old rival was willing to go so far to the protect the Leaf that he doesn't care how immoral it becomes.

"We shouldn't involve him. Not yet. Eventually Sasuke will fully mature his sharingan. Keep in mind, he just activated it in the Land of Waves not that long ago. With Kakashi here, hopefully he will be able to keep working on it. There is no need to involve the boy just yet," Hiruzen says tiredly, running a hand up and down his face. Jiraiya stares at him for a long moment, taking in note just how much his sensei has changed since the last time he was in the Leaf.

"Sure, sensei. There's no rush," Jiraiya says simply. "There is still so much of the house I haven't picked through with a fine toothed comb."

Hiruzen nods and the two fall into silence, each man lost in his own thoughts. After a solid two minutes, the Third looks up at Jiraiya once more. "How goes the search for Tsunade?"

Jiraiya shrugs. "I've got my guys keeping an eye out. But you know Tsunade, she's probably off nursing a hangover or gambling her money away right now. Don't worry, she's bound to turn up sooner or later."

"Have you learned any more information about the Apple of Eden?" the Third asks, leaning back in his chair. Jiraiya looks annoyed.

"No, nothing. Hopefully Lady Mito said something to Tsunade before she passed. I'm not sure what Minato wanted with it, but perhaps Tsunade will be able to shed some light on the situation." As Jiraiya said the words, he knew how foolish they were. Tsunade wasn't all that close to Minato. They spoke and were friendly with one another, but her primary love in that family was her relative from her cousin clan, Kushina.

Hiruzen nods slowly. "Yes. Perhaps she will." The Third's words sound just as convinced as Jiraiya's.

"So, how did the kid do at the exams today?" Jiraya asks, changing the topic.

"He passed along with his team," Hiruzen says, thankful for the shift in the conversation. "He made quite the spectical. He encouraged a lot of the other gennin to harden their resolve. Or so Ibiki tells me."

Jiraiya's lips quirk at that. "Oh, man. That kid is a lot like Minato, I swear. Minato might not have been as charismatic but they both sure knew what to say to encourage people to continue on even when it seemed hopeless." They fall into silence once again. Jiraiya crosses his arms over his chest. "Well, then. I'm going to head back. I left Shibi and Choza to look around. Best see if I can uncover something more." With a little wave to the Third, Jiraiya disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving the old man alone in his office with his thoughts.

Jiraiya was half way to Minato's estate when something caught his eye. A paper taped to the underside of a trashcan in his path. The paper was taped to the very bottom, half of it being pinned onto the underside but obvious enough to see it if one knew where to look. Normally Jiraiya wouldn't be paying attention to such things, but this was one of the tactics that one of his more renown informants would get information to him. He walks over and quickly picks it up and stuffs it into his pocket and heads the rest of the way to the estate.

Once he's safe behind the iron gate, he pulls the paper out and looks at it. There is two simple words on it: Slug Spotted. And under that is coordinates.

Perhaps today wasn't a total loss. She's close.

Nearly 50 year's prior:

"Grandpa!" A little Tsunade runs from her father's side to the large bed. She carefully makes her way up the little steps that were put at the end of the bed just for her. She crawled down to the headboard and into the arms of her grandfather. Hashirama holds his granddaughter to his chest tightly, kissing the top her bright blond head. He looks over her head to her father standing just a foot or so away from the bed.

"How are you doing, father?" he asks the graying man.

Hashirama smiles tiredly down Tsunade, nuzzling into his embrace. "I'm doing fine, Kizushi. How are you, Tsu-Tsu?"

"I'm okay!" Tsunade beams up at the old Senju. Her eyes lower to the center of his chest. She reaches up and touches the pretty blue necklace hanging around his neck. She runs her little fingers around the smooth surface, turning it a little left and light, watching the light refract off of it. She giggles again, grinning up at the fondly smiling ex-Hokage smiling down at her.

"Do you like the necklace, Tsunade?"

Tsunade nods. "I love it! It's so pretty, grandpa! May I have it?"

"Tsunade!" Kizushi says, taking a step forward to pull her away from the little girl's grandfather, but Hashirama sends him a small smile and shakes his head. Kizushi relaxes a little. "Tsunade, you mustn't just do that."

Tsunade pouts, leaning into Hashirama's chest, snuggling into the warmth of his body. "I'm sorry, daddy."

Kizushi stares back at her with a look that reminds Hashirama a lot of his little brother. Tobirama was always very good at schooling his features. He smiles back at his second born son. "It is fine, Kizushi."

"Yes, father," Kizushi says, dark brown eyes, so much like Hashirama's, staring down at his daughter and father.

Hashirama looks down at Tsunade, affectionately rubbing her hair down. He can feel her press her cold cheek onto the skin of his chest from where he lazily left the top of his summer yukata opened to let the gentle breeze flittering in through the window cool his warm skin. He lifts her up under the arms so that he can look into the eyes that she inherited from Kizushi, who inherited it from him.

"I'll tell you what, Tsu-Tsu, when you pass the gennin exam and gain your shinobi status, then I will give it to you." Hashirama melts under the widening brown eyes of his granddaughter.

"You mean it, grandpa?" She squeals happily when he nods, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "I'll pass soon, you'll see!"

"I know you will make me proud, Tsunade," Hashirama gushes, kissing her blond hair. "How about a walk around the village?" The little blond smiles up at her grandfather, nodding. Hashirama pulls the covers to the side and draws his legs out from under the warmth of the covers. He stands up slowly, tugging down his riding up pants. He closes the top of his yukata a bit more. Kizushi fetches his sandals and lays them at Hashirama's feet and helps him get them on. Hashirama's movements are slow and tired.

"You worry too much, Kizushi," Hashirama murmurs, reaching down to smooth down his son's reddish brown hair.

The young jounin stands, reaching out to pick up his daughter from where she waits on the bed, arms outstretched. "Perhaps," Kizushi concedes. The two men walk out the door and heads down the stairs to the main floor. Kizushi pauses, setting Tsunade down to put on his own shoes and then hers before heading to the door. Tsunade is easily picked up by Hashirama.

"Have you seen mother today?" Kizushi asks as they walk out of the Senju estate. Hashirama raises a hand to block the sunlight a bit, squinting his eyes.

"I did, earlier. She went out this morning, going to meet with some of the Uzumaki coming in. I think she's showing them around," Hashirama says, dropping his hand. He lowers Tsunade to the floor and holds her hand. "I think it's Romaya and Hinami."

"Aunt Ro?" Kizushi murmurs. "Quite the trek to get here."

Hashirama hums in agreement. They walk in silence fore a few minutes, listening to the sounds of Konoha around them, bustling and full of life.

"I spoke with uncle Tobirama yesterday," Kizushi says slowly. They make it about five steps before Hashirama looks over at his son, noting the dark look in his eyes.

"Oh? What did you talk about?"

Tsunade jumps up and down. "It's about uncle Hashikami!" She says, then covers her mouth with her free hand when both men look down at her. She steps closer to Hashirama's leg to hide from Kizushi's annoyed look.

"Tsunade, how many times need I tell you? Stop ease dropping on me," Kizushi sighs.

Hashirama laughs, reaching to Tsunade and caressing her cheek with the back his knuckles of the hand holding Tsunade's little one. She looks up at him. "Atta girl, Tsu-Tsu! Take the initiative!" Tsunade smiles up at her grandfather, while he looks over at his son and laughs. "Lighten up, Kizushi. She's got the makings of an amazing shinobi. Be proud." He smiles down at the small five year old. "I am."

Kizushi sighs again, running a hand through his long reddish brown hair. "You are way too lax with her, father. She could end up overhearing something that she shouldn't."

"Perhaps," Hashirama agrees, but appearing to be overly concerned. "Now, what is this about Hashikami?"

Kizushi's face darkens once more. "We stopped hearing reports back from him."

Hashirama's face stays neutral, but something clouds his eyes. "Oh?" The word itself is innocent and only an inexperienced shinobi would miss the dark undertone his single word took. There was something in there. Something that made the hairs on Kizushi's arms stand on end. Very rarely did Kizushi see his father angry, or even upset really, he's always so easy going about everything. But it's not even his tone that changed. It was so subtle, even Tsunade didn't pick it up. His face stayed calm but it's like a lilt that usually isn't present in the goofy Hokage showed the change.

Kizushi looks over at his father, eyebrows pulled together slightly. Hashirama's eyes stay staring straight ahead, but something is clearly shifted in his mood. For once, the young father is happy that Tsunade is present, his father would never explode in front of her. Not that he would think it possible for his father to get angry, but it's nice to see Tsunade peak her head around his father's leg to peer up at him to see if he was still mad.

Carefully, Kizushi continues, "Hashikami stopped sending in reports last week and the team uncle Tobirama sent to check up on him and his team... well, they stopped reporting in yesterday. He didn't want to say anything to you yet, but I thought that you should know."

Hashirama nods slowly. He stops walking and turns to Tsunade. "What do you think, Tsu-Tsu? Isn't today a beautiful day? Can you smell the flowers?" Trying to keep the mood light for the five year old's sake.

Tsunade nods excitedly, looking around past the people respectfully bowing to the First. "Oh! Look! Grandpa! There's chrysanthemum flowers!"

Hashirama smiles. "I see them. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes! Grandpa," Tsunade turns to look at Hashirama but stops, looking at the man standing a few feet behind her grandfather. "Uncle Tobirama?"

Hashirama turns his head slowly to look over his shoulder at his younger white haired brother. "Greetings Tobi, isn't today a beautiful day?"

Tobirama stares back at him with impossibly black eyes. His eyes flicker up to the sky for a moment, then to Kizushi and then settling onto Tsunade. He looks at the blond haired girl for a long moment before turning his eyes back to his brother. "Yes, it is."

Kizushi visibly tenses next to Hashirama. Something in the Second's voice makes the First frown. Tobirama was unhappy about something.

"Hashirama? Tobirama? Kizushi?" a familiar voice to Tsunade says. It was her grandmother's.

Tsunade turns back around to see her grandma and aunt Romaya walking through the crowd toward them. Romaya has a sweet and kind smile on her face whereas Mito looks calm and composed as always. Romaya's smile falters slightly when she feels the tension in between the brothers and the visible tension in Kizushi's body as he turns to look at the approaching women with dark eyes.

"Good, you're here as well, Mito," Tobirama says, eyes lowering to Tsunade once more. "Perhaps this is not news for a child to hear." Tsunade looks around confused. Romaya's eyes widen and she looks around before slowly bringing a hand up to her face, visibly paling.

"What's wrong, Tobirama?" Mito asks evenly, moving to step up next to Hashirama, on Tsunade's other side. Tsunade got a whiff of her grandmother's perfume. It was nice. She couldn't think of what the smell was, but she liked it.

Tobirama doesn't respond, just looks at Tsunade. Hashirama looks down at her as well, as if hesitant to let her go before turning to look at Romaya, staying back a few feet. "Romaya, would you be a sweetheart and look after Tsunade for a few minutes?"

"Um, yes," Romaya says, reaching out for the little girl. Tsunade takes her hand but doesn't release Hashirama's. She doesn't know what's going on, but she can tell it's upsetting her grandpa and she doesn't want anything to upset him.

"Why can't I come too?" Tsunade asks, blond eyebrows pulling together.

"Tsunade, please," Kizushi says with no real force. His face is pale, eyes not really seeing his daughter.

Tsunade pouts. "But daddy-"

"Tsu-Tsu," Hashirama cuts her off. "Can you not do this one little thing for me?"

Any protest that the little girl had died on her lips. She pouts to show him that she was unhappy with him and was surprised when Hashirama didn't reach down to pet her head like he usually did when she pouted. He let go of her hand and her grandparents and father follow after her uncle in tense silence. Tsunade looks up at her aunt Romaya.

"What's going on?"

Romaya smiles, but Tsunade doesn't see the usual happiness in it. "I'm not sure, Tsunade. H-How about we go see..." she trails off, looking around the immediate area, not sure what to do to try and take both their minds off of the troubled look on Tobirama's face. Tsunade stares up at the red haired woman, looking so much like her grandmother. She looks around, lost. Not used to the Leaf. She's probably only been there twice since Tsunade was born.

Romaya holds tightly to the little girl's hand and makes her way through the thong of people looking for anything that would interest a five year old. "Are you hungry, Tsunade?"

"No," the little girl says.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"No."

"Do you want to..." Romaya looks down at Tsunade, racking her brain for something, anything! "Do you want to see a cool seal?"

Tsunade's eyes light up. She loved seeing her grandmother make seals. "Yes!"

Romaya sighs in relief. "Okay! U-um, let's find a place to sit." They walk down the street for a few minutes before they find an unoccupied bench and they sit. Romaya lifts Tsunade up and places her on the older woman's lap. Romaya pulls out some paper, a brush and her blank ink. She lays it down nicely next to herself and slowly dips the end of the brush into the ink and then starts drawing out seals. Tsunade stares on in rapt attention, asking what certain seals do. Romaya even taught her how to read a few characters. It worked, taking both of their thoughts off of the surely bad news that Tobirama had.

"You have Mito's blood in you, Tsunade. You are part Uzumaki. You should gain a great affinity for seals because you have both Senju and Uzumaki in your blood."

"I thought only Uzumaki could do seals," Tsunade says, looking up at Romaya.

The young woman shakes her head. "Oh no. Everyone can learn seals, it's just our clans have a special talent in it. For some reason both of our clans can just pick it up easier than most others. The Senju, being a cousin clan of the Uzumaki, don't have as strong of an affinity for it, but they do hold much more talent than most." Tsunade stares with wide eyes.

"I could do it too?" she asks, looking down at the crisp and elegant symbols on the page.

Romaya nods, smiling. "Yes, of course."

"Romaya."

The two girls look up to see Tobirama, stoically staring down at them. Romaya's heart rate picks up a bit. She straightens up, wrapping a protective hand around Tsunade's waist. The action was more to steady herself than to protect the little girl from her great-uncle.

"Lord Hokage. Is... is everything okay?"

Tobirama's eyes say it all. No, nothing is okay. "I should get Tsunade home to her mother. I'm sure Mito would like to see you."

Romaya nods, eyes wide and worried. "Yes, of course." Romaya picks up the small girl and puts her on the ground before quickly packing up all of her things and making her way down the street only to stop a few feet away to look back at the small blond girl. "I will visit again before I leave, okay Tsunade?" The little girl nods mutely, watching her aunt walk away, her flowery kimono blending in with the people before she disappears into the crowd.

Hesitantly, Tobirama offers a hand to Tsunade which she was equally as hesitant to take. She's never been alone with her uncle Tobirama and he always seemed really uncomfortable. Tsunade takes his hand. It's large and warm and rough, just like her grandpa's. She follows him quietly and obediently through the milling civilians and shinobi of the Leaf. Just like with her grandpa, people pause to bow respectfully to Tsunade's uncle.

"Where is grandpa?" Tsunade asks quietly, daring a glance up at the older man.

"Home," Tobirama says. His tone makes Tsunade flinch. Tobirama must have felt it in her hand, because he looks down at her a bit, dark eyes unreadable. After a long agonizing minute of silence between them, Tobirama tries again, "He went home to be with Mito and Kizushi. They need a bit of time to grieve."

"What does that mean?" Tsunade asks softly, looking up at Tobirama with big brown eyes so much like Hashirama's.

"They..." Tobirama pauses, not sure how to speak to children. Especially to the little girl that his brother loves so much. "They... need some time to cry."

Tsunade blinks slowly. "Why do they need to cry? Do they have owies?"

Tobirama's eyebrows pull together. "Of course not. Where would they have gotten wounded in the short expanse of time between when you last saw them and now? Are you insinuating that a previous kage, his wife and young, strong son are incapable of protecting themselves?" He looks down at Tsunade. He blinks, realizing that he may have gone too far.

The small blond tilts her head, brown eyes wide. Tsunade's not sure she understood half of what he said. "No...?"

The Second clears his throat, very uncomfortable. This was it, the final straw. Tobirama just couldn't talk to children. He wasn't like Hashirama. He couldn't just put on a goofy smile and play around with the children in the parks. He wasn't built like that. He didn't know how to sugar coat things for them, smile all friendly, listen to their horribly boring and choppy stories. He just couldn't do it.

"Uncle Tobirama, is the owie on their hearts? Is that why they have to go cry?" Tsunade asks softly, lowering her head to watch the road ahead. Tobirama chews on the inside of his cheek.

Tobirama didn't know how to explain to the little girl that his brother loved so much why they had to cry without just telling her the reason. He didn't know any way of somehow skirting around the topic. He couldn't deal with children who needed a bit of sensitivity. At least with Hashirama, Mito and Kazushi, he could tell them the news in his blunt way without getting a gut punch. They knew him well enough to know he didn't beat around the bush.

But at the same time, Tobirama wished he had more tact when dealing with the feelings of others, then he would have just plainly said the news that brought a horribly pained look to his big brother's face before Hashirama turned away to try and hide it. He would give anything at that moment to take back the words and approach it differently. It wouldn't have somehow lessened the blow for his brother, but he wished that Hashirama had it in him to give Tobirama that gut punch he earned with his insensitivity.

"What happened?" Tsunade asks quietly, looking up with big brown eyes, so much like his brother's. Tobirama sighs.

He shouldn't be the one to tell her, right? He already fucked it up when telling his brother but maybe it would take a weight off Kizushi's shoulder's trying to explain it to the little. Although Tobirama would probably be the last person anyone would like to get bad news from, he should at least try to make it easier for his nephew. He did just kind of rip the bandage off without even giving them the illusion that it wasn't as bad as he's sure they feared it was.

Tobirama pulls the little girl away from the street and over to the bench next to a dango shop. A woman steps out to ask if they need anything. Tobirama shakes his head. She hesitates, seeing that he is the hokage, before leaving them alone. Tobirama helps Tsunade up onto the bench before lowering himself next to her and letting out a long winded sigh.

"Tsunade, Kizushi's older brother-"

"Uncle Hashikami?" Tsunade interrupts. Tobirama nods, blinking slowly, trying to be as delicate as he can be.

"Yes, Hashikami," he murmurs before looking down at the small blond. "He won't be returning home anymore."

Tsunade's little blond eyebrows pull together. "Why?"

"He's dead," the words slip out, just like back with Hashirama. Tobirama grinds his teeth, waiting for the little girl to start wailing or something. Now he really wished he wasn't here and dealing with this. He needs to stop telling people bad news. He's no good at it.

"Dead?" Tsunade echoes. She cups her chin in her little hand, an action Tobirama has seen Hashirama do when he's trying to understand something. It's kind of creepy, in Tobirama's opinion, just how much Tsunade is like his brother. "He's dead," she repeats before her lower lip slowly starts to push out. Tobirama tenses up, eyes wide. "He's not going to come home ever again? He's dead?"

Tobirama stares in fear as her little eyes start to well up with tears. He quickly looks around for someone to help him but no one seems to notice them. Tsunade's head falls back and she starts to cry. Tobirama continplated leaving her there or quickly getting her home to her mother to deal with, wishing he had just done that instead, when Hashirama somehow materializes out of the crowd, smoothly punching Tobirama in the gut before picking up the little girl and cradling her in his arms.

"It was only after you left that I realized the mistake in letting you be the one to handle this," Hashirama says softly, more soothing then what his words would imply, probably for the little girl's sake rather than Tobirama's. The younger brother of the two, while doubled over in pain, groans in a mixture of annoyance and relief.

"Do me a favor next time, Hashirama. Don't wait until after I've fucked up to stop me."

Hashirama smiles sadly at his little brother. "No promises. I'll take Tsunade home." And he did just that. Carrying a crying little girl all the way home, her little hand wrapped tightly around the glistening blue necklace around his neck.

That was one of Tsunade's more prominent memories. From back when her grandpa was alive. Now Tsunade feels strange thinking about those times. She didn't know her uncle Hashikami as well as she would have liked. All she really remembered was that he was really kind and lot like her grandpa. Just the thought of never seeing him again made her sad. But now she feels foolish for having cried. She made the situation harder for everyone back then because she wanted to believe that her heart was wounded the same way theirs were.

Which in truth, wasn't the case. Yes, she was sad that she would never see him again, but she didn't really see of it as death, but merely as him going somewhere far away and never returning. It didn't hurt her like she's positive it hurt her father and grandparents. They knew him, had memories of him, was capable of loving him. Tsunade was a little girl at the time, she didn't know what love really was back then.

She's still not all that sure she knows.

The chimes on the machine in front of Tsunade go off, pulling her out of her thoughts. She lifts her head from where it ward propped up on her hand to stare in shock as the chimes declared her a winner. Winning back a good portion of the money that she'd blown on that very same machine in the last two hours she had been there.

"Wow!" Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, says, smiling brightly. "You won, my lady! Good job!"

Tsunade nods slowly, curious. It wasn't the jackpot or anything really all that impressive, but winning something after thinking about the day her uncle died seemed a little creepy. Coins pool into the little slot for her to pick up and use again. Tsunade's hand stills from the mechanical pulling of the lever with the red ball at the end to look down at the glittering blue jewel around her neck.

The Slug Princess brings up a single red nailed finger to the jewel and runs it over the smooth surface. Most of her life she's had the gem hanging from her neck and such an action has become automatic. It feels the exact same as it did all those years ago. As promised, when she graduated from the academy at six, a year after her uncle died, she was granted her grandfather's signature necklace. She's worn it ever since, with the exception of the two times she gave it away only for it to return to her care bloodier than when it left.

Brown eyes squeeze closed as the faces of her little brother and the second man to ever really stole her heart flash beneath her eye lids. The last of the Senju takes a moment to calm her slightly trembling hands, forcing their faces from her mind, before opening her eyes again to continue to mechanical movement and burying herself deeper into debt.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Shizune asks, tilting her head slightly, having noticed the slight pause.

The finger, lightly tracing the jewel around her neck, drops back down onto her lap. "I'm fine, Shizune," she says and wonders if she herself would believe that if she said it enough times.

TonTon, safely held in Shizune's arms, tilts her pink head. "Vee?"

"Should I get you something to drink, my lady?" Shizune asks. Tsunade nods, pulling the lever down again. Another loss. Shizune lays TonTon onto the Slug Princess's lap before disappearing into the crowd. TonTon finds herself a comfortable place on Tsunade's lap before falling still. Tsunade reaches down with her free hand gently stroking the pig's back.

The blond woman plays for a few more minutes until Shizune returns with some warm tea. Tsunade takes a few sips before handing it back and continuing to play. Loss. Loss. Loss. Ten coin win. Loss. Loss. Five coin win. Loss. Loss. Loss. Loss. Eight coin win. Fifteen coin win. Loss. And on and on it goes. Shizune watches the woman who took care of her gently stroke the pig on her lap and stare unseeingly at the flashing lights in front of her.

"Is something wrong, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asks.

"No..." Tsunade says, only having half heard her assistant. Shizune's thin dark eyebrows pull together a bit.

Tsunade pulls the lever again, eyes widening when the jackpot bells go off. TonTon jerks up at the noise. Shizune and Tsunade stare in shock, both frozen in place, as the coins fill the tray and even spill over onto Tsunade's lap and even the floor. TonTon moves closer to Tsunade's chest to try and avoid getting pelted by the little pieces of metal.

"Vee!" TonTon grunts, unhappy about the assault. Tsunade and Shizune both stare dumbly, neither really knowing what to do.

"I figured as soon as those winner bells went off, you'd be halfway to the Mist by now," someone says behind the two women. Shizune spins around, ready to protect Tsunade only to blink a few times, surprised.

"My lady," Shizune says. "It's-"

Tsunade closes her eyes. "Jiraiya," she says finishing for her assistant. The coins stop funneling out and Tsunade turns slightly in her chair to look at her old teammate. "What are you doing here?" He steps out of the darkness of the night and into the light provided by the casino.

Jiraiya takes in the beautiful woman before him. In the years it's been since he last spoke to her, she hasn't changed a bit. She's just as tragically beautiful as when he first fell in love with her. Age happened to pass her by. She still looks to be in her late twenties, maybe early to mid thirties. Definitely not nearly fifty-five as he knew she was. Everything was beautiful about her. Her long blond hair that one time, perhaps in a dream, he was able to run his fingers through. And those beautiful brown eyes, the kind that the Third often said reminded him of his late sensei, that he used to stare lovingly into are now tired and sad but just as enchanting as they had been all those years ago. And those beautiful lips that once used to be all his are painted with the color that she hates so much yet only compliments what is so obvious to Jiraiya:

Tsunade has only gotten more beautiful over the years.

"I'm here for you, Hime," Jiraiya says, using the nickname he had given her so long ago. Tsunade's eyes soften briefly at the name before returning to their cool indifference.

"I'm not returning to the Hidden Leaf," Tsunade says turning her back to her long time teammate and ex-lover.

Shizune relaxes out of her battle stance to kneel down and start cleaning up Tsunade's winnings. Jiraiya steps out of the way and up next to the last of the Senju, looking down at her. "You have to, Tsunade. We need you."

"I'm not going back," Tsunade says, glaring at the machine in front of her, cursing her luck once again. She should have gotten up and ran as soon as she won. She should have known. Her luck really was that bad.

"Please, Tsunade. It's about Minato and Kushina. And their son, Naruto," Jiraiya says. Tsunade freezes, turning her head slightly toward the tall white haired man. She knew as soon as the words slipped from her mouth, there was no turning back. She was going to allow them back into her heart. But this was Kushina they were talking about. Her child Tsunade couldn't bring herself to ever go see. She owed it to them at least hear Jiraiya out.

"What about them?"


	17. New Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am so sorry for the long wait! I kind of lost steam in this story but then recently picked it back up again! Thank you all so much for your support thus far! Great news: this is the longest chapter for this story I've ever written. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: None really, just language.
> 
> Word Count: 7,259

Approximately 55 years prior:

"Romaya," Madara whispers softly, breaking the silence that had settled over them as they lay together intertwined on their bed. Said red haired woman lays her head over her beloved's rapidly beating heart, listening as it slowly settles back to a calm rhythm. She runs the pads of her fingers along the smooth, strong muscles of his chest.

"Yes, darling?" she whispers back just as quietly.

Madara's large, calloused finger tips run up and down the smooth skin of her back, admiring the pearly whiteness of it with a tender touch. He kisses the top of her forehead before looking up at the ceiling with his very dark eyes. "Can you tell me about something?"

Romaya shifts a little to look at him. She tilts her head a little bit, eyes glittering in the darkness, long eyelashes casting shadows across her high cheek bones. The moonlight filtering in through the thin curtains next to their bed, casting somehow flattering shadows across her face. Dying her bright red hair a spectacular moonlight pink color. "You can ask me anything and I will answer to the best of my ability," she says softly, smiling kindly.

Madara reaches up and tucks a strand of red hair behind his love's ear. "What can you tell me about the Apple of Eden?" Romaya's eyes widen and Madara watches her closely. Romaya looks over at the window for a long moment, propping herself up onto her elbows, her eyes betraying the fact that she is lost in deep thought. She makes sure not to put too much pressure onto Madara's chest. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just curious," he says, mutely watching her reactions with interest. Romaya slowly shakes her head.

"No, there is nothing wrong with asking. But before I answer, can I ask a question?" Romaya asks, turning her face back toward her dark haired and eyed lover. The moonlight casting shadows across his face as well. He nods slowly, staring back at her with neutral eyes. "Why do you want to know about the Apple?"

"So you know something," he says, blinking slowly.

She smiles. "And you didn't answer my question," she says teasingly, leaning down to kiss him. It's slow and loving and when they separate, they rest their foreheads against one another, staring into the darkness of each other's eyes.

"It was something I read about in my travels as a young man. I hadn't thought much of it in the last few years, but I saw something in the Uzumaki shrine that reminded me of it," he says, staring up at her.

Romaya nods, settling her head back down onto his chest. "There is a story that has been passed down for hundreds of hears. It's one of the only pieces of our history that we remember. It's our oldest story. The Apple of Eden is the symbol of creation. It is the thing that can create anything. It's the only thing that was left behind."

Madara turns his head slightly. "'Left behind'? What do you mean?"

Romaya kisses the dip in the center of Madara's chest. "When the god of old died." Madara makes a noise of interest and Romaya kisses his chest again. "Long ago there existed a large empire that expanded over the entirety of the continent. It covered all of the elemental nations and their hidden villages before they even existed. This was before Sengoku Jidai, before the Shinju tree and the Rabbit Goddess and the Sage. This was long before the islands of Uzu were uplifted from the ocean depths by the Guardians."

"Long time," Madara murmurs, shifting slightly before falling still once more. "What are the Guardians?"

Romaya sits up, tilting her head thoughtfully. "Would you like to see them?"

Madara perks a bit. "You know what these 'Guardians' look like? Did you have statues dedicated to them?"

Romaya shakes her head. "No, well, yes. But they are still alive today. They live here on the island of Uzugakure no Sato. Do you want to see them?"

Madara looks back disbelieving. "Something from before the Sage's time still exists today? Hardly." He sits up regardless to dress. Romaya is quick to follow making a note to shower when she returns, feeling all sticky.

"Well, not the ones that were alive then but their descendants, Mr. Hypocritical. No creature could live that long. Besides, they were the ones that originally told us the story. Now do you want to see them or are you going to be mean some more?" Romaya asks, hands on her hips, glaring without any real anger at the man slipping on his black and white yukata.

He gives her a sideways glance, studying her face before grunting and murmuring, "My lips are sealed." Romaya grins and leads him out of the house. The silently make their way through the streets being careful not to disturb anyone. They make it to the edge of the island, to the thrashing whirlpools just below the large, steep cliff. Romaya adjusts herself to be directly atop of it before looking over at a skeptical Madara and holding out her hand for him.

"Trust me?" She asks.

Madara looks down at the raging whirlpool promising to end any and all that dare get too near. In the darkness of the night he can see the other whirlpools, strategically placed to make it near impossible for any sort of ship to draw near unless they've made the trek before. He looks back over at Romaya, curiously. He has avoided many situations that appeared to be certain death before, but how long is he going to continue to temp fate before it has had enough? But this was Romaya that was asking.

"Yes," he says and steps closer, taking her smaller hand in his. She nods and jumps without warning, drawing him off the cliff after her from their conjoined hands. Two black eyes widen as they swiftly approach the spiraling whirlpool. The sounds of the thrashing waves roaring in Madara's ears. Perhaps he was wrong and Romaya was going to kill him after all.

Just as he's about to release Susanoo, Romaya looks up at him, hair flying wildly around her face yelling out over the roar of the whirlpool. "Be ready to jump!" Her foot glows blue with her chakra. About five feet above the whirlpool, a seal appears, glowing a bright yellow. Her foot lands flat on a solid ground and a moment later, so does Madara's before Romaya tenses up again. Madara follows suite as they jump to the next one. Another seal appears and they move on. Once they get to the designated island, they land on the earth wall, gripping onto it with their chakra and walking to the top and then onto flat ground.

"You should have seen your face!" Romaya laughs, tugging onto Madara's hand to pull him close and wrap her arms around his waist, laughing when he just grunts and doesn't return the affectionate action.

"And here I was always concerned that Mito was out of her mind but all along it was her little sister I needed to fear," Madara grunts, shaking his head. Romaya laughs, squeezing tighter before going up onto her tip toes and kissing his cheek.

"Sorry," she says, but usually if you give people too much time to think about it, they panic, best to just rip the bandage right off. That was how Mito showed me how the whirlpools worked," Romaya says, looking up at Madara with big blue eyes. She giggles when she spots him roll his eyes. "Come on, it's not far now." She interlaces their fingers and leads him into the darkness. Madara is unable to see anything but Romaya seems to know exactly where she's going. "Be careful of the steps."

Madara looks down at the darkness and can vaguely make out stairs. He follows her up into some kind of dark building without so much as a front door. Romaya steps over to the side of the cold, open building. She finally pulls the hand that still held Madara's away to perform a few hands signs and lets out a small fireball, momentarily lighting up the entire area. She pulls the torch from the wall and retakes Madara's hand.

"Are you ready?" she asks, looking up at him. He nods and follows her deeper into the darkness. She led him down a dark wide stairway which leveled out about fifteen feet into a wide open room before the structure was badly damaged and the walkway falls off into black emptiness. Madara turns around to look the way they came to see he can no longer seem the dim light provided by the stars.

Madara turns back around to look at the small red haired woman. "Romaya? What are we-"

"Shh, my love!" she whispers softly, lowering the torch to the ground and letting Madara's hand go before walking over to the edge of the ground, looking down into the endless darkness. "Now watch and no sudden movements," she smiles back at him, offering a little wink he could barely see in the lack of proper light. Before she turned back toward the darkness and lets out a soft whistle. There is a gentle tune to it.

And then there was a deafening silence. Madara opens his mouth to ask her what exactly the point of that was, when a soft whistling tune could be heard in the darkness. At first, softly, but then it became clear as day in the otherwise silent night. Madara closes his mouth and listens carefully. He doesn't recognize the tune. After the whistling deep in the darkness below stops, Romaya looks over at Madara and grins before pursing her lips and whistling another soft little tune. And then silence. After a long moment, Romaya backs up slowly, reaching back with her hand to grab Madara's and pulls him back a solid ten feet from the edge before stopping. Madara stares at the darkness for a long time until he sees said darkness shift.

"Oh!" Romaya says, releasing Madara's hand and rushes over to grab the torch before returning to his side and retaking his hand with her free one. Madara watches as the shifting darkness draws closer, out from beyond the ledge and onto the platform. And it's huge.

"Romaya...?" The deep, earthy baritone, far deeper than Madara's voice could ever be, calls out to the small red haired girl.

"It's been far too long, Ryutestuha," Romaya says, holding the torch up by her head. The unknown creature is hiding just beyond the ring of light around them. But whatever this creature is, Madara can see glowing yellow eyes and the light from torch reflecting off of something on it. Whatever Romaya has brought him to, it is surely a creature of great power and not something Madara would want to ultimately fight.

The yellow eyes flicker over to him, as if able to hear his thoughts. "And what of this creature, Romaya? It is not living nor dead. It is a creature of mutation. Unnatural." It tilts it's massive head then cat-like pupils turn into paper thin slivers. "I smell much war and death and sadness upon you, creature. And many a sin." Madara has never felt so unnerved before, not even in the presence of his own father. Who was a cruel and unforgiving man on the best of days.

"Ryutestuha," Romaya says, "don't be mean. This is my husband. Madara."

"Uchiha," the creature hisses. It's mass shifts and it's eyes vanish. Madara watches in a mixture of shock and horror as the being before him lights up. Now he can see it is arched facing up, as its chest begins to glow beneath it's now obvious scales and the light travels up it's long throat until fire shoots from it's mouth, lighting the room. Everywhere touched by the fire is lit up, emanating a dim, but visible blue light.

Madara stares up in wonder at the creature said to be the most powerful summon pact in the world, but was lost almost a thousand years prior. "Dragon," Madara says, black eyes wide as the thrill of battle and danger courses through him simultaneously. The towering reptile stares down at him menacingly. "You found a sleeping dragon's nest here on one of Uzu's outlying islands?" Madara asks Romaya, not pulling his eyes away from the yellow dragon's eyes. He had heard that, over the years, people accidently stumbling upon dragon nests, but had never seen one in person before.

"No, love," Romaya says, smiling kindly up at the dragon. "This isn't a dragon's nest, it's their temple."

Madara shakes his head, slowly. It was brilliant. No one knew where the temple was, who would have thought it would be on one of Uzu's islands? Madara certainly didn't. But what he did notice was that the entire room that they were in went from lifelessly chilly to unbearably warm in seconds. Once the fire settled and the light glowed on it's own, the dragon leans down again, looking over the two of them in the new light, looking displeased.

He must have been a very light colored dragon, for his scales shine with the blue light refracting it almost a purple color. His claws are jagged, about the size of Madara's arm, and appear to be capable of slicing through diamond easily. His tail disappears off the side of the platform into the darkness and his wings are closed up and pressed tightly to his back in the cramped space but Madara doesn't doubt the possible 200 foot wing span he's probably sporting.

"I've known Ryutestuha all my life and have forged a life promise with him," Romaya says. At Madara's curious look, she explains, "It means we are bound together, or my direct descendants and myself are. I forged it years and years ago, when I was a little girl. So when I die, my children will become part of this pact and the prince of the dragons will protect them, but that's not why we're here. We're here about the Apple of Eden."

"And why would you like to know about the Apple, Uchiha?" Ryutestuha asks, leaning in closer, letting his hot breath wash over them. It smelled of ash and blood. Both of those things were familiar to Madara and something that calmed him, somehow.

"I heard rumors of it in my travels when I was a young man and only heard of it again when I noticed symbols of it in the Uzumaki temples, which is why I asked. I didn't think the explanation needed to involve dragons," Madara says, glancing down at the beaming Romaya.

"Ahh," Ryutestuha murmurs, eyes narrowing even more. "You think it has nothing to do with dragons? Then you are far too ignorant for your own good." Madara had been called many of things before, but ignorant was not one of them.

Narrowing his eyes a little, he asks, "And how is that?"

"The Apple is life. The Apple is death. The Apple is creation and it is destruction. It was brought here by the creators. It was what they used to bring life to this dead rock and create the livable space your tiny feet tread," Ryutestuha says condescendingly, but Madara didn't care. He was enraptured by the story itself.

"What do you mean: the creators?" Madara asks.

"They were a race of beings that came and seeded the world," Romaya says. Madara looks down at her and she continues, "It was a legend taught to us by the dragons when we came to inhabit the islands that they uprooted from the ocean thousands of years ago. The dragons are among some of the few creatures that have survived from those days. Only two others are known of to this day are the salamander and the phoenix. The rest were lost over time."

Madara closes his eyes for a moment, pushing around all this new information. He hums to himself for a moment before looking back over at the large dragon and waiting for him to continue.

"The creators were a race of what you humans call 'scientists' and they brought the Apple with them when they breathed life into this once lifeless and unlivable rock," Ryutestuha explains, lowering down onto his stomach and tilting his head slightly, eyes looking past them toward the pathway leading out, lost in thought. "The power of the Apple is beyond what humans such as yourself are capable of comprehending. It created the dirt, the plates the continents sit on, the water, the very thing that protects the planet from the sun's deadly rays and even the very air you breath. It can create things far beyond your natural understanding. And ours. These were beings of immense power."

Ryutestuha pauses, blinking slowly as if trying to recall something he hadn't thought of in a long time. Romaya and Madara stare on in silence until finally, the dragon blinks back into the present and looks down at them. "Once the planet was capable of sustaining life, they created other creatures. My great great great great great great grandfather was the first of our kind to be born and among him were the first of many creatures that no longer exist to this day. Only three of the original creatures from that era still remain and no one has seen or heard from the phoenix in over a hundred years." He sounds almost sad at those words, but quickly shakes it away.

"Nothing lives forever," he says, more to himself than to them, "even my own family was hunted to near extinction. Now so few of us remain when we used to control this planet."

That was a story that Madara knew, long ago during the time right before the end of the civil war that birthed the wrath of the great shinju tree, the clans would often hunt the dragons for sport or pride. The dragons ruled the world aside from the giant all knowing, all powerful tree. Dragons were revered as gods of the sky with fire so hot it could mar the very earth for hundreds of years but they were trapped in their bodies. So the idiots of old sought to free their supposed gods by killing them. Over the years if became more for spot and pride than to help their gods be free from their nearly impervious prisons.

Madara has no idea how someone in those days could be powerful enough to kill a dragon when even to this day only people of extraordinary skills are the only ones who can face off against dragons and survive and that's not even alone.

Madara is pulled from his thoughts when the dragon continues, "The creators made refuge on this planet and built a huge and vast empire that spanned the entire open land on the planet, which was most of it. This was before the ocean was as big as it is today. And they did what they came here to do: study. And what they were studying was evolution. They watched as our ancestors turned into different things over time. As the planet itself changed and become different. The planet itself became a living thing as well. Creating tornados and hurricanes and earthquakes. All things for these scientists to study. But you see, the creators were particular in things never got too hot or too cold. They were creatures that favored temporal climates and could hardly survive much else.

"And these scientists stayed even though the planet's own make-up was rapidly changing. They had no idea that evolution on such a planetary scale would end up creating something even humans today fear will eventually return in full force," Ryutestuha says, looking at them. His pupils expand wide. "The cold."

Madara's eyes widen ever so slightly. "The ice age."

Ryutestuha nods. "It came too fast for the creators to depart before it wiped out their civilization. Billions of billions of lives lost. My family, along with the other creatures of old sought to find and protect our creators. But before long, most had been lost. Some fled, perhaps back to where they came from, but all the rest were buried beneath the snow. Those that we managed to save, only lived for a short period of time before exposure, regardless of how minute, killed them off. But before the last was lost, the final creator was able to bestow upon us, the dragons with the Apple of Eden. And we vowed to protect it and keep it from killing any more, as we watched the last of the creatures that raised us, taught us how to live and breath and mate and feel and exist disappear from the world forever.

"In his rage, my ancestor at the time lead all of us that remained, for we too suffered losses in the cold, and breathed our fire across the expanse of the planet, burning away all the snow and turning it into water that flooded the majority of the world today. As you know, the snow didn't disappear completely from the world, but for a time it was gone and my ancestor's rage was quelled. Years and years later, we all watched as races were born, lived and died. Or changed into something else entirely. We watched things become sophisticated such as ourselves and we watched things remain instinctual throughout their entire existence.

"We, the dragons, were nomadic, moving place to place to hunt and avoid the harsh weather with the Apple, when something, though it is unclear exactly what happened, but something happened and a tiny piece of the Apple of Eden broke off from the rest of it. It was insignificant, about the size of a human finger nail, but it somehow fell into dirt and was able to bless the ground with it's power. From that Seed, a great tree was born. And from years and years of existence the simple tree grew sentience. From there we went into hiding as the first batch of humanoid creatures were born and the world continued."

"Which ultimately brings us to today, where even thousands of thousands of years later, the legendary Apple that breathed life into the world that hardly anyone who wasn't alive at the time, knows about, falls quietly and gracefully into obscurity," Ryutestuha says, blinking slowly as if the memory in and of itself left him feeling tired, looking back out the way the two humans originally came from. "Now it is only known to humans as a legend and one day it will eventually fall from human civilization completely. Only a fool would seek it out. It has already destroyed one race, who knew the ins and outs of it's use, and it would do it again, if given the chance."

Present day:

Hayate Gekko stares over the amassed ground of hopefuls of the Chunin Exams. His eyes scan the crowd, mentally picking out, with pride, that a good portion of the hopefuls are Leaf Ninja. Even though the Leaf offered up the most this year, as per usual for hosting villages, that will be making it on to the finals. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Harunto (by the skin of her teeth and if there isn't any vast improvement in the next month, she'll be crushed for certain, Hayate thinks), Shikamaru Nara, three Suna nin, Shino Auburame, Haku Yuki and Neji Hyuga.

The match-ups go: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Gaara of the Desert, Haruno Sakura vs. Yuki Haku, Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino, and finally Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru.

The first match of the day was between Sasuke Uchiha and an unfamiliar genin named Yoroi Akado, who had the ability to suck the chakra right out of someone's body. The only thing Hayate knew of that could do that was one of legendary seven swords, Samehada. Sasuke had significantly more chakra than Hayate expected, but the jutsu was merciless and sucked a great portion of his impressive supplies out. Under orders of the Hokage, and his own understanding, Hayate could not allow for the boy to die. He was the very last of his clan and if he parished, the Uchiha bloodline would be lost from Konoha for possibly ever. Sasuke's body had gone limp, his chakra being sucked out at an exorbitant rate.

Hayate was about to step in and save the boy's live before the last of the Uchiha heard the yells of encouragement from his two team mates, which seemed to pull him from his half lucid state and give him a spurt of strength to escape Yoroi's tight grasp on his head and perform a taijutsu technique deemed, "Lion's barrage" thus knocking Yoroi out cold. Hayate had just enough time to call the match in Sasuke's favor before the boy collapsed and his team ran to his aid. Kakashi assured them that he was okay before taking Sasuke with him, giving a look to Hayate that he knew as, "super important, I'll be back" and nodded, before disappearing with the young Uchiha.

The two remaining team members of Team Seven returned to their viewing places and the second match was decided. Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame's match was an interesting one. Hayate was at first skeptical on how the boy was going to perform with one arm in a sling. Shino easily made use of this handicap and attacked from behind with his infamous swarm of insects. It was then that Zaku revealed he could use both arms and that the sling was a farce. Hayate was pleased to see ingenuity at it's finest. But it seemed the brilliance of the Aburame shone through once more as the solemn boy revealed that he had plugged the holes in the sound ninja's hands that allowed him to perform his jutsu with bugs. Thus causing the chakra to build up and his arms to explode.

Well, not like blow off completely, but the chakra punched holes right through the boy's arms, ruining both his chakra network in his arms and his arms themselves. A very gruesome but shinobi like fortune when facing a ruthless and cunning opponent such as the Aburame.

The next match was between Misumi Tsurugi and Sabaku no Kankuro. It appears the Misumi was capable of manipulating his body in such a way that it bent beyond natural means. Because of this, he thought he was able to complete this battle simply. He underestimated his opponent and that allowed the boy to trick him into getting wrapped around a puppet. Hayate didn't know if Misumi was ignorant to the fact that puppet manipulation was made famous in the Hidden Sand or if perhaps he just didn't think that far ahead, but either way, the battle was won by the Suna ninja and Misumi was taken away by the medical squad. Today was probably the last day this boy would ever be a shinobi.

A lot of shinobi careers died today.

The next match was between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Their battle was less about skill and more about settling old grudges and about the strength of will. It was obvious that there was a lot of history between the girls. A lot of anger and rage between two girls so young. The match was close. Ino almost got Sakura to forfeit the match when she inhabited her body, but Naruto's voice seemed to have called out to her and she was somehow able to force the Yamanaka out. Hayate didn't know that was possible. Perhaps it has something to do with will and at that moment, Sakura's surpassed Ino's, Either way, some words were shared, some vows renewed and a battle of minor ninjutsu but mostly taijutsu ensued.

It was a somewhat interesting fight - when they were fighting - but it was also sort of an eye opener to just how subpar skills they were allowing students to pass from the academy with. It wasn't Hayate's place to judge but he didn't feel comfortable if either of the two girls were to ever watch his back at the skill level they are currently at.

The two girls wore themselves and each other down until they were both huffing and puffing and then they charged one final time and nailed each other in the face that sent both of them flying to opposite ends of the arena before falling still. Hayate looked between them for a moment, as both struggled to get back up, only having the slightest bit of strength left. Ino fell first, her chakra completely depleted. And when his gaze averted to Sakura, she was pushing herself up to her feet, a miniscule amount of chakra still flowing through her system. Any less, and she would be out just like her opponent. But as rules dictate, she managed to pull herself to her feet, so he called the match in her favor - then she passed out, right into her sensei's awaiting arms. Asuma also entered the field to grab Ino.

The fifth match was between Tenten and Sabaku no Temari. Tenten was at a disadvantage from the very beginning, Hayate noted. Tenten was a long distance fighter with her weapons specialty. That and right off the bat, Hayate knew that the Suna kunoichi was a wind style user be the large, unmistakable fan on her back. That in and of itself gave the blond a great advantage. Wind style users were especially hard to hit with long range weapons anyway even in a large group of attackers. But with one on one. In ranged battle, a wind style user will win out almost every singly time.

This fact became painfully true when every weapon thrown at the Suna ninja somehow missed. Hayate could see the shift in air currents ever-so-slightly. This girl had amazing control over her element at such a young age. That only solidified the impending loss. After a great display over her power over weapons, Tenten was caught in a wind vortex that cut her up. Not enough to do permanent and crippling damage but when the girl dropped from the sky and the Suna ninja caught her with her battle fan, Hayate cringed a bit inside. That most likely did serious damage, if not crippling. Hayate is no medical shinobi, but he knows a human spine isn't meant to bend like that normally.

Even after the blond had obvious won the match, to add insult to injury, the blond threw Tenten toward a sharp, weapon riddled battle arena. If it wasn't for her teammate interfering and catching her, she would have sustained even more injuries. The match was called and Tenten was hauled off and the arena was cleared away fro the next match.

Shikamaru Nara's battle was next against Kin Tsuchi. It was about as interesting as a Nara battling on the front lines could be. Kin did an interesting bell trick that Hayate didn't expect but she made a classic mistake that seems to be happened more and more in recent years - people give the Nara time to come up with plans, weather they mean to or not - and naturally the Nara comes out on top, managing to bash her head into the wall after he shadow possessed.

The next match was between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. It started out with some friendly banter between the two of them before they finally started fighting. They appeared, much like Sakura and Ino just a few matches before, to be relatively close in skill, but then again, Naruto's chakra was also locked up so Kiba had a slight advantage. But Naruto was able to pull through and beat Kiba down after a rather embarrassing moment of farting the other boy's face, momentarily stunning him. They parted on good terms and Kiba wished him good luck in the finals and that if he goes against Shino, Kiba will cheer for Shino, and then he winked. Akamaru barked, tail wagging and followed the limping boy over to the awaiting medics.

The next match, even now, still leaves a nasty taste in Hayate's mouth. It was between Hinata Hyuga and her elder cousin Neji Hyuga. Hayate knew right away that this was going to be bad. The timid girl was of the main branch and the cruel, vindictive boy was of the side branch. In the Hyuga clan, as far as Hayate knew, any side branch member would leap at the chance to beat down a main branch member. And from disposition alone, this looked to be a bad combination. But he started the match and was immediately put on edge. The things that Neji said to Hinata hurt Hayate who was a neutral party. He could see her resolve crumbling like sand to wind.

But then Naruto called out some words of encouragement which spurred the young girl on. In hindsight, Hayate had to wonder if that was a bad choice because after a few minutes of battle, the girl was thoroughly beaten and bruised. Neji had commented that Hinata had somehow acquired large quantities of chakra and then expressed mock interest in how she managed it, but didn't seem ultimately all that interested. Either way, the girl's resolve was stronger than steel and even after she was thoroughly beaten, all her chakra points were closed in her arms, she still stood and tried to continue.

Hayate doesn't know the specifics of what goes on within the Hyuga clan but the rage that the young man had against his younger cousin was completely unfathomable to the kenjutsu specialist. When the boy went in for the killing blow, he and a few of the other sensei's jumped in to stop him. The young girl passed out and was carted away by the medical squad. Naruto jumped down and made a vow on the girl's blood that he would essentially kick the elder Hyuga's ass next chance he got. Now, it seemed only fate that they were the first to battle in the finals.

The final battle is between Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee. It started out in Lee's favor, he moved so fast that the manipulated sand was having difficulty keeping up. Hayate has met Gai, he would like to believe that he knew Gai pretty well, but when this boy, a replica of Gai, dropped heavy ass weights and moved faster than Hayate could now he knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. The boy's punches and kicks were breaking right through the protective barrier between Gaara and Lee. Then finally, one well placed punch slipped past the barrier and hit the other boy across the face throwing him back across the arena, the sand swirling around the boy, desperately trying to protect him. But instead of there being damage to the boy, it appeared that there secondary barrier that was flush against his skin which was cracked in an intricate spiderweb from the punch.

But then the tides began to turn.

The boy's obvious rage and insanity increased the ferocity of the somehow moving sand. And from there, the red haired boy ruined the young taijutsu hopeful by completely destroying Lee's left arm and leg, crunching the bone. Hayate flinched. Hard. As someone who's broken bones before, he can understand the pain, but he can only image how badly it would have to hurt to break the bones in multiple places.

"Hayate...?" Kakashi murmurs, pulling the brown haired proctor from his thoughts. He looks around at all the genin and jounin sensei's staring at him, awaiting his orders.

"Sorry," Hayate says, shaking his head. "Alright, listen up. Now that you know who you are facing in the finals-" he cuts off to let out a string of soft coughs, before swallowing a bit and continuing, "-so I hope you've been paying attention to your opponents fighting style and abilities. You have one month from today to be at the stadium in the west side of town at eight o'clock for the finals. Until then, use this month to hone your skills. Dismissed."

"Kakashi-sensei, what about me?" Sakura asks as she and Naruto follow Kakashi to Naruto's dad's house.

"Hm?" Kakashi hums, glancing over his shoulder at Sakura, as Naruto opens up the gate and they all step in. "What did you say, Sakura?"

The pink haired girl pouts. "Sensei, come on. Naruto and I both know you'll be training Sasuke. And Naruto already said he knows who's going to train him, so who can train me? I don't know any other sensei's."

Kakashi scratches the bridge of his nose, staring blankly over her head at the gate, blinking slowly. "Um... Naruto," he looks down at the blond, "who's going to train you?"

"Sensei!" Sakura whines.

"Master Jiraiya," Naruto says. "He trained my old man and said he owed me if I made it to the finals, so yeah."

Kakashi makes another humming noise, looking around, as if the name will just somehow appear out of thin air. When suddenly it did.

"Hey Naruto," Jiraiya says, walking out of the front door holding about three books in one arm. "How did you do?"

"Great! I passed and I'm going up against a real asshole. He beat the shit out of my friend Hinata, and I vowed to kick his ass so I have to do it royally. Think you can make that happen, old man?" Naruto asks, grinning.

Jiraiya scoffs. "Of course, you ignorant baboon. I am Jiraiya the Toad Sage!"

Kakashi tips his head in greeting, same as Sakura. "It's a pleasure, Master Jiraiya," Kakashi says. "I'm a big fan of your work."

Jiraiya looks pleased. "Kakashi Hatake, right?" Kakashi nods. "Well, I'm glad to hear it, you know, I can get you a first addition signed copy of my first book if you'd like?"

Kakashi's eyes widen and his hands begin to tremble. "A-Are you serious? Please don't tell me you're joking because that would just be cruel!"

Jiraiya let out a hearty laugh. "No joke! I'll get one to you ASAP." Kakashi looks like he's floating on cloud nine.

"Wait, Master Jiraiya writes those books that Kakashi-sensei is always reading?" Sakura asks, touching the tip of her pointer finger to her chin and tilting her head. Naruto blanches.

"No way! You write that perverted book that our perverted sensei reads? Are you some kind of pervert?" He points accusingly at the white haired man. Jiraiya looks down at Naruto as if unamused.

"I'm not a pervert, Naruto, I am a super pervert!" He strikes a pose, grinning in what can only be interpreted as lecherously. Sakura and Naruto both grimace, Sakura's face flushing in embarrassment.

"You're like some kind of...of... pervy sage! That's it, pervy sage!" Naruto crosses his arms over his chest. "That is what I'm going to be calling you from now on."

Jiraiya looks annoyed, but doesn't comment. "So, I heard there was some sort of issue...?"

"Yes..." Sakura says slowly, before shaking her head. "I also passed to the finals, but I don't have anyone to teach me."

Jiraiya looks down at her curiously. "And you are, young lady?"

"Sakura Haruno, Master Jiraiya," Sakura says. "I'm not from any renown family or anything. I'm just ordinary." She shrugs. "Sorta."

"Any field of interest?" Jiraiya asks. Sakura shakes her head. "Any talents?"

Kakashi answers for her, "Sakura is a fast learner and has perfect chakra control. Because of her control, she's able to see through genjutsu more powerful than genin her age should be able to." Sakura flushes again, not used to people listing out her strengths.

Jiraiya rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Hm..." Then his snaps his fingers and points off into the random distance. "I know just who to ask! Do you have any particular interest in learning medical ninjustu?"

Sakura blinks rapidly at the question and Kakashi's face morphs into one of disbelief and shock, muttering a soft, "no way..." when Sakura shrugs her shoulders. "I'd never thought about it before, but thinking about it now, sounds as though it would be a powerful asset to have in a team." She then beams. "Yes, I do have an interest but how would learning medical ninjustu help me in physical combat?"

Jiraiya grins broadly. "Because the person I'm thinking of is not your sterotypical medical ninja."

"Oh wow," Kakashi murmurs, shaking his head.

"Who is it?" Sakura asks.

"Princess Tsunade."

Around Fifteen years prior:

"Lord Orochimaru."

The long dark haired man whipped around to see Minato Namikaze staring at him with half lidded blue eyes. The moonlight casting dark shadows against the young man's face. Orochimaru relaxes ever so slightly. "Minato. I mean, Lord Hokage." He says coyly. "congratulations on the victory." Minato tilts his head slightly to the side, staring right through him. Orochimaru shifts, as if suddenly uncomfortable. "What can I do for you, Lord Hokage?"

"I have something I need you to do for me," Minato says, his voice low and even and lifeless.

Orochimaru feels even more uncomfortable. His eyes scan the empty streets. He quietly curses his luck. He lost the race for Yondaime, and now he's being ordered around by Jiraiya's blond pride and joy? Perfect. Kick him when he's down.

"So soon after your reign began? What has it been? Fifteen hours?" Orochimaru drags his eyes back over to the blond who stared back without a single ounce of emotion on his face. Orchimaru's posture stiffens a bit more. "What do you need me to do?"

Minato walks closer to Orochimaru very slowly and waits until he's only less than a foot away from the very uncomfortable older man before he says, eyes cold and emotionless, "I need you to leave the Hidden Leaf." Confusion and a spike of fear pangs in his chest. Is he being kicked out of his own village?

"What?" Orochimaru hisses, not sure he heard right."

"I need you to leave the Hidden Leaf. I need you to move about the world and amass an army and when you are ready," he blinks very slowly, staring up into inhuman yellow eyes, "I need you to return with that army, and attack the Hidden Leaf."


	18. Prepare for the exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am so sorry for the wait! I've stepped away from this story longer than I intended to! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! I've kind of reached a point where I have to be kind of careful on how I continue and have come up a bit dry. I had half of this chapter already written before today and finally found the inspiration to continue. Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters! :D
> 
> Warnings: None really, just language.
> 
> Word Count: 6,175

"U-um," Sakura mumbles, bowing at the waist. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Tsunade, I'm Sakura Haruno."

Tsunade and Shizune, sitting down in a dango shop, both look up when Sakura, Naruto and Jiraiya entered the little building and walk up to the two newcomers to the Leaf. Tsunade looks Sakura up and down slowly, chewing on the dango slowly before she swallows it and narrows her eyes more in understanding rather than anger while her faithful assistant tilts her head thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Tsunade says, looking passed Sakura to Jiraiya. But not before she catches the sight of the younger version of her cousin's son. The boy who looked exactly like his father. Her eyebrows twitch a bit and she frowns a bit before looking to Jiraiya. "What did you say?"

The long white haired man grins. "Well, I have a favor to ask of you. Could you take this beautiful young lady on as an apprentice? At least train her until the finals. Trust me, she desperately needs it. And word through the grapevine," he leans in close, his face mere inches away from Tsunade's. He blatantly ignores the annoyed look that crosses Tsunade's face. "Is," Jiraiya continues, "that she has perfect chakra control and learns quickly. You're type of girl, I'd dare say, Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade glares at him, annoyed. "I think I should be the one to decide that. But what about you, girlie? What do you want?"

Sakura blinks in surprise, raising from her bow. A bright red blush colors her cheeks. "I want..." she glances over at Naruto and Kakashi, and in her mind's eye, beside them she can see Sasuke. The fourth and final member of their team. The only one who couldn't be here right now, because he's in the hospital. Because of Orochimaru, he's not with them. He bit Sasuke on the neck and that strange mark had appeared.

Her jade green eyes slide back over to Tsunade. "I want to be able to look out for my teammates and sensei. I want to be able to do something that can protect them from whatever I can. I want..." Sakura lowers her gaze, clenching her fists tightly. She thinks back during the second portion of the exam, how she ultimately needed the help of Ino and her team, Sasuke, and then Lee and at the end the remainder of his team to be able to battle off three people. And then against Ino in the one-on-one battles in the preliminary. If she hadn't started training more seriously in the weeks leading up to the exam, the outcomes of all of this would have been different.

She raises her gaze once more, keeping her fists clenched as she locked eyes with Tsunade's cool brown ones. "I want to no longer be a burden on my team. I want to be able to help contribute to the team as a whole and not have to make them worry so much. I want to be able to use my strengths to keep us and others alive. I want to be strong, Lady Tsunade. I want to be a true Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. I want to help embody the Will of Fire but most of all, above everything else, I want to be able to protect my teammates and my village. That is what I want, Lady Tsunade."

Naruto stares at Sakura with wide blue eyes, seeing the pink haired girl in a new light. Something really did change in the girl over the course of the exam. If Naruto had to guess, it was that time when he was out cold in the forest of death. When he and Sasuke were alone momentarily as Sakura went to get more water for them, he managed to asked his best friend what had happened. At first, Sasuke wasn't too forthcoming about what happened and not even he knew everything that happened, but he finally spilled about the mark on his neck and how he lost control of himself for a bit and when he came to, Sakura was all beaten up and crying. That made Sasuke scoff, a mixture of annoyed and angry.

If Naruto was anyone else who didn't know Sasuke as good as he did, they would think that Sasuke was mad at Sakura. But Naruto knew, she was their teammate and she got herself beaten bloody trying to defend them. Sasuke was never much for like getting help to begin with, but to learn that their weakest teammate was beaten up for their sake? He didn't like it at all. Not because Sakura was a girl, but because all four of them - that includes Kakashi - knew that Sakura was the weakest link and none of them put a lot of time to grow the overall strength of the group except for the few weeks leading up to the exam, and that was just barely enough to get Sakura to pass. And now she's paying for it.

"Desire," Tsunade says, staring up at Sakura, "is nice and all, but if you want to be my student, you need dedication. You need to not look at this training as a form of training, but as the steady molding of a lifestyle. If you want to learn medical ninjutsu, then there are those all around the world. If you want to be a medical shinobi that can save just as easily as she can kill, than I will take you on. But this isn't a month long training and to be honest, I don't care if you pass the chunin exams this time around. I'm in it for the long run. I will train you until you can learn no more. Are you as invested as I am?"

Sakura nods, squaring her shoulders. She mentally prepared to throw herself in this all the way. "Yes, I am, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade sizes her up for a long moment, probably trying to see if Sakura was just bullshitting her or not. After a long moment and a bit of baited breath on both Sakura and Naruto's part, who was equally nervous for his female teammate's sake, until Tsunade smiles faintly. "Then meet me at Konoha General tomorrow morning at seven and we'll get started."

Sakura blinks in surprise, not at all sure she heard the Senju Princess correctly, but then Naruto cheers loudly and throws his arms around her shoulders, shaking her and congratulating her that she finally realized that she did hear Tsunade right. Sakura bows again, as much as she could with Naruto hanging off of her, and says her thanks over and over again.

Naruto's hand wraps around Sakura's tightly. "Come on, Sakura, let's go tell Sasuke!"

Sakura closes her hand around Naruto's and nods. "Uh, right." She doubted that he would be awake, but she would like to see him. And together the two ran from the dango shop, yelling out their farewells to the foursome left behind.

"Ah, what it's like to be young again, eh, Tsunade?" Jiraiya laughs, sitting down next to her. She gives him a dry look, sipping some tea, but doesn't shoo him away. Kakashi bows to the blond sannin.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade, for taking on Sakura as a student, she won't let you down," Kakashi says, and he believes it. Sakura was gifted, when offered the attention. It brings Kakashi a bit of shame that he couldn't give her the attention to she deserved, but he is happy that she can now get that. And from such a legend, too!

Tsunade hums, nodding to Kakashi. He bids his farewell to the other three before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Her mind traveling to the short blond haired boy that was definitely a splitting image of Minato. His cheeks were a bit rounder, three whisker-like birthmarks on both cheeks and his big bug eyes come from his mother, other than that, the boy looked just like Minato. That was Kunshina's son.

Just seeing the boy made Tsunade's heart throb, both from pain and from hope. Once again, like a masochist, she continues to seek out those to love knowing that when they die, it will only destroy her more. In a way, she wished that she would be able to talk more with Naruto, learn about the boy that her cousin bore, but Tsunade just wasn't quite ready to open that wound just yet.

She knows she owes Naruto a lot. A lot more than she wants to admit. But now just wasn't the time. Perhaps she'll be able to make it up to him someday, but just not yet. Another just not yet.

 

They let Sakura and Naruto in to see Sasuke, who was still sleeping. He was on a breathing tub and there was wrapping around his eyes, but that didn't deter Naruto in the slightest from walking over to his best friend and taking his hand. And he just began talking. Sakura sat back quietly and listened to Naruto talk about everything that happened after his round, who all made it through and who they were fighting. He told Sasuke about Hinata and her cousin Neji's battle and how upset he was about their friend being treated that way.

He talked about Sakura too. And it took Sakura a moment to realize that while he was blabbering on to his unconscious best friend, Naruto must have forgotten that Sakura was even there. He told Sasuke how proud he was of Sakura and how he knew she would be great in the finals - not as great as himself, he had joked, laughing to himself, but still great enough to make it to chunin - and that they would all be able to make it to chunin together and be the best team out there. Sakura doubted they'd be the best team out there, but Naruto's enthusiasm was contagious and did fill her with hope.

Naruto moved on to talk about training when Sakura finally stood up. Over an hour had passed since they arrived and Sakura decided to herself that she would come back and visit Sasuke again later before he left. For now, it was Naruto's time with his best friend. For as long as Sakura can remember, those two have been together always by each other's side.

They fit so well together and even though the conversation was one-sided, Sakura could just somehow tell that Sasuke was more relaxed than before. Like Naruto's presence alone was enough to ease Sasuke's vulnerabilities. Like the bandages around his eyes and the breathing tube down his throat. It's almost like none of that matters with Naruto by Sasuke's side. So long as they are together, nothing else matters.

With that in mind, the pink haired girl slipped from the room, so quietly, Naruto didn't remember she was suppose to be there until long after she was gone.

 

Keeping good on her word, Sakura returned to visit Sasuke the next day. Sometime during the night he had awoken and insisted on getting the breathing tube out of his throat, but his eyes were still wrapped up. He looked over at the sound of her opening the door and stepping in. He listens to the sound of her footsteps as they draw near but Sakura could guess he didn't know who was there.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura says, keeping a few feet away. Her hands folded neatly in front of her, not moving to take a seat in case he didn't want company at the moment. His head tilts a little at the sound of her voice.

"Sakura?" He says, sounding slightly unsure.

"Mmhm," she hums, taking that as a good sign to step closer to the bed and sit down in the chair next to it. "How are you feeling? I hope you don't mind me being here."

"No..." Sasuke says slowly, tilting his head slightly as if trying to locate her without the use of his eyes. "It's fine that you're here. I'm okay. Bored, but okay."

Sakura smiles, crossing her legs a bit, relaxing. "When do, um, the bandages come off?"

Sasuke lets out a long drawn out sigh, reaching up with one hand to touch the sterile white wrapping around his eyes. "Later on today, if I'm lucky, but I was told not to get my hopes up."

Sakura reaches up and tugs at the bottom of her now short hair, still trying to get used to how short it is. "Is your... um... is your sharingan okay...? I mean, I didn't know that your eyes were hurt at all..." She watches his face carefully, making sure she's not treading on a rocky subject. But he doesn't seem to be all that upset about the switch of conversation.

"There isn't really anything wrong. I just overused it when I'm not used to it and caused unneeded strain on it. Lady Tsunade just insisted that I get it properly looked after since it and I are still maturing." He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm the last of my bloodline, they want to make sure I'm as healthy as I can be. Whatever."

Sakura blinks a few times, wondering if she should respond to that. It seems like a sort of out of character thing for him to say, but as soon as the thought crossed her mind, another one made the same trek. What if Sasuke was becoming more comfortable with Sakura and was able to speak a little more openly and that's why it seemed out of character. Sakura had just never seen this side of Sasuke before.

After a moment of silence, Sakura finally said, "We came to visit you yesterday..."

Sasuke nods. "Yeah, I started having weird dreams about the exam. That usually only happens when Naruto talks to me."

A laugh escapes Sakura, she brings her hands up to cover her mouth to try and smother it. Sasuke turns his head in her direction at the sound of that, face as neutral as it can be with the bandages around his eyes. "Sorry, sorry," Sakura says waving her hands around. "I guess I just figured that was probably the norm for you, huh?"

Sasuke makes an amused noise. "You can say that again," he mumbles.

They fall into another lapse of silence. Sakura looks around the plain sterile room and then out the window next to Sasuke's bed. It's a bright and sunny day out and Sakura kind of wished that Sasuke could have seen it.

"Naruto will probably be back sometime today," Sakura says, dropping her hand back onto her lap.

Sasuke nods slowly, turning his head toward the window. "Yeah, he will. He's loyal like that."

Sakura feels the corners of her lips lift a bit at that. As soon as Sasuke said it, Sakura knew it was true. "Yeah," she says softly, thinking about how he was just as happy for her as she was for herself getting accepted by Tsunade as a student. "He is, isn't he?"

There was no need for a response, so Sasuke didn't offer her one to fill the silence, but this time it was a comfortable silence. One where both of them could be lost in their thoughts.

This morning was her first day of training with Lady Tsunade. She spent the entire day learning about medical ninjutsu in theory and how it differs from normal ninjutsu. Tsunade gave Sakura homework to memorize all the bones in the human body along with major arteries and veins to learn by the end of the week. Those were the specifics that Lady Tsunade asked for, Sakura is going to do all she can and learn all she can with the time she has. Sakura's already been working so hard trying to please her new master and absorb all the information she can. In her free time, even right now, Sakura has clones at home, sitting around her bedroom, working on meditation and chakra control.

Not a single moment it going to be wasted in this next month.

Tsunade showed Sakura how the movements of chakra differed in the body when one was trying to heal someone as opposed to preparing to use any other sort of jutsu. The slug princess did seem pleased at Sakura's excellent level of chakra control but was a little put off by the low levels. Sakura assured her that she had a lot worse in the beginning and that she was already dedicating a lot of time to rectifying her own previous negligence to her own shinobi prowess. Sakura is learning, slowly but surely, that she didn't take anything in the shinobi world as seriously as she should have.

And that was all because she was focusing on Sasuke. And yet ironically, or maybe not so much when Sakura thinks on it now, he was the one that helped wake her up. If he hadn't said those hurtful, albeit not untrue things about her the day they graduated, Sakura would have probably never noticed the vast valley of separation between her abilities and Naruto's and Sasuke's. It was an eye opener.

A painful one. But an eye opener nonetheless.

"When will you be out of the hospital?" Sakura asks, uncrossing her legs.

"As soon as I get the bandages off, which my luck is going to be tomorrow," Sasuke sighs, seemingly resigned to his bad luck.

Sakura nods slowly, even though Sasuke couldn't see that. "Good luck in your training, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah," Sasuke says, turning back to face Sakura. "Uh, you too..." he sounds uncertain.

Sakura smiles faintly. "Thanks. I've only got one month to become a respectable shinobi in society." Sakura laughs thinly. "But at least I've got the chance to try and prove myself. So I can't ask for anything else." Her smile becomes a little more genuine. "I just want you to get better and for all of us to kick some serious butt in the finals."

Sasuke nods slowly reaching up to rub his neck, as if it were sore. "Yeah," he says. "I'm sure we'll all be fine."

Sakura looks over at the time and notes that her break is almost over and she stands up. "I'd better go. I've got to get back to training. I'm sure Naruto will stop by again today to see how you're doing." Sasuke nods, but doesn't respond. He tilts his head slightly, dropping his hand back onto his lap, and listens to Sakura walk across the room to the door. The door opens, a pause as Sakura turns back around to look at Sasuke before turning back around and heading out the door, closing it softly.

Sakura stands outside of Sasuke's hospital door for an entire minute. Just standing there thinking about how it's already the first day into the month and she's already started to change so much, both on her view of herself and how she views others. Especially Sasuke and Naruto. In the weeks leading up to the beginning of the exam, she began seeing both of them very differently. Naruto was still annoying, but not in the way he used to be. And if she actually took a moment to listen to what he was saying, he was funny at times. And Sasuke was actually a very expressive person, mostly around Naruto, but more with his body than with words. Little looks he gives, a slight gesture here or there spoke volumes.

 

"Another tadpole?" Naruto squawks waving his hands around wildly. "I'm gonna die of blood loss sooner than I'm going to figure out how to summon something that's not..." he gestures toward the tiny wiggling baby toad, "that."

"You'll get it, just keep trying," Jiraiya mumbles, working hard to decode another of Minato's many hidden messages scattered throughout his entire house. He's found the codex to some pieces of works in his many different libraries and all his scattered clues, hoping that Minato half way through this whole 'coding' process he went through stopped being so complex, but Jiraiya knows his student well enough that nothing gets half done if Minato has anything to say about it.

Naruto groans loudly, falling back onto his back as the tadpole pops out of existence like all the ones that came before it that Naruto accidently summoned, much to his chagrin. Jiraiya spares a glance over at the flustered blond, feeling the corners of his lips quirk up slightly in amusement. He watches the young blond roll around on the ground before pushing himself back onto his butt and trying again.

Jiraiya turns away and continues trying to decode yet another of Minato's many hidden messages in his house. Jiraiya was thoroughly impressed with his beloved student in how organized and in-depth all of his research was. Jiraiya had no idea Minato was interested in so many different subjects. One of his offices on the second floor of his house was dedicated completely to the creation of new jutsu. Fortunately, Minato had a varied interest in the different chakra natures and most of the jutsu revolved around neutral chakra, like the Rasengan, that could be used by anyone. Unfortunately, a good portion of his ideas were only half finished and most of the end aspirations died with him.

Another library that Naruto told Jiraiya about in the cellar, separate from the basement with a door leading into the kitchen, was filled with theories on improving overall growth of the shinobi populous using the Shadow Clone training method. Minato also head an entire office, his uppermost office on the top floor of his house, is dedicated to plans on expansions of the village and improvements to the Academy curriculum and things of the like. Those were sent to the Third to review and see if he would like to implement any of them.

Jiraiya pauses for a moment to hear Naruto groan loudly in frustration at yet another failed attempt at summoning a toad. Jiraiya laughs, shaking his head in amusement. Naruto can't seem to pick this up nearly as easily as his dad did, but he has a butt ton more chakra than his dad so that he can make as many mistakes as he wants to and not have to worry about it as much.

Jiraiya shakes his head and continues working on decoding the next piece of information. So far this seems to be information regarding the First Great Shinobi war. It's about the tactics and the original movements. Most of it is still coded so Jiraiya has no idea what exactly is so important about this information, but works diligently to figure that out. Minato did show an odd interest in the past wars but Jiraiya always chalked it up to the fact that he grew up in war and was always adamant about taking steps to prevent future wars.

But in recent discoveries Jiraiya is not so sure what to think anymore. Jiraiya would love to have believed that he knew Minato pretty well, but much to his chagrin, it appears as though he knew next to nothing about the boy and that makes him feel sad.

"Dammit!" Naruto groans, throwing himself back onto the ground and stares up at the sky. "Why is this so hard?"

Jiraiya finally puts the things he was working on away and stands up. "Alright, kid, come with me. Let's raise the stakes a bit." Naruto tilts his head a bit in confusion but follows, the most recent tadpole popping out of existence.

 

Sasuke was let out of the hospital. He quickly went home to change into his usual attire and stocks up on all of his supplies before heading out to look for his wayward sensei, getting in some training for himself. Kakashi accepted Sasuke and immediately takes him outside to the village to begin their training, especially since they are having a few days disadvantage compared to the rest of the finalists.

Sakura returned to training with Tsunade, showing her the Shadow Clone method Naruto and Sasuke taught her, which Tsunade saw as a splendid idea. By the time that Sakura was training with Tsunade, all of her 13 of her clones were working on meditation to build up her chakra supplies while Sakura's physical self is working on trying to heal the fish Tsunade keeps putting in front of her.

While Naruto just barely survived being tossed into a deep crevice in the earth by his mentor, managed to summon the Toad Chief Gamabunta, who put up quite the fuss at being summoned. Jiraiya returns to his decoding while Naruto fights for his life trying to hold onto the rampaging giant red toad, still not sure why Minato had to go through the trouble of coding this information of the First Great Shinobi war, but he's eager to find out.

All three spend almost the entire month away from one another, focusing on their training as hard as they can. All of them and their sensei's utilizing the Shadow Clone training method to speed up their training. It was about half way through their training month, that Sakura realized that Tsunade has a strong fear of blood. Shizune explained to Sakura, when she took over Sakura's training to help her mentor out, that Tsunade's haemophobia stems from the death of her little brother, Nowaki, and her lover, Shizune's uncle, Dan.

Sakura spent a great portion of the second half of her training in the hospital shadowing Shizune and Tsunade. She found a great passion in the medical field and learning Tsunade's destructive fist style of fighting. Sakura focused a lot on her chakra control as soon as she hit 20 clones so that her control over her medical ninjutsu didn't suffer.

Kakashi taught Sasuke his signature jutsu, the Chidori, and worked hard on his speed. It helped both Sakura and Sasuke immensely when Naruto convinced Jiraiya to give them the weighted seals to help improve their training without cumbersome weights on. It helped Sasuke get his speed up to where he needed it relatively quickly and allowed him and Kakashi to focus on increasing Sasuke's affinity for his lightning style chakra to further increase the power of his lightning style jutsu overall.

Naruto, just barely faster than Sakura, who was the slowest of their team, took up the weighted seals well. With his sheer will and determination pushed him to focus on building up his speed and, per Jiraiya's recommendation, his agility. He's going to need it if he's going up against a Hyuga. Jiraiya had no doubt that Naruto could take quite the hits, even from a Hyuga, but he made a point to beat it into Naruto how essential it was to not get hit.

Just like Sakura. Tsunade was adamant about two things. One being that a medical shinobi is a medical shinobi first. She focuses on healing her allies, and even the enemies in special situations, first. When Tsunade said that, Sakura could only speculate what she meant. And none of it made sense to her. She could understand that a medical shinobi was meant to heal and protect her allies, but her enemies? Tsunade didn't elaborate, only telling her that there is a moment in every medical shinobi's life when they have to make that difficult choice.

The second thing was that the thing that most medical shinobi forget, is the shinobi part of their job. While being a medic is not just a job, but a way of life, there was also the need to protect herself. Sakura's life was even more essential than before because any one average medical shinobi can save about a dozen lives on the battlefield. Someone of Tsunade's caliber could save almost, if not more, than a hundred people on the battlefield. They've got to defend themselves, hence Tsunade's emphasis on speed, to avoid attacks and strength, to destroy anyone that came too close.

Finally, the day has come for the finals. Over the three days prior to the finals, delegates from all over the Land of Fire and from other allied countries started to arrive in Konohagakure no Sato for the event. The day of, at seven-thirty, the participants started to arrive. Out of those in Team Seven, Sakura is the first to show up.

Per Tsunade's advice, Sakura changed up her clothing style to be more toward efficiency. Away with the long red dress that she used to wear for an altered version which was the same red but a crop top, revealing a smooth, slightly worked out, flat stomach. With a white trim around her stomach, around her collar, including the very minute V-neck, and the edges of her short sleeves. Just below her clavicles is the Haruno family symbol. The she's wearing a red skirt, split up both sides to the white trim around her waist and lining the perimeter of the front and back of her skirt flaps. Her normal green spandex pants with black Shinobi heels, similar to Tsunade's.

The next in Team Seven to show up is Naruto. He's still got on the bright orange pants but he's dropped the jacket in favor of just a simple black shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on his back. His normal blue cloth for his headband was changed out for a long black one that trails behind him as he walks. It matches the black of his new black sandals.

He's got a huge smile on his face that only gets larger when he spots Sakura, he breaks into a sprint over to her. On a whim, Sakura opens her arms in greeting which seems like it was the right idea because Naruto comes flying into her arms, nearly knocking her over. He squeezes her tightly before pulling away practically glowing.

"Can you believe it, Sakura-chan? We're here!" Naruto yells, practically bouncing.

"Yeah," Sakura says, smiling. "It's... really scary, but exciting too."

Naruto nods briskly, looking around at the other partisipants as they arrive. His eyes land on a certain pineapple headed boy and runs for him. About five steps away, Shikamaru noticed the footsteps and turned to see what was happening, only for a look of horror to cross his face.

"No, no, no, no, no-" Shikamaru says, holding his hands out between them, taking a few quick steps back but Naruto is too fast, throwing himself at the brown haired boy, knocking them both over.

"Shikamaru, I love you!" Naruto yells, squeezing the lazy genius tightly.

Shikamaru groans loudly in pain. "Oh Kami, please kill me." He tries to pry the excited blond off of him. Sakura giggles, having followed Naruto over to her old classmate. She looks up at the filling stadium, noting that people were watching.

"Shino," Shikamaru wheezes, reaching out a free hand toward the Aburame, "help me!"

"Sorry, Shikamaru," Shino says, hands stuffed into his pockets, "but in doing that would incur Naruto's dangerous affections upon myself and I must focus for my match."

"Then please, tell that demon of a woman I call mom that her cooking was always sub-par at best. And that I love Choji's parents more," Shikamaru gasps, still trying to separate himself from Naruto.

"That's horrible, Shikamaru," Naruto says, finally letting the Nara go. "Seriously dude, dick move."

Shikamaru shrugs, rolling his shoulder a bit to ease the pain of being pinned down.

"Naruto!"

The blond turns at the sound of his name, scanning the area until his eyes land on the short blond haired Sanin standing by the edge of the stadium. His lock with hers and he points to himself wondering if she was the one to call for him. She nods and crooks her finger, beckoning him over to her. He complies, running over to her side.

"What's up?" He asks, eyes wide.

"We didn't get a lot of time to talk since I got here," Tsunade says, crossing her arms under her voluptuous bosom, pushing it up a bit. "I just wanted to make a wager with you."

Naruto's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. "Oh?"

"Jiraiya tells me you want to become Hokage, is that true?" Tsunade asks, looking down at the boy that looks so much like Minato but has all of Kushina's expressions.

Naruto brightens up. "Yes! And I'm going to become the best one yet, even better than my old man!"

Tsunade's small smile is a sad, melancholic one. In her mind's eye she can see both Nawaki and Dan, both smiling and saying the same, "I want to become Hokage!" that she comes to associate with those that will die in her life. In her heart, she prays that this boy will be the one to break the cycle. He will be the one that ends up achieving his dream and continues to reign long after Tsunade's gone.

"Good," Tsunade says, after a moment of just staring at him. "So how about a bet?"

Naruto looks pumped. "Sure! What are we betting on? Oh! Is it that necklace? 'Cause I'd really like that!"

Tsunade's heart hurts even more at the prospect of parting once more with her cursed necklace but swallows it, trying to keep her smile from wavering too much. "Alright, fine. If you can win this battle, I'll give you this necklace."

Naruto beams, his entire body now shaking with excitement. "Oh, I can't wait! Prepare to part with that necklace, Lady Tsunade, because that's going to be mine, soon enough!"

Tsunade nods slowly, feeling a tightness in her gut. If only he had asked for anything else but the necklace. But she had been neglecting him for the past thirteen years, she really had no room denying him anything. "Very well," she says, lowering her arms to her side. "Win this match and I'll give you my necklace. Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thanks!" Naruto says, turning around and quickly running back over to his friends, spotting a newly arrived Haku and making a beeline for her. Tsunade watches in silence as Naruto tries to jump onto the back of the long black haired kunoichi, only for her to smoothly step out of the way to avoid him at the last minute, letting the boy hit the ground hard.

Tsunade smiles a bit to herself, really relishing in how Kushina-like the act was, before making her way up into the stadium stands to find her seat with Shizune. She's not surprised that on the other side of the empty seat reserved for the blond was none other than her illustrious teammate, Jiraiya.

"Hey, Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya says, waving in greeting. "Are you excited for the matches?"

Tsunade nods, lowering herself between Shizune and Jiraiya, accepting Tonton onto her lap, placing a comforting hand onto the pink pig's back. "I suppose. How do you think Naruto will do?"

"Pretty good," Jiraiya says confidently. "He may not be the sharpest kunai in the bunch like his old man, but he does have fierce determination and let's face it," Jiraiya laughs, "the kid can take an ass kicking."

"Just like his mother," Tsunade murmurs, turning her gaze to the arena, following the spastic movements of the blond with her eyes.

"What about your girl? How do you think she'll do?" Jiraiya asks, crossing his ankles and stretching his long legs out as much as he can.

Tsunade smiles faintly, a hint of pride in her eyes. "She may not be the most skilled here, but she'll be a spectacle. I'm actually looking forward to seeing how she'll fair. I hear Haku is a more assassin type Shinobi."

Jiraiya grunts. "Little good that'll do him in this sort of situation."

"Not if he uses the Hidden Mist Jutsu," Shizune points out, crossing her own ankles but holding them neatly beneath her seat.

Tsunade nods while Jiraiya hums in agreement.

"Either way," Jiraiya says, "today is going to be an interesting one."


End file.
